A Confissão de Naraku – Parte III: A Feiticeira Youkai
by hanyouSamyra
Summary: Na tentativa desesperada de salvar Kikyou, Naraku busca a ajuda de uma misteriosa feiticeira youkai, pouco confiável e que habita um bosque assombrado. Não julgue. Respeite. Perdoe. Você seria capaz de amar seu maior inimigo? – Romance/Drama/Hentai
1. Uma Chance para o Casal

InuYasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi;

Os personagens que aparecem nesta _fanfiction_ que não pertencem a InuYasha são de minha autoria.

.

**A Confissão de Naraku – Parte III: A Feiticeira **_**Youkai**_

Em uma região pouco desvendada, ao dispersar da névoa começava a aparecer uma fétida e medonha floresta. Árvores retorcidas e com galhos desnudos formavam verdadeiras quimeras vegetais; o ar, rarefeito e com um sufocante cheiro de podridão, produzia uma pesada atmosfera; o chão compactado se assemelhava a rochas; pântanos por todos os lados e um céu escuro e aterrador. Lá habitavam terríveis criaturas que pareciam ser verdadeiras aberrações da natureza, _youkais_ com uma aparência claramente demoníaca. No meio deste terrível lugar, havia uma caverna sob uma gigantesca árvore, parecida com um salgueiro-chorão. As profundezas dessa caverna eram um amplo espaço, onde algumas raízes da árvore se encontravam, fechadas em forma de aguilhão e apenas tocando o chão. Lá também denunciava ser morada de alguém, com uma grandiosa cadeia de velas a iluminar, ouvia-se a suave sinfonia de uma flauta e o ar parecia bem melhor. O teto era elevado, devia estar a uns quinze metros do chão; por todas as paredes – entre uma cadeia de velas e outra – havia prateleiras com jarros de barro de diferentes decorações, formas e cores. Mais para trás, duas aberturas de uns três metros de diâmetro: a da esquerda parecia levar para um aposento que servia como local para dormir e banhar-se, com uma laguna. Sua altura era de uns cinco metros, aumentando sobre a laguna. A abertura da direita se assemelhava a uma espécie de sala de experiências, com prateleiras cheias de vasos simples e cestas de palha repletas de materiais; abaixo havia uma bancada repleta de estranhos instrumentos de metal e grandes paus talhados como colheres e outros instrumentos comuns; havia também uma mesa de madeira, com as dimensões de uma maca; o teto devia estar a uns três metros de altura. De volta ao cômodo principal, atrás das raízes da árvore, próximo às aberturas, havia um tipo de maquinário, que parecia servir para levar algo pesado para o centro das raízes, por um trilho instalado no teto. Fazia também parte do conjunto uma roda – parecida com uma de leme –, a fim de produzir o movimento ao longo do trilho, e várias correntes, para içar e transmitir movimento; no chão, ligada às correntes, havia uma grande peça redonda de pedra, com bordas elevadas, para encaixar algo.

Lá habitava uma mulher capaz de manipular vidas e seu fiel assistente. Ela era uma mulher extremamente bela. Alta, bem encorpada e curvilínea; olhos médios, de geometria aparente de um trapezóide, extremidades arredondadas e cantos externos repuxados; sua expressão indicava malícia; seus cabelos, vultosos, bem longos – passando dos joelhos –, lisos, com duas mechas à frente do corpo e com uma volumosa franja dividida ao meio, possuíam um tom castanho-avermelhado, seguindo seus olhos, cujas pupilas pareciam ocultas; a pele da moça era acobreada e exalava um inebriante perfume de jasmim. Definitivamente ela não combinava com o lugar. Sua roupagem se tratava de um vestido bem longo e de tecido leve, com cauda esvoaçante e mangas bem longas; o vestido mostrava-lhe os ombros, fazia um decote bem expressivo e marcava-lhe as formas com primazia. Sobre seu colo, um colar, cuja peça central era elíptica e possuía animais e plantas estilizados ao redor de uma figura, como um brasão; a estrutura que sustentava a peça central era formada por vários caninos de grandes tamanhos e todo o colar parecia ser feito de ouro. Ela também usava uma espécie de elmo, cujo desenho era rente à cabeça e avançava sobre o rosto em formas pontiagudas pela testa e acima das orelhas, também pontiagudas; no topo das laterais, ao fundo, havia estruturas negras em forma de asa de morcego, não muito grandes. Vestes e elmo eram em um tom de violeta entre médio e escuro. A mulher carregava consigo um cetro, que parecia ser formado por vários galhos retorcidos trançados, de cor escura e com o topo bem adornado, semelhante ao colar. A criatura que tocava a flauta ficava em um tipo de nicho localizado na metade da altura das paredes e perto do íngreme caminho que conduzia à grandiosa boca da caverna. O _youkai_ se assemelhava a uma gárgula, possuía apenas um olho, bem grande, saltado e amarelo e com uma pupila negra, como a de um gato; ele possuía asas, grandes, similares às de morcego; possuía orelhas pontiagudas, rosto com aparência humana e mãos com garras; devia ter pouco mais de um metro de altura, estando sempre agachado; possuía também um chifre no centro da testa, curto e reto. A criatura parecia ser feita de madeira, em um tom pardo-escuro e de aparência rachada. Tocava sempre com os olhos semicerrados.

A mulher, que se encontrava pouco a frente das raízes da árvore, estava de pé, apoiando o cetro no ombro esquerdo, com a cabeça levemente abaixada e a perna direita um pouco projetada para frente, segurando uma cumbuca de chá com as duas mãos. De repente, a bela expressou um sarcástico sorriso em seus grossos lábios, pintados de vermelho:

– Ora, ora, Daisuke – referiu-se ao _youkai_ que tocava a flauta. – Me parece que em breve mais um desesperado recorrerá aos nossos serviços! – disse, mexendo seu chá com um dedo, enquanto Daisuke soprava a flauta com mais intensidade e assentia com a cabeça, abrindo um pouco seu olho.

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 01 – Uma Chance para o Casal** **-:-**

De volta ao abrigo de Naraku, o sol já se encontrava bem alto. Byakuya estava a tomar chá e seu rosto esboçava uma expressão de tédio. Já fazia horas desde que seu mestre caíra em sono profundo. Eis então que Naraku começou a remexer as sobrancelhas, abrindo seus rubros olhos em seguida. Sentou-se tão de repente que quase assustou seu vassalo.

– Boa tarde! – resmungou em tom de brincadeira.

Mais uma vez, Naraku não lhe deu ouvidos. Levantou-se e foi direto para a janela. Pôs-se a observar o sol com uma expressão de "emburrado". As sobrancelhas bem levantadas, pulsação acelerada, olhar fulminante, a boca quase a formar um bico; dentes apertados entre si e a pobre madeira do peitoril sendo brutalmente pressionada pelas mãos do meio-_youkai_. Apesar da fúria, seus delicados olhos não conseguiam suportar a intensa luz da estrela. No limite da dor, apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto suas mãos paravam de comprimir o peitoril. Virou-se, apoiou o corpo neste e cruzou os braços, olhando para o chão de um jeito melancólico.

– Toda vez que ele nasce, se aproxima ainda mais meu inevitável infortúnio! – resmungou.

Byakuya estava de olhos fechados bebendo seu chá. Ele então parou de beber, abriu os olhos e os direcionou a Naraku, que continuava a reclamar:

– No entanto, o cair da noite não é menos desesperador!

Byakuya olhou para ele com jeito de quem não entendeu nada, apesar de saber exatamente à que estava se referindo.

– Essa sua mania de falar difícil quase me confunde! – reclamou. – Mas, mudando de assunto – pausou –, não consegue pensar em nada que possa reescrever seu "inevitável infortúnio"? – indagou e voltou a beber seu chá.

– Na verdade – pausou, ajeitando o corpo –, passei a maior parte do tempo em que estava deitado pensando.

Byakuya se voltou rapidamente a ele com uma expressão de curioso:

– O quê?! O quê?! Fale! – indagou quase aos berros.

Naraku direcionou seus olhos a Byakuya, erguendo as sobrancelhas e o fitando com seriedade:

– Cheguei à possibilidade de recorrer a alguém que pode fazer isso!

De tão cauteloso que Naraku costumava ser ao transmitir seus pensamentos, Byakuya ficou impaciente e perguntou aos berros com uma faceta de raiva:

– Para de fazer mistério! Fale logo!

Naraku lhe lançou um olhar bem bravio por causa da interrupção, o que fez seu servo ficar apavorado:

– Q-Quer dizer, se esta for sua vontade, claro! – disse, apertando a cumbuca de chá e olhando para o alto.

– Bom, a questão é a seguinte – começou o meio-_youkai_, se desencostando da janela –, eu conheço um rumor de que existe uma feiticeira, uma _youkai_ feiticeira, que é capaz de trazer os mortos de volta e por completo! Corpo de carne e osso, e alma! – Pausou. – Segundo a lenda, essa mulher, que paradoxalmente habita um asqueroso bosque morto-vivo, atua em concílio com a única árvore viva de lá. Ela é gigantesca e leva o epíteto de "A Árvore da Segunda Alvorada" – completou.

Byakuya abriu bem seus negros olhos violáceos e sua boca fez um bico, enquanto Naraku virava a cabeça para fora:

– O que quero, Byakuya – retornou –, é averiguar a veracidade desta lenda! Vou procurar a tal "floresta dos horrores" e a mulher e sua árvore "sei lá o quê"! – disse. – E se for possível fazer o que desejo, estou disposto a qualquer valor por isto! – completou decidido.

Byakuya estranhou seu "eu vou procurar" e indagou:

– Não vai pedir para que eu o faça?

– Não! Quero cuidar disso pessoalmente – respondeu o meio-_youkai_.

– E eu faço o quê?

– Quero que fique de olho na Kikyou! Dê-me detalhes sobre sua situação! Preciso saber o quão rápido preciso ser. Tenho medo que não haja tempo. Parece que aquela mulher trabalha com condições específicas para cada caso – disse secamente.

Antes que seu servo pudesse formular qualquer outro pensamento, Naraku pôs-se a flutuar dentro de sua barreira, começando a sair da casa. Byakuya então o alertou aos berros:

– Ei! Você vai deste jeito?!

Naraku então olhou para seu corpo e percebeu que se encontrava desnudo.

– O que ainda está fazendo aí, parado igual a um pilar? – brigou. – Vá buscar minhas roupas, cria estúpida! – completou.

Byakuya ficou tão assustado que nem teve tempo de se sentir ofendido. Varejou longe seu chá e correu para dentro. Naraku voltou-se novamente para o exterior. Em seu rosto uma expressão bem séria, olhar de ave de rapina, mãos apertadas e seu coração bastante confuso entre esperança e desespero:

_Sei mais ou menos a localização dessa floresta e, procurando de cima, não será um desafio encontrá-la!_, pensou. _Kikyou! Por favor, anjo meu, resista mais um pouco! Estou disposto a qualquer sacrifício que possa ser necessário para sua cura! Mesmo que..., _pausou. _Mesmo que depois sigamos trilhas distintas!, _concluiu seu pensamento, receoso com a gélida e cruel possibilidade de sua amada dar-lhe as costas e voltar para os braços de seu odiado inimigo de guerra e, principalmente, de amor.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Bom, pessoal, aí está o primeiro capítulo da fanfic. Ficou meio curtinho, mas os próximos terão mais coisas. Atualizarei a fic de 15 em 15 dias. Caso eu tenha algum problema e seja necessário aumentar o tempo entre uma atualização e outra, avisarei no último capítulo que eu postar. Para finalizar, gostaria de deixar meus agradecimentos à Jessica Junqueira, Giovanna Cristine, Bianca, Mila Kotsu e Shamex Angel: se não fosse por vocês, está fic não existiria! Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!


	2. A Visita de Naraku

**-:- CAPÍTULO 02 – A Visita de Naraku -:-**

"_Ao dispersar da névoa, começava a revelar-se um lugar pouco desvendado... Escuridão e rastros de morte por toda parte."_

Uns dias depois, de volta aos domínios da estranha gruta, a mulher estava sentada em um tipo de trono, fixado na parede oposta a do _youkai_ flautista e posicionado próximo as raízes da árvore; parecia ter sido esculpido entre diversos precipitados minerais e rochas. A moça estava de olhos fechados, pernas esticadas e sua mão direita a apoiar a cabeça enquanto a outra segurava o cetro com solidez. Estava dormitando. Daisuke, como sempre, tocava sua flauta. De repente, uma grossa voz, a voz de um homem, atrapalhou o relaxante sonar do instrumento:

– O-Ren.

A mulher abriu seus olhos bem na direção do intruso. Naraku estava próximo ao caminho até a gruta, enquanto O-Ren o observava com uma expressão apática. Eis então que ela ergueu seu corpo e se aproximou lentamente do meio-youkai, ficando a alguns metros dele.

– _Hum_, tu vieste mais rápido do que imaginei! – disse com um sorriso.

– Como sabe que eu viria? – indagou um tanto desconfiado.

– Sou alguém dotado de poderes místicos! Consigo ver certas coisas – respondeu, enquanto caminhava em direção aos fundos do cômodo, batendo o chão com o cetro.

– Então eu imagino que saiba pelo que vim – disse Naraku, fazendo a moça parar.

O-Ren voltou-se para ele e os dois ficaram apenas se encarando. De repente, o meio-youkai distraiu-se e pôs-se a olhar o flautista. Voltou a encarar a mulher quando ela começou a falar:

– Muito bem! Tu vieste aqui na tentativa de salvar tua doce amada, que está a beira da morte e – pausou –, que curioso! Por tua culpa! – completou, agora o encarando com seriedade.

Naraku sentiu-se afrontado, porém não pode revidar, ela estava falando a mais pura verdade. Percebendo que tinha o irritado, O-Ren quis provocá-lo mais um pouco:

– Não achas um tanto incongruente cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes e bem mais tarde, quando tudo parece estar perdido, resolver mudar de ideia?

– Escute aqui – começou o meio-youkai, saltando para perto da moça e segurando seu braço livre com firmeza –, isto é um problema meu! Quero saber se pode ajudar-me ou não!

A moça assustou-se com o movimento, porém logo sorriu novamente, enquanto Naraku prestou mais atenção nela. Por um instante, parou para pensar no quanto aquela mulher era linda e atraente. Eis então que voltou a si, soltou O-Ren e afastou-se um pouco, ainda com uma expressão de raivoso.

– Ei, acalma-te! – disse a feiticeira, apoiando o cetro no ombro e acariciando seu braço.

– Escute, o tempo está se esgotando! Não sei até quando ela suportará naquela situação! Temo que depois seja impossível fazer alguma coisa – pediu melancólico.

– Sossega! – disse O-Ren, segurando seu cetro novamente. – Bom, se tu vieste até aqui, é porque já conheces a minha história. – Pausou. – Então, tu deves saber que trabalho de diferentes maneiras para cada caso. – Pausou novamente, enquanto Naraku concordava movendo a cabeça. – No entanto, uma coisa é básica: eu preciso do sangue da vítima! – conclui, deixando o meio-_youkai_ desesperado.

– Como?! Então... Então não tem jeito de salvá-la?!

– Teoricamente não. Mas...

– "Mas" o quê?

– É mesmo verdade que a reencarnação da tua mulher anda por este mundo, não é? – disse a _youkai_, deixando-o surpreso.

– Sim! É sim, a Kagome! – exclamou eufórico.

– Muito bem! Traga-me essa garota! Seu sangue deve servir.

– Como assim, "deve"? – indagou preocupado.

– Bom, eu nunca tentei fazer isso. Mas também nunca tinha visto um caso de duas encarnações de um espírito coexistirem! – completou a moça.

– Mas, a Kagome e a Kikyou não são a mesma pessoa, apesar de terem a mesma alma. Como pode funcionar?

– Bom, a alma carrega as experiências de suas vidas passadas e as refletem em seus novos "abrigos"! – respondeu O-Ren. – Por exemplo, se em tua vida uma pessoa consumiu bebida alcoólica excessivamente, na próxima encarnação ela pode nascer com um problema de fígado, ou qualquer outro mal ligado a isso, mesmo se tivesse morrido por um fator totalmente distinto – completou.

– Ah, acho que entendi. É como uma punição? – perguntou ele.

– Não, eu diria aprendizado. Temos que ter cuidado ao trilhar nossos caminhos, pois, certas coisas que fizermos poderão se arrastar por encarnações, até que o espírito compreenda que aquilo é nocivo para sua ascensão – respondeu-lhe. – Isso explica também o porquê de algumas pessoas terem uma vida afortunada e outras uma trágica sorte – completou a moça.

Mediante àquelas palavras, Naraku parou um pouco para refletir sobre sua própria vida. Foi como se um filme se passasse desde sua existência como Onigumo até então. Voltou a si quando O-Ren declarou:

– Então... Traga-me as duas. A Kagome e a... Kikyou, certo?

– Espere, tem uma coisa que talvez você não saiba. É que eu... – Pausou. – Quando matei a Kikyou pela segunda vez, apliquei uma quantidade altíssima de miasma em seu corpo. A menina, a Kagome, conseguiu purificá-la, usando a terra de sua sepultura. No entanto, o veneno voltou a corroer seu corpo. – O-Ren o olhava com uma expressão de impassibilidade, enquanto o meio-_youkai_ quase gaguejava para lhe explicar aquilo, era muito difícil para ele pensar no que fez. – E não importa quantas vezes se tente purificá-lo, o veneno sempre volta! – concluiu.

– Bom, isso ocorre porque o miasma está entranhado na argila que compõe o corpo de Kikyou. Ficar o purificando toda vez que o tóxico reaparece é como... É como tentar apagar um incêndio atirando água nas labaredas. Temos que atingir a fonte!

– E qual seria essa fonte? – perguntou desesperado.

– Neste caso só há um jeito de saber. – Pausou. – Preciso separar os componentes do corpo da sacerdotisa.

– Separar? – indagou confuso.

– Sim! Preciso separar a terra e o barro das cinzas de Kikyou. Com isso poderei ver a origem do veneno. Ou melhor, preciso refazer seu corpo porque o veneno está entranhado no mineral. Para fazer isso, devo separá-lo das cinzas, descartá-lo e arrumar outra quantidade para repetir o processo de formação do corpo – disse O-Ren.

– Como pode ter certeza de que as cinzas não estão contaminadas?

– Mas elas estão! – disparou. – No entanto, tenho certeza que a fonte não se encontra nelas, afinal, o principal material responsável pela composição do corpo de sua mulher é a mistura de terra e argila. As cinzas deram identidade para a peça formada por eles – explicou. – Escuta, tu sabes onde localiza-se a sepultura de Kikyou? – perguntou.

– Sim!

– Muito bem, traga-me a terra de lá! É necessária para substituir a original e também para realizar o procedimento de restauração das cinzas, para recuperá-las de quaisquer danos que a ação do veneno tenha causado. E também para tirar quaisquer dúvidas em relação a sua pureza.

– Mas... Mas como você vai separar as cinzas da terra contaminada? – indagou o meio-_youkai_, alarmado.

O-Ren ficou nervosa com aquela pergunta. Não gostava de pensar que não tinha muita convicção do que estava fazendo. Mas foi bem objetiva:

– Bom! Eu não sei direito, mas a princípio, acho que terei de pulverizar o corpo de tua amada.

– Pulverizar?! – disparou pasmo.

– Sim, pulverizar! – declarou a feiticeira. – Depois disso, tenho que separar as cinzas da terra. Daí purificá-las, usando o material da sepultura de Kikyou e um ramo da árvore. Vou fazer um preparado com eles e, enquanto ferve, o vapor vai purificando as cinzas, que estarão sobre um paninho acima da mistura. Aí, arrumarei argila e juntarei a terra nova com as cinzas purificadas, colocarei em um invólucro e o incinerarei para o corpo se formar... Ufa! Só de pensar já fico exausta! – disse, arriando os ombros e a cabeça.

Naraku a olhava em pânico. Temia que aquilo tudo desse tragicamente errado. Porém, não tinha como escapar. Não tinha outra opção. Sua querida Kikyou poderia morrer de qualquer maneira. Vendo seu estado, O-Ren tentou acalmá-lo:

– Não te preocupes! Sei o que estou fazendo.

O meio-_youkai_ a olhou com pesar e moveu sua cabeça lentamente em sinal positivo. Ela então resolveu esclarecer-lhe sobre o resto do processo:

– Bom, depois de tudo isso que lhe expliquei, vou preparar uma solução usando uma informação do corpo da moça, um fiapo de cabelo, uma unha, qualquer coisa, para "chamar" a alma. Colocarei a substância em um destes relicários – disse, apontando para os jarros sobre as prateleiras nas paredes –, farei o canto de invocação e aprisionarei a alma dentro do receptáculo, a selando. Depois, farei outra substância: essa será para a regeneração do corpo, ou seja, transformar o corpo de barro em um de carne e osso, exatamente igual ao que era. E o ingrediente principal é o sangue, que, no caso, é da garota de nome Kagome. Prepararei o fluido em uma caldeira, posicionada sobre aquele encaixe de pedra com correntes atreladas – disse, apontando para o conjunto, localizado à esquerda das raízes da árvore. – Farei um fogaréu ali, para prepará-lo. Quando o fluido começar a engrossar, adicionarei o sangue e colocarei a Kikyou lá dentro. Aí, Daisuke – moveu a cabeça na direção do _youkai_ – me ajudará, suspendendo a caldeira até o teto. Depois, giro aquela roda, para fazer a caldeira correr por este trilho – disse, apontando para cada elemento. – Daí é só despejar o conteúdo entre as raízes da árvore. Concluída esta etapa, iniciarei o período de orações para invocar os poderes da árvore. E ela restaurará qualquer ponto que ainda reste para prejudicar a existência do ser em questão. – Pausou. – Farei um canto oratório por três dias seguidos, enquanto Daisuke tocará aquela flauta de um jeito bem diferente do de agora. E, por fim, é só esperar o dia em que ela poderá deixar o seu "casulo"! – concluiu.

– E quando seria isso?

– O tempo médio é de três meses. No entanto, considerando que no caso de Kikyou será necessário restaurar todos os tecidos, vasos, órgãos... Creio que demorará em torno de nove meses.

– Nove meses?! Mas isso é muito tempo – reclamou o meio-_youkai_.

– Quanto a isso, não tenho como alterar – ponderou. – Mas acredito que para um caso tão grave como o da tua mulher, a árvore trabalhará em máxima potência – disse, olhando para as raízes. – E talvez ela desperte antes deste prazo.

– Ou depois – resmungou.

– Acho que não! – O-Ren voltou a olhar para Naraku. – Nove meses devem ser o suficiente – concluiu.

– Quando saberemos o momento em que ela estará pronta para deixar o... "Casulo"?

– Ela abrirá seus olhos!

Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas se encarando, até que Naraku lembrou-se de mais um inconveniente:

– Você disse que precisa do sangue da Kagome, não é?

– _Uhum_! – respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

– Isso significa que ela irá morrer, então?

– Por causa do sangue? Não, pois uma pequena quantidade já satisfaz o processo. No entanto...

– "No entanto..."?

– No entanto, a alma de Kikyou está nessa garota, não é? E, para devolvê-la à Kikyou, a Kagome precisa morrer! – respondeu.

– Mas a Kikyou nunca irá concordar com isso! Ela não gosta nem um pouco dessa garota, mas... Mas sei que não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas – replicou.

– Bom, isso não é problema meu! Entende-te com ela! – rebateu O-Ren.

Naraku ficou preocupadíssimo com aquela situação. Ele sabia que a sacerdotisa não concordaria em tirar a vida da colegial para volver. E o pior, não só por achar aquilo incorreto, mas porque ela sabia que se algo acontecesse a Kagome por sua culpa, InuYasha ficaria arrasado e jamais a perdoaria. Ah, o medo de magoar seu amado. Aquilo deixava Naraku louco da vida. Abaixou a cabeça, apertou as mãos e os dentes e começou a pensar em destruir todos eles mais uma vez. Mas o despertar da sanidade tirou aqueles pensamentos horríveis de sua mente. Ainda mais com O-Ren insistindo em chamá-lo:

–... Naraku! Naraku!

– Não sou surdo – retrucou com aspereza.

– Então por que me ignoraste? – reclamou a feiticeira.

– Não me lembro de ter lhe dito meu nome.

– Já fizeste uma pergunta similar, queres ouvir a mesma resposta?

– Bom, voltando ao assunto, o que você quer para recuperar a Kikyou? Creio que não faz uma coisa dessas por nada – provocou.

– Olha só! Parece que não sou só eu quem tem poderes místicos aqui! – brincou a moça.

– Não precisa ser nenhum bruxo para descobrir o óbvio – retrucou.

– Bom – começou a moça, se aproximando de Naraku –, eu sei que tu és o atual detentor da poderosa Joia de Quatro Almas.

Naquele momento, o meio-_youkai_ ficou mais pálido do que de costume: _Oh, não! Ela quer a Joia!_, pensava. E a confirmação veio em disparada:

– Eu quero a Joia! – anunciou O-Ren.

Naraku se viu encurralado. Não podia dá-la para aquela mulher, no entanto, não tinha escolha. Começou a pensar que depois poderia tentar reavê-la pelas costas da bruxa, mas antes que concluísse seu pensamento, ela o deixou sem saída de vez:

– E nem penses em tentar trair-me! Se o fizeres, tiro a vida de tua amada assim! – disse, estalando os dedos.

E agora? O que fazer? Antes que pudesse amadurecer a ideia, respondeu de pronto:

– Tudo bem! Eu lhe dou a Joia. Mas tem de me garantir que ela ficará bem!

– Quanto a isso, podes ficar tranquilo! Eu sei o que faço – retrucou. – Mas...

– "Mas, mas..." "Mas" o quê?! Qual problema desta vez? – indagou irritado.

– Há mais uma coisa que quero...!

– Ah, não acredito! – disse ainda mais irritado.

O-Ren então chegou bem perto dele, o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto deslizava sua mão direita para perto do sexo do meio-_youkai_.

– O que está fazendo?! – perguntou surpreso.

– Quero passar uma noite contigo! – disse a moça, calidamente.

– Escute, O-Ren – retrucou, enquanto segurava a mãos da moça, retirando-a de lá –, você é uma bela mulher, e me atrai, se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar, aliás, nem pensaria. No entanto, eu não quero tocar em mulher alguma que não seja a Kikyou.

– Tudo bem – replicou, soltando sua mão – Então não há acordo!

_Maldita!,_ pensou Naraku. _Além de me exigir a Joia ainda quer uma coisa dessas?!_ E, quando ele já achava que não poderia piorar:

– E quero isso na noite em que a Kikyou despertar.

– O quê?! – contestou pasmo – Eu não irei conseguir! Isso seria impossível para mim – completou.

– Ah, irá sim! – rebateu O-Ren. – Porque se tu não conseguires – pausou –, ela morre!

Aquilo o deixou em pânico. Ter que deitar-se com outra justo quando finalmente poderia abraçar sua amada, desta vez sentindo o calor de seu corpo, a textura de sua pele, o pulsar de sua existência. No entanto, mais uma vez, não teve escolha. Aceitou:

– Tudo bem.

– Ótimo!

– Espere, você disse noite? – indagou confuso.

– Sim, noite! Esqueci-me de lhe falar isso...! – disse, fechando os olhos e coçando o rosto com um dedo. – Sempre é à noite. Uns demoram menos, outros mais que o tempo estipulado, assim como tu reclamaste, mas, sempre despertam à noite. E no primeiro dia de lua nova a partir de quando estiverem prontos – concluiu.

– O recomeço da lua é também o recomeço daquela vida, não é?

– Olha só, tu és mesmo muito astuto! Se quiseres, podes ficar de prontidão aqui após o sexto mês. Tenho certeza que, antes disso, ela não acorda! – Pausou. – Ah, e sempre na véspera da lua nova! – recordou a moça.

O meio-_youkai_ então assentiu com a cabeça e começou a dirigir-se para a saída da gruta. Enquanto flutuava para cima, dentro de sua barreira, deu uma última olhada em O-Ren, Daisuke, as raízes e todo aquele estranho lugar. Ao sair, se afastou um pouco, olhando aquela árvore com atenção. Era exatamente como a lenda dizia: imensa, vivaz, formosa; seus longuíssimos ramos pendentes, que chegavam a pincelar o topo da gruta, pareciam feitos de esmeraldas, o único ser que demonstrava ter vida ali. Eis que Naraku finalmente impulsionou seu corpo, começando a viajar de volta para sua região.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Estou com alguns problemas para continuar a fic. Talvez eu não consiga postar daqui a duas semanas. Bom, se for o caso, com certeza eu postarei o 3º capítulo dia 08 de abril. Até a próxima!


	3. O Rapto de Kagome e a Decisão de Naraku

**-:- CAPÍTULO 03 – O Rapto de Kagome e a Decisão de Naraku** **-:-**

No abrigo de Naraku, já era noite e Byakuya encontrava-se sentado na janela, bocejando entre um suspiro e outro. De repente, um brilho no céu movendo-se em direção ao lugar chamou a sua atenção.

– Ih, lá vem ele! – disse, levantando e pondo-se ao lado da janela.

Quando chegou bem perto da construção, o meio-_youkai_ desfez sua barreira e a adentrou, oito dias depois de sair à procura de O-Ren. Logo que chegou, ficou apenas parado, de olhos e mãos fechados.

– E aí? Conseguiu? – perguntou Byakuya.

– Procede! – respondeu secamente.

Byakuya ficou bravo, Naraku mais uma vez poupara palavras. Decidiu insistir:

– Será que você pode ser mais claro?

– Posso! – disse. Ele então virou metade do corpo na direção de seu servo e concluiu, gesticulando e o encarando com um olhar de impaciência: – É verdade, a tal mulher e a árvore existem e, apesar de uns inconvenientes, é possível salvar a Kikyou, satisfeito?

– Sim, sim, mas por que essa cara de aborrecido?

– "Por que"? Adivinhe o que aquela mulher me pediu em troca!

– _Aff_! Dá para ser claro comigo? Esqueceu que sou uma "cria estúpida"? – reclamou.

– Ela pediu a Joia.

– A Joia de Quatro Almas?!

Naraku o olhou com uma expressão raivosa, por ter feito uma pergunta óbvia. Apoiou as mãos na cintura e bateu o pé, bufando. Byakuya logo percebeu.

– Tudo bem, já entendi! – ponderou.

– E o pior é que não é só isso! Ela quer também meu corpinho sensual – disse, em tom de sarcasmo.

– O quê?! Como assim? – indagou rindo-se.

– É isso mesmo que está pensando, ela quer que eu me deite com ela.

Byakuya deu uma risada solta e brincou:

– Aposto que ela é uma bruxa velha, assustadora e nariguda!

– _Humpf_! Pior é que não! Ela é lindíssima! Quando prestei melhor atenção, cheguei a ficar atordoado. Ela é uma das mulheres mais belas que já conheci.

– Mais bela que a Kikyou? – provocou.

– Talvez. Mas prefiro a beleza da Kikyou a mil vezes a dela.

– Oh! Que bonitinho! – brincou, colocando as mãos no rosto e sacudindo a cabeça. O meio-_youkai_ lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo, fazendo-o cessar com as "gracinhas" logo em seguida: – Certo, certo, já parei!

– Falando na Kikyou, foi vê-la, conforme lhe ordenei?

– Ah, sim! Eu a encontrei e, temo em falar, mas, creio que ela não tem nem mais alguns dias!

Aquela notícia deixou Naraku aterrorizado, chegou a sentir suas têmporas formigarem. Com aquele perigo rondando, o moreno quase se desestabilizou de vez. Mas, reorganizando seus pensamentos, alertou seu servo sobre ter que capturar a colegial arqueira:

– Byakuya. Temos que apanhar a Kagome.

– Por quê?

– Ela me falou que precisa da garota para realizar o processo. Nós agiremos amanhã bem cedo. Você distrairá InuYasha e os outros, enquanto eu, sorrateiramente, capturarei a jovem!

– Tudo bem! – Pausou, prestando atenção no semblante de desassossego que a face de Naraku esboçava. – Ei, relaxa um pouco, nós estamos apressados! – disse.

– Como relaxar?! Tem um monte de problemas para resolver! E mais, aquele maldito lugar fica muito longe! Deve estar a umas 400 léguas ¹ daqui! – Pausou. – Onde a encontrou? – indagou, com a voz embargada.

– Ela está em um vilarejo próximo daquele onde vive sua irmã. Aliás, o InuYasha e os outros estão no vilarejo de Kaede!

– O InuYasha já esteve com ela? – perguntou, cheio de ciúmes.

– Não que eu tenha visto.

Naraku calou-se, envolvido mais uma vez com seus pensamentos. Byakuya então lhe cobrou explicações sobre sua viagem:

– Escute, sei que não gosta que eu pergunte demais, porém, será que dá para você me explicar a história toda? Ficaria mais fácil!

– Tudo bem. Sente-se que é um pouco longa.

O _youkai_ então o fez de pronto. Naraku sentou-se à sua frente e começou a contar-lhe tudo, em detalhes. No decorrer da noite, foram combinando a estratégia de rapto da colegial, nem dormiram direito, apenas um cochilo para poupar energia. De manhã bem cedo, já estavam no vilarejo de Kaede, só esperando o meio-_youkai _cão perceber a presença de Byakuya e iniciar uma batalha. Naraku estava bem no alto, enquanto seu servo estava a flutuar em seu pássaro de origami, a alguns metros do chão. InuYasha estava dormindo tranquilamente, recostado na parede da casa onde ele e os outros estavam abrigados. De repente, seu nariz e suas orelhas se alarmaram: "Naraku!", berrou logo ao despertar. Com isso, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara acordaram também, seguindo-o para fora da casa. Assim que deu de cara com Byakuya, ele sacou sua espada, reclamando:

– Ah, é você! Seu verme!

– Bom dia InuYasha! Você está com o focinho amassado! – provocou.

– Não acredito que veio a me amolar assim tão cedo! Prepare-se! Ferida do Vento!

Logo iniciaram o duelo. Miroku, Kirara e Sango estavam pouco atrás de InuYasha, prontos para agir, caso houvesse necessidade. Kagome estava bem atrás, a alguns passos da entrada da construção, desarmada e com o pequenino _youkai_ raposa em seu ombro. Exatamente como previu Naraku. Indefesa, descuidada. No alvo. Bem do alto, o suficiente para InuYasha não perceber sua presença, ele a observava vidrado, como um puma faminto espreitando sua caça. Seus olhos pareciam inflamados. Ele então estendeu sua mão como tentáculos em uma velocidade impressionante. Um "estalo" em Kagome a fez perceber que o perigo se aproximava, no entanto, já era tarde. Ele então a agarrou, chamando a atenção de seus amigos. "Kagome!", gritou InuYasha, desesperado. Naraku então começou a puxar a garota, fazendo Shippou cair.

– Seu maldito! Então era uma armadilha?! – bradou o meio-_youkai_ cão. – Não vou deixar você pegá-la! Ferida do Vento!

Começou então um combate em pleno ar. Naraku se esquivava com dificuldade de InuYasha, porém conseguiu trazer a garota até ele. Quando Kagome adentrou a barreira, ele fez sua mão voltar ao normal e a segurou com violência pelo braço. Quando se deu conta do que acontecera, InuYasha bateu com sua espada na barreira do meio-_youkai_ aranha sucessivas vezes e, em sequência, desferiu um poderoso ataque Lanças de Diamantes. No entanto, não surtiu efeito e Naraku saiu em disparada, com InuYasha em sua cola. Byakuya logo foi atrás de seu mestre gritando desesperadamente:

– Ei! Não se esqueça de mim!

Naraku então fez sua mão livre transformar-se em tentáculos, puxando seu servo para dentro da barreira. Feito isso, acelerou ainda mais, enquanto InuYasha e os outros tentaram segui-lo, porém, logo o perderam de vista. O meio-_youkai_ cão entrou em pânico e começou a gritar ensandecido:

– Naraku! Naraku maldito! Desgraçado, maldito, maldito! Se machucá-la, eu vou, eu vou... Aaaaaaaahhhhh! _Grrrrrrr_! Maldito! Mal-di-tooooooo! Primeiro a Kikyou e agora você se atreve a ameaçar a vida de Kagome?! Malditooooooooooo! _Grrrr_!

Ele então começou a sacudir sua espada para todas as direções, descarregando Feridas do Vento para todos os lados, quase atingindo seus amigos, enquanto não parava de berrar. Sua fúria era tão intensa que mais um pouco talvez o transformasse em _youkai_. Enquanto isso, Kagome brigava com Naraku:

– O que está fazendo?! Deixe-me ir embora, me largue, me largue!

– Escute aqui, é melhor calar-se, ou destruo sua vida – ordenou o meio-_youkai_ aranha.

– Para onde está me levando? – insistiu, enquanto ele parecia procurar por algo.

– Ah! Lá está! – disse, olhando para baixo.

Kagome olhou também, querendo entender o que despertara sua atenção. A menina abriu bem seus olhos, surpresa. Era Kikyou, que estava recostada em uma árvore. A sacerdotisa logo percebeu que Naraku estava chegando. Levantou-se, com dificuldade, e pôs-se a observá-lo. O meio-_youkai_ então novamente transformou sua mão em tentáculos e agarrou Kikyou pela cintura, suavemente, e a puxou para dentro da barreira. Logo seus _Youkais_ Carregadores de Almas perceberam e começaram a seguir Naraku. Ele também segurou Kikyou pelo braço, porém com delicadeza. Quando as moças deram de cara uma com a outra se espantaram. A sacerdotisa então cobrou explicações:

– Naraku! O que está acontecendo aqui?!

– Entenda, não posso explicar agora! – pediu. – Byakuya! Fique com elas!

O meio-_youkai_ soltou as moças e as empurrou para Byakuya, que as segurou pela cintura. Kikyou então sentiu seu debilitado corpo começar a reclamar. Fechou a mão em seu peito e soltou um grunhido de agonia. No que percebeu, Naraku acelerou ainda mais, fazendo os três grudarem na borda da barreira. Sua velocidade era assombrosa, parecia uma bala. Kagome não demorou a se queixar:

– Ai, mas o que é isto?! Eu estou ficando enjoada!

– Nem me fale! – concordou Byakuya.

Kikyou soltou-se do servo de Naraku e foi em direção a ele. Apoiou-se em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

– Naraku, eu exijo uma explicação! – insistiu a sacerdotisa.

– Kikyou – abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o pescoço da moça –, eu não posso explicar agora! – respondeu novamente. – Mas adianto que descobri uma forma de tentar salvá-la! – concluiu, olhando-a nos olhos.

– O quê disse?!

– Olhe, essa viagem será pesada e longa, mas tente suportar! Venha cá! – ele então trouxe a sacerdotisa para sua frente, a suspendeu um pouco e a aconchegou em seu peito. Alguns tentáculos saíram de seu corpo e, delicadamente, a envolveram, para mantê-la segura. A moça se assustou um pouco, porém logo fechou seus olhos e tentou relaxar. Naraku a abraçou e tratou de acelerar mais um pouco. Apesar de ele estar de costas para Kagome, ela percebeu o que houve e achou aquilo estranhíssimo.

"_Naraku e Kikyou abraçados? Como assim?!"_, pensou a colegial.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

De volta ao vilarejo de Kaede, a anciã, InuYasha, Miroku e Sango discutiam sobre o ocorrido, enquanto Kirara e Shippou os observavam, apreensivos. InuYasha estava menos enlouquecido, porém não menos desesperado.

– Mas como isso foi acontecer?! – indagou Kaede.

– Eu não sei, eu não sei! Eu só sei é que aquele maldito do Naraku usou seu servo para me fazer de idiota, enquanto capturava a Kagome! Maldito, maldito, maldito! – resmungou InuYasha.

– Ei, sossegue! Já não basta este estrago que fez! – repreendeu Miroku, referindo-se ao rastro de caos que o outro deixara devido ao seu descontrole. – Nós temos é que tentar entender o porquê do Naraku ter capturado a Kagome. InuYasha, não consegue pensar em nada?

– Pensar no quê?!

– Eu não sei! Você não percebeu nada de estranho nestes últimos dias? – insistiu o monge.

– Não, o máximo que aconteceu foi de eu encontrar com a Kikyou há umas duas semanas e ela me dizer que ele a ameaçou! – De repente, mais um tormento veio à sua cabeça: – Oh, não! Será que ele sequestrou a Kikyou também?! Maldito!

– Calma, InuYasha! E talvez esse encontro que Naraku teve com a Kikyou possa sim ter relação com o sequestro de Kagome! – ponderou.

– Ou das duas! – avaliou Sango.

– Maldito!

– Controle-se, InuYasha! – pediu Kaede. – Nós agora temos é que tentar achar pistas da Kagome!

– Ainda mais essa! O Naraku é tão filho da puta que nem rastro deixa! – resmungou o meio-_youkai_.

– InuYasha, controle-se! – pediu mais uma vez a anciã.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Depois de um bom tempo de viagem, lá para o início da tarde, Naraku resolveu parar um pouco, a fim dos outros se restabelecerem e porque precisava conversar com Kikyou. Ao se aproximarem da beira de um rio, ele foi reduzindo a velocidade. Quando estavam flutuando a cerca de um metro do chão, desfez a barreira. Byakuya e Kagome caíram de mal jeito, enquanto ele pousou suavemente com a sacerdotisa. Desfez os tentáculos, fazendo-a abrir seus olhos. Naraku a segurou no colo e começou a caminhar com ela em seus braços, na intenção de se afastar de seu servo e da colegial, sendo seguido pelos Carregadores de Almas. Kagome estava bem zonza, no entanto, conseguiu ver aquela cena, deixando-a surpresa mais uma vez. Um tempo se passara enquanto o demônio conversava com a sacerdotisa, sentados no alto de um pedregulho. Ele estava de costas para a garota, com Kikyou à sua frente. Kagome estava molhando o rosto, juntamente com Byakuya. Tentou fazê-lo falar algo:

– Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Sinto muito garota, não estou autorizado a dar-lhe explicações! _Uaaaaaaah_! Que sono! Maldito Naraku, não me deixou dormir direito, me acordou com o sol ainda para nascer e agora me obriga a enfrentar uma viagem destas e ainda mais deste jeito!Faça-me um favor, menina, não me perturbe, sim? – disse, bebendo a água em suas mãos a seguir.

Kagome suspirou profundamente e pôs-se a olhar os dois. Naraku contou a Kikyou apenas as partes "seguras" da história. Nada de tocar em Joia de Quatro Almas ou na morte da colegial. E pensando no fato dela estar com eles, Kikyou, desconfiada, questionou-o sobre isso:

– Por que ela está aqui?

– O-Ren precisa de uma amostra do sangue da Kagome para realizar o processo.

– E por quê?

– Porque ela é sua reencarnação! – respondeu já meio irritado. – Na verdade, teria que ser seu sangue, no entanto, ela disse que o de Kagome servirá.

– Naraku, eu estou achando isto tudo muito arriscado!

– Ei, calma, eu estou aqui! – disse, segurando as mãos da moça.

Depois do meio-_youkai _proferir aquelas palavras, eles se olharam de uma forma desconcertada, aquilo soou estranho. Naraku pedira para que ela confiasse nele depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe causara? Ele resolveu continuar:

– Escute, sei que é esquisito para você, mas, por favor, acredite! Vou protegê-la! Eu quero salvá-la! Haja o que houver, eu vou salvá-la!

Kikyou ainda tinha alguns receios a respeito de Naraku e da mulher que prometera recuperá-la. No entanto, sentiu-se extremamente esperançosa e acreditava que ele estava sendo sincero. E aquela promessa se instalou profundamente nos campos de sua memória. "Haja o que houver". Kikyou queria ver até onde ele iria para cumpri-la. Frieza? Talvez. Vaidade? Talvez também. Descrença? Idem. E ele continuou:

– Eu não suportaria vê-la morrer mais uma vez! Deixe-me ajudá-la! – Ele então soltou as mãos da moça e segurou seu rosto, unido as testas um do outro.

– Naraku, eu não sei! – insistiu a sacerdotisa, afastando seu rosto.

– Kikyou, não há tempo de pensar no que fazer! – Ele então agarrou as bordas do quimono da moça e o abriu violentamente, a assustando. – Olhe isto! – disse, referindo-se ao ferimento em seu peito. – A ação do veneno está tão forte que... Que mal posso sentir seu cheiro direito! – Ele então aspirou profundamente o pescoço da moça, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

– Naraku! – exclamou.

– É tão difícil para mim, ficar tão perto de você e não fazer nada! – disse, esfregando o rosto no pescoço da moça.

Ele então a olhou alucinado e capturou seus lábios, beijando-a loucamente. O moreno abaixou mais o quimono da sacerdotisa e, em seguida, segurou seus braços, apertando-os. Ela começou a tentar acompanhá-lo, segurou em seu pescoço e passou uma das pernas pela cintura do meio-_youkai_, enquanto ele largou seus braços e a segurou com uma mão em suas costas e a outra em seu rosto. A língua e os lábios do moreno envolviam os da moça desesperadamente. Ele os mordia, chupava, parecia que estava saboreando uma deliciosa fruta, faminto. Hora ou outra, ele parava e ficava rodando a língua igual a um furacão dentro da boca de Kikyou; hora fazendo estocadas, hora apenas rodando, e aproveitava para respirar um pouco, bem ofegante, e depois voltava a chupá-la intensamente. E a moça se esforçando para acompanhá-lo. Conseguia sentir toda a urgência, todo o desatino, o descontrole daquela vontade alucinada que o meio-_youkai_ tinha de tomá-la. Se ela respirasse, já teria sufocado há muito tempo. Ao presenciar aquilo, Kagome ficou pasma. Levantou-se e olhou para Byakuya, indagando atordoada:

– Mas o quê é isso?! O quê está acontecendo aqui?!

– Você quer mesmo ouvir uma resposta? – questionou.

A jovem pôs-se a olhá-los novamente. O incêndio seguiu a alastrar-se; Naraku arranhou as costas da moça com as duas mãos e depois agarrou suas nádegas, as apertando com firmeza algumas vezes. Depois, inseriu dois dedos na boca da sacerdotisa, sem interromper o beijo, como se achasse que seus lábios e sua língua não fossem suficientes para devorá-la. Kikyou desceu suas mãos até o baixo-ventre do moreno, esbarrou em seu membro duríssimo, mas o agarrou nas coxas, e bem perto de seu sexo. Aquilo o deixou louco. Soltou seus lábios, urrou e depois voltou a beijá-la. Depois, tirou sua mão da boca de Kikyou e a deslizou pela perna esticada da moça, por dentro da calça, enquanto a outra a segurava por entre as nádegas e, puxando a morena para frente e jogando a armadura para o lado, mantinha seus sexos colados. Ao ver aquelas carícias tão intensas, Kagome encheu-se de vergonha, seu rosto parecia estar inchado, deu as costas e se perguntou novamente: _Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!_ Ao perceber que estava começando a perder o controle da situação, Naraku parou tudo e segurou Kikyou pelos braços.

– Espere, espere! – disse bem ofegante. – Não dá para a gente fazer essas coisas agora!

– Sinceramente, eu não queria isso! – exclamou a morena.

Naraku então lhe sorriu e aproximou seus lábios. Só de sentir aquela respiração, pesada e quente, tão próxima, a sacerdotisa sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se mais uma vez, chacoalhando. Quando se acalmaram um pouco, se olharam e ela começou a aproximar seus lábios, bem devagar. Com aquilo, o meio-_youkai_ respirou ainda mais pesado e seu corpo começou a tremer ferozmente, parecia uma aeronave em turbulência; suas mãos perderam força e seu suor começou a escorrer. Seu coração estava alucinado, pulsava descompassado, falhando uma ou outra batida; seus pensamentos descoordenados e seus olhos inquietos.

– Você vai morrer! – brincou a sacerdotisa, arrancando risinhos de constrangimento de Naraku e fazendo-o corar.

– Não fale desse jeito! Faz eu me sentir como um bobo! – reclamou ele.

– Mas você é! – disparou, rindo-se e o fazendo corar ainda mais e sua face esboçar uma careta.

Ela então o beijou às pressas, na tentativa de evitar outra "crise" do meio-_youkai_. O fez a acompanhar em um beijo suave, doce, meigo, sem pressa. Os lábios do moreno estremeciam e sua respiração, extremamente ofegante, os obrigava a fazer rápidas intervenções. Apesar de violentamente exagerado, Kikyou gostava da forma como Naraku lidava com seus sentimentos. Sem vergonha, sem governo, sem juízo ² . Atrevido, abusivo, até agressivo, selvagem; disturbado, descompensado. Nesse caso pedia-se até um pleonasmo, era um exagero exacerbado. Aquilo chamava muito a atenção da moça. Enquanto InuYasha era tímido e contido naquele campo, Naraku era explosivo, expansivo. Se fosse como um vulcão, InuYasha estava sempre segurando sua terra, mantendo-a estável e quieta para não instigar a lava, enquanto Naraku fazia questão de sacudir sua terra e fazer a lava se esvaecer, derretendo tudo o que viesse pela frente, desafiando até as águas se necessário fosse; se como um penhasco, InuYasha o descia se escorando nas pedras do paredão, enquanto Naraku se atirava, sem querer saber que poderia se arrebentar lá embaixo, só queria sentir a altura. As ações e reações de InuYasha eram como a nascente de um rio, acanhada e plácida; as de Naraku eram como um gêiser, que surge das profundezas e rasga a massa aérea, tentando tocar os céus. Apesar de uma diferença de temperamento não servir para mensurar sentimentos, ela não conseguia evitar compará-los. Os dois poderiam amá-la na mesma intensidade, mas a forma como lidavam com aquilo fazia uma bruta diferença. InuYasha era como um relâmpago; Naraku era como o próprio raio, intenso, furioso. InuYasha era como uma flauta, enquanto Naraku era como um órgão, que parece ter a pretensão de estourar o ambiente ao redor com sua melodia estrondeante.

Findado o beijo, eles então começaram a se recompor. O meio-_youkai_ levantou-se, junto com Kikyou, apoiando-a em seus antebraços. Depois, a segurou pela cintura com um braço e saltou até Kagome e Byakuya. A colegial virou-se para eles com um semblante aturdido. Naraku nem prestou atenção, mas Kikyou se deu conta de que a garota tinha visto tudo. Só de pensar que ela poderia contar para InuYasha, logo esboçou uma face de preocupação. Kagome também pensou em InuYasha e, por causa disso, cobrou-lhe explicações:

– O que foi aquilo, Kikyou?!

– Do que está falando?! – fez-se de desentendida.

– Ora, não seja cínica! Eu os vi juntos!

Naraku então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Byakuya cobriu o rosto com uma mão, enquanto as duas começaram a discutir.

– Não me aborreça! Você não tem nada com a minha vida! – berrou a sacerdotisa.

– Mas, Kikyou, e o... – Antes que a colegial proferisse "aquele" nome, Naraku as fez parar:

– Chega! Não há tempo para pequenezas! Temos que retomar a viagem.

Naraku solicitou aos Carregadores de Almas de Kikyou que a protegessem dos trancos da viagem. Eles depressa a envolveram com cuidado. Byakuya e Kagome se posicionaram de frente para Kikyou, atrás do meio-_youkai_. As moças continuavam se encarando. Kikyou emitia a Kagome um olhar que lhe implorava: "Por favor! Não conte nada disto para ele!". Ela parecia compreender. Naraku então refez sua barreira e anunciou:

– Estão prontos?

– É possível estar pronto para uma coisa dessas? – resmungou Byakuya.

O meio-_youkai_ começou a impulsão, acelerando cada vez mais. E desta vez, sem paradas pelo caminho. Em sua mente, o desejo medonho de possuir Kikyou naquele exato momento conflitava com sua pressa em chegar à gruta da feiticeira; fora sua sensação de culpa por ela estar ferida, por querer possuí-la mesmo naquele estado deplorável e estar cheio de ciúmes por causa de InuYasha; fora todas as suas outras dúvidas e preocupações. Sua cabeça estava tão tumultuada que ele não estava prestando atenção no caminho. Quase bateram de frente em um rochedo. A barreira os protegeria, mas com tanta gente lá dentro e àquela velocidade poderia ter sido desastroso. Naraku se ligou a tempo, no entanto chegou a estourar um trecho do rochedo, pois a barreira resvalou nele. Byakuya o repreendeu desesperado:

– Ei! Cuidado! Quer nos matar?!

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Algum tempo depois, lá para o meio da tarde, O-Ren estava outra vez sentada em seu trono. Apenas relaxando, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços atrás da cabeça. Seu cetro estava apoiado na parede, à sua esquerda. De repente, Naraku começou a entrar na gruta, saltando e com Kikyou em suas costas, aos berros:

– O-Ren! O-Ren!

Logo atrás dele, veio Byakuya arrastando Kagome pelo braço, com a jovem reclamando sem parar, além dos Carregadores de Almas de Kikyou.

– Ei, ei! Que zona é essa?! Não gosto de bagunça aqui! – repreendeu a bruxa, levantando-se e pegando seu cetro, indo em seguida em direção a eles.

– Fiquem quietos! – ordenou Naraku para seu servo e a colegial. – O-Ren, trouxe a Kikyou! – disse, tirando a moça de suas costas.

De tão frágil, a sacerdotisa quase caiu. Naraku então a segurou, deixando-a sentada sobre as pernas, à sua frente e de costas para si. Recuperada do susto, a moça olhou a feiticeira quando se dirigiu a ela:

– _Hum_, então é esta coisinha? A famosa sacerdotisa Kikyou!

A bruxa então levantou o rosto da jovem com a extremidade superior de seu cetro, fechou os olhos e uma luz vermelha as envolveu. Kikyou emitiu uns grunhidos de agonia com o gesto, O-Ren estava sentindo a intensidade de seu problema. Enquanto a feiticeira fazia aquilo, a sacerdotisa sentia-se como se uma corrente elétrica de baixa intensidade estivesse passando por seu corpo. Depois de alguns segundos, parou e deu o diagnóstico:

– _Arf_, ela está mesmo muito mal, tenho de ser ligeira! Onde está a Kagome?

– Byakuya! – chamou-o Naraku.

Prontamente, seu servo se aproximou deles, carregando a garota. O-Ren sorriu e atirou uma pequena treliça de raízes no peito da jovem, que aumentou bastante e a prendeu na parede. Logo depois do impacto, ela atentou-se para todo aquele lugar e principalmente para o _youkai_ flautista, que estava um pouco à direita do alto de sua cabeça. A feiticeira aproximou-se da jovem e segurou seu rosto, o analisando.

– _Hum_, até que vocês são parecidinhas sim! – disse sorrindo.

Kagome ficou nervosa com aquela mulher, no entanto, quando prestou melhor atenção na moça, teve um estranho pensamento:

_Puxa ela é tão... Linda!_

O-Ren soltou o rosto da menina, mas continuou a encarando com um sorriso malicioso. Quanto à beleza da feiticeira, Kikyou também ficou impressionada, mas, tentou não ligar, e ficou chateada por ser chamada de "coisinha" pela bela. Kikyou logo se focou no que estava acontecendo de importante e, vendo Kagome presa daquele jeito, voltou a questionar Naraku:

– O que está acontecendo aqui?!

– Ah, não! Não me diga que não contaste a ela?! – resmungou O-Ren.

– Contar o quê?! – insistiu Kikyou.

– É que – começou o meio-_youkai_ –, Kikyou, ela precisa da alma de Kagome para te reviver.

Ao dizer isso a sacerdotisa e a colegial ficaram pasmas. E Kagome reclamou:

– Ah, não, de novo não ³ !

– Naraku, você enlouqueceu! – brigou a sacerdotisa, levantando-se e o encarando com seriedade. – Eu não posso permitir uma coisa dessas, não posso matar a Kagome para reviver!

– Não quer fazer isso por causa do InuYasha, não é?! – disparou, deixando a moça atordoada. – Você não dá a mínima para essa garota, o que teme é ser odiada pelo InuYasha!

– Naraku... – sussurrou, olhando para o chão.

– Escuta, garota – repreendeu O-Ren –, ou isso, ou continuar usando almas de pessoas mortas. O que preferes?

– Nem uma coisa nem outra! – disse encarando a feiticeira – Eu disse para você que era absurdo! – voltou a encarar Naraku. – Não posso continuar vivendo deste jeito, não posso!

A moça então se jogou, sentando sobre as pernas. O-Ren começou a reclamar, cruzando os braços e bufando:

– Ah, não acredito, vou ficar sem a minha...

Antes que ela tocasse no nome da joia e colocasse tudo a perder de uma vez por todas, Naraku fez uma declaração surpreendente:

– Espere! E se... – Pausou. – E se eu oferecer a minha alma a ela? – disparou, deixando todos pasmos, principalmente O-Ren.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ Equivale a 1.778 km (légua terrestre ou comum); tempo de viagem, cerca de 18 horas (a 100 km/h).

² "O que será", Chico Buarque.

³ "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódio 15: _O retorno da trágica miko, Kikyou / O renascimento da infeliz sacerdotisa Kikyou_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Pessoal, acho que faltaram alguns esclarecimentos sobre a fanfic, mil perdões, vou passar para vocês tudo agora:

**Quanto à situação:** A fanfic se passa na parte do anime correspondente ao Kanketsu-Hen. Todos os acontecimentos dessa saga se passaram, a exceção, claro, da morte de Kikyou e da batalha final contra o Naraku, mas todo o resto já foi, como por exemplo, a morte de Kanna, que deu-se após a morte de Kikyou (que foi no episódio 08, enquanto Kanna morreu no episódio 11). Desconsiderem também a retirada dos fragmentos de Kohaku e Kouga, e qualquer outra coisa que esteja desalinhada com a fic. No mais, reforço, igualzinho ao Kanketsu-hen.

**Quanto a O-Ren**: Não dei uma descrição muito boa de sua aparência e como não dá para mostrar um desenho seu, vou usar este espaço para isto. Bom, eu a imaginei reunindo as características de alguns personagens: os olhos de O-Ren são iguais aos de Hakudoushi. Seus cabelos possuem o mesmo desenho dos de Sesshoumaru, só que com duas mechas para frente, assim como os de Kikyou, InuYasha ou Tsubaki. Sua boca é igual a do Moryomaru, com lábios grossos. Quanto à sua altura, ela é só um pouco mais baixa que Naraku, uns 10 centímetros. Suas mãos são normais e suas orelhas tipo de elfo, tal como Sesshoumaru, Kagura ou Byakuya. Quanto ao seu corpo, como já disse, ela é bem encorpada e curvilínea, ou seja, gostosa pra cacete, com perdão dos termos. Quanto às vestes e aos adornos, acho que descrevi direitinho, mais detalhes só em imagem mesmo. Bom pessoal, é isso. Caso tenham alguma dúvida ou contestação, me comuniquem. Ah, estou começando a postar minhas fics no Nyah! FanFiction e no AnimeSpirit, caso preferiam acompanhar por lá (tem capinha), aguardem, pois amanhã ainda postarei a 2ª fic. Semana que vem, começarei a postar esta e vou logo igualar com aqui. Nesses dois sites dá para colocar imagem, talvez eu desenhe a O-Ren (usando uma foto do Sesshoumaru como base, óbvio). Grande abraço e até daqui a 15 dias!


	4. Cara a Cara

**-:- CAPÍTULO 04 – Cara a Cara -:-**

Sim, Naraku oferecera a sua própria alma para reviver a sacerdotisa. Aquilo foi extremante inesperado. E fazer isso poderia ser o seu fim. No entanto, o meio-_youkai_ parecia convicto de sua decisão.

– A alma de Kikyou é muito grande, por ela ser uma criatura de alta complexidade – continuou ele. – A maior parte ficou com a Kagome, mas ainda há uma fração com a Kikyou. Eu também sou um ser de alta complexidade, talvez seja possível preencher a Kikyou com parte de minha alma.

– Bom, sim! – disse O-Ren. – No entanto, tu terias de usar a alma de pessoas ou _youkais_, que seja, para poderes continuar vivendo. – Pausou. – Tu aceitarias esta condição? Digo, trocarias de lugar com tua sacerdotisa?

Naraku então lhe assentiu com a cabeça. Kikyou, apesar de surpresa e de certa forma contente, o questionou:

– Naraku, isso é uma temeridade!

– Não importa! Disse que faria qualquer coisa para impedir sua morte e o farei.

– Mas, Naraku!

– Interessante! – exclamou O-Ren. – Ei, menina, tu não achas que estás contestando demais? – dirigiu-se à Kikyou. – Ele está lhe oferecendo uma proposta dessas e tu ainda reclamas?!

– Cale essa boca! – brigou a sacerdotisa. – Estou fazendo isso porque sei como é difícil viver desta forma!

O-Ren nem se abalou. A sacerdotisa insistiu com o meio-_youkai_:

– Escute Naraku. O problema não é só viver deste jeito! É errado se apossar da alma dos outros!

Ele então suspirou profundamente, abaixou até Kikyou e, colocando as mãos no rosto da moça e a olhando em seus olhos com veemência, proferiu:

– Kikyou, compreenda a minha escolha! Eu estou transferindo para mim o fardo dessa condição de vida e também a responsabilidade por interferir no caminho que as almas alheias deveriam percorrer. Esta é a minha decisão! Não estou lhe perguntando se aceita ou não, eu estou impondo.

Ele então ergueu-se, encarou O-Ren com intensidade e disse-lhe, quase sussurrando, porém, com precisão:

– Faça!

A feiticeira sorriu-lhe, ergueu seu cetro e, em seguida, o encostou em sua cabeça, com aquela luz vermelha e provocando a sensação de corrente elétrica no meio-_youkai_. A bruxa estava verificando a dimensão de sua alma. Depois, fez o mesmo com Kagome. Ela então deu seu veredito:

– Olha só, meio-_youkai_! – dirigiu-se a Naraku. – Me parece que tu estás com sorte! É possível completar a alma de Kikyou com a tua. No entanto, a porção de tua alma que posso transferir para ela terá de ser completa e, sem essa porção, tu não poderás movimentar-se por conta própria, necessitarás definitivamente de almas alheias. – Pausou. – Na verdade, usando toda essa tua porção de alma ainda faltaria um pouco para, de fato, completar a tua sacerdotisa. Porém, mesmo assim, será suficiente para sustentá-la.

– Ah! – exclamou esperançoso.

– Mais uma coisa – continuou O-Ren –, tu nunca mais poderás reivindicar essa parte quando o processo de ressurreição estiver concluído. Ou seja, mesmo se a Kikyou vier a morrer, a porção de tua alma que foi inserida nela jamais voltará a se juntar com a que ficou contigo. E essa alma mutilada provavelmente irá passar a eternidade vagando sem rumo pelo outro mundo, sem decadência, mas sem oportunidade de ascensão. Tu aceitas mesmo esta condição?

Aquilo o deixou assustado, porém, não iria hesitar. Assentiu com a cabeça e pediu a Kikyou que ordenasse seus Carregadores de Almas para que o protegessem. Ela o fez de pronto. O-Ren então retirou um tufo de cabelo de Kikyou e outro de Naraku. Com aquilo, preparou um líquido, de cor transparente, escolheu um vaso especial para cada e depositou o líquido no final, molhando bem as paredes com ele. Enquanto fazia isso, nem Naraku, Kikyou ou Kagome trocaram quaisquer palavras ou olhares. Byakuya também não se manifestou, entretanto, estava bem preocupado com seu mestre. Quando tudo estava pronto, a feiticeira virou-se para Naraku, colocando o vaso em direção a ele.

– Primeiro tu! – exclamou. – Prepare-se, isso vai doer bastante quando o restante de tua alma voltar para o teu corpo!

Byakuya, que estava recostado na parede, logo abaixo de Daisuke, o olhou expressando preocupação. A feiticeira então ergueu dois dedos de sua mão até a altura da cabeça e começou a emitir um canto, criando mais uma vez aquela luz vermelha. Depois de deixá-lo por completo, a alma de Naraku circulou para todos os lados e a parte que interessava se desvencilhou e começou a entrar no jarro. Enquanto isso, ele estava caído de joelhos, completamente paralisado, e Kikyou bem à sua frente, olhando-o apreensiva. Quando findado o processo, O-Ren impediu a entrada da outra parte da alma do meio-_youkai_, fechando a tampa do vaso e colocando uma treliça de raízes sobre ela. A outra parte ficou rondando a bruxa, tentando se juntar. O vaso chacoalhou por um bom tempo, com a rubra luz em torno dele, até o pedaço de alma se aquietar. Ao final, O-Ren expulsou o restante, ordenando para que ela voltasse para o meio-_youkai_. Ela então foi até o teto, circulou um pouco e, em seguida, atingiu Naraku como um raio. Ele então despertou, se jogou no chão e começou a gritar e se debater como se estivesse tendo um delírio terrível. Kikyou ficou apavorada, pensou em ajudá-lo mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Byakuya então correu para ele, o segurando pelo pescoço e pela cintura.

– Naraku! – exclamou. – O que diabo está acontecendo?! – interrogou à O-Ren, enquanto o meio-_youkai_ se remexia, gemendo sem parar, e a sacerdotisa sem desgrudar sua atenção dele, pasma, tensa, assustada e admirada.

– Ora, ele teve a alma dilacerada! – respondeu a bruxa, enquanto trocava de jarro com Daisuke. – É normal que se sinta assim, mas já vai melhorar.

– Ei, e vocês?! – voltou-se para os Carregadores de Alma de Kikyou. – O que estão esperando, suas cobrinhas azuis?! Tragam almas para ele!

Naraku já estava se aquietando, mas ainda havia uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Kagome estava boquiaberta com aquilo tudo. Kikyou não parava de olhar o meio-_youkai_, com seus olhos bem arregalados; ele estava tremendo muito, com a respiração descompassada e seus olhos apertados com força. Eis que O-Ren chamou a atenção da sacerdotisa:

– Tua vez! – disse, apontando-lhe seu jarro.

Kikyou a encarou. Primeiro, a feiticeira esticou a mão livre na direção da moça, retirando da sacerdotisa a alma de Midoriko, que ela havia anexado ao seu corpo há algum tempo ¹ . Depois, ela fez a mesma coisa de antes, erguendo os dedos, iniciando o canto para aspirar a alma para o jarro e ficando incandescente. A sacerdotisa sentiu-se paralisada e sua alma começou a deixar seu corpo. Depois de deixá-la por completo, ela circulou para todos os lados e começou a entrar no jarro. Ao final, a feiticeira fechou a tampa e o lacrou. O vaso logo parou de chacoalhar. Kikyou então caiu, ficando deitada de lado, de frente para Naraku, que parecia estar dormitando. E Kagome continuava atônita. Pouco depois, os Carregadores de Almas retornaram e foram atirando almas sobre o corpo do meio-_youkai_, enquanto ele resplandecia em função do procedimento. Assim que terminaram, ele abriu seus olhos.

– Naraku! – exclamou Byakuya.

– Agora... – disse, com os olhos marejados e em direção à Kikyou. – Agora eu entendo como ela se sente!

De algum modo, Kagome sentiu-se triste com aquela situação. Ao ver Naraku tocar a mão da sacerdotisa com aqueles olhinhos tão malignos e arrogantes carregados de angústia, quase pôs-se a chorar. O-Ren então chamou Daisuke até ali, ordenando que levasse Kikyou para o aposento que se assemelhava a uma sala de experiências. O _youkai_, de pronto, encerrou sua melodia, colocou sua flauta em um espaço abaixo de onde ficava e saltou até a sacerdotisa, a pegando no colo. Naraku não soltava a mão da moça e esboçou mais desespero.

– Ei! – exclamou a feiticeira. – Solta-a logo, vamos! – disse, separando as mãos dos dois.

Logo após Daisuke sumir com Kikyou, ele levantou-se, com a ajuda de seu servo. O-Ren disse-lhe então que era hora de coletar o sangue da colegial. Olhou para ela, estendeu a mão espalmada e a fechou, liberando a garota das raízes. Ela caiu de joelhos, enquanto a feiticeira dirigia-se para perto da árvore, se posicionando atrás de uma mesa, com um pano, uma faca, uma solução e um vaso bem pequenininho – do tamanho de um porta-joias – sobre ela. O-Ren pediu a Naraku que trouxesse a jovem. Ele então agarrou a garota pelos cabelos e a carregou até lá. A feiticeira pegou o braço esquerdo da jovem e estendeu a manga de sua blusa até a altura do cotovelo. Como Kagome não parava de se mexer, O-Ren mandou que Naraku a controlasse. Ele então a agarrou pelo pescoço com a mão livre, quase a estrangulando. A feiticeira mergulhou o pano na solução, feita com ervas antissépticas, e passou em baixo da metade do antebraço da garota. Em seguida, pegou a faca e fez um corte bem ali, com rapidez, e, apesar de curto, razoavelmente profundo; logo abaixo, estava o jarrinho. O-Ren lambeu o sangue que estava na faca e a colocou sobre a mesa. Depois, apertou o braço de Kagome para fazer o sangue extravasar mais rápido. Enquanto isso, a garota continuava relutante, gemendo e com lágrimas deixando-lhe os olhos. Ao ver aquilo, Naraku sentiu-se estranhamente desconfortável por fazê-la passar por aquilo, achando desnecessário torturar a colegial. No entanto, ele ignorou. Quando o sangue já estava quase até a boca do recipiente, O-Ren soltou o braço da menina.

– Já basta! – declarou, fechando o jarro e o lacrando com uma treliça de raízes.

Naraku soltou Kagome, deixando-a cair no chão, ofegante e trêmula. Ele então hesitou um pouco, mas se abaixou atrás dela, a alarmando. Retirou o lenço vermelho da roupa da menina e fez uma mão alcançar o pano. Segurou o braço da jovem, limpando o corte, e depois amarrou o lenço nele. Em seguida, ele a segurou pouco abaixo dos ombros e a ergueu junto consigo. O-Ren olhou aquela cena com um sorriso, como se achasse graça de ele ter sido grosseiro e, depois, gentil com a jovem. A feiticeira colocou o jarrinho que continha o sangue de Kagome entre os jarros com as almas de Naraku e Kikyou, em uma prateleira separada das demais, próxima às raízes. Olhou os outros jarros e chamou um deles, um grande, com a mão. Depois de apanhá-lo, foi para perto de Naraku e o ofereceu:

– Toma! Deves colocar terra da sepultura de Kikyou aqui dentro.

– Byakuya! – chamou seu servo, que pegou o jarro. – Você fará isso.

– Quanto devo colocar aqui? – indagou ele.

– Complete-o – respondeu-lhe O-Ren. – Muito bem! Por enquanto é só! Traze-me logo essa terra para que eu possa formar o novo corpo de Kikyou. E, agora, saí daqui! – ordenou.

– Antes, será que eu posso vê-la mais uma vez? – indagou o meio-_youkai_.

– _Aff_, como tu és irritante, vá, vá logo! – disse a bruxa, impaciente.

Kagome achou a atitude daquela mulher muito grosseira, porém, enquanto Naraku caminhava até a sacerdotisa, O-Ren não tirava os olhos dele, como se sua aflição a deixasse incomodada. A colegial então resolveu se aproximar um pouco. Kikyou estava estendida na maca, nua e sem esboçar nenhuma expressão. Naraku a olhou triste, fez um carinho de leve na testa da moça e depois arrastou sua mão até a de Kikyou, levou-a até seus lábios e a beijou. Em seguida, pousou a mão da moça na maca e beijou seus lábios, abrindo um pouco a boca, mas sem movimentá-la. Antes de sair, ele suspirou fundo e engoliu sua melancolia. Kagome continuava o olhando com pesar.

Quando se aproximou da colegial e de seu servo, Naraku chamou os Carregadores de Almas para perto de si e ergueu a barreira, dando as costas para O-Ren, mas a olhando por um tempo. Ao sair da gruta da feiticeira, mais uma vez encarou a árvore. Kagome também a olhava, admirada e assustada ao mesmo tempo, não prestara atenção quando chegou. O meio-_youkai_ então se impulsionou e eles começaram a retornar.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

No início da tarde do dia seguinte, Naraku, Kagome e Byakuya se aproximavam do vilarejo de Kaede. O meio-_youkai_ ordenou a seu servo que fosse coletar terra da sepultura de Kikyou enquanto ele iria resolver "outra coisa". O _youkai_ ilusionista então saltou da barreira, montando seu pássaro de origami. Os Carregadores de Almas foram com ele. A colegial tentou mais uma vez pedir explicações a Naraku, mas ele apenas permaneceu silencioso. Sobrevoando o vilarejo, Naraku começou a flutuar baixo, chamando a atenção de InuYasha. E lá foi ele e os outros ameaçá-lo e se formarem para batalha. Naraku então, esticando as mãos a uma incrível velocidade, abriu um buraco sob os pés de Miroku e Sango e depois atacou Kirara, deixando-a fora de combate. Aquilo fez InuYasha perceber que o vilão queria ficar a sós com ele. O meio-_youkai_ aranha então saiu em disparada, mas a uma velocidade que InuYasha fosse capaz de alcançá-lo. Depois de "enrolá-lo" por um tempo, ele parou próximo a um penhasco. InuYasha desandou a se posicionar para batalha novamente e já voltou a reclamar:

– _Grrr_, seu desgraçado! Maldito! Até quando pretende ficar brincando comigo?!

Naraku nada disse. Eis que, inesperadamente, ele saiu de sua barreira, mas manteve Kagome lá. Ele então saltou, ficando logo atrás de InuYasha, a alguns passos dele. O meio-_youkai_ cão logo se virou, incrédulo, e, antes que pudesse tentar alguma coisa, o meio-_youkai_ aranha fez um gesto com a mão, empurrando Kagome para trás da borda do penhasco. Quando InuYasha olhou, logo ficou em pânico. Finalmente Naraku começou a falar:

– InuYasha! Escute com atenção, se ousar fazer qualquer coisa contra mim, eu anulo a barreira que protege a menina. Portanto, recolha sua espada!

O canídeo ficou furioso, Naraku estava tão perto, que chance, porém, não teve escolha, recolheu sua espada e começou a encará-lo, visivelmente nervoso. Percebendo sua reação, Naraku não conseguiu disfarçar que aquilo era aprazível para ele. Quis provocá-lo ainda mais, foi se aproximando dele devagar. Chegou bem pertinho, quase encostando seus narizes. O araneídeo o fitava com os olhos carregados de malícia e uma mórbida satisfação. InuYasha apertava bem suas mãos, tremulava e empurrava seus dentes uns contra os outros.

– Olhe só, InuYasha! – disse. – Tão perto de mim e não pode sequer me dar um peteleco. Tinha que ver sua cara agora! – Pausou. – Não posso negar que essa sua reação me agrada! – concluiu, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

– _Grrrrr_! Não encoste em mim! – reclamou, dando-lhe um tapa na mão.

Naraku então fez novamente aquele gesto, dessa vez ameaçando dissolver a barreira, provocando ondulações em sua superfície. Kagome ficou desesperada, devia ter uns 50 metros sob seus pés. Vendo que InuYasha lhe obedecera, tentando se recompor, o meio-_youkai_ aranha continuou:

– Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. Procure ser objetivo!

– _Grrrr_... O que é?! O que você quer para deixar a Kagome em paz?!

– Você a ama?

O meio-_youkai_ cão ficou pasmo com aquela pergunta. _Por que ele quer saber de uma coisa dessas?,_ pensou. Não foi objetivo conforme Naraku solicitara:

– Ora, mas que diabo de pergunta é essa?! Você não tem nada com isso!

– Diga, a ama ou não?

– Não é da sua conta!

– _Hum_, não confirma, mas também não nega. A resposta é positiva!

– Pare com isso! Diga logo o que quer!

– E a Kikyou, você a ama?

– _Grrrrr_! Pare!

Naraku ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para a face tensa de InuYasha. De repente, despejou sobre ele tudo o que estava acontecendo:

– Escute. – Pausou. – Eu amo a Kikyou.

– O quê?!

– Eu amo a Kikyou e não irei permitir que ela morra outra vez.

– Ora, seu hipócrita, a matou duas vezes e agora me vem com uma dessas?! – bradou, e continuou aos berros: – E não use essa sua boca imunda para falar da Kikyou! E espero que não esteja tentando fazer mais mal ainda a ela porque se o fizer eu vou...

– _Grrr_, cale-se, cale-se, cale-se! – disse furioso, chegando a assustar InuYasha, ele nunca o vira naquele estado. – Cachorro idiota, você não tem nada com isso! O que importa é que disse que irei salvá-la e vou fazê-lo! Pergunte a garota! – Apontou para Kagome. – Ela viu tudo! Eu levei a Kikyou até uma bruxa que é capaz de dar a ela um novo corpo de carne e osso!

InuYasha então o olhou com uma expressão extremamente surpresa. Pensava se poderia confiar no que estava lhe dizendo, no entanto, o fato de ter Kagome como testemunha não poderia suscitar em dúvidas; por outro lado, não poderia questioná-la naquele momento.

– No entanto – continuou calmo, como de costume –, a bruxa me pediu algo muito sério em troca. – Pausou. – Ela me pediu a Joia de Quatro Almas.

– Não vá me dizer que pretende dar a sua tão desejada joia para ela? – indagou desconfiado.

– Eu o farei.

– Você perdeu a cabeça, seu mentecapto?! Mesmo que esteja falando a verdade, dar a Joia de Quatro Almas para uma pessoa dessas seria insanidade! Além do mais, você acha o quê, pensa que a Kikyou virá para os seus braços?! Tipo, "Oh, meu salvador, meu salvador!"?! E ainda tem mais, você a acha que a Kikyou concordaria com uma coisa dessas?! E também...

Prestando melhor atenção aos olhares de Naraku e no curso da conversa, de repente, veio um "estalo" à cabeça do canídeo. Estaria mesmo o vilão pedindo a sua ajuda para salvar a sacerdotisa e sem ter que entregar a Joia de Quatro Almas?

– _Shhh_, não pense demais, InuYasha, não pense! – pediu Naraku. – Ela pode nos ouvir, ela pode saber o que se passa em nossas mentes, seja discreto com seus pensamentos! – Pausou. – Escute, eu estou solicitando a sua intervenção para que a Kikyou fique em segurança – concluiu, e realmente pediu auxílio a seu grande inimigo.

Se encararam por mais um tempo, até que Naraku finalmente respondeu a primeira pergunta do meio-_youkai_ cão:

– InuYasha, traga-me os fragmentos do Kouga e o do Kohaku! Em troca, devolvo-lhe a Kagome, ilesa!

– Como vou fazer isso?! Quanto ao Kouga, apesar de querer, não posso matar aquele lobo fedido! E ele nunca me entregaria os fragmentos se soubesse o que está acontecendo! Ele iria atrás de você e tentaria reaver a Kagome à força! E o Kohaku?! Se o fragmento dele for retirado ele morre! Não posso fazer isso com a Sango!

– Isto é problema seu! Dê-me os fragmentos do Kouga e o do Kohaku e a Kagome voltará para seus braços. Você tem uma semana! Caso contrário, a garota...

– InuYasha! – gritou Miroku, chegando junto com Sango, Kirara e Shippou. Ao verem Naraku fora da barreira, o monge e a exterminadora não pensaram duas vezes antes de tentar atacá-lo.

– Parem! – ordenou InuYasha.

Eles então perceberam Kagome dentro de uma barreira, atrás da borda do penhasco. Logo entenderam o que estava acontecendo ali.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, no vilarejo de Kaede, Byakuya estava de pé ao lado do túmulo de Kikyou esperando as "cobrinhas azuis" terminarem de encher o jarro dado por O-Ren com a terra do lugar. Ninguém no vilarejo tinha ido incomodar até então, pois Byakuya havia usado seu poder de ilusionismo para distrair as pessoas do vilarejo.

– _Aff_... Vamos logo! Antes que percebam que estamos aqui – reclamou, enquanto permanecia apenas olhando.

Quando os Carregadores de Almas encheram o vaso por completo, o _youkai_ ilusionista fechou a tampa. Ele então pegou o vaso e atirou seu pássaro de origami, montando-o. Mas, antes que pudesse escapar sem levantar suspeitas, uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção:

– Ei! Por que está mexendo no túmulo de minha irmã?! – interrogou Kaede, apontando-lhe uma flecha e liderando um grupo de aldeões.

– Bom, já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Adeus! – disse e saiu voando.

Kaede pensou em atirar a flecha, mas os Carregadores de Almas estavam o protegendo. _Por que eles estão o acompanhando?_, pensava a anciã. Não demorou muito até Byakuya desaparecer de suas vistas.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

De volta ao penhasco, Miroku e Sango continuavam bem tensos, loucos para atacar, porém sob as condições de arriscar a vida de Kagome. A reação dos dois perante ele fez o meio-_youkai_ aranha pensar em o quanto eles poderiam atrapalhá-lo em resolver sua situação com Kikyou, por conta da maldição que ele atirou na família do monge e por ter destruído o vilarejo da exterminadora e aprisionado seu jovem irmão. Mas, e se Naraku retirasse a maldição de Miroku e desse um jeito de devolver a vida de Kohaku sem necessitar do fragmento? Ele resolveu arriscar:

– Monge!

Miroku ficou ainda mais tenso. Naraku estava cara a cara com InuYasha, no meio de uma discussão e, de repente, dirigiu-se a ele. O araneídeo continuou:

– Você deseja muito me matar para livrar-se da maldição e vingar sua linhagem. Se eu o exonerasse dela, você seria capaz de me esquecer? – Pausou. – E você, Sango? – dirigiu-se à exterminadora. – Me deixaria em paz se eu devolvesse a vida de seu querido irmão?

Aquela proposta deixou todos surpresos. No entanto, também bastante desconfiados. Naraku voltou-se para InuYasha:

– O que acha disso? Retiro a maldição do Buraco do Vento agora mesmo e você me traz apenas os fragmentos do Kouga? Depois que me entregar os fragmentos dele, além de devolver a Kagome, levo o Kohaku até O-Ren e aí, fico com seu fragmento.

– Quem é O-Ren? – indagou.

– A feiticeira _youkai _que está salvando a Kikyou. Ela me pediu a Joia de Quatro Almas! É uma recompensa muito alta! – disse sorrindo. – Talvez, ela concorde em salvar o irmãozinho da jovem exterminadora também. Além do mais, seria a melhor forma de conseguir esse fragmento.

– Naraku, você...

– Está cheio de desconfiança, não é? Retiro o Buraco do Vento na sua frente para provar minha boa vontade! – riu-se, erguendo a sobrancelha.

O meio-_youkai_ aranha percebera como InuYasha estava tendendo a aceitar, apesar de estar receoso. Resolveu instigá-lo ainda mais. Apesar de realmente ter boas intenções, Naraku não deixara de lado sua habilidade de manipulador. Deu as costas para o meio-_youkai_ cão e se posicionou mais ou menos no centro entre ele e seus amigos.

– Venha, monge! – chamou Miroku que, inconscientemente, deu um passo para frente.

– Miroku! – repreendeu Sango.

– Venha! – insistiu, firme e cândido.

– Como você pode retirar a maldição?! – questionou o jovem.

– Fui eu quem a colocou, não fui? Se pude colocá-la, posso retirá-la. Não é realmente necessário tomar a minha cabeça para tanto! – Pausou. – Eu só nunca pensei que um dia quereria fazer isso.

Apesar de se sentir atraído pela sua proposta inesperada, Miroku continuava temeroso. E, mais uma vez, Naraku usou seu poder de persuasão para fazê-lo ir:

– Do que teme? Estou aqui desprotegido! – Ele então trouxe Kagome para frente da borda do penhasco, espantando-os ainda mais. – Se eu fizer algo de errado, o InuYasha pode me matar e sem machucar a mulher que tanto ama! E ainda têm a Sango!

É claro que não era bem assim. Até o ataque do meio-_youkai_ ou da exterminadora o acertar, já dava tempo de erguer uma barreira. Além do mais, eles nunca teriam certeza se era hora de atacar ou não, fora o risco de Miroku ter sua vida extraída junto com a de Naraku. E ainda tinha um detalhe que eles se quer conseguiram perceber, porém, o meio-youkai aranha sim: Byakuya estava lá. Bem acima de Kagome, pronto para entrar em ação caso necessário. No entanto, a esperança brutal que lhes invadira o coração, por Kikyou, Kohaku e tirar o que ameaçava a vida os moveu para o perigo. Miroku começou a caminhar em direção a Naraku, bem lentamente, mas parecia não conseguir parar. Naraku lhe sorria, a sobrancelha erguida e a mão esticada; seus olhos brilhavam tanto, a sensação que o monge teve era similar a se uma linda princesa dissesse: "Venha, venha, venha cá!", não conseguia resistir. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais. Até ficar cara a cara com Naraku. Teve praticamente a mesma reação de InuYasha, porém, sua tensão parecia mascarar seu profundo ódio. Naraku segurou-lhe a face, o olhando nos olhos. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais desesperado, chegava a estar ofegante. O araneídeo aproximou seus rostos e disse-lhe, bem objetivo e com um sorriso malicioso:

– Sei que não há como pedir que confie. No entanto, saiba que tudo que quero é tirar você e os outros do meu caminho! Só que desta vez, de uma forma que não sirva de razão para virem me incomodar. Dê-me sua mão direita!

Ele então retirou suas mãos do rosto de Miroku e segurou o pulso direito do jovem.

– Posso começar? – indagou.

Miroku apenas assentiu levemente a cabeça. Todos estavam bem tensos, inclusive Naraku e Byakuya.

– Isso vai doer um pouco, mas tente não gritar, para não alarmar seus amigos desnecessariamente – instruiu-lhe. – Agora, abra-o!

Naraku então ergueu bem alto a mão do monge e ele, temeroso, foi puxando o colar de contas. _E se for mentira?! Será o meu fim!_, pensava. Mas já era tarde. Seu Buraco do Vento estava aberto, apontando para o alto, com Naraku segurando seu pulso. O meio-_youkai _então transformou a mão livre em um curto tentáculo e perfurou a mão do monge por trás, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Ele continuou se prolongando para dentro da mão do monge a incrível rapidez. InuYasha e os outros ficaram ainda mais tensos. O meio-_youkai_ cão já sacara a Tetsusaiga e estava em posição de ataque, assim como Sango e Kirara. Naraku continuava a se empurrar cada vez mais para dentro da mão do monge, sua intenção era atravessar o Buraco do Vento. De repente, o meio-_youkai_ começou a se sentir mal, chegando a deixar um dos joelhos atingir o chão, e Miroku estava com as pernas tão bambas que caiu também. Naraku começou a suar, tremular e ficou ofegante. O monge estranhou aquela reação, até que percebeu que uma alma começou a piscar à frente do peito do vilão, tentando escapar. Ele não entendeu aquilo, _Por que há uma alma tentando escapar do corpo de Naraku?!_, pensou. A alma então saiu, Kagome entendeu o que acontecera. E mais almas continuaram a escapar do meio-_youkai_, fazendo-o enfraquecer ainda mais, fazendo InuYasha, Sango, Shippou e Kirara se alarmarem. Os Carregadores de Almas então foram até lá para recolhê-las. Vê-los lá os alarmou ainda mais. Naraku foi se empurrando cada vez mais depressa, até que a ponta de seu tentáculo surgir pela palma da mão do monge, bloqueando o canal Buraco do Vento. Ele então soltou o punho do jovem e ceifou a parte que os ligava. Logo em seguida, se levantou e já regenerou sua mão, enquanto os _youkais_ azuis atiravam as almas de volta para ele. A porção de seu corpo que Naraku inseriu na mão de Miroku continuava se remexendo e foi diminuindo até sumir em um clarão roxo. O monge então caiu sentado e começou a virar a palma de sua mão para si bem devagar, até olhá-la com nitidez. Ele havia sumido. O Buraco do Vento finalmente havia sumido e, com ele, havia sumido também os danos feitos pelo miasma do meio-_youkai_ aranha. Miroku olhou para Naraku, que escondia o rosto. Não conseguia formular nenhuma frase ou pensamento. InuYasha então resolveu interrogar o vilão sobre os Carregadores de Almas.

– Ei, Naraku! Por que os _youkais_ da Kikyou estão aqui?! E por que... Por que eles estão inserindo almas em seu corpo?!

Ele não disse uma palavra. Apenas saltou de volta para a sua barreira e segurou Kagome pelo braço. Byakuya logo apareceu perto deles, com os Carregadores de Almas se juntando também. Naraku voltou a ordenar ao meio-_youkai_ cão:

– InuYasha! Traga-me os fragmentos do Kouga! Em troca, devolverei a Kagome – pausou, encarando Sango – e levarei o Kohaku até a feiticeira, ficando com seu fragmento!

Seu servo e os _youkais_ azuis adentraram sua barreira. Em seguida, Naraku se impulsionou para frente e para o alto a grande velocidade, sumindo rapidamente. Sango, que já estava com o monge, segurando-o pelos ombros, olhava para a palma da mão direita do jovem, assim como ele. Depois de Naraku sumir, InuYasha pôs-se a olhar para eles. Estavam todos nervosos, incrédulos e confusos. Não sabiam o que fazer ou o que pensar.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 02: _O vento de Kagura_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Muito bem, 4º capítulo! Essa quebra do capítulo 3 para o 4 ficou ruim, mas, caso contrário, um ficaria muito longo e o outro muito curto, achei melhor fazer assim. Jessie M, muito obrigada por seus _reviwes_, continue acompanhando! E Bianca, muito obrigada também pelo seu _reviwe_ lá na 2ª fic, infelizmente não tenho como alertá-la desta 3ª parte, quando ler esta mensagem me avise. Bom, próxima postagem, dia 15 de maio. Até lá!


	5. O Casulo

**-:- CAPÍTULO 05 – O Casulo** **-:-**

Um tempo depois da conversa entre Naraku e InuYasha e da retirada do Buraco do Vento de Miroku pelo meio-_youkai_ aranha, o meio-_youkai_ cão e seus companheiros estavam sentados, ao redor de uma fogueira, conversando sobre o que acontecera. Medo, desconfiança e ansiedade incomodavam seus corações. Miroku ainda não tirara a luva e o colar de contas que travava o Buraco do Vento.

– Ah, eu não sei o que fazer! – resmungou InuYasha. – Eu só sei que a Kagome e a Kikyou estão nas mãos do Naraku e eu preciso fazer alguma coisa logo!

– InuYasha, mas ele falou assim mesmo? – indagou o monge.

– Sim! Eu quase, digo, nem sei se dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas! O fato é que o Naraku foi bem claro: "Eu amo a Kikyou e farei de tudo para salvá-la!". – Pausou. – O legal é que ele a matou duas vezes e vivia a ameaçando! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, mas... Mas o jeito que ele falou... Tão veemente. Aaah! Estou confuso!

– Fora o fato de ele ter pedido a sua ajuda, não é?

– É, é verdade, ele pediu sim. Do jeito dele, mas pediu! – InuYasha então repetiu com um tom de voz esganiçado: – "Escute, eu estou solicitando a sua intervenção para que a Kikyou fique em segurança!". – Pausou. – Será mesmo verdade? – indagou-se.

– Não se esqueça que o Naraku sabe como brincar com as nossas emoções! – lembrou a exterminadora.

– Mas eu acho meio improvável o Naraku dizer uma coisa dessas para nos enganar – replicou Miroku. – Digo, antes ele negava a todo custo!

– Que seja! – resmungou o meio-_youkai_ cão. – Só sei que você também não sabe se pode confiar no Naraku. Ainda não tirou esse maldito colar!

– É, eu sei...

– _Humpf_! – rezingou Sango. – Olhem só o que estamos dizendo. Confiar no Naraku...

– Bom, se for outro plano, desta vez ele nos amarrou muito bem! – analisou o monge.

– De qualquer forma tenho que salvar a Kagome e a Kikyou – disse o meio-_youkai_ cão.

– Acho que a Kikyou não está correndo perigo, InuYasha – atentou Miroku.

– Por quê?

– Pense bem, se ele está com a Kikyou, ele já podia a ter matado sem problemas. Se não o fez...

– Na verdade a gente não sabe, senhor monge! – ponderou Sango.

– Ela tem razão Miroku, e se...

De repente, veio à cabeça do meio-_youkai_ cão um terrível pensamento. Não queria acreditar naquilo, a proposta de Naraku o tinha atingido em cheio. Seu coração estava agitado. Miroku tentou acalmá-lo:

– Gente, tive uma ideia! InuYasha, você deveria exigir do Naraku ver a Kikyou, e você, Sango, deveria exigir que ele levasse o Kohaku para a tal feiticeira. Aí, nós só entregaríamos os fragmentos que restam quando o Kohaku e a Kikyou estivessem bem.

– Mas aí o Naraku não libertaria a Kagome! – lembrou Sango.

– Ao menos que nos apossássemos do fragmento do Kohaku – disse o meio-_youkai_ cão. – Aí, a gente dava os do Kouga para o Naraku e ele libertava a Kagome. Nós só entregaríamos o do Kohaku quando ele e a Kikyou estivessem sãos e salvos, conforme o Naraku prometeu!

– Mas aí arriscaríamos a vida do Kohaku – lembrou novamente a exterminadora.

– Eu acho que a Kagome está correndo mais riscos do que o Kohaku – insistiu InuYasha.

Com mais esse conflito, eles ficaram um tempo quietos. Tudo o que não precisavam era uma briga entre si. Shippou então resolveu se manifestar:

– Ei, gente! Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada?

– O que foi, Shippou? – perguntou InuYasha.

– Os _youkais_ da Kikyou estavam com o Naraku! E aquelas almas que saíram do corpo dele?!

– É verdade! – recordou-se o monge. – O que diabo será que foi aquilo?

– Ele matou a Kikyou! – bradou InuYasha, levantando-se.

– Calma! Não dá para a gente tirar conclusões assim! – alertou. – Sente-se, InuYasha.

– Até porque, se o Naraku a tivesse matado acho que descobriríamos fácil – analisou Sango. – Ei, InuYasha, ele não te disse que a Kagome viu tudo?

– É verdade, mas se a Kagome está sob poder do Naraku, eu não vou conseguir conversar com ela.

– Bom, acho então que o melhor é a gente colocar aquele meu plano em prática – disse o monge. – Não vamos pensar ainda sobre quem nós vamos arriscar! Quando o Naraku aparecer novamente, vamos exigir ver a Kikyou e levar o Kohaku para a tal feiticeira. – Pausou. – InuYasha, qual foi mesmo o prazo dado pelo Naraku?

– Uma semana. Mas eu acho que se eu não eu entregar os fragmentos do Kouga para ele, a vida da Kagome estará ameaçada. Antes de vocês aparecerem, ele disse que iria fazer alguma coisa com a Kagome, porém não teve tempo para concluir.

– Neste caso, nós teremos que negociar com o Naraku – alertou Miroku. – Além do mais, se ele desejar tanto assim proteger a Kikyou, acho que não arriscaria tão facilmente exterminar a Kagome. Fazer isso só iria piorar as coisas.

– Eu acho que a gente tinha que conversar com a Kagome! – atentou Sango. – Para a gente saber o que foi esse "tudo" que ela viu. Se a Kagome foi testemunha de algo importante para que saibamos se as intenções do Naraku são legítimas ou não, a gente precisa conversar com ela!

– Tem razão! – concordou o monge. – Vamos exigir isso também.

– Bom, de qualquer forma, tenho que contatar o Kouga sobre o que está acontecendo e vou arrancar os fragmentos de suas pernas!

– InuYasha, eu acredito que não é uma boa ideia brigar com ele. Vamos com calma, já pedi!

– Que calma, Miroku?! Você acha o quê, pensa que aquele lobo fedido irá me entregar os fragmentos numa boa?! Vou arrancá-los dele!

– Miroku, eu acho que devemos deixar o InuYasha de lado e nos entendermos com o Kouga – apontou a exterminadora.

– O quê?! – resmungou o canídeo.

– É, o InuYasha só irá atrapalhar tudo! – concordou Shippou.

– _Grrr_! Ora, seus...

E, mais uma vez, começou uma daquelas discussões onde todos reclamam do meio-_youkai_ cão e este dá o maior chilique. Enquanto isso, um tanto distante dali, estava o abrigo do meio-_youkai_ aranha. Byakuya havia ido até a gruta de O-Ren, entregar-lhe a terra da sepultura de Kikyou. Naraku já havia restaurado seu corpo e estavam apenas ele e Kagome no local. A colegial continuava confinada em uma barreira, uma coisa bem incômoda. Porém, mais incômodo ainda era o fato de Naraku não tirar seus olhos dela. Ele estava na extremidade oposta a de onde estava a jovem, paralelos à janela. Sentado, com as pernas cruzadas, um braço abaixo do peito e o outro apoiado, com a mão pousada sobre a boca. Sua expressão era bem séria. Kagome vez ou outra o encarava, mas ficava com medo e lhe dava as costas. Até que de repente resolveu se manifestar:

– Ai, mas o que é que foi, hein?! Por que fica aí me olhando desse jeito?! Você sabe que não tenho como fugir...

O meio-_youkai_ então levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção a ela, sem desfazer sua expressão. A menina foi ficando apavorada e se arrependeu por ter-se pronunciado. Arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre a boca. Ele então desfez a barreira e a segurou pelo braço com força, puxando-a para si. Depois, a segurou pelos dois braços a encarando com uma expressão meio raivosa.

– Ai, está me machucando! Pare com isso! – ela reclamou.

– Você não se parece com ela, nada em você a lembra!

– Do que está falando?!

– Estou falando da Kikyou, garota estúpida!

Kagome sentiu-se insultada, não por ser chamada de "estúpida", mas pelo fato do meio-_youkai_ estar a comparando com a sacerdotisa. Naraku continuou a agredi-la:

– Olhe só para você, se comporta como uma criancinha! Fica aí apenas resmungando e esperando aquele cachorro idiota vir te salvar, não tem o mínimo de autonomia!

– Por que está dizendo estas coisas?! E o que acha que eu posso fazer numa situação destas?!

– A Kikyou é uma arqueira esplendida, enquanto você mal sabe segurar o arco! O rosto de Kikyou é sério, meigo, tristonho e angélico, enquanto o seu mais se parece com o daquela pivete que anda para lá e para cá com o Sesshoumaru, uma criancinha de menos de dez anos de idade!

– Hã?!

– Seu rosto não se parece com o dela, seu comportamento é completamente oposto ao dela, você não... – Ele então aspirou profundamente o pescoço da jovem. – Você não tem o mesmo cheiro que ela! Ele deveria perceber isto melhor do que eu...

– Por que está me dizendo estas coisas?! – Nesse momento os olhos de Kagome começaram a marejar.

– Por que ele a ama? O que dela ele vê em você? O que dela ele vê em você?!

– Eu não sou a Kikyou! – bradou a jovem, pondo-se a choramingar.

– E o pior... – Pausou – Por que ela o ama? Por quê?! Eu não entendo. Ele a trocou por uma menina que todos dizem ser a cópia daquela que ele jurava amar. No entanto, esta menina não tem nada dela em si! Nada!

– Eu não sou cópia de ninguém! Eu não sou a Kikyou! – bradou, dessa vez fula da vida.

Naraku então soltou os braços da jovem, paralisou um pouco e agarrou com firmeza suas costas, deslizando as mãos por elas.

– O que está fazendo?! – contestou Kagome, assustada.

Ele então segurou suas nádegas com firmeza e a puxou para perto, colando o corpo da colegial no seu. Kagome começou a ficar apavorada e não parava de se remexer. Ele então voltou a aspirar o pescoço da jovem e subiu as mãos até seus seios, agarrando-os. Depois, subiu com as mãos até o rosto da colegial e capturou sua boca, enfiando-lhe a língua, em um beijo violento e invasivo. Kagome começou a empurrá-lo para trás, para que ele a soltasse, mas, não demorou para que isso acontecesse. Ele largou a moça, a jogando no chão. Ela sentou-se sobre as pernas, respirando pesadamente. Naraku então limpou a boca, agachou à frente de Kagome e voltou a falar:

– É por isso? É por que você está viva? É por você estar viva que ele deu as costas para ela? Isso não pode ser amor...

– Naraku... – sussurrou enervada.

Deslizando as costas de suas mãos no rosto da moça ele disse:

– Seu suor, sua respiração ofegante... – Depois, segurou seu pescoço, o acariciando: – Sua pele quente, seu sangue quente ¹ ... – Ele então agarrou a cintura da moça, a apertando: – Seus dotes macios... É por você estar viva que ele virou as costas para ela?! Isso não pode ser amor!

– Tire as mãos de cima de mim! – ordenou, o empurrando.

– Saiba que não senti nada! Nada, nada, nada! Você não é nada! E aquele cachorrinho idiota muito menos! Por que ela o ama, por quê?!

– Pare!

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a choramingar. Naraku então tirou as mãos da jovem do rosto e segurou-o com delicadeza, pelo queixo, erguendo-o.

– Você o ama, não é? – indagou.

A garota nem teve coragem de falar nada, apenas assentiu discretamente com a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Ele continuou:

– Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando a Kikyou despertar, não sabe?

Ela mais uma vez, com dificuldade, assentiu com a cabeça. E Naraku prosseguiu:

– Eu sei que você não é uma menina má, espero que assim continue!

Ela então olhou nos olhos do meio-_youkai_, assustada.

– O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou.

– Estou querendo dizer que, apesar de saber o que vai acontecer quando a Kikyou despertar, vou prosseguir com meu objetivo de fazê-la reviver! Eu prometi a ela! Haja o que houver... Desta vez, vou cumprir minhas promessas e espero que ninguém resolva intervir no meu caminho.

– Você está achando que eu seria capaz de...

– Não sei do que você seria capaz. Eu só sei que, para me apossar da Joia de Quatro Almas, eu fui implacável. Agora, para salvar a Kikyou, eu nem sei que palavra usar para definir o que seria capaz de fazer! No entanto, sei que vou depender bastante de você.

Kagome ficou ainda mais confusa. Por que ela poderia ser assim tão importante para isso? Indagou:

– O que está dizendo?!

– Escute menina, você é a única que pode pará-la! Mas lembre-se, deverá deixar de ser tão atrapalhada e se conectar com seu verdadeiro poder. A Kikyou não pode fazer mais nada, ela não mais está habilitada, quando pode, ela errou. Você é a única que pode pará-la, não hesite ao fazer e muito cuidado com suas ações. O destino de todo o mundo está em suas trêmulas mãos. Não se esqueça disto! Não é só a Kikyou, seus queridos também irão sucumbir se você falhar, se eu falhar! Precisão, _mulher_, precisão! Aprenda o que é isto e poderá executar a sua última tarefa neste mundo com êxito.

Ele então ergueu-se, levantou outra barreira sobre a jovem e foi mais para dentro da construção.

Kagome ficou ainda mais tensa, como se não bastasse aquela possível ameaça de Naraku e o "fantasma" de Kikyou, o meio-_youkai_ aranha ainda lhe dissera algo aparentemente sem sentido algum. Só ela pode pará-la? Parar quem? O mundo todo está em suas mãos? Que poder é esse que ela tem? Ela não pode falhar, ele não pode falhar? Sucumbir a que, a quem?! A princípio, a jovem acabou ignorando aquilo tudo e concentrou-se no que estava bem cristalino para ela: Kikyou estava para retornar de vez para o mundo dos vivos. _Será que o InuYasha vai mesmo me abandonar e ficar com ela?! Eu não quero ver isso!_, aquele pensamento pairava em sua cabeça.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Três dias depois, lá para o final da manhã, Byakuya retornara. Assim que chegou foi recebido com ansiedade por Naraku. O _youkai_ ilusionista lhe explicou que ficou esperando até que O-Ren terminasse todo o ritual de purificação e começasse a fazer o novo corpo de barro de Kikyou, assim como ele lhe pedira. Naraku então ordenou a Byakuya que ficasse vigiando a colegial enquanto ele iria para a região da bruxa. Ele pôs-se a flutuar dentro de sua barreira e saiu em disparada, quase destroçando a janela. Enquanto isso, Kagome nem percebera o que aconteceu, estava a dormir. Lá para o final da noite, o meio-_youkai_ finalmente chegara à gruta da feiticeira, sendo recebido acaloradamente por ela.

– Olá! Senti saudades! – disse, rindo-se.

– Pare de brincadeiras O-Ren! – pediu ofegante – Onde ela está?

– Vem!

Ela o levou até a ala que se assemelhava a uma sala de experiências e lá estava uma espécie de sarcófago de barro onde estava confinada a sacerdotisa, com um fogo mágico por toda parte. A feiticeira tirou de dentro da manga de seu vestido uma mandrágora, apenas a flor, enrolada em um ramo da árvore mágica.

– Por que está usando essa planta? – indagou o meio-_youkai_.

– Eu conheci a bruxa Urasue, e, assim como ela, uso métodos similares para confeccionar o corpo de barro. No entanto, há um diferencial importante nas nossas técnicas: eu dou um coração para o corpo de barro! Eu inseri a raiz desta mandrágora exatamente no local que corresponde ao do órgão. Ela tornar-se-á o futuro coração de carne de Kikyou! Mas, por enquanto, ela apenas constitui todos os futuros vasos sanguíneos de sua sacerdotisa e por eles corre seiva. Se o ritual fosse interrompido agora, Kikyou continuaria sendo uma mulher de barro, porém, ela teria seu coração de volta!

– Nunca ouvi falar de usar uma planta dessas para esse tipo de feitiço – repreendeu.

– O material não é tão importante assim! – exclamou O-Ren – O mais importante é as mãos de quem o utiliza. – Pausou. – Outra coisa, eu pus uma magia neste tramo que fará a Kikyou ter mais 20 anos de vida.

– O quê?

– Ora, os _youkais_ e meio-_youkais_ vivem por muito mais tempo que os humanos. Vê-la partir tão cedo depois de todo o sacrifício que fez para salvá-la seria frustrante, certo? Então, lhe darei um agradinho! Com esta magia, a Kikyou terá mais 20 anos de juventude e vitalidade! É claro que para um _youkai_ mais 20 anos é infinitesimal, mas para um humano, nossa... É praticamente uma nova vida! E não estendo este tempo pela simples razão de que bagunçaria demais sua natureza. Imagine só, se a Kikyou tiver filhos humanos ela irrefutavelmente os veria morrer. Quer coisa mais triste do que uma mãe ver seu bebê partir antes dela? – disse em tom de deboche.

– Bem, isso me parece razoável.

– Com quantos anos ela morreu?

– Não sei, talvez com uns 18 anos.

– Então, a Kikyou só irá comemorar sua 19ª primavera daqui a vinte anos! Oficialmente! – Pausou. – Ah, ela também possuirá 20 vezes mais resistência a enfermidades e ferimentos do que um humano normal. Mas essa resistência irá decair aos poucos, ou seja, daqui a um ano, 19 vezes mais, daqui a dois, 18, daqui a 5 anos, 15 vezes, e por aí vai! Agrada-lhe?

– Tudo bem, mais 20 anos!

– _Huhuhum_, eu sou ou não sou uma pérola de pessoa? – brincou.

– _Humpf_!

Ela então atirou a flor sobre o peito do sarcófago e segurou seu cetro com as duas mãos, erguendo-o:

– Vem... – começou, olhando para Naraku.

–... Kikyou!

O-Ren bateu com força seu cetro na cabeça do sarcófago, que rachou-se por completo e começou a explodir. A mão direita de Kikyou revelou-se e então a sacerdotisa segurou o tramo, o sarcófago explodiu de vez e ela começou a levantar-se. Ela sentou-se, ajeitando as pernas junto ao corpo, levantou a mão que segurava o tramo próxima à cabeça e a outra entre os seios, abrindo por fim seus tristes olhos. A feiticeira moveu seu braço de baixo para cima, desferindo um vento sobre Kikyou, fazendo-a flutuar, enquanto os restos do sarcófago se espalhavam e o fogo mágico se extinguia. Depois, a sacerdotisa começou a pousar, tocando o chão com seus pés, bem devagar, enquanto o vento cessava. No que fez isso, começou a cair ² . Naraku, de pronto, correu até a moça. Sentando-se sobre as pernas, conseguiu fazê-la cair em seu colo.

– Acalma-te, ela não vai quebrar! – disse O-Ren, de um jeito despreocupado.

De repente, ouviu-se as batidas de um coração. Era o coração de Kikyou, o coração feito da raiz da mandrágora. Ao ouvi-lo, Naraku mal conseguiu se conter. Abaixou a cabeça, comprimindo os dentes e deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, precipitando sobre Kikyou. A moça então começou a emitir uns suspiros curtos e fortes e mexer levemente seu corpo. Aquilo despertou a atenção do moreno, deixando-o brutalmente surpreso.

– Olha só! – exclamou O-Ren. – Ela está reagindo a ti!

– O que isso quer dizer?! – indagou curioso.

– Quer dizer que a tua presença agita o coraçãozinho da jovem sacerdotisa! Consegues ouvi-lo pulsar mais rápido? Isso pode ser um bom indício para ti!

Naquele momento, uma esperança invadiu o meio-_youkai_. Será que aquilo significaria que a sacerdotisa tinha criado sentimentos por ele? Àquela altura, não dava para saber ao certo se seria realmente uma boa notícia para ele ou algo ocasional.

– Vamos! – disse a feiticeira, se encaminhando para a ala principal.

Naraku segurou Kikyou em seus braços, pondo a cabeça da moça apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo, e foi seguindo O-Ren. Próximo às raízes da árvore e sobre o encaixe de pedra, já estava posicionada a caldeira, que devia ter cerca de um metro e meio de diâmetro, com um líquido transparente, alaranjado e levemente viscoso em seu interior, até a algumas polegadas da boca. A feiticeira então encostou seu cetro na parede ao lado e pegou uma grande colher que estava encostada na mesma. Depois, estendeu o braço livre com força, fazendo um fogo surgir sob a caldeira. Colocou a colher lá dentro e começou a mexer bem, usando as duas mãos. Enquanto O-Ren esperava o líquido "dar o ponto", Naraku continuava de pé, posicionado do outro lado das raízes e com a sacerdotisa em seus braços. Suas cabeças estavam unidas e cada batida do "coração" da moça fazia o seu disparar. Seus olhos tremiam, marejados, e a boca, entreaberta, também estremecia. Ele então juntou um pouco o corpo da moça para alcançar seu peito, sentindo ainda mais as batidas. Um longo suspiro e lágrimas se desprenderam do meio-_youkai_. Ele não resistiu e começou a beijar os lábios de Kikyou, bem devagar, enquanto friccionava suas cabeças suavemente e apertava mais o peito da moça. A feiticeira, percebendo aquilo tudo, emitiu um sorriso malicioso e os olhava de uma forma quase escarnecida, parecia achar ridículo todo o desespero do meio-_youkai_. Quando o fluido da caldeira começou a engrossar, ela anunciou:

– Ei! Não é tempo para isso! Traze logo a moça, antes que passe do ponto.

Naraku então caminhou até a mulher. Ela o orientou, dizendo para colocá-la com cuidado dentro da caldeira. Primeiro, ele foi deixando as pernas da moça mergulharem; em seguida, seu quadril e abdômen, a segurando por baixo das axila; depois, deixou cair um ombro e foi mergulhando a cabeça da moça junto com o outro ombro, a segurando pelo braço.

– Não precisas ser tão cuidadoso assim! – brincou a mulher.

Ela então apoiou a colher na cabeça da sacerdotisa para afundá-la de vez e foi repetindo o processo para as partes que emergiam, acomodando-a dentro da caldeira. Naraku achou aquilo agressivo, olhando de uma forma angustiada.

– Parece grosseiro, não é? – indagou. – Não te preocupes, ela não sente quase nada!

– Quase?!

– Ela se lembrará vagamente disto quando despertar!

Depois de acomodar Kikyou dentro da caldeira, O-Ren pegou o potinho onde estava o sangue de Kagome. Ela então queimou o lacre, que o mantinha fresco, e o derramou dentro da caldeira, tingindo todo o líquido de vermelho. Ela deixou o potinho onde estava e voltou a mexer a caldeira, misturando um pouco mais. Depois, a moça bateu no líquido com a colher, fazendo-o grudar um tanto nela e depois cair. Enquanto esperava o preparo finalizar, a mulher observava como Naraku tremulava levemente e seus olhos ainda estavam molhados. Ela então passou um dedo por eles colhendo as lágrimas, o fazendo assustar-se um pouco. Ela sacudiu o dedo sobre a caldeira, caindo dele uma gota. No que atingiu o fluido, ele desprendeu uma fumaça branca, pouco densa, atingindo um tanto mais de um metro de altura.

– Olha só! Ela reage mesmo a ti! – disse a bruxa outra vez.

– Por favor, o que isso exatamente quer dizer? – indagou mais uma vez.

– Eu já falei! Tu causas alguma agitação na moça!

– Boa ou má?

– _Hum_... Boa, acredito! Se fosse ruim, provavelmente a fumaça iria queimá-lo ou intoxicá-lo.

– Ela me intoxica.

– O quê?

– Esta fumaça está impregnada com o cheiro da Kikyou...! – disse, aspirando seus últimos rastros profundamente.

– Nossa, como tu és dramático... E piegas! _Há, há, há_!

– Não me amole.

O-Ren então bufou e bateu mais uma vez no fluido, que desta vez formou uma crosta. Ela declarou:

– Agora está pronto! Daisuke! – chamou o _youkai_ flautista, que parou de tocar e colocou o instrumento em seu lugar, voando até a bruxa.

Ela então fez o mesmo gesto de antes com o braço, desta vez extinguindo o fogo. Daisuke estendeu seus longos braços, agarrando as correntes na parede, conectadas à caldeira e ao trilho no teto, enquanto O-Ren deixou a colher de lado e fora segurar a roda, posicionada entre as duas passagens atrás das raízes. Daisuke começou a içar a pesada caldeira, com impressionante facilidade. Ela balançava um pouco deixando Naraku preocupado, mas estava tudo sob controle. Quando a caldeira chegou ao teto, O-Ren começou a girar a roda, com certa dificuldade, enquanto seu servo ia soltando aos poucos as correntes, fazendo o recipiente chegar até o final do percurso, sobre o centro das raízes. Daisuke então mudou seus movimentos e começou a virar a caldeira, fazendo a massa que confinava Kikyou cair. Aquilo deixou o meio-_youkai_ tenso, mas ela estava segura, a envoltória da massa a protegeria contra choques mecânicos. Era como se a sacerdotisa estivesse dentro de uma bolha amorfa, líquida por dentro e com as bordas resistentes e flexíveis. Com a jovem já assentada sobre as raízes, elas começaram a se agitar, pulsando. Mais uma raiz da árvore surgiu do teto, no meio das outras. Esta era mais fina e pousou na superfície da bolha, formando um nódulo volumoso, e depois a invadiu com um seguimento branco levemente esverdeado. Sua ponta entrou no corpo de Kikyou por seu umbigo, formando uma espécie de cordão umbilical. As raízes da árvore se agitaram ainda mais, pulsando fortemente e se movendo para frente e para trás, fazendo toda a gruta estremecer. O-Ren então catou seu cetro e ordenou a Naraku que saísse imediatamente de lá:

– Vamos! Sai logo! É perigoso ficar aqui nesta etapa! Sai daqui, sai!

O meio-_youkai_ tentou perguntar o porquê, no entanto, nem teve tempo de fazê-lo com a feiticeira o empurrando. Ele então pôs-se a flutuar dentro de sua barreira e dirigiu-se para a saída, olhando aquilo tudo com uma expressão pasma e preocupada. Enquanto isso, Daisuke travou as correntes em um gancho ao lado e voou para seu nicho, pegando sua flauta. O-Ren posicionou-se a mais ou menos uns cinco metros à frente da árvore, segurando seu cetro com as duas mãos e deixando-o na horizontal, na altura de seu ventre. Começou a emitir uma canção lírica com um tom de voz agudíssimo e uma intensa luz dourada a adornava, enquanto seus cabelos flutuavam, como se um suave vento acendesse do chão. Daisuke soprava sua flauta fortemente, em um sonar atordoante. As paredes da gruta faziam produzir uma forte reverberação na gruta, como se algo fosse adicionado para distorcer ainda mais o som já alterado do local. As paredes também começaram a brilhar, primeiro piscando, até reluzirem com intensidade; a brisa começou a espalhar-se por todo o antro, transformando-se em uma ventania litorânea; a reverberação aumentou ainda mais. Antes que desmaiasse com o estímulo tão retumbante e furioso, Naraku saiu imediatamente da gruta e posicionou-se de uma forma que pudesse ver bem a árvore. Ela pulsava, suas folhas estavam agitadas, como em um furacão, apesar de não passar nenhuma brisa daquele lado. Novos seguimentos da árvore saíram de sua base, como raízes, e foram adentrando a terra com bruteza e se prolongando a incrível rapidez. Alguns seguimentos foram em direção a Naraku, tentando atacá-lo. Ele se esquivava com dificuldade, além de perceber que elas podiam facilmente transcender sua barreira. A oração de O-Ren e o sopro de Daisuke pareciam contaminar todo o lugar, eram bem audíveis mesmo fora da gruta; a floresta inteira estremecia e os galhos e troncos das árvores secas serpenteavam assustadoramente, fora o medonho urro de _youkais_ que disputavam atenção com o ritual da bruxa. O meio-_youkai_ ficava cada vez mais aturdido. Ele então subiu de pressa e começou a ir para bem longe do bosque maldito a uma incrível velocidade. No entanto, as raízes ainda o seguiam e os galhos das outras árvores se erguiam e formavam redes, tentando "pescá-lo"; ele acelerou ainda mais. Depois de um tempo, conseguiu livrar-se deles. Já estava a uma grande distância da floresta, bem no alto, mas ainda conseguia visualizar a árvore, embora com certa dificuldade. Sua respiração estava bem ofegante e ele se perguntava o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Quando se acalmou, deu as costas para a floresta e começou a voltar para a sua região, ainda a olhando vez ou outra, até perdê-la de vista.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ Adaptado de: Verônica de Nasu, no episódio 15, 2ª temporada, de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – Meio Shinwa": _Se eu pudesse voltar para aquele dia_.

² "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódio 14: _As cinzas roubadas de Kikyou __/ O roubo dos ossos sagrados da Kikyou_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Olá pessoal! Depois de um longo tempo de espera, finalmente estou postando o capítulo 5, mil perdões, problemas com a faculdade. Outra coisa, mais um erro: não se pode simplesmente ignorar os capítul do Kanketsu-Hen, eles foram importantíssimos. Com esse tempo todo, assisti o Kanketsu-Hen e é complicado definir direito que partes usar, mas considerem as coisas como no original, porém com as devidas alterações que viabilizam o cenário da fic (exemplo: houve a luta entre Kikyou e Naraku no episódio 8, no entanto, a flechada de Kagome a purificou parcialmente; Kouga conseguiu livrar-se de Naraku sem perder seus fragmentos). Quando pertinente, cito para vocês episódios tanto do original quanto do Kanketsu-Hen, como já estou fazendo. Tentarei postar daqui a 15 dias, mas, caso não consiga, os problemas são os mesmos e o farei assim que puder. Se eu demorar demais, podem reclamar! Até lá!


	6. Agonia da Aranha

**-:- CAPÍTULO 06 – Agonia da Aranha -:-**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Naraku já chegara mais uma vez ao seu abrigo. Byakuya e Kagome estavam almoçando, com uma tigela de arroz nas mãos. Logo que adentrou a construção, o meio-_youkai_ já resmungara:

– Ah, estou começando a ficar cansado!

– Eu já estou! – reclamou seu servo. – E olha que fui para lá menos vezes que você.

– Que seja! Byakuya, vá me preparar um banho e traga-me comida agora mesmo, sim?

– Estou comendo.

– E daí? Não pode fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?

– Tudo bem, já entendi – disse, levantando-se.

Naraku então desfez sua barreira, tirou as botas e estirou-se no chão, fechando seus olhos. Seu corpo começara a relaxar, porém sua cabeça estava turbulenta. Kagome pensou em puxar conversa, mas desistiu.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, no vilarejo de Kaede, Kouga já estava sabendo sobre o sequestro da colegial. Sem dúvida, o bate-boca com InuYasha estava frenético:

– Seu cara de cachorro! – resmungou o lobo, sendo segurado por Sango e Kaede. – Você é um inútil mesmo, como pôde deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer?!

– Cale-se, seu lobo fedido! – resmungou o cão, sendo segurado por Miroku e Shippou.

– Eu não vou entregar os meus fragmentos nem para você e nem para o Naraku, entendeu?!

– Você tem merda na cabeça?! Você acha que é capaz de salvar a Kagome sozinho?! Seu fracote!

– Gente! – exclamou o monge. – Desta forma não vamos resolver nada! Escutem, temos que por em prática aquela minha ideia e depois pensar no que fazer!

– A Kagome está correndo perigo! – atentou o _youkai_ lobo.

– Kouga, o Naraku não vai fazer nada contra ela ainda! Ele sabe que isso só iria atrapalhar as negociações!

– Quer saber, ele deve é ter "dado cabo" da vida daquela sacerdotisa e esse cachorrinho irritante está pondo a Kagome em risco por uma ilusão!

– _Grrrr_, cale-se! – berrou InuYasha, dessa vez bem bravio.

– Parem! Já chega! – ordenou a anciã. – Escute, Kouga, há alguns dias o servo de Naraku esteve aqui e coletou terra da sepultura de minha irmã! É provável que as intenções do maligno sejam legítimas! Além do mais, ele disse que a Kagome foi testemunha! Se isso fosse mentira, iríamos descobrir logo!

– Não me interessa! – disse Kouga, soltando-se e dando as costas. – Eu quero ir salvar a Kagome!

– Gente – pronunciou-se a exterminadora –, está todo mundo muito nervoso, precisamos nos acalmar e conversar direito sobre o assuntou e não ficar discutindo deste jeito! – ponderou.

Ainda que contrariados, Kouga e InuYasha sossegaram um pouco. Ao longo do dia, todos continuaram discutindo a questão e o lobo e o cão brigavam entre um rompante de maturidade e outro. Ao longo do resto da semana, Kouga ordenara que Ginta e Hakaku fossem buscar por pistas de Kagome. Em contrapartida, InuYasha pedira a Myouga que vigiasse o _youkai_ lobo e seus amigos. Nesse resto de semana, outro acontecimento foi importante: no meio da noite anterior ao fim do prazo estipulado por Naraku, a colegial acordara e o flagrara tendo uma conversa com seu servo a respeito de Kikyou. Eles estavam sentados de frente um para o outro, próximos à janela: o meio-_youkai_ estava de pernas cruzadas, com o torso alinhado e as mãos apoiadas no colo; o ilusionista também estava de pernas cruzadas, mas com as mãos acomodadas dentro das mangas do quimono, e o torso mais "largado"; a jovem, no canto, dentro da barreira, com o corpo meio encolhido e de costas para eles.

– Você acha mesmo que ela vai voltar para ele? – indagou Byakuya.

– Ah, lógico! – exclamou o araneídeo. – O que aconteceu entre nós foi algo muito sério, mas ela não deixou de amá-lo. Ela não deixou de amá-lo... – entristeceu-se.

– Você não vai fazer nada mesmo?

– Fazer o quê?! Repetir as mesmas coisas de 50 anos atrás? Não funcionou, não é mesmo? – exaltou-se.

– Ah, sei lá, tentar conversar com ela, talvez!

– Byakuya, não há o que falar! A Kikyou é apaixonada pelo InuYasha e ele diz ser apaixonado por ela. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Pausou. – A Kikyou nunca será minha, eu estou me maltratando ao deixar que essa esperança tola alcance meu coração. – Nesse momento, os olhos do meio-_youkai_ começaram a marejar. Aquela dor o consumia brutalmente.

– Ah, Naraku, por favor, não vá choramingar de novo! Você sabe que eu fico nervoso quando você fica assim!

– Será que não posso nem ter o direito de sofrer em paz? – brigou. – _Aaaaarf..._! – suspirou profundamente, estremecendo. – Que coisa, hein? Eu sempre debochei deles todos por causa de suas tolices passionais, no entanto, no fim das contas, eu fui o mais passional de todos. E parece que pioro a cada dia! Me sinto como se estivesse recebendo estocadas profundas e contínuas de uma adaga cega! Cortando, cortando e cortando, e não cortando, e demorando, e insistindo... E eu a sangrar!

– Você deveria anotar todas as suas lamentações. Você é um poeta! – brincou o ilusionista.

– Pare de gracinhas, Byakuya!

– Mas, olhe só, pense no lado bom. O que aconteceu entre você e a Kikyou foi algo muito sério! As mulheres valorizam isso, não é? E, francamente, ela tem cara de quem valoriza ainda mais! Talvez por ser uma sacerdotisa, sei lá! Mas de qualquer forma, ela nunca se esquecerá de você! – sorriu.

– Será mesmo? – indagou meio eufórico.

– Cara, você foi o primeiro! Não foi o InuYasha.

– É verdade! E pensar que eu nunca teria coragem ou oportunidade de fazer isso! – riu-se. – Eu nem acredito que aconteceu!

– Bem lembrado, isso eu nunca entendi. Por que tinha vergonha de pensar essas coisas com ela?

– Eu não sei, Byakuya, eu não sei! Mas é que por alguma razão eu vejo a Kikyou como algo sacro, intocável! Eu não teria problemas para pensar nesse tipo de coisa com mulher alguma, mas com ela... Sinto-me sujo, sinto-me como se estivesse profanando-a!

– É, deu para perceber isso naquela noite! – disse irônico.

– Deixe de ser engraçadinho! Você não imagina o quanto me controlei.

– Nossa, se aquilo era você se controlando...

– Mas, sério, eu tenho essa imagem da Kikyou.

– _Humm_, talvez também por ela ser uma sacerdotisa?

– Ah, não seja tolo, eu não respeito nem Deus. Não tem nada com isso. A Kikyou poderia até ser uma prostituta que eu a veria dessa forma!

– Nossa, nem consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas! Mas, voltando ao InuYasha, imagine se ele soubesse que – Naquele momento, Kagome se perguntava sobre o que estavam falando. Nem passara pela sua cabeça que a sacerdotisa tivera sua primeira noite com o meio-_youkai_ aranha. – isso aconteceu entre vocês?

– Eu adoraria ver a sua cara! – riu-se o araneídeo.

– O InuYasha ia ficar louco da vida se soubesse!

– Ah, com certeza! Isso seria um deleite esplêndido para mim, aposto que ele daria um verdadeiro ataque histérico. E sinceramente, muito mais por orgulho em minha opinião.

– É?

– Vá por mim! Eu não acredito que o InuYasha a ame tanto quanto diz. A prova disto é essa garota continuar circulando por aqui – disse, apontando para Kagome.

– É, talvez. – Pausou. – Mas nesse caso ele então não ficaria com a Kikyou, ficaria?

– Ah, claro que sim, Byakuya! Se ela chamar ele vai! Esqueceu que o InuYasha é um cachorro? Se chamar, ele vai! De repente até se eu chamar ele vem – brincou, fazendo seu servo rir. – Imagine só – continuou, rindo-se –, "InuYasha, InuYasha, _fiu_, _fiu_, _fiu_, _fiu_, venha cá garoto!" – completou, rindo alto e arrancando gargalhadas de Byakuya.

– Ei, olha a Kagome! Ela vai acordar! – alertou.

– _Arf_, até me esqueci dessa peste!

– Mas venha cá, você não vai mesmo contar para ele o que aconteceu entre vocês? Ou pelo menos deixá-lo com "uma pulga atrás da orelha"?

– Há! Isso é o que ele mais deve ter! Cachorro estúpido – brincou sarcástico.

– É, enquanto isso, você fica aí "subindo pelas paredes"! – riu-se.

– Há, há, há, já chega de trocadilhos!

– Por que você não conta para ele? – insistiu.

– _Hum_... – Por um instante, o meio-_youkai_ cogitou essa possibilidade, mas sabia que aquilo poderia abalar o seu ainda tão frágil elo com a sacerdotisa. – Não, Byakuya, nada disso! Sem armações desta vez.

– Olhe só! Quem te vê falar assim fica pasmo! Estou aqui boquiaberto! "Naraku, o imperador das armadilhas" se rendendo! – riu-se.

– Fique quieto! – Levantou-se e começou a caminhar para alas mais reservadas de seu habitáculo, sendo seguido por seu servo.

– Mas hein, eu estava pensando em outras coisas também! – disse, abraçando o meio-_youkai_.

– Ei, ei, ei, desde quando te dou esta intimidade toda comigo? Não me rele a mão! – afastou-o.

– Foi mal, é que esta sua nova fase está me deixando mais descontraído!

– É, é notório! Vá, fale, no que está pensando?

Dali em diante, Kagome não conseguiu mais ouvi-los. E a jovem continuava se perguntando o que de tão importante acontecera.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Naraku reapareceu diante de todos, com Kagome junto de si, de joelhos e sendo segurada por ele pelo braço. Kouga e InuYasha já se posicionaram para o combate, bem como Miroku, Sango e Kohaku, que já estava ciente de toda a situação. Insultos e ameaças não faltaram do lobo e do cão, enquanto Naraku já reclamara:

– Ah, vocês me cansam! Seres desprezíveis... InuYasha! Cadê os fragmentos? Não me diga que não os pegou? Será possível que já se esqueceu de nossa conversa?

– Escute aqui, Naraku – respondeu o cão –, antes disso, queremos lhe fazer exigências!

– Exigências?! Vocês não estão em condições de exigir nada!

– Ah, estamos sim! Até porque, você disse que queria salvar a Kikyou a todo custo. Se isso é mesmo verdade, creio que não seria difícil convencê-lo a cooperar!

InuYasha o pegara de jeito com aquela constatação. _Maldito! Está usando minhas próprias armas contra mim!_, pensou. E era bem isso. O canídeo continuou:

– Antes de entregar os fragmentos, eu quero ver a Kikyou!

Naquele instante, Kagome sentiu-se profundamente triste. InuYasha mais uma vez queria ir atrás da sacerdotisa. Seus olhos chegaram a marejar e a jovem baixara a cabeça. Ao ver aquela reação, Naraku se atentou para ela, afinal, estava na mesma circunstância.

– InuYasha! – exclamou a exterminadora. – Tem outra coisa também! – lembrou, movendo a cabeça na direção de seu pequeno irmão.

– Ah, sim! O Kohaku! Queremos que o leve para a tal feiticeira! Só aí entregaremos os fragmentos desse lobo fedido!

– Não entregaremos coisa alguma! – exclamou Kouga.

– Se vocês – continuou Naraku, já bem irritado – não fizerem da forma que eu estou solicitando, esta menina morre! Estou falando sério, parem de brincar comigo!

– _Grrrr_, maldito! – brigou InuYasha.

– Não seja tonto, cara de cachorro! – exclamou o lobo. – Ele matou aquela sacerdotisa e agora está ameaçando a Kagome para nos pressionar!

InuYasha então baixou os olhos, imaginando que pudesse ser mesmo verdade o que Kouga dissera. De repente, num ato de impulsividade e percebendo como Naraku estava transtornado, Kagome resolveu tomar a frente da situação e falar tudo:

– Não é verdade, Kouga! – Todos prestaram atenção na colegial, principalmente o meio-_youkai_ aranha, pasmo. – E ele também não vai me matar! Ele havia me levado consigo para que a feiticeira aprisionasse minha alma e depois a colocasse na Kikyou! Mas ela não aceitou essa condição, então ele...

– Ele o quê, Kagome?! – indagou InuYasha, tenso.

– Ele deu sua alma para ela! – Aquela revelação deixara todos absurdamente assombrados. – Certa parte da alma de Naraku foi extraída pela bruxa e será transferida para a Kikyou assim que ela estiver pronta! Fora isso, eu acompanhei todo seu estado nesses dias, ele a ama mesmo, InuYasha! Ele quer salvá-la a todo custo! Ele... Ele sofre por ela!

Naquele instante, Naraku baixaram os olhos e todos permaneceram calados, estupidamente incrédulos. "Naraku sofrendo?! E por Kikyou?! Impossível!", esse deveria ser o pensamento geral. Eis que o meio-_youkai_ aranha dirigiu-se à jovem:

– Kagome... Por quê?!

Ele então a atirou com força para fora da barreira, fazendo-a voar pelos ares. Kouga e InuYasha saltaram às pressas para tentar segurar a colegial. Aproveitando-se da distração dos dois e do resto do grupo, Naraku estendeu sua mão como tentáculos a incrível velocidade na tentativa de perfurar as pernas do lobo. Ele percebeu, entretanto, os fragmentos fizeram suas pernas paralisarem, permitindo que o outro os pegasse. InuYasha conseguira segurar Kagome, que caiu certinho em seu colo, enquanto Kouga ficou estirado no chão, sangrando.

– Seu maldito! – brigou o cão.

– Kouga! – exclamou a colegial, saltando dos braços de InuYasha e correndo para socorrer o lobo, bem como Kaede.

Naraku então pôs-se a fitar Kohaku de um jeito medonho. Miroku e Sango já entraram na defesa do menino. InuYasha então tomou à frente do caso:

– Escute aqui! Eu quero ver a Kikyou e o Kohaku deve ser levado para a tal mulher! Sem isso você não vai fazer mais nenhuma de suas trapaças por aqui!

Ante àquela situação, o meio-_youkai_ aranha viu-se encurralado. Ele não queria que o meio-_youkai_ cão visse a sacerdotisa, mesmo ela estando sem alma, mas, não teve escolha. Aderiu:

– Tudo bem! Mas me acompanharão somente você, a exterminadora e o Kohaku. E ninguém mais! – exaltou-se. – Caso descumpram minha solicitação, não irei poupá-los! E nada de gracinhas, InuYasha! – disse bem ríspido.

– Certo! – concordou o cão.

Ele então conversou um pouco com seus amigos antes da partida. Depois, ele, Sango e Kohaku foram se ajeitar e comer algo rápido, afinal tinham acabado de acordar. Enquanto isso, Kagome, Miroku e os outros ficaram atentos a Naraku, que volta e meia olhava com atenção para o alto. Byakuya estava lá. Caso algo saísse de controle, ele estava pronto para agir. Eis que os outros três estavam finalmente prontos, não haviam demorado mais do que uns quinze minutos. A exterminadora, que estava com suas vestes de batalha, ajeitou sua arma e montou nas costas de InuYasha, bem como Kohaku. O meio-_youkai_ aranha saiu em dispara, enquanto guardava os fragmentos dentro de seu quimono.

– Espere! – berrou o cão.

Naraku estava super veloz, mas de uma forma que InuYasha pudesse acompanhá-lo. Estava a cerca de quinze metros à sua frente e a uns seis metros sobre sua cabeça. Byakuya deveria estar a uns vinte metros do meio-_youkai_ aranha. Um tempo depois de saírem, Naraku chamou o cão, sem tirar os olhos do caminho:

– InuYasha! Daqui até a gruta da feiticeira demanda bastante tempo. Portanto, não vá começar a latir quando ficar cansado. E acho bom não querer parar pelo caminho.

– Há! Como seu eu ficasse cansado à toa!

– Céus! – exclamou Sango. – Com o InuYasha pulando deste jeito, não vai demorar para eu ficar enjoada e o caminho ainda é longo!

– Eu já estou me sentindo enjoado! – exclamou Kohaku.

– Nhá, vocês são uns molengas, isso sim! – reclamou o cão.

Apesar de ser uma viagem árdua e da grande tensão, a exterminadora estava contente. Não só pelo fato de saber que seu adorado irmão poderia ser salvo, mas só por estarem ali juntos, seu coração já se alegrava. Ela alisava o rosto do menino, sorrindo docemente. Kohaku também estava gostando de ficar ali com ela, no entanto, a culpa pelos seus crimes lhe pesava muito. Ele tinha dificuldade de encarar sua irmã, mesmo sabendo que ela o perdoara, durante a conversa que tiveram dois dias atrás:

– Escute Kohaku!_ – _clamou a exterminadora_. _– Eu sei que é estranho, até agora estou atônita com isso tudo, mas, e se for mesmo verdade?! E se o Naraku não estiver mentindo dessa vez?! É a minha chance de salvá-lo!

O menino nada dissera de imediato. Os dois estavam de pé, frente a frente, enquanto mais afastados estavam Sesshoumaru e seu grupo. O _youkai_ branco se sentia desconfortável com aquela situação, os olhava atento, querendo saber onde aquela conversa daria. Jaken e Rin estavam atrás de uma moita, com olhos e ouvidos alertas. Kohaku então, aos prantos, revelou porque se recusava a seguir com sua irmã:

– Eu não posso! Sango, eu matei nosso pai e nossos amigos e ainda prejudiquei o InuYasha, aos outros e a você! Eu estava sendo controlado pelo Naraku, mas isso não é desculpa! Controlado ou não, eu fiz o que fiz e nada irá me...

A jovem exterminadora então ajoelhou-se, abraçando-o com força.

– Kohaku! Eu te perdoo!_ – _disse ela, fazendo o menino estremecer_. _– Além do mais, sei que nunca perdeu seu coração, mesmo sendo controlado! Por favor, perdoe-se também! Venha comigo e deixe-me tentar salvá-lo!_ – _implorou.– Kohaku!

– Irmã! Não é... Não é tarde demais ¹ ?!

– Não! Não é tarde demais, Kohaku ¹ !

_Se é assim, então... Meus pecados nunca serão apagados, mas eu não vou mais correr. Eu vou encará-los e viver ² _, pensou decidido.

O menino então retribuiu o abraço de sua doce irmã e decidiu que iria sim com ela. Antes disso, foi falar com Sesshoumaru, agradecer por tê-lo acolhido. Abraçou Rin, enquanto o youkai branco solicitou explicações sobre as propostas de Naraku:

– Escute, exterminadora de demônios, que história é essa de ele agora querer ajudá-los?

– Eu não sei! Eu só sei que, do nada, ele apareceu diante de nós, disse ao InuYasha que queria salvar a Kikyou, tirou a maldição do bom monge! Eu também estou desconfiada, mas tenho que admitir que a esperança está a me cegar, assim como ao InuYasha e ao Miroku!

_Isso é muito estranho! Ele vivia tentando matar aquela mulher, e agora quer salvá-la?! Se bem que é mesmo verdade que ele se desassossega muito por sua causa. Isso eu já sei ³ !_, pensou Sesshoumaru.

– Bom_ – _voltou a falar com a moça, mas deu-lhe as costas–, eu vou ficar observando os movimentos de Naraku e, se necessário for, talvez posso intervir em algum problema que surja._ – _Pausou.– Eu não sei quanto ao InuYasha, você e seu irmão e os outros, mas eu continuarei caçando-o até eliminá-lo de vez deste mundo. Ah, mais uma coisa! _– _Voltou seu rosto para Sango:– Não se esqueça o quão sedutor o Naraku é. Ele sabe muito bem como jogar com as emoções das pessoas. Ele seduz como respira. Não se esqueça!

– Pode ter certeza que não irei!_ – _rebateu ríspida.

– Kohaku!_ – _dirigiu-se ao menino, mas voltou a olhar para frente:– Até a vista_._

Ele então assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Sesshoumaru começou a ir embora. Rin, Jaken e Ah-Un seguiram com ele, enquanto Kohaku e Sango começaram a ir para o vilarejo de Kaede.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

De volta a viagem de Naraku, InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku e Byakuya em direção à gruta de O-Ren, já se passara um bom tempo, as sombras da noite já haviam tomado posse da paisagem há muito, eles estavam quase chegando. O meio-_youkai_ cão não parava de reclamar, a exterminadora e seu irmão estavam tontos, o meio-_youkai _aranha estava farto de todos eles e Byakuya, farto dos desatinos de Naraku. Eis que finalmente avistaram a árvore.

– Minha nossa! – exclamou Sango. – Olhe como é enorme!

– Realmente impressionante! – concordou InuYasha.

Ficaram completamente boquiabertos com aquela planta tão imensa e vivaz; suas folhas, de um verde esmeraldino, pareciam reluzir, enquanto todo o entorno parecia estar morto. Chegando à gruta, o araneídeo pousou em frente à entrada, desfazendo sua barreira, e esperou InuYasha e seus amigos se recomporem. Ele então foi entrando e os outros três o seguiram. No meio do íngreme caminho, InuYasha desequilibrou-se e saiu rolando. A exterminadora e seu irmão correram para "salvá-lo", enquanto Naraku saltou até lá, esboçando uma expressão que mesclava deboche e irritação.

– InuYasha, você está bem?! – indagou Sango, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

– Eu estou bem! – respondeu resmungando.

– Você me agasta – provocou Naraku, olhando-o com rispidez. – InuYasha, a sua simples existência é o suprassumo da desgraça!

– O quê?! – reclamou o outro.

– _Argh_, como eu odeio cachorros! Não passam de pequenos desgraçados, piegas, chatos e carentes ¹¹ !

– Ora, seu maldito, eu vou...

– Pare, InuYasha! – pediu Sango, segurando-o. – Não vê que ele só está querendo provocá-lo?

De repente, a feiticeira apareceu diante de todos, surgindo do alto e pousando suavemente no chão. O meio-_youkai_ cão e seus amigos a olharam com espanto, enquanto Naraku parecia não esboçar reação.

– Boa noite a todos! – exclamou risonha e de braços abertos.

– Ei, mulher! – berrou InuYasha. – Cadê aquela velhota nariguda?

– De quem estás falando? – indagou a moça, confusa.

– Ora, como quem, O-Ren, a bruxa!

– Eu sou O-Ren! – disse meio brava.

– Cachorro estúpido...! – murmurou o meio-_youkai_ aranha.

De repente, Naraku reparou nas raízes da árvore, onde estava Kikyou.

– Minha nossa! Como cresceu! – exclamou ele.

Sango e Kohaku olharam em seguida, também se espantando. O último a olhar foi InuYasha. Aquela imagem aprisionou seus olhos absurdamente. Eles se arregalaram, seu coração disparou e sua boca se abriu, enquanto seu corpo ficara paralisado, como se tivesse sido anestesiado.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ Adaptado de: Kohaku e Sango, no episódio 19 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _O fragmento de Kohaku_.

² Adaptado de: Kohaku, no episódio 20 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _Quando a Shikon no Tama se completa_.

³ "InuYasha", 4ª temporada, episódio 124: _Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada / Adeus, minha querida Kikyou_.

¹¹ Adaptado de: Kate, a pretendente cega de Brian, o cão humanóide, no episódio 11 da 10ª temporada de "Family Guy": _The blind side_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Pessoal, aí está o capítulo 06. Infelizmente só poderei postar o 7º daqui a três semanas, dia 22 de julho, estou muito, MUITO enrolada, é até capaz de eu ter que adiar ainda mais, porém tentarei não deixar isso acontecer. Por favor, não desistam da fic! Mais uma vez, se eu demorar demais, podem cobrar. Até a próxima!


	7. A Confissão de Naraku para InuYasha

**-:- CAPÍTULO 07 – A Confissão de Naraku para InuYasha -:-**

InuYasha se deparou com uma imagem que se instalaria por toda a eternidade nas profundezas de sua mente. Lá estava sua querida Kikyou. A massa vermelha e amorfa na qual ela fora inserida havia tornado-se um gigantesco globo, de uns dois metros de raio. Havia mais raízes do que antes, dispostas com uma forma similar a de um bulbo: vinham do alto por uma abertura relativamente estreita, seguiam a curva do globo, se aproximando em seu pólo, e depois iam descendo e se prolongando pelo chão como o apoio de uma taça ¹ . Apesar do líquido intensamente vermelho do interior da esfera, era possível enxergar a sacerdotisa muito bem: seu corpo, desnudo; ela estava com os joelhos próximos à testa; as pernas cruzadas na altura dos calcanhares; sua mão direita estava logo acima do mesmo seio e o outro completamente à mostra; o outro braço estava apoiado no abdômen, logo acima do umbigo; a boca levemente aberta e os olhos bem cerrados, parecia repousar tranquilamente ² . O cordão umbilical feito pela árvore descia pelo corpo da moça, contornava sua pélvis e seguia a coluna espinhal, até começar a subir. O tramo dado pela bruxa havia adentrado o corpo da sacerdotisa e estava enrolado em seu coração, conforme o decorrer do tempo no casulo ele seria absorvido pelo órgão.

Ao ver aquela imagem, todos ficaram bastante impressionados, porém InuYasha, não há como descrever o que sentiu naquele momento. Vê-la ali, ainda mais daquele jeito e com aquela expressão. Tão serena, tão bela, tão cândida, adorável e inebriante. Ele então começou a caminhar em direção ao casulo, com os olhos vidrados. Naraku não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, sua vontade era aproveitar-se da distração do jovem para corta-lhe a cabeça. O-Ren olhava para InuYasha com um jeito apático. Quando chegou bem próximo do casulo, que começava pouco acima de sua cabeça, ele estendeu uma mão para tocá-lo, fazendo a feiticeira chamar-lhe a atenção:

– Ei! Não faze isso!

Ele nem ouviu. Ao tocar, sentiu uma corrente elétrica forte, mas que logo se dissipou. Kikyou então começou a mover-se freneticamente lá dentro. Todos ficaram pasmos, InuYasha chegou a se assustar. O que ocorria era que apesar de a moça estar sem sua alma, esta ainda estava ligada a ela e o casulo fazia conexão entre o ambiente, o corpo da jovem e sua alma guardada. Assim sendo, seu sentimento pelo meio-_youkai _cão a fazia se atiçar. Além de Kikyou, movia-se também o vaso que continha sua alma. Ele ficou tremulando. Era um vaso bege, alongado, com uma forma que lembrava um cone, com a parte superior convexa. Havia uma escultura de dragão vermelho em alto-relevo que ia da base do vaso até a tampa; o dragão tinha a boca aberta e olhos assustadores, como se estivesse protegendo o conteúdo do vaso; o lacre estava posicionado sobre a tampa, logo acima das alças, que foram feitas no corpo do recipiente como se houvesse uma subtração no local.

– Olha só! – exclamou O-Ren. – Ela reage muito a ti! Deslumbra como ela está agitada!

O canídeo ficou profundamente surpreso, chegou a começar a suar frio. Do outro lado, o araneídeo ficou com o sangue fervendo. Seu coração convulsionava dentro de seu peito, num misto de ódio e dor. Abaixou a cabeça, apertou as mãos e os dentes. Sango e Kohaku ficaram assustados com aquilo. De repente, a dor pareceu falar mais alto. O vilão desprendeu um expiro abafado e seu rosto promulgou uma tristeza monumental: as sobrancelhas derribaram, o corpo estremeceu e os quentíssimos vermelhos de seus olhos tornaram-se gélidos, uma capa aquosa chegou a recobrir toda a sua esclera. Ao ver aquilo, a exterminadora ficou absurdamente pasma. Não conseguiu acreditar, mesmo diante de seus olhos. Tristeza se esboçara naquele rosto tão malévolo e arrogante. Vendo que a agitação da sacerdotisa estava demasiada, O-Ren chamou a atenção de InuYasha mais uma vez:

– Ei, garoto! Sai daí, agora! Isso pode fazer mal a ela.

Ele então obedeceu de pronto. Ao tirar sua mão, chegou a sair com um grude. Ele já sentira que Kikyou estava querendo puxá-lo para dentro. Foi se afastando devagar, mas sem dar-lhe as costas. Seu nariz sacudia, o cheiro da moça estava por toda a parte, e ficou ainda mais forte depois daquilo. Naraku então passou uma mão por seu rosto e tentou se acalmar antes que fizesse alguma bobagem. Quando se deu conta que Sango não lhe tirava os olhos e que seu rosto tracejava certa de compaixão, reclamou:

– O que foi?! Por que está me olhando com essa cara de piedade?

A moça nada disse, apenas desviou o olhar. Kohaku continuava com uma expressão de surpresa. Depois que InuYasha voltou a se juntar ao grupo, a sacerdotisa finalmente se acalmou. Ele ainda a fitava arrebatado. Naraku ainda o fitava de forma aterradora. Seus olhos chegavam a tremer de ódio. E O-Ren percebia como aquilo havia deixado o araneídeo entorpecido de ciúmes. Para tentar findar aquela tensão, a feiticeira dirigiu-se logo a Kohaku:

– E então, mocinho? Estás pronto? – indagou com um tom de voz meigo e abaixou até ele, inclinando o torso e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos sem flexioná-los.

Ao ver os enormes seios da moça comprimidos entre si, bem à mostra e bem próximos ao seu rosto, o garoto corou imediatamente e não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos. A feiticeira o olhava de um jeito safado, deixando Sango louca da vida. Entrou na frente do menino e declarou:

– Ele está!

O-Ren então se ergueu novamente, fitando-a com jeito de deboche. Posicionou-se atrás da jovem, a segurou pela cintura e disse em seu ouvido esquerdo:

– Não te preocupes, não irei tentar qualquer ato libertino com teu irmão.

A exterminadora saiu de perto dela, bem ruborizada, fazendo-a rir. Kohaku então puxou sua irmã para perto e questionou:

– Escute, tem certeza que podemos confiar nesta pessoa? E, principalmente – pausou –, no Naraku?

– Meu irmão, você sabe que não posso garantir-lhe nada! Mas acho que não temos escolha.

Ele estava nervoso. A exterminadora também estava bem tensa. InuYasha não menos. E Naraku desesperado. Kohaku então foi para perto da feiticeira e assentiu com a cabeça. De repente, o meio-_youkai_ aranha enfiou um tentáculo nas costas do garoto, roubando seu fragmento. InuYasha finalmente tirou seus olhos de Kikyou. O garoto caiu para frente, batendo o rosto no abdômen da bruxa. Ela o segurou pela nuca para que não fosse ao chão.

– Kohaku! – berrou Sango.

– Seu maldito! Fez isso de novo! – vociferou o meio-_youkai_ cão.

O meio-_youkai_ aranha o respondeu com um tom de voz medonho, falando com os dentes cerrados e aos poucos:

– Cale essa maldita boca!

Percebendo todo o conflito no lugar, O-Ren se pronunciou:

– Ora, gente, façam-me o favor, isso tinha de ocorrer mesmo...! Daisuke! – chamou seu servo.

Sango e InuYasha ficaram pensando quem seria aquele estranho _youkai_ que ficava tocando flauta. O-Ren jogou o menino nos braços de seu servo e ele então o foi carregando para a abertura da direita, igual como fez com Kikyou. Naraku guardou o fragmento dentro de seu quimono, junto com os que eram de Kouga. Depois que Daisuke sumiu, O-Ren disse a eles que o fato de Kohaku estar intacto aceleraria bem o processo. No máximo, em três meses o garoto estaria pronto. Disse também que antes de começar, iria coletar um fragmento do corpo do menino para guardar sua alma, bem como todo o resto do processo. Indagada por InuYasha, ela explicou também como fez com Kikyou e o tempo que ela ficaria confinada em seu casulo. Sobre ter tirado parte da alma de Naraku para transferir para ela, chegou a dar detalhes, percebendo o quanto o meio-_youkai_ cão ficara impressionado, bem como a exterminadora.

– Bem, já sabeis tudo – disse a mulher. – Basta esperar a tua sacerdotisa ficar pronta! – dirigiu-se a InuYasha, acariciando seu rosto e fazendo-o corar. – Agora, saí daqui! – ordenou, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando em direção a onde estava o menino.

– Puxa, como ela é bonita! – exclamou o meio-_youkai_ cão.

– E safada! – resmungou Sango. – Ainda bem que o Miroku não veio, senão ia pedir para ter um filho com ela!

– Acho que ele não precisa mais fazer isso.

– Duvido que um dia ele deixe de fazer!

Naraku então começou a sair da gruta. Sango e InuYasha foram em seguida, com ele olhando Kikyou mais uma vez. A exterminadora atentou-lhe então para algo bem fora do comum:

– Você percebeu que o Naraku está perto de nós fora da barreira?

– Não, imagine! – disse irônico.

– É sério, InuYasha! Tenho uma sensação estranha quanto a isso.

– Ora, Sango, ele nos tem nas mãos! Por que ficaria se blindando?

– Mas mesmo assim eu... – Ela então parou de falar por um tempo. Já fora da gruta, voltou: – InuYasha...

– O que é agora?

– Eu o vi sofrer.

– O quê?! – assustou-se.

– Sim! Quando a O-Ren disse que a Kikyou estava "reagindo" a você, ele ficou muito nervoso, mas depois... Depois ele fez uma cara extremamente melancólica, cheguei até a ficar com um pouco de pena dele.

– Não é possível!

– Sabe, quando a Kagome disse que ele se lamenta pela Kikyou, eu não consegui acreditar, aliás ainda não acredito! No entanto, o que eu vi...

Ele nada disse. Apenas ficou pensando no que ela lhe contara. De repente, o meio-_youkai_ aranha, que estava a alguns metros deles, o chamou:

– InuYasha! – Pausou. – Quero ter uma conversa contigo.

Ele então começou a caminhar, receoso, em direção a Naraku e seguido por Sango.

– Eu disse: "InuYasha"! – a repreendeu, o maligno.

Ela então ficou ali parada, enquanto o canídeo continuou a caminhar. O araneídeo caminhou também, os afastando ainda mais da exterminadora. Eis então que InuYasha chegou ficando bem perto dele, fazendo-o voltar-se para frente. Enquanto isso, Byakuya, que estava lá no alto da árvore, pôs-se a observá-los apreensivo.

– Ih! Agora que a coisa vai ficar feia! Sei como é quando ele fica desse jeito! – exclamou.

E lá estavam mais uma vez os dois inimigos cara a cara. Uma brisa passou, balançando seus cabelos e vestes, denunciava um encontro importante. Sob os olhos atentos de Sango e Byakuya, eles começaram uma guerra fria:

– O que quer? – indagou o cão, bem ríspido.

– Olhe aqui e vê se usa essas suas enormes e ridículas orelhas para alguma coisa que...

– Ah, vai começar a me ofender deste jeito de novo?!

– InuYasha! – chamou-lhe a atenção. – Quero saber o que pretende quando ela acordar – retrucou.

– Isso não é da sua conta!

– Ah, é sim! Quero saber se ficará com a Kikyou ou a outra.

– O quê?!

– Não se faça de desentendido! A sua relação com aquela menina não me diz respeito e tão pouco me interessa. Já com a Kikyou, pode até não me dizer respeito, mas muito me interessa! Quero que me fale o que vai fazer.

– Não vou lhe dar explicações!

– Diga logo! – bradou. – Vai deixar a outra e ficar com a Kikyou, ou vai continuar sem saber o que fazer? – provocou.

– _Grr_, seu maldito!

– Eu não vou permitir que você continue a fazê-la sofrer!

– Do que está falando?! Eu não a fiz sofrer! – rebateu meio inseguro.

– Fez sim! Você deu as costas para ela para correr atrás da Kagome. No entanto, toda vez que ela reaparece, você larga a outra e vai correr atrás dela! Pelo jeito, não é só eu quem fica brincando com os sentimentos dos outros.

– Ora, seu...

– Você é mesmo um cachorro estúpido! Quem te chama você vai abanando o rabinho!

– Cale a boca!

– Se você ama a Kikyou, porque não ficou com ela? O seu renascimento foi pouco depois de você ter sido desperto daquele lacre. Não me diga que algumas semanas é tempo suficiente para se esquecer de quem ama! Você podia muito bem ter ficado com ela e mandado a outra de volta para o seu mundo. Mas, você a abandonou! E ficou correndo atrás da Kagome igual a um cachorrinho sarnento e sem dono! E, mesmo depois de saber que um dos meus principais objetivos era matá-la, mesmo assim, você ainda deixou-a sozinha!

Nesse instante, InuYasha ficou sem saber o que responder. As palavras de seu odiado inimigo faziam sentido. E ele continuou:

– E por quê? Ela não é a Kikyou de verdade, é só uma cópia estúpida de barro? É isso que você pensou? Ou alguém te disse e você acreditou? Acredita em tudo que lhe dizem? Você é patético! Fique sabendo que, viva ou morta, de barro ou de carne, aquela mulher é a Kikyou. Se você a ama, como teve a coragem, ou melhor, a covardia de dar-lhe as costas?! – exaltou-se.

– Você a matou! E duas vezes!

– Não, InuYasha, eu a matei uma vez! A "segunda" – pausou – foi você!

Os olhos do meio-_youkai_ cão se arregalaram, seu coração disparou e seu sangue ferveu, devido a imensa fúria que subiu-lhe a cabeça:

– O quê?! – bradou, fazendo Byakuya e Sango se assustarem, enquanto Naraku ficara impassível. – Como tem a coragem de dizer um absurdo desses?!

– Há 50 anos, você não teve escolha, é verdade, tudo foi armado com primazia. Porém, aquela vez no Monte Hakurei ³, foi você!

– Seu maldito!

– Enquanto você estava lá dentro do monte "brincando" com os seus amiguinhos e salvando a Kagome, eu estava matando a Kikyou. E você sabia disso! Minha nossa, você sabia! E mesmo assim não fez nada!

InuYasha o olhava desesperado, sabia que tinha alguma razão. E Naraku prosseguiu, massacrando-o:

– Se você não a tivesse abandonado, a deixado para trás, eu nunca, nunca, teria encostado um dedo nela, nunca! E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de "cachorro que quebrou o pote"! – Pausou. – Se bem que, nesse caso, provavelmente eu não conseguiria tê-la trazido até aqui – ponderou. – Aconteceram muitas coisas antes, coisas que não ocorreriam se você estivesse com ela.

– O quê? – indagou confuso.

Por um momento, Naraku pensou em contar-lhe tudo, no entanto, achou melhor continuar mantendo aquilo em sigilo:

– Não lhe diz respeito – rebateu, desviando o olhar.

– "Mas muito me interessa!" – retrucou, deixando o outro tenso.

– Pare de me dar voltas! Diga logo, o que irá fazer? – cobrou-lhe.

– Escute aqui, você fica aí dizendo que ama a Kikyou, que eu a fiz sofrer, no entanto, desgraçou sua vida, e por causa de quê?! Da Joia de Quatro Almas! Você me recrimina por não saber o que fazer a respeito das duas, mas trocou a Kikyou por uma ambição suja!

Naraku viu-se encurralado, sabia que o outro falava a verdade. Porém, logo tratou de replicá-lo:

– Seu moleque, eu não tinha a menor chance de ficar com a Kikyou por sua culpa! Ela o ama, mesmo sabendo que você a desamparou! Você não sabe...

– Eu não sei o quê? – indagou bravo.

– Você não sabe o que é rejeição!

– Não sei?! – revoltou-se. – Não sei, eu sou um meio-_youkai_, cresci sendo humilhado, esnobado, ridicularizado por humanos e _youkais_ devido a isso, meu irmão me abomina por esse motivo, e você vem me dizer que eu não sei – explodiu – o que é rejeição?!

– Ora – constrangeu-se –, não me venha com desculpas, eu também sou um meio-_youkai_...

– Você nunca se importou! – retrucou bem bravio, e continuou, aos berros: – A única razão pela qual você queria se tornar um _youkai_ era para ter poder, poder e mais poder! Pura ambição! – Pausou. – Eu também queria me tornar um _youkai_ para obter mais poder, não nego, porém, o que eu mais queria era achar um lugar neste mundo!

Naraku ficou nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, impressionado com aquelas palavras. O próprio InuYasha ficou. Ele continuou:

– Aí, eu conheci a Kikyou e soube da Joia, descobri que ela se encontrava numa situação semelhante a minha e nós acabamos nos apaixonando. Aí eu desisti de virar _youkai_. Mais! Decidi me tornar um humano! Resolvi abrir mão de meus limitados poderes demoníacos para viver ao seu lado! Mas aí... Aí veio você! Veio você e destruiu tudo, tudo! – Pausou, observando a face pasma e irritadiça do meio-_youkai_ aranha. – Sabe, Naraku, você não foi rejeitado... Porque não há como te rejeitar, porque você não dá chance para as pessoas fazerem isso, uma vez que já sai passando por cima de tudo e todos para satisfazer suas vontades mesquinhas e cruéis!

O araneídeo ficou um tempo quieto, apenas lhe encarando. Porém, logo o rebateu novamente:

– Eu errei, InuYasha. Eu poderia optar entre a Kikyou e a minha cobiça! Eu escolhi minha cobiça, e por três razões básicas: um, a Kikyou o ama e nada irá mudar isso; dois, eu achava que o fato de alguém ter sangue _youkai _o desabilita a sentir amor, piedade, medo ou dúvidas; e três, eu achava que só amava a Kikyou por causa do Onigumo, aquele bandido estúpido! Aliás, minto, eu me negava a acreditar que a amava por mim mesmo. Afinal, parte daquele coração era o humano Onigumo, mas a outra, a outra era o _youkai_ Naraku, ou melhor, o meio-_youkai _Naraku. Eu me agarrei à esperança de que, quando jogasse fora a porção "Onigumo", eu finalmente esqueceria a Kikyou. E quando a matei, lá no monte, eu acreditei que tinha finalmente me livrado daquilo. Não! Minto mais uma vez, eu me convenci a acreditar naquilo! Por um instante sim, até senti prazer quando estava prestes a acertá-la, mas algo obscuro estava por trás daquele prazer. Uma dor imensa e esmagadora. Eu me neguei mais uma vez! Continuei atropelando o meu coração! Ele me implorava, "por favor, não faça isso!", enquanto minha mente também implorava, "mate-a, mate-a, mate-a, só assim você finalmente alcançará a plenitude!". Eu me forcei a seguir minha mente. E fiz aquilo. Mas, eu não conseguia esquecê-la, sua imagem continuava ricocheteando na minha cabeça, eu fingia não entender o motivo. Quando soube que ela ainda estava viva, eu fiquei desesperado, fui caçá-la alucinado, eu precisava me livrar de sua existência, senão nunca teria paz, nunca alcançaria a "plenitude"! Aí, eu descobri que o veneno que tinha injetado em seu corpo retornara e a estava derretendo de dentro para fora, ela finalmente desapareceria deste mundo para sempre! Então, lhe dei o golpe final: manipulei o miasma para corroê-la de vez ¹¹ . E a Kagome conseguiu purificá-la mais uma vez, no entanto, com seus poderes fragilizados e ante a potência brutal do tóxico, Kikyou voltou a sucumbir a ele. Concluí que não havia possibilidade de ele ser salva, o veneno retornaria sempre e cada vez mais forte. Nesse instante, eu senti uma euforia, uma falsa euforia, e depois, finalmente caí em mim. Minha ideologia, meus objetivos, minha Joia de Quatro Almas, nenhum deles mais foi capaz de me abarcar! Eu entrei em pânico, eu senti um desespero muito maior do que antes, eu chorei, InuYasha, eu chorei tudo o que sempre tive vergonha e ainda choro! Eu pensava, "Seu estúpido, pare de agir desse jeito!" e meu coração me massacrava, "Viu só?! O que foi que te avisei?!". Eu não me segurei mais! Deixei tudo aquilo que eu tinha aprisionado se liberar. Deixei explodir, deixei queimar. E foi violento. Eu achei que não suportaria! Ouvir minha própria lamúria soava como uma música dos infernos. E meus sentimentos me usaram de palco para o seu espetáculo dos horrores. Me pisotearam. Eu fui soterrado pelas minhas próprias emoções. Então, resolvi procurar pela Kikyou e descarregar sobre ela toda a verdade. Que bom que ela me ouviu. Hoje estamos aqui.

Depois de escutar aquilo tudo, InuYasha ficou calado, sem saber o que fazer. Se pudesse escolher, simplesmente desapareceria dali. E Naraku resolveu judiá-lo mais um pouco:

– Você me condena por eu ter preferido a minha ambição, mas eu me arrependi! Céus, como eu me arrependi! Só que depois, eu resolvi escolher a Kikyou, fazer aquilo que meu coração sempre implorou. E eu me descontrolei completamente, faço coisas que nunca pensei que faria, ajo da forma que sempre debochei, estou sendo completamente insano, sentimental e intempestivo, tudo aquilo que definitivamente não é do meu feitio, estou atropelando o meu tão estimado "orgulho _youkai_"! Tudo por ela, tudo para salvá-la, tudo para saber o que é estar com ela ao menos uma vez! Ah, sim, esqueci deste detalhe, há uma quarta razão para eu ter escolhido minha cobiça: eu sinto um desejo absurdo pela Kikyou, e, por alguma razão, eu me sentia sujo, me sentia como se estivesse profanando-a caso possuísse quaisquer pensamentos impudicos com ela, porque a vejo como algo sacro, puro, intocável. Eu me sentia como um andarilho sedento no meio de um deserto escaldante que avistou uma fonte de água fresca e cristalina. Ah, como seria delicioso saboreá-la! No entanto, essa água é proibida e quem dela beber descerá até o fundo do inferno e sua alma sofrerá por toda a eternidade. Eu então me ajoelhei diante da fonte e fiquei apenas a olhando. Apesar de olhá-la aumentar minha sede, parecia me sentir bem melhor, só de ouvir seu barulhinho, sentir seu orvalhar em minha pele. De repente, percebi que a fonte estava a secar, que ela iria desaparecer deste mundo! Não resisti e molhei meus braços e meus lábios nela. Em seguida eu ignorei tudo e enchi minha boca com sua água. E aí, que surpresa! O chão abriu-se sob meus pés, e eu senti como se estivesse pousando na morada dos deuses! Eu caí nas profundezas do Mundo Inferior, mas minha alma não sentia dor alguma, apenas a mais sublime e suprema paz. – InuYasha não estava compreendendo, talvez achasse que o outro estivesse tendo algum tipo de delírio, mas aquela relação que Naraku fazia referia-se à sua noite com Kikyou: a sacerdotisa era a fonte; a sede do meio-_youkai_ aranha, seu desejo; beber da fonte, possuir a moça; o inferno, sua consciência; molhar seus braços e lábios, abraçar e beijar a sacerdotisa; a fonte secar, a morte de Kikyou. – Eu achava que me sentia melhor a odiando. Eu estava brutalmente enganado. É tão melhor amá-la, é incomensuravelmente melhor! E agora eu só quero que ela viva! E mesmo que ela corra para os seus braços, eu sei que não vou me arrepender. Eu sei! – Pausou. – InuYasha, eu a amo tanto, mas tanto, tanto, que sou capaz de atirá-la em seus braços se isso a fizer bem! Porque é só isso o importante, que ela fique bem! Sabe, enquanto você provavelmente vai ficar sentado com seu grupinho esperando, eu vou ficar aqui, olhando para ela todos os dias! Porque isso é tudo o que quero. Apenas olhar para ela... Apenas poder admirá-la... Sentir meu coração querer saltar de meu peito e, desta vez, sem mais me recriminar por isso. Eu quero que ela sorria, sorria de verdade, feliz, espontânea, e não mais aquele sorriso de gentileza que ela faz para os outros se sentirem bem, enquanto ela está ruindo por dentro.

InuYasha se encontrava completamente paralisado. Parecia uma mosca presa no fluido de uma planta carnívora. Ou talvez numa teia de aranha. E ver os olhos de Naraku, sempre tão furiosos, altivos e perversos mudarem o seu brilho, tremerem e marejarem; ouvir sua voz, sempre tão firme e austera, completamente soluçante, era absurdamente espantoso. Eis que o vilão o fez uma revelação inédita:

– Outra coisa, InuYasha, não fui eu quem matou a Kikyou há 50 anos.

– O quê?! – vociferou.

– O Onigumo se combinou com um bando de _youkais _que desejavam a morte de Kikyou. Como líder desse enxame, havia um minúsculo _youkai_ aranha, o mais poderoso, que foi o coordenador da ação ¹² . Daí a minha natureza aracnídea, uma vez que eu não deveria ser um tipo específico de _youkai_ por ser formado por vários. Quanto ao meu nome, simplesmente o do abismo onde fora atirado o "cadáver" daquele humano imundo ¹³ . O que o Onigumo queria era se apoderar da Joia e da Kikyou, no entanto, os _youkais_ queriam vingar-se da sacerdotisa. Por serem mais fortes, Onigumo não pode controlá-los ²¹ . Naquele momento, eu ainda não existia em consciência. E então, aconteceu tudo o que você já sabe. Depois, aquela bagunça toda começou a se sintetizar e eu, não o humano Onigumo, nem o _youkai_ aranha, mas o meio-_youkai_ Naraku vim à luz. E eu não sou um mero produto da fusão dos dois, mas sim um ser completamente distinto, com minha própria mente, meus próprios anseios e também meu próprio coração! Demorou cerca de algumas semanas para a minha consciência eclodir. Pois bem, aquilo já estava feito. – Pausou. – Sabe, InuYasha, a Kikyou era uma menina sonhadora. Pode parecer bobagem, mas o seu real desejo era apaixonar-se loucamente, casar, ter filhos e viver essa vidinha sem graça. Mas ela havia nascido com poderes espirituais e, com isso, deveria tornar-se uma sacerdotisa e abandonar esse desejo. E foi o que ela fez! No entanto, aquela menina sonhadora ainda estava lá, e ela fora enclausurada nas profundezas do coração de Kikyou. E, quando foi dado a sacerdotisa o pesado e cruel fardo de proteger a Joia de Quatro Almas, essa menina começou a adoecer, uma vez que a Kikyou teve que sepultar vivo o seu coração definitivamente. E a garotinha foi sucumbindo, definhando, definhando... Mas aí, a Kikyou o conheceu! E a pequena Kikyou se curou! Ela viu uma luz naquele cativeiro coronário e começou a persegui-la obstinadamente! Entretanto, as vontades podres do bandido Onigumo atraíram para ele milhares de _youkais_ que desejavam exterminar a Kikyou. E, esses _youkais_, não eu, esses _youkais _o fizeram! E por que eles jogaram você e a Kikyou um contra o outro ao invés de simplesmente roubar a Joia? Porque era o que o Onigumo queria, que vocês se odiassem ²¹ ! Fora o fato de que a Joia deveria ser corrompida. Que jeito melhor de fazê-lo do que pela putrefação do coração daquela que a protegia? Aí, a pequena Kikyou sofreu o golpe final, uma facada glacial pelas costas, ou melhor, um rasgo mortal no ombro esquerdo! Com isso, a garotinha foi tumulada junto com a sacerdotisa. 50 anos depois, a Kikyou foi ressuscitada. Mas a menininha não. Seu corpo continuou estirado nos porões do coração da infeliz sacerdotisa. E agora, tudo o que eu quero é não só recuperar a sacerdotisa, mas também a pequena Kikyou, cuja essência ainda teima dentro da sacerdotisa! – Pausou. – InuYasha, eu estou disposto a dilacerar o meu próprio coração para libertar essa garotinha. Para deixá-la ser feliz! E mesmo que eu sofra todos os meus dias por não ter a Kikyou nos meus braços, eu vou saber que ela finalmente estará livre de sua angústia! Eu estou disposto a deixar meu coração agonizando dentro de meu peito até o fim dos meus dias para findar o sofrimento de Kikyou!

– C-Como...? – indagou o cão, aos sussurros.

– O quê?

– Como afinal você se... Se apaixonou pela Kikyou?

Naraku hesitou um pouco. Aquela pergunta foi um tanto além de suas expectativas. Mas resolveu dizer-lhe:

– Bem, depois do fim de Kikyou, eu segui a minha rota e investiguei a história da Joia de Quatro Almas. Concluí que se tratava de uma espécie de maldição e que um dia ela retornaria para este mundo. Ela iria aproveitar-se do amor e do ódio que a Kikyou sentia por você para arranjar uma maneira de volver e, foi o que fez. Então, 50 anos depois de seu desaparecimento, uma jovem cruzou o poço conector de eras e surgiu aqui. Essa jovem carregava dentro de si a Joia, que deveria ter pulverizado junto com a carne de Kikyou. E essa mesma jovem estilhaçou a Joia em milhares de fragmentos. Dessa forma, minhas expectativas se concretizaram. Durante 50 anos gravitei em torno da Joia, aguardando que ela volvesse, dediquei cada dia a isso. No mais, eu tinha que sobreviver e preparar-me para o grande dia. Manipulei pessoas, traí pessoas, procurei por gente que poderia me ser útil para realizar o meu desejo: possuir a Joia de Quatro Almas e tornar-me um _youkai_ poderosíssimo. Conheci o Bankotsu, a sacerdotisa Hitomiko, amaldiçoei a família do monge Miroku, cujo parente atreveu-se a intervir no meu caminho ²² ... Entretanto, havia outra coisa forte em minha cabeça: as lembranças de Kikyou, oriundas de Onigumo e também dos _youkais_. Fiquei pensando, "Quem realmente é essa mulher?". Eu tinha em mente seu sorriso, sua voz, seus gestos, suas palavras, seu comportamento, seu cheiro... Era como se eu, o meio-_youkai_ Naraku, a tivesse conhecido. Eu até cheguei a investigar sobre a vida de Kikyou, a mãe era uma sacerdotisa, o pai era militar e morreu em uma sangrenta batalha, enquanto a mãe de Kikyou esperava por Kaede, estava grávida de oito meses. A mãe de Kikyou ficou muito triste, adoeceu e, com isso, iniciou-se o parto um pouco prematuro de Kaede, um parto agonizante que durou quase dois dias, a mãe de Kikyou sangrou até a morte e depois abriram sua barriga, feito um animal abatido, para salvar Kaede. Kikyou, pura e bondosa, nunca culpou a irmãzinha pela morte de sua mãe, conforme muitas crianças fariam, e a amava profundamente. – Pausou, observando a face atônita do cão. – Bem, com a mãe morta, a pequenina Kikyou, de apenas oito anos de idade, teve que cuidar de um bebê. Claro, as mulheres do vilarejo a ajudaram, mas quem teve que cuidar mesmo foi a Kikyou. E ela então viu-se tendo que se esforçar para controlar seus poderes e tornar-se uma respeitável sacerdotisa, sem pai, sem mãe e com um bebê recém-nascido para criar e alimentar. Ela era apenas uma criancinha e não podia brincar, correr, não tinha quem a oferecesse os ombros e os ouvidos para suas lamentações "infantis", teve que amadurecer "na marra". Isso sem falar no fato de que ela sempre foi muito pobre, ela já passou dias sem comer para não faltar alimento para a bebê Kaede, ela já se esforçou para aquecê-la com seu pequeno corpo quando faltou-lhes um bom cobertor. Kikyou sempre cuidou de Kaede com dedicação e esmero e nunca apontou o dedo para ela culpando-a pela morte de sua mãe, nunca sentiu isso! A pequena Kaede a admirava muito, tanto por isso, quanto pela Kikyou sempre ter seguido seu caminho com determinação, mesmo não sendo o seu desejo. Todos a admiravam, a mulher forte, de nervos de aço, bela, audaz, inteligente, empenhada... Mas no fundo aquela mulher era mais frágil do que um artefato de porcelana, aquela mulher plácida, gentil e equilibrada gritava desesperadamente, mas ninguém a ouvia. Nem mesmo você a ouviu. E ainda não ouve! A única pessoa que havia percebido isso era a Kaede, a pequena Kaede, que nada pode fazer para mudar o trágico destino de sua honrada irmã. O desejo de Kaede era apenas que Kikyou ficasse bem! A infeliz sacerdotisa Kikyou... A infeliz humana Kikyou! Você nunca se perguntou por que ela era tão triste? Ela não pode ser uma criança comum, com isso, ela não pode ser uma mocinha comum e, logo, não pode ser uma mulher comum, o que sempre almejou avidamente! Você nunca se perguntou por que ela era tão triste?

– Ela nunca me disse nada – balbuciou.

– A mim muito menos! – replicou indignado. – A verdade é que você nunca se importou, você nunca quis saber! Você nunca percebeu... Mas também, mesmo o amando, ela nunca abriu o coração para você. Você roubou o coração de Kikyou, mas não conseguiu compreende-lo, não tentou desvendá-lo. Você alguma vez verbalizou o que sente por ela? Parece estúpido, mas isso é realmente significativo! Por que você acha que foi tão fácil para eu chegar até a Kikyou? Porque você a abandonou, você não sabe nada sobre a Kikyou! Eu não tenho seu coração, mas eu enfiei minha mão dentro dele e a ofereci para a arruinada garotinha! Ela segurou com desespero e eu farei de tudo para puxá-la para fora de seu cárcere! Eu não irei soltá-la, eu não irei deixar seus dedos escorregarem, eu não irei desistir dela! Você desistiu... Mas também, um coração que sempre fez o que bem entendeu, sem medir consequências, não compreenderia um que teve que abdicar de seus sonhos em prol de algo "mais importante". Entretanto, Como pode abandoná-la, como pode deixá-la agonizar enquanto ela clamava por você?! – enfureceu-se. – Enfim, você me perguntou como me apaixonei por ela, certo? O fato é que eu sempre me interessei em descobrir quem era a Kikyou, e não deixei de pensar nela um só dia nesses 50 anos! Eu fiz das memórias do Onigumo e dos _youkais_ minhas próprias memórias e vi a Kikyou com o meu próprio coração. Mas eu negava a mim mesmo que estivesse sentindo aquilo. Aí, 50 anos depois, eu vi a Kagome pela primeira vez, aquele rosto me pareceu familiar, pensei que ela pudesse ser a Kikyou, todavia, ela havia morrido, não podia ser ela. Além do mais, aquela garota não possuía a mesma expressão de Kikyou, os mesmos gestos, os cabelos eram diferentes, a pele não era cor de neve, o olhar era outro. Ela não era a Kikyou ²³ ! Então, eu descobri que aquela garota era sua reencarnação, daí ter trazido a Joia dentro de seu corpo. Aí eu soube que, além disso, a Kikyou havia sido ressuscitada e a porção do espírito daquela garota que conservava as mágoas e anseios da encarnação como sacerdotisa Kikyou fora inserido no corpo de terra e cinzas. Quando eu soube que ela estava de volta neste mundo, não a Kagome, mas a Kikyou, meu coração disparou, minha mente se alucinou, eu precisava vê-la! Eu dei um jeito de levá-la para o meu extinto castelo e então eu vi a minha querida Kikyou pela primeira vez ³¹ ! Eu fiquei tão nervoso... Julguei que fosse pela surpresa, mas não era isso! Bem, eu não podia sentir aquilo, aquilo iria me atrapalhar. Pus a culpa em Onigumo, a Kikyou achava que era por causa dele, você e todo mundo também. Mas não era isso. O que realmente acontecia era que a porção Onigumo continuava forte dentro de mim e apenas me impedia de matá-la. Porém, eu não amava a Kikyou porque eu tinha o coração do Onigumo, aquele coração era, é meu, do meio-_youkai _Naraku! A porção Onigumo apenas me impedia de ferir a Kikyou. No Monte, quando livrei-me da essência suja daquele bandido egoísta e pervertido, eu consegui feri-la. Mas o _meu_ sentimento permaneceu intacto. E a verdade, InuYasha, é que eu não queria a Joia apenas para me tornar um _youkai_ poderoso, uma ambição mesquinha conforme você disse. Eu queria também tornar-me um _youkai_ completo para deixar de amar a Kikyou. Mas, eu acho que, mesmo assim, eu não conseguiria isso! Eu sou apaixonado pela Kikyou há 50 anos. Um amor oriundo das memórias de outros seres, mas que a mim pertence! E creio que uma mera transmutação não seria capaz de expurgar esse sentimento do meu peito. Creio que nem mesmo a mais suprema das forças, a morte, irá ser capaz de fazê-lo. Aliás, não é a morte a mais suprema das forças, mas sim o amor. Porque ele é capaz de transcender o tempo e a vida.

– V-Você... Disse que... Fez o que fez para esquecer a Kikyou... – balbuciou. – Mas isso não o justifica! – tentou rebater o cão, mais uma vez.

– Eu não estou me justificando, estou apenas explicando o que me motivou! Mas já que quer falar em justificativa, a maioria de vocês me persegue por seus próprios erros e os dos outros.

– O quê?! Não me diga um absurdo desses! Você matou a Kikyou...

– Os _youkais _mataram, já lhe disse, e, depois, foi por sua culpa!

– _Grrr_, você amaldiçoou o Miroku, aprisionou o Kohaku, exterminou os companheiros do lobo fedido...

– Espere, espere! Eu amaldiçoei a família do Miroku porque seu avô quis intervir nos meus planos! Aliás, eu fiz um favor para ele!

– O quê?!

– Afinal, eu podia simplesmente tê-lo matado, e se eu tivesse feito isso, aquele monge vadio não existiria hoje, não é mesmo? O que será que ele preferiria? Nascer com uma maldição ou não nascer? Creio que a primeira opção! Isso sem falar no fato de que ele usufruiu bem dessa maldição, que era também uma arma e tanto!

– Ora, seu...

– O quê?! Vai negar? Quanto aos companheiros do Kouga, não me culpe por sua estupidez!

– Como é que é?!

– Aqueles vândalos invadiram o meu castelo e tentaram me furtar!

– Era uma armadilha, seu cretino!

– E daí?! "Isso não justifica"! Se eles tivessem feito isso com qualquer outra propriedade, a retaliação seria a mesma! Eles foram até mim porque quiseram, invadiram o meu castelo porque eram bárbaros e caíram em uma armadilha porque eram burros! E o Kouga os abandonou a própria sorte!

– _Grrrr_, maldito!

– Escute, se você não tem nada de bom para falar, porque não simplesmente cala-se? O Miroku sofreu as consequências dos atos de seu avô e essas consequências foram muito mais tênues do que poderiam ter sido; o Kouga desamparou seus companheiros e estes eram estúpidos; os _youkais_ mataram a Kikyou e depois você a abandonou... Os únicos que sinto culpa de fato são o Kohaku e a Sango, afinal, eu os usei mesmo e não havia como eles perceberem, embora eu ainda tenha sido muito generoso com ambos por ter deixado aquele pirralho vivo até aqui, e também a Kikyou, afinal, mesmo que por sua culpa, mesmo que por culpa dos _youkais_, ela morreu pelas minhas mãos. E isso eu não posso negar. A culpa que eu sinto é idêntica a que o Kohaku sente, afinal, ele estava sendo controlado quando matou os pais e amigos e feriu sua irmã, porém, foram as mãos do Kohaku que executaram aquele massacre! Igual ao que aconteceu comigo há 50 anos, não era eu, mas era eu! E lá no Monte, por sua culpa ou não, eu a feri! A Kikyou, irrefutavelmente, sofreu muito pelas minhas mãos. E essa culpa é uma carga pesadíssima que eu arrasto pelo chão. E que fere a minha pele, distende meus músculos, fragiliza meus ossos, adoece meus órgãos e fulmina minha alma. Mas mesmo assim...! Você pode me condenar por ter ignorado meus sentimentos pela Kikyou e ter persistido em destruí-la, porém o que você faz é bem pior! Porque eu errei! E você não fez nada! Porque dentro do meu coração só existe a Kikyou! E ninguém mais! Eu ficaria com a Kikyou mesmo ela estando presa àquele corpo de terra, mesmo sabendo que a gente nunca poderia ter um relacionamento normal por causa disso. E seria capaz até de deixá-la morrer se seu sofrimento se tornasse maior que o meu amor e não houvesse outra opção! Porque eu a amo InuYasha, a amo e de uma maneira que você não tem ideia! Enquanto você parece que a abandonou por ela não estar viva de verdade. E ela continua o amando mesmo depois de você tê-la magoado! Mas eu compreendo. Se ela me magoasse, eu acho que meu sentimento não iria se importar.

– Não há... Como ela te magoar! Não há como ninguém te magoar...! – disse ríspido o cão, entretanto, uma rispidez displicentemente simulada.

– Ah, sim! Não se esqueça que a Kagome o ama muito! O que fará, InuYasha? – Nesse instante, o araneídeo retomara com tudo o seu típico olhar maligno e desenhara um sorriso grotesco em seus lábios. – Você irá abandonar a garota que te ama e ficar com a mulher que te ama, ou deixara a mulher que te ama de uma vez por todas para ficar com a garota que te ama? Vai magoar a Kikyou mais uma vez, ou fazer com a Kagome o que fez com a Kikyou? Vai igualar as duas, ou açoitar a Kikyou outra vez? O InuYasha tinha dois cordeiros... Lembre-se, lá no monte, você deixou um de seus cordeiros para o lobo, e o lobo veio buscá-lo. Cadê a Kikyou que estava aqui? O Naraku comeu! Talvez, outro lobo busque seu outro cordeiro – disparou.

Aquela analogia, aquele sorriso, aquele olhar, aquelas palavras. Ah, como InuYasha ficou cheio de ódio, armou o punho e o largou na face de Naraku com vontade, o fazendo ser lançado para longe, destroçando as árvores em seu caminho. Em contrapartida, da escuridão surgiu Naraku e descarregou seu punho na face de InuYasha, fazendo-o voar para o outro lado. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais irritado, sacou sua espada e saltou para uma guerra quente:

– Ferida do Ventoooo! – anunciou, desferindo seu ataque.

Naraku transformou sua mão em uma lâmina imensa, de diamante, nos moldes de uma lâmina de foice e disparou uma rajada de meteoritos de miasma na mesma proporção do outro. InuYasha não percebeu, mas em um raríssimo momento, Naraku fora para um conflito direto, sem truques ou barreiras, e fulo da vida. Ao se atingirem, os ataques se anularam em uma grande explosão. InuYasha rasgou o fogo com sua espada e avançou sobre o outro, que saltou contra ele. Ao se encontrarem no ar, chocaram suas lâminas, voltaram ao chão e correram um para o outro, cruzando suas lâminas novamente. Byakuya preferiu não se intrometer, mas Sango correu para separá-los:

– Osso Voador!

O imenso bumerangue passou entre os dois, obrigando-os a se afastarem, e levantou uma muralha de terra. O araneídeo então a rasgou e, quando ele e o canídeo foram mais uma vez para cima um do outro, a jovem exterminadora catou seu Osso Voador e se posicionou entre os dois e os parou, estendendo seus braços contra os brigões.

– Parem! – berrou a moça. – Vocês perderam a cabeça?! Um conflito desses pode trazer problemas para o Kohaku e a Kikyou! – alertou.

– Atenção! – bradou O-Ren, do portal da gruta e com as mãos na cintura. – Por acaso estais pensando que aqui é a casa dos senhores?! Já disse que não quero zona por aqui! – brigou. – E além do mais, a garota tem razão, vós estais perturbando a árvore! Saí! – ordenou.

– Pessoal... – pediu a exterminadora mais uma vez.

Eles se acalmaram. Sango então reparou em sua mão segurando a gola do colete de Naraku, o olhou, percebendo que ele também se sentiu um tanto constrangido:

– Nossa, nunca imaginei uma situação dessas! – exclamou ela, retirando sua mão.

Os dois então se afastaram, guardando suas armas. Naraku deu as costas para InuYasha e Sango. Byakuya então saltou lá do alto, pousando bem ao lado do meio-_youkai_ aranha.

– Bom pessoal, por hoje é só! – exclamou ele, brincalhão.

– De onde você surgiu?! – indagou o meio-_youkai_ cão, aos berros.

– Ah, não amole! – rebateu.

– _Grrr_, maldito Naraku, sempre armando! – InuYasha quis atacá-lo de novo, mas foi parado por Sango:

– InuYasha!

– O que foi? Ainda quer lutar? Venha! – provocou Naraku, também querendo atacá-lo, mas sendo travado por Byakuya.

– Ah, não, já chega! Faça o favor de controlar-se! – resmungou o ilusionista.

– Ei! – bradou a bruxa. – O que foi que eu disse?!

– _Humpf_! – o meio-_youkai_ aranha voltou a dar as costas.

– Você... É um imbecil! – exclamou InuYasha.

O meio-_youkai_ aranha o ignorou, armando sua barreira e envolvendo seu servo também. Se ergueu um pouco e anunciou:

– Andem, quero me livrar logo de vocês!

Sango então ajeitou sua arma e montou nas costas do meio-_youkai_ cão. Naraku começou a se impulsionar e InuYasha foi seguindo-o. Mantiveram a mesma distância horizontal de antes, uns quinze metros, mas desta vez o araneídeo estava com os pés na linha dos olhos do canídeo. O-Ren ficou esperando eles sumirem de suas vistas e depois começou a voltar para o interior da gruta, resmungando:

– _Humpf_, insuportáveis!

Enquanto isso, Sango questionara InuYasha sobre sua conversa com Naraku:

– Escute, você ficou bem abalado com isso, não é?

– Do que está falando? – indagou constrangido.

– Ora, eu vi como você ficou nervoso! Os berros, aquele soco...

– Ele me provocou!

– O que foi que ele te disse? Ele te disse algo sobre a Kikyou? Sobre como aconteceu para mudar de ideia a seu respeito, assim tão repentinamente?

Ele ficou um tempo quieto. Realmente aquela conversa o deixara completamente sem chão. As palavras de Naraku não paravam de circular dentro de sua cabeça. Ele então voltou-se para Sango, com a voz calma e tímida:

– Eu só – pausou – prefiro não falar sobre isso.

A jovem resolveu respeitá-lo, deixar que aquilo arrefecesse. Byakuya queria puxar assunto com Naraku, mas preferiu ficar quieto, percebera o quão nervoso ele estava. Não queria levar outro fora do meio-_youkai _aranha. E lá foram todos, voltando para sua região.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ "InuYasha", 4º filme: _Fogo Na Ilha Mística_ (_Gurem no Houraijima_).

² "Dânae", pintura do século XX, de Gustav Klimt.

³ "InuYasha", 4ª temporada, episódio 124: _Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada / Adeus, minha querida Kikyou_.

¹¹ "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódios 07 e 08: _O mausoléu do Monte Azusa_ e _Entre as estrelas cintilantes_.

¹² "InuYasha", 5ª temporada, episódios 147 e 148: _Uma fatídica canção de amor antes de nos encontrarmos_.

¹³ "InuYasha", 3ª temporada, episódio 87: _A jornada solitária que a Kikyou percorre / A viagem solitária de Kikyou_.

²¹ "InuYasha", 3ª temporada, episódio 71: _A batalha mortal dos três homens / A batalha dos três até a morte_.

²² "InuYasha", 4ª temporada, episódio 121: _A batalha final! O último e mais forte da Shichinin-Tai / Batalha decisiva! O último e mais forte dos guerreiros zumbis_; "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 16: _A barreira de Hitomiko_; "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódio 16: _O houshi deliquente e sua mão direita / O Buraco do Vento na mão direita. Miroku, o monge delinquente_.

²³ "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódios 21-22: _A verdadeira identidade de Naraku é revelada. A alma de Kikyou / A verdade sobre a origem de Naraku. A alma de Kikyou_.

³¹ "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódio 32: _Kikyou e InuYasha envolvidos pelo jyaki / Kikyou e InuYasha atraídos pelo miasma_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA: **Pessoal, o capítulo ficou enorme, mas não tive como cortá-lo, precisava dar algumas informações importantes para a fic. Porém, ainda há muitos buracos para serem tapados, farei isso mais para frente. Pelo menos consegui postar o capítulo na data combinada, ufa! Bem, o 8º, somente dia 12 de agosto, marquem no Facebook para que não se esqueçam \o/. Até lá!


	8. Quatro Estações à sua Espera – Parte I

**-:- CAPÍTULO 08 – Quatro Estações à sua Espera – Parte I -:-**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, finalmente InuYasha e Sango chegaram ao vilarejo. Seus amigos correram para vê-los, eles estavam bem cansados e a exterminadora mal se aguentava em pé. Kaede levou a jovem para dentro, disse que lhe daria um chá de ervas que ajudam a relaxar. Kagome ficou encarando InuYasha, em um misto de tristeza e tensão. Ele lhe retribuía o olhar. Os outros os observavam atônitos. Miroku então resolveu tirar o meio-_youkai_ dali.

– Bom, o InuYasha também deve estar bem cansado – disse o monge. – Venha comigo!

Ele então o levou mantendo um sorrisinho bobo para Kagome, mas ela continuava abatida. Um pouco depois, recostado numa árvore perto de um rio e com o monge à sua frente, o jovem contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu.

– Minha nossa, InuYasha, que coisa! – exclamou Miroku.

– Pois é... Eu estou até agora sem conseguir parar de pensar nas palavras do maldito N... – Nesse instante, por alguma razão, ele sentiu-se mal por falar do outro com desprezo.

– Ei, olhe para cá – pediu o monge, erguendo a cabeça do meio-_youkai_.

– Deixe-me, Miroku!

– Olhe, não fique assim! O Naraku exagerou no que disse, ele estava querendo atingi-lo.

– Pois ele conseguiu! – resmungou. – Ah, eu não quero ver a Kagome tão cedo, só de pensar que ela está com aquela cara por minha causa... Mas antes foi a Kikyou. Ah, maldição! – berrou, socando o chão.

– InuYasha...

– Sabe, Miroku, você tinha que vê-lo, ouvi-lo falar! Foi tão... Impressionante. Eu fiquei completamente inerte. E se eu pudesse matá-lo ali, naquele exato momento... Eu não conseguiria. Miroku, eu simplesmente não conseguiria! E era tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer.

– Pudera, falando da Kikyou desse jeito! Se fosse com a Sango, acho que também ficaria na mesma situação. Acho que eu não teria coragem de matar alguém que a amasse mais do que eu fui capaz.

– O quê?!

– Hã?

– Ora, que história é essa de que o Naraku ama a Kikyou mais do que eu?!

– Você é quem disse.

– Eu não disse isso!

– Não disse, mas insinuou!

– _Grrr_, não me aborreça!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, me desculpe!

InuYasha ficou bravo com aquilo, mas sabia que ele talvez tivesse razão. Talvez, seu maior inimigo amasse a sacerdotisa mais do que ele. Ou então fosse um atormentado. Mas, o que ele não poderia esquecer, era que Kagome estava lá. O que ele faria quando Kikyou despertasse?

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Mais tarde, no abrigo do meio-_youkai_ aranha, ele e seu servo estavam mais uma vez sentados de frente um para o outro tendo uma importante conversa, no centro do cômodo principal. O araneídeo tentava encontrar uma saída para o seu drama. Não iria entregar a Joia para a bruxa de jeito algum:

– Eu não sei o que fazer, Bykuya. Já pensei em várias maneiras de voltar esta situação ao meu favor e nada! Olhe só – Naraku tirou um pedaço de ramo da árvore de seu quimono –, enquanto voltávamos, estendi um tentáculo e cortei isto da árvore, tentei destruí-lo, mas não consegui!

– Por quê você quer destruir a árvore?

– Ora, com certeza a árvore é o ponto fraco de O-Ren.

– Bom, pode ser... Mas como assim não conseguiu destruir o ramo?

– Eu peguei este ramo para testar o poder da árvore, eu tentei intoxicá-lo, esmigalhá-lo, queimá-lo, e nada! Ele repele meu miasma, o fogo não o queima e me repele quando tento arrebentá-lo. Se não consigo destruir um simples ramo, imagine a árvore inteira!

– É verdade, até porque ela tem uma energia imensa!

– Sim, mas estranhamente a O-Ren possui uma energia ínfima. Agora, como alguém assim tão desprovida de poder poderia controlar algo assim? Dessa forma penso que...

– Que...?

– Que a O-Ren na verdade não é aquela bela mulher de vestes atípicas que carrega um cetro para lá e para cá. O-Ren é a própria árvore! Agora, a quem será que pertence aquele corpo?

– Você acha que é algum tipo de possessão?! – indagou curioso.

– Provavelmente! E é isso que quero que descubra para mim, Byakuya. Qual a história de O-Ren. De onde ela veio, quem ela é. Você tem nove meses, mas faça como se tivesse nove dias.

– Uau! De volta aos velhos tempos! – empolgou-se.

– _Shhh_! Contenha-se! Ela é capaz de nos ouvir. Estou sentindo sua presença, mas parece que O-Ren está tendo problemas! – riu-se.

– O quê?

– Desde que peguei este ramo, ela tem tido dificuldade de perceber meus pensamentos. O fato de eu tê-lo sob a minha guarda deve estar bloqueando parte de seus poderes. Eu consigo senti-la se esforçar! – riu-se. – Mas mesmo assim devemos ter cautela.

– Ei, tentar absorvê-la está fora de cogitação, não é?

– Seria extremamente arriscado, pela primeira vez não faço ideia de que tipo de pessoa eu estou lidando. Quando ouvi a lenda de O-Ren, pensei que ela não passasse de uma bruxinha tosca, mas durante esse pouco que a conheço, eu a sinto me monitorar o tempo todo, isso sem falar de uma série de coisas desconexas a seu respeito.

– Ei, e aquele _youkai_ que toca flauta?

– Esse, eu nem imagino, mas não sinto energia alguma emanar dele. É como se ele não fosse um _youkai_!

– Seria o quê então?

– Não sei, descubra sobre ele também.

– Será que o segredo da bruxa não é o tal do Daisuke?

– Pode ser, porque não? Ah, outra coisa, há também outra lenda, sobre um bosque puro, que de tão benigno muitos _youkais_ não se atreviam a colocar sequer os pés ali, apenas os mais poderosos. E esse bosque possui as mesmas coordenadas daquele horrendo lugar onde vive a bruxa. Isso não lhe parece curioso?

– É realmente estranho! – espantou-se.

– Bem, vá logo fazer isso! E leve o ramo consigo – disse, entregando-lhe o fragmento da árvore.

– Sim, mas e você?

Naraku então puxou outro pedaço de ramo de seu quimono, fazendo uma expressão maliciosa.

– _Humm_, o velho lobo mostra suas presas!

– _Arf_, não me fale em cães! – brincou. – Ei, muito cuidado! – Naraku então apertou com força o seu ramo, que emitiu um clarão rubro, dando-lhe um fortíssimo choque. – Ai...! – rezingou. – Viu só? Ele repele! E lembre-se, muito cuidado,...

– Já sei, criatura!

–...eu estou até com receio de chegar na gruta da bruxa amanhã, ela com certeza irá me interrogar.

– Mas você já vai para lá?!

– Sim, não quero ficar longe da Kikyou.

– _Hum_...

– Além do mais não confio naquela mulher, não quero deixá-la sozinha com a bruxa.

– _Hummm_... Bem, adie sua ida!

– Não, não, aí mesmo é que ela irá desconfiar. O jeito é encarar a fera e fingir que não aconteceu nada.

– Ah, isso é moleza para você!

– Não se ela tentar algo contra a Kikyou. Aí eu vou me descontrolar completamente.

– Ai, eu não te entendo mesmo, você sempre foi tão frio...

– Sou frio com meus inimigos, com coisas alheias, e até comigo mesmo, mas quando algo diz respeito à Kikyou, meu sangue ferve, minha mente perde as rédeas.

– Ah... Bom, eu então vou começar a checar logo. Mas amanhã!

– Por que amanhã? Vá logo!

– Eu estou cansado.

– Você é um _youkai_, como pode estar cansado com tão pouco?

– Pouco?! Você é que está alterado.

– _Humpf_, tudo bem! Mas vá amanhã. Bem cedo. E por favor, medeie as informações, não venha me apoquentar os ouvidos com bobagens, fui claro?

– Certo, certo! – respondeu bufando.

– Preciso arranjar uma forma de obliterar aquela mulher, preciso tirá-la do meu caminho.

Byakuya então guardou o ramo dado por Naraku em seu quimono e começou a ir para seu aposento descansar, mas, antes, reparou no suspiro forte dado por seu mestre. O meio-_youkai_ arriou a cabeça e fez uma expressão melancólica.

– O que foi agora? – indagou o ilusionista.

– Estou com tantas saudades dela...!

– Já?

– Eu nunca senti isto antes, é tão... Tão cortante, angustiante... Eu não sei explicar.

Byakuya o olhou com jeito de quem não entendera, o araneídeo ficou um tempo olhando para o chão, pensando em Kikyou, pensando no estágio que se encontrava. Seu servo então o deixou a sós com seus pensamentos. Depois de um tempo, o meio-_youkai_ finalmente levantou-se e começou a se dirigir para as galerias mais profundas daquele habitáculo incrustado numa pedreira. Em uma delas, ele sentia-se como em um poço, era bem longa verticalmente, cerca de seis metros, e sua área era pequena, uns quatro metros quadrados; ela era mal iluminada, apenas umas velinhas no alto para não tropeçar no piso acidentado. Naraku sentou-se em um dos cantinhos do lugar, olhou para o alto, para os lados, estava só, ninguém podia ver ou ouvi-lo, podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, sem haver quem o condenasse, talvez não, e a Joia de Quatro Almas? Ele sentia como se ela o observasse, sempre à espreita, com aquele jeito de serpente no limiar do bote. Ele então a escondeu o melhor que pode nas profundezas de seu corpo, queria imaginar que a estivesse mantendo bem distante de seu coração, de seu lado que estava desesperado, com medo, vulnerável, queria sentir-se livre da influência da Joia. Começou a liberar seus pensamentos, estava só, ninguém podia ver ou ouvi-lo, podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, sem haver quem o condenasse... Começou a pensar em sua amada, na saudade esmagadora que o dominava naquele instante, pensou na noite que tiveram, sentiu o aroma da sacerdotisa esfaquear-lhe as narinas, sentiu as curvas da moça deslizarem por suas mãos, sentiu a textura dos cabelos da moça em sua pele, ouviu aquela voz séria e plácida distorcer-se em um gemido carregado de prazer; foi subindo no meio-_youkai_ uma vontade imensa de fazer algo, algo "feio", mas que parecia ser a única saída no momento. Ele então tirou suas botas, começou a despir aquela pesada armadura e em seguida seu quimono, a calça, jogou as vestes para um canto, bem como o ramo da árvore; os olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta e uma expressão de ébrio; o coração disparado, talvez por certa culpa, excitação ou as lembranças de Kikyou, ou tudo isso; ele puxou a franja para trás, formando um topete, bem como todo o resto do cabelo, o prendendo em um coque desajeitado, algumas longas mechas lhe escorriam pelas costas; levou as mãos à frente do corpo e as pousou no chão, começou a levar o corpo para frente, deitou seu lado esquerdo e deixou o direito cair um pouco, deixou as pernas flexionadas, com a direita mais para trás; ele então começou a alisar o próprio rosto com a destra, colocou dois dedos dentro da boca, começou a chupá-los devagar, mais forte, arranhando o chão com a outra mão. Depois de sugar os próprios dedos, começou a brincar com eles, enroscando a língua, lambendo-os, tocou os lábios e depois beijou os dedos; começou então a alisar o pescoço, apertando-o e arranhando-o um pouco; uns grunhidos desconcertados e contínuos; foi descendo a destra pelo corpo, apalpou o tórax mais vorazmente, seguiu pelo abdômen, chegou até o baixo-ventre; desviou para a coxa direita, a apertou, arranhou; sua boca mordia uma saliência mineral do piso. Na mente do meio-_youkai_, as imagens de sua noite com Kikyou embargavam qualquer outro pensamento, vinham descoordenadas, reduzidas, desgastadas pela má captação da memória, mas bem fortes, um carrossel, uma avalanche, um furacão.

Ele então finalmente levou sua mão para o local principal, seu sexo, pulsante, em brasas, tocou a extremidade com a ponta dos dedos, a circundou, a apertou um pouco, começou a descer por toda haste, devagar, suavemente; pressionou a base, desceu mais, segurou seus testículos, os massageou com vontade; sua língua lambia a pedrinha abaixo de sua boca; seu corpo tremia bem levemente, as costas moviam-se, as escápulas se aproximavam e os ombros se afastavam, e depois volviam, a lombar descia e ele se empurrava para frente e depois volvia; e sua mão acariciava seu membro, suavemente; e os pensamentos em sua cabeça furiosos. Ele então deitou-se de costas, tirando os pés do chão, desceu a mão esquerda pelo corpo até encontrar a direita, as levou para as coxas correspondentes e, na parte interna, as alisou, apertou, arranhou; seu torso arqueava um tanto e volvia; suas mãos seguiram para os testículos, voltando a massageá-los, às vezes mais forte, os machucando um pouco; suas pernas estavam flexionadas, paralelas ao torso, cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos e bem separadas; sua boca abria-se e fechava-se em gemidos e suspiros tênues, vez ou outra mordia o lábio inferior até quase começar a feri-lo; suas mãos foram para seu membro, o alisando com cada vez mais intensidade, moviam-se de forma circular, uma ia do meio para cima enquanto a outra ia do meio para baixo; depois, subiam e desciam juntas, da base ao ápice, devagar, devagar, rápido, rápido; depois, uma acariciou os testículos enquanto a outra, o membro; depois, uma descia e subia enquanto a outra provocava sem parar a extremidade; e os pensamentos na cabeça do meio-_youkai_ cada vez mais arrebatadores; e sua respiração descompassada, sua pele embebida em suor, as veias explodindo pelo corpo, o torso arqueando mais, os gemidos mais intensos e finalmente o apogeu daquilo tudo, desafogado em um urro exagerado, parte prazer, parte inquietude; e ele continuou se acariciando enquanto seu fluido jorrava, até o fim. Deitou-se de lado, aproximando bem a cabeça dos joelhos, escondendo as mãos, e mantendo as pernas bem flexionadas; a respiração ainda ofegante, a pele molhada, o coque ainda mais bagunçado. Entretanto os pensamentos persistiam, e a saudade, e a excitação e um "não sei o quê". Ele então repetiu aquilo mais algumas vezes.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

O outono próximo ao fim, e o tempo começando correr. O-Ren errou a previsão. A jovem sacerdotisa finalmente despertaria em dez meses. Sete meses antes, conforme o dito pela bruxa, quem despertaria seria Kohaku. No decorrer dos três meses para o despertar do garoto, sua amada irmã foi visitá-lo constantemente. Ia sempre acompanhada por Kirara e Miroku. Na primeira vez em que foram, levaram quase uma semana para chegarem, pois ela não lembrava o caminho com exatidão. Quando viu a bela feiticeira pela primeira vez, o monge tratou de galanteá-la. Sango ficou furiosa. A moça achou graça. Miroku também ficou bem impressionado com o que viu no local. Naraku, que estava ali observando Kikyou, nem se mexeu. As raízes da árvore estavam dividas: parte sustentava o casulo da sacerdotisa e a outra, o casulo da criança; ambos estavam se encostando, o da sacerdotisa estava alinhado à esquerda e o da criança, à direita. A posição de Kohaku era distinta: o menino estava disposto na vertical; as pernas juntas ao corpo e cruzadas também na altura dos calcanhares; seu queixo estava apoiado nos joelhos; seus braços passavam atrás das pernas, com seus pulsos se cruzando perto das nádegas; seu corpo, desnudo, e os cabelos flutuavam no líquido rubro; o cordão umbilical o circundava à esquerda e, nas costas, seguia sua coluna. O meio-_youkai_ aranha estava a uns três metros do globo de Kikyou, sentado em postura de lótus e com o olhar fixo à moça, parecia meditar. Na primeira vez que o viram, o monge e a exterminadora ficaram bem tensos. Ele apenas ignorou a presença dos dois. Quando voltaram ao vilarejo, InuYasha os indagou se ele estava lá. Confirmaram. Ele os olhou com certo nervosismo, queria ir lá mais uma vez, no entanto, ficava receoso, não queria encontrar o outro e também não queria deixar Kagome ainda mais triste, fora o fato de Kouga a estar rondando mais do que nunca.

No decorrer das visitas de Sango ao seu irmão, em uma ocasião Miroku teve um inconveniente e não pode acompanhá-la. A moça foi sozinha. Ela até preferiu, fazia um tempo que gostaria de ter uma conversa a sós com Naraku. Quando ela chegou, lá estava ele mais uma vez, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Todas as vezes que ela ia lá, ele estava sempre assim. Parecia que não se movia. Olhou para O-Ren e resolveu lhe perguntar sobre isso. Ela estava deitada em seu leito, que ficava entre a laguna e a entrada do cômodo à esquerda das raízes. A cama da feiticeira consistia em um tampo de pedra, de forma oval e bem grande – deveria ter uns dois metros em sua menor dimensão – e sua altura, uns trinta centímetros; o _futon_ sobre o tampo tinha uma boa espessura e sua cor, assim como a dos vários lençóis espalhados por ele, branca; a cabeceira consistia em um jardim vertical de mandrágoras que ia até o teto. Sango então entrou no cômodo, ficando próxima ao pé da cama, à direita, e indagou:

– Escute, ele sempre está aqui?

O-Ren estava apoiando a cabeça nos braços, de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados. Virou metade de sua cabeça para a jovem, abriu um pouco os olhos e lhe respondeu meio sem vontade:

– Não. Ele vai e volta, assim como tu. Só é mais rápido e quando vem fica mais tempo.

A exterminadora ia para lá toda semana. Dormia lá, mas ficava atenta. Ela, Miroku e Kirara se revezavam na guarda. No dia seguinte, voltavam para o vilarejo. Eles dormiam em uma cama improvisada, um monte de feno sobre uma esteira de palha era arrumado como um ninho; eles se cobriam com lençóis e quimonos; ficavam posicionados perto do caminho para a gruta, abaixo de Daisuke, e bem longe de Naraku. Aliás, aquele era o único instante em que ele mudava de posição, armava uma barreira e ficava flutuando lá. À noite, as velas ficavam apagadas, mas os globos eram levemente incandescentes, com uma luz de intensidade pouco abaixo da de um vaga-lume, porém vermelha. Algumas vezes, Naraku se enfiava entre as raízes e o casulo de Kikyou, abraçando-o. Ele era macio, quentinho e exalava o cheiro da moça. Ao verem-no dormir ali, o monge e a exterminadora sentiam certa pena dele. Dormia como um bebê, tão pacífico, cândido, sublime e fofinho, nem parecia o monstro que era. Talvez, não o mais fosse.

– Quanto tempo? – indagou mais uma vez.

A bruxa então levantou-se, ficando sentada, apoiou as mãos no _futon_, descruzou as pernas e abriu bem os olhos, sorrindo-lhe:

– Ele fica aqui a semana inteira. Aí, ele volta para a região de vocês e, depois de quase três dias, ele já está aqui mais uma vez! Eu tenho que alimentá-lo, oferecer-lhe água... Porque ele só fica ali sentado olhando para ela. Ah, ele é muito chato! Resiste toda vez que trago comida ou bebida! Creio que não confie muito em minha pessoa...! – brincou. – Para cair no sono é uma luta! Pela manhã, ele volta a ficar ali sentado, olhando para ela.

Sango ficou impressionada com aquilo. Pensava que Naraku estivesse louco. Ou talvez, fosse louco. Ou talvez, apenas estivesse sofrendo demais e não soubesse lidar com aquilo. A jovem então retirou-se dos aposentos da bruxa. Ela voltou a deitar-se, suspirando. Sango chegou perto de Naraku, ficando atrás dele, à sua esquerda. Ficou um tempo quieta, esperando que ele lhe perguntasse algo. Nada. Resolveu puxar conversa:

– O que aconteceu que te fez mudar de ideia?

Ela sabia a resposta. Miroku já havia lhe contado sobre a conversa que InuYasha tivera com ele. Porém, a moça queria ouvir as palavras fluírem da boca do próprio Naraku. Ele nada respondia. A moça ficou um tanto irritada e berrou o nome do meio-_youkai_ para ver se ele lhe dava atenção:

– Naraku!

– O que quer? – indagou apático.

– Por que não me responde?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela percebera que aquele assunto o deixava incomodado. Não ia insistir. Ela então sentou-se à direita do meio-_youkai_, bem ao seu lado, deixando-o surpreso.

– Sabe – voltou a falar, com os olhos em seu irmão –, quando eu vi o Kohaku matar nosso pai e amigos e depois sair por aí cometendo atrocidades, eu fiquei profundamente triste. Achei que nunca poderia recuperá-lo. Fora o fato de sua vida estar por um fio, digo, por um fragmento! – Apesar de todo o sofrimento que Naraku causou a ela e do fato de ainda sentir dor por isso, a moça o dizia aquilo tudo de um jeito meigo, com a voz tranquila e até um sorriso nos lábios, como se não tivesse sido ele o responsável por sua agonia. – Eu não sei ao certo o que você está sentido agora em relação à Kikyou, mas acredito que a dor seja parecida. Ou talvez maior, já que deve sentir culpa. – Ele nada respondeu, mas as palavras da moça aprisionaram seus ouvidos. – O Kohaku sente muita culpa também. Mas eu o perdoei. E agora só quero que ele se perdoe também! – pausou – E eu acho que você deveria se perdoar igualmente.

Nesse instante, Naraku passou seu braço pelas costas da exterminadora, pousou sua mão na lateral da cabeça da moça e a deitou em seu ombro. Ela ficou brutalmente surpresa. Seu coração chegou a disparar. Em seguida, ele apoiou sua cabeça sobre a da jovem e, olhando para um ponto qualquer de um jeito meio triste, disse-lhe algo igualmente inesperado:

– Sango – pausou –, eu sei que não devo pedir algo assim, mas, se um dia você sentir que pode me perdoar, eu iria ficar contente.

A jovem abriu a boca e arregalou seus castanhos olhos. Não sabia o que responder. Não sentia que queria perdoá-lo, mas também não queria mais matá-lo. E ele estava sendo sincero. Apesar de a dor que ele a causou não ser das coisas que tirava o seu sono, realmente sentia certo pesar. Já era de noite, e ele então caiu no sono. A exterminadora não queria ficar ali, abraçada logo com quem, mas ficou com medo de acordá-lo. Chegou a corar. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo não se levantar, suas pernas estavam para lá de bambas. De repente, uma barreira os adornou, assuntando-a um pouco. Ela então resolveu relaxar, mesmo deitada no ombro de seu grande inimigo. Kirara ficou em alerta. O sonar da flauta de Daisuke logo fez Sango cair no sono também, bem como a _youkai_ felina. Aos ver, O-Ren fez uma expressão apática e depois sorriu, como se achasse graça. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, a moça estava deitada no chão, de lado. Procurou por Naraku, mas não o encontrou. A bruxa disse que ele tinha ido, já estava ali há uma semana. Sango foi-se também. Ao chegar no vilarejo, contou a todos o que aconteceu. E eles, bom, você já deve imaginar como reagiram. Era meio engraçado, mas parecia que Naraku tinha o dom de surpreender. Bem, disso eles já até sabiam. Só não podiam imaginar que essa surpresa poderia também ser benigna.

Ao final dos três meses, no primeiro dia de lua nova, Kohaku finalmente abriu seus olhos. Lá estavam Sango, Miroku e Kirara, surpresos e eufóricos. Naraku acompanhou a saída do menino do casulo com atenção. O-Ren o rasgou, o cordão umbilical soltou o corpo do menino e ele ficou em pé apático. Sua alma ainda não estava ali. O vaso de Kohaku tinha uma forma elíptica, sua cor, azul ultramarino; era tão bem polido que seu lustre fazia-o parecer feito de diamante azul. A feiticeira levou o menino para o aposento à direita. Naraku os acompanhara com os olhos. Miroku, que estava perto do casulo murcho de Kohaku, o olhava tenso, foi a primeira vez que o viu tirar os olhos da sacerdotisa. O meio-_youkai_ não resistiu: levantou-se e se posicionou, meio escondido, na entrada. O monge ficou ainda mais tenso, porém nada fez. Kirara, que estava em frente ao caminho até a gruta, chegou a arrepiar os pelos. Dentro da "sala de experiências" a bruxa jogou água sobre o menino, rompeu o lacre do vaso, disse algumas palavras e a alma do garoto o tomou. Ele voltou a si. Finalmente estava vivo, são e salvo.

– Kohaku! – berrou Sango, ajoelhando-se e abraçando-o.

A jovem não conseguia conter suas lágrimas e o abraçava bem apertado. O garoto ficou meio constrangido, afinal estava nu, mas acabou retribuindo. Naraku os olhava de um jeito carinhoso. O-Ren não parava de encará-lo, ignorando completamente Sango e Kohaku. O moreno então voltou-se e deu de cara com o monge, que continuava tenso. O meio-_youkai_ o fitou profundamente, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Ele então lhe fez uma estranha pergunta:

– Miroku, você ama essa mulher?

O jovem ponderou um pouco, não esperava ter esse tipo de conversa com seu odiado inimigo, mas o respondeu firmemente:

– Com todas as minhas forças!

– Mas, vocês ainda não ficaram juntos de fato, não é?

Ponderou mais um pouco e:

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Bom, nós estávamos atrás de você! Precisávamos derrotá-los para...

– Você cometeu um grave erro monge!

Ele assustou-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram e tremularam; seu coração disparou. O meio-_youkai_ continuou:

– E se você tivesse morrido? E se a Sango tivesse morrido? Imagine a dor que sentiria por não ter ficado com ela de uma vez. – Pausou, observando como o outro o olhava atônito. – Escute, você já a beijou? Já se deitou com ela ou disse que a ama?

Miroku achou aquela pergunta bem invasiva, mas decidiu responder-lhe:

– Não.

– Pois então vá até ela e beije-a, tome-a, diga que a ama! Proteja-a com sua vida se necessário for e cuide daquele menino como se ele fosse seu filho! Ele é muito importante para ela. Nós também temos que aprender a salvaguardar aqueles que nossos adorados amam. Por favor, faça isso o quanto antes! Não perca mais um instante!

– E-Eu vou! – respondeu com dificuldade, mas firme.

Naraku então reparou na mão direita do monge, que segurava seu cetro. Viu que ainda usava a luva e o colar de contas. Pousou sua mão sobre a do rapaz e o avisou:

– Pode tirar isso. O seu pesadelo já acabou.

Ele então o soltou e sentou-se, mais uma vez, diante de Kikyou. Miroku estava completamente conturbado. Sentiu certa vergonha por ainda não ter confiado na retirada do Buraco do Vento pelo outro. Naraku então o chamou mais uma vez, sem desgrudar os olhos da sacerdotisa:

– Monge! Diga ao InuYasha que não irei tentar matá-lo mais. Pelo menos, enquanto ele viver dentro do coração de Kikyou.

Aquela frase o fez entender o fato de ele lembrá-lo que deveria proteger Kohaku. Eis que a exterminadora e seu irmão saíram daquela ala, com o menino enrolado num lençol, Daisuke os guiou até o dormitório da bruxa, para que o jovem pudesse se banhar e se arrumar. Naraku os ignorou. Miroku o olhava. O-Ren saiu da sala e sentou-se em seu trono, observando-os. Um tempo depois, a exterminadora e o garoto saíram de lá. Abraçados e com suas vestes de batalha, sorriam. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Ela então parou ao lado de Naraku e o olhou por um tempo. Ele voltou-se para ela. O monge estava perto da saída, ao lado de Kirara. Tencionou-se mais uma vez. O meio-_youkai_ levantou-se e chegou bem perto da moça, a encarando de um jeito sério. A bruxa ficou curiosa, apoiou um braço nas pernas e a outra mão no queixo; seus lábios armaram um bico e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele então passou seus braços por baixo dos de Sango e a apertou fortemente contra seu corpo. Ele a abraçou com vontade. Ela ficou atônita, não sabia se o afastava ou retribuía. Os outros ficaram chocados. Menos Daisuke, que continuava a tocar sua flauta, apático. Depois de um tempo ela resolveu envolvê-lo também, mas timidamente. Depois, ele a soltou, segurando as mãos da jovem. Olhou para Miroku e indagou a ela:

– Você ama aquele homem?

Ela hesitou um pouco, pelas mesmas razões do monge, mas o respondeu de pronto:

– Sim!

– Então vá! Ele está a aguardando.

A jovem ficou emocionada com aquilo. Kohaku continuou pasmo. Naraku segurou o rosto de Sango e beijou-lhe a testa, deixando a ela e os outros ainda mais chocados. Ele então a soltou e voltou para sua posição de sempre.

– Sango! – exclamou o menino.

Ela lhe passou um braço e disse-lhe docemente:

– Kohaku, esta história acaba aqui!

Ela caminhou até Miroku e deu-lhe o braço, fazendo-o voltar-se para frente. Kirara os acompanhou. Todos olharam para Naraku mais uma vez.

– Nosso pesadelo acaba aqui? – indagou o monge à exterminadora.

– Sim! – Pausou, sem tirar seus olhos do vilão. – Mas o de Naraku só está começando.

Eles então finalmente saíram de lá. A bruxa ajeitou-se em seu trono e ficou fitando o meio-_youkai_. Sango e Kohaku estavam se aprontando para a viagem. Miroku então a chamou. Ela ficou de frente para ele, o olhando curiosa. Ele disparou:

– Eu amo você!

Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram, seu coração falhou uma batida e sua boca se abriu, deixando escapar um levo grunhido. Ela, às pressas, lhe respondeu sorrindo:

– Eu também o amo, Miroku!

Eles então se beijaram com vontade. O beijo que sempre desejaram. Suas línguas bailavam, seus corações estavam completamente alucinados. A moça uniu os pulsos ao redor do pescoço do jovem, enquanto ele apoiava as mãos em sua cintura. De repente, ele segurou com força as nádegas da garota. Ela abriu seus olhos e ficou meio irritada, mas acabou ignorando e voltou a deleitar-se naquele beijo. Kohaku ficou constrangido, mas gostou de vê-los juntos. Kirara também. Sob a lua nova, com as tochas nas laterais da porta da gruta a iluminá-los e sobre o manto alvo e macio da neve, os apaixonados se deliciavam em seus lábios. Naraku estava abaixado na porta da gruta, os espiando. Seus olhos começaram a marejar, mas não por ter se emocionado vendo-os juntos e sim por ver que os sentimentos dos dois se correspondiam, enquanto os seus pela sacerdotisa, não. Ele então deu-lhes as costas e voltou a entrar. Kohaku o chamou. O moreno voltou seu rosto para o garoto. Dessa vez, foi ele o surpreendido:

– Olhe, talvez eu não devesse dizer isto, a considerar tudo o que você fez, mas... Obrigado por me salvar! E principalmente por tirar esse peso do coração de minha irmã!

Naraku encarou o menino arrebatado. Kohaku deu-lhe um "adeus" meio acanhado e se juntou aos outros. Ele, sua irmã e o monge montaram na _youkai_ felina e se foram. No meio da tarde do dia seguinte, chegaram ao vilarejo. Foram recebidos com alegria por seus amigos. Eles contaram tudo o que aconteceu, tudo. E, mais uma vez, todos ficaram pasmos. Depois, Sango e Miroku foram se preparar, aquela seria uma noite especial. O monge e a exterminadora iriam tornar-se noivos. Ele fez o pedido no meio da viagem; ela ficou bem nervosa, mas aceitou de pronto. Seus amigos então organizaram uma festinha para comemorar a união. Comidas, música, falatório e até um pouquinho de saquê, InuYasha chegou a abusar e passou boa parte da noite implicando com as "Kagomes". Além daquilo tudo, Miroku queria mais. Pensou em seguir as "recomendações" de Naraku à risca e pediu a Sango que se deitasse com ele ainda aquela noite. Ela recusou, queria fazer tudo certinho. Ele ficou meio desapontado, mas o noivado nem iria demorar muito, apenas dois ou três meses para preparar tudo. Ele decidiu esperar, super ansioso, e ela também, apesar de não demonstrar.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

O meio-_youkai_ aranha continuava sua aventura indo e voltando, indo e voltando, sempre. Nem mesmo o frio e as violentas nevascas o impediam de chegar. Na gruta, às vezes ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição o enchia de dor. Acariciava o pescoço, girava o corpo, deitava-se de costas, relaxava os braços e começava a flexionar as pernas para cima e para baixo. Numa dessas, enquanto passava, O-Ren brincou com ele:

– Cuidado, qualquer dia tuas pernas terão de ser amputadas!

– Não amole, eu posso fazer outras – resmungou.

Depois, elevava o peito e dirigia seus olhos para sua amada sacerdotisa. Às vezes ficava um tempo deitado, aproveitava para conversar com a moça, às vezes se lamentava um pouco. A bruxa ria-se, no entanto, ela percebia como o vaso que continha a alma de Kikyou começava a tremer quando ele fazia isso. Não disse nada a ele. E ele lá continuava. Outras vezes, ficava sentado com o corpo inclinado, apoiando-se nas mãos; as pernas, esticadas e um tanto separadas; seus pés se chocavam um contra o outro, por ele movê-los para dentro e para fora; enquanto isso, olhava para Kikyou de um jeito bobo e às vezes esboçava sorrisos. Parecia uma criança assistindo televisão. Quando a noite chegava, a feiticeira colocava suas vestes de dormir: um quimono branco transparente, bem elegante e vultoso; uma faixa dourada o prendia a seu corpo; ela tirava seu elmo e a pintura dos lábios. Sempre antes de deitar-se, fazia chá e levava um pouco para Naraku. Vê-la naqueles trajes o deixava irrequieto. Apesar de esvoaçante, o quimono marcava bem o corpo da moça; o volume perto do sexo o camuflava um pouco e as mexas de cabelo que lhe caíam à frente do corpo escondiam os mamilos. Quando ela caminhava, seus tornozelos apareciam. Aquele evento sutil lhe chamava a atenção. E a bruxa adorava provocá-lo. Quando ia se banhar, Naraku usava um quimono branco longo e nada transparente; enquanto isso, a moça o espiava, com aqueles olhos famintos, porém, mais parecia que ela queria mesmo era atormentá-lo. Às vezes, ela sentava ao lado dele e, deixando as pernas de lado, fazia suas coxas encostarem no moreno. Ele a afastava. Ela achava graça. Outras vezes, entrava na frente de Naraku, abaixando-se e deixando seus seios bem à mostra na linha dos olhos do rapaz. Ele novamente a afastava. Ela mais uma vez ria-se. Tentava provocá-lo quase sempre. Ora acariciava seus cabelos; ora o abraçava por trás, colando os seus corpos. Em outros momentos, ela apenas zombava dele, como quando o meio-_youkai_ começava a se lastimar. Ela observava o jarro do dragão ter espasmos. Numa noite, ao preparar o chá e levá-lo para Naraku, o viu armar sua barreira e imitar a posição de Kikyou, só que passando os braços por entre as pernas. O moreno contemplou sua adorada por um tempo e depois caiu no sono. O-Ren achou graça outra vez, mas com um jeito de incômodo. E viu o vaso tremelicar mais uma vez. O deixou dormir e voltou para seu aposento.

O inverno então se foi e deu lugar a primavera, época das cerejeiras em flor e, mais uma vez, ele continuou indo e vindo, indo e vindo. No início, trouxe para a moça um galho cravejado de flores, deixando-o pousado aos pés do casulo. Certo dia, em mais uma de suas viagens em direção à gruta, Naraku acabou cruzando com Sesshoumaru. Parou e eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Rin e Jaken estremeceram. Ah-Un ficou em alerta. Os dois inimigos se olhavam tensos; o araneídeo de cima e o canídeo de baixo. Quando Sesshoumaru ameaçou sacar sua Bakusaiga, Naraku o ignorou e seguiu viagem. O _youkai_ branco resolveu segui-lo, deixando sua criança sob os cuidados de seu servo. O meio-_youkai_ até desconfiou, mas o permitiu segui-lo. Após um tempo dentro da gruta, Naraku ouviu os passos do outro atrás de si.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Finalmente o 8º capítulo. Este e o próximo não são lá muito importantes, mas achei que ficaria chato colocar apenas "meses depois". Acabei me excedendo, hehe. Quanto às estações, guiei-me pelo episódio 12 – "Tatarimokke e o pequeno espírito mau" – nele, Kagome diz que é primavera, como a trama é longa e nunca nevou, creio que fosse fim do outono, daí a ideia. Bem, por ser continuidade desse capítulo, tentarei postar o 9º dia 27, caso contrário, somente dia 3 de setembro. Até a próxima!


	9. Quatro Estações à sua Espera – Parte II

**-:- CAPÍTULO 09 – Quatro Estações à sua Espera – Parte II -:-**

Ante àquela situação nada agradável, Naraku ponderou um pouco, tentou manter a calma, mas já estava bem alterado. Levantou-se e encarou seu inimigo.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – saudou-o debochadamente. – O que quer? – indagou ríspido.

O _youkai_ branco olhou com atenção o casulo da sacerdotisa. A bruxa não estava e Daisuke foi completamente ignorado por ele. Esboçando um sorriso debochado, Sesshoumaru provocou o outro:

– O que será que aconteceria se eu rompesse aquela esfera?

– Eu romperia seu laço com este mundo! – ameaçou bem furioso.

Sesshoumaru então empunhou sua espada. Naraku foi para cima dele, irado e completamente displicente, considerando o poder daquela arma. Uma lâmina tripla de diamante surgiu de seu antebraço direito e bateu na espada do outro com tanta força e rapidez que ele até se assustou.

– Saia daqui! – ordenou, aos berros.

Sesshoumaru tentou avançar, Naraku o agarrou pelo pescoço e extravasou miasma, tentando derretê-lo.

_Mas que imprudência! Ele está me atacando de um jeito que me faz lembrar o InuYasha, completamente emocional e descuidado, _pensou.

Com as garras da mão esquerda, o _youkai_ branco cortou fora os braços de Naraku e saltou para cima do casulo, erguendo sua espada. O meio-_youkai_ começou a perder suas almas, sob os olhos atentos de Sesshoumaru.

_Então é mesmo verdade? Ele ofereceu sua alma para essa mulher?_, pensou.

Do corte que Sesshoumaru fez no meio-_youkai_ surgiram tentáculos azuis, catando as almas. Na mesma noite em que discutiu com InuYasha sobre a libertação de Kagome e suas novas intenções, o araneídeo, para retirar o Buraco do Vento de Miroku, havia usado partes sacrificáveis de seu corpo e outras importantes, com isso teve que absorver novos _youkais_ e se reorganizar. Entre os novos anexos de seu corpo, os Carregadores de Alma, exceto um que ele mantinha apenas inerte dentro de si, caso perdesse todas as almas, a serpente azul sairia para buscá-las. Logo Naraku recuperou seus braços. Voltou-se para o _youkai _branco e não viu outra saída, o implorou:

– Sesshoumaru, por favor! Deixe-a em paz! Seu problema é comigo, não a envolva nisso!

Ele ficou impressionado, Naraku o implorara. Vendo que o outro não cedeu, empunhando mais o gládio, resolveu apelar, pedir de um jeito que deixasse seu inimigo penalizado ou pelo menos distraí-lo para ganhar algum tempo:

– Sesshoumaru! Eu... – Pausou. – Por favor! – Ele ajoelhou-se, pousando as mãos no chão e baixando a cabeça.

O _youkai_ ficou ainda mais pasmo. Entretanto, continuou, lançando a lâmina contra o casulo.

– Nããão! – berrou Naraku, estendendo um tentáculo e atravessando o braço direito de Sesshoumaru. Fazendo sangue jorrar para todos os lados, quase o arrancou.

A espada do _youkai_ caiu aos pés do casulo, à direita. Naraku então o puxou para si com rapidez e deu-lhe um belo chute no torso, fazendo-o voar e depois bater de costas nas raízes da base do globo, que estremeceram. Antes que o canídeo pudesse pensar, o araneídeo já pulara em cima dele, apertando seu pescoço com força e travando seu corpo com as coxas. Sesshoumaru começou a chicotear o rosto e o corpo de Naraku, mas ele não parava. E o olhava cheio de ódio, seus olhos pareciam borbulhar. O _youkai _branco nunca o vira daquele jeito. Já se desesperando naquele estrangulamento, ele cravou as garras da mão esquerda nas mãos do outro e começou a expelir bastante veneno. Afetado, Naraku começou a perder força e o outro puxou as pernas para si e deu-lhe um chute no peito, fazendo-o voar longe e depois cair feio no chão, próximo a Daisuke, que continuava apático. Sesshoumaru então pegou sua espada pela lâmina e levantou-se furioso.

– Seu imbecil! – vociferou. – Olhe para minha espada!

Naraku então a percebeu direito. Quando se deu conta, não era a Bakusaiga. Era a Tenseiga, a espada incapaz de tirar vidas.

– Eu não ia feri-la! Só estava testando-o!

O meio-_youkai_, estirado no chão, de bruços, encheu-se de vergonha. Tinha agido de forma descontrolada e na presença justo de quem. Sesshoumaru guardou sua espada, dizendo:

– Você conseguiu ser mais ridículo do que o inútil do InuYasha! – Aquilo deixou o outro ainda mais louco da vida. – Diferente dele e seus amigos, eu ainda irei matá-lo. Mas não agora. Você não está em condições de ter uma batalha decente. Entretanto, foi um prazer vê-lo desse jeito! – riu-se. – Como se sente estando do outro lado?

O _youkai_ então começou a caminhar com calma, olhando para frente e ignorando o outro. Quando ficou logo atrás dele, resolveu judiar mais um pouco e começou a arrastar os pés para trás, jogando poeira em cima de Naraku. Ah, ele ficou ainda mais furioso. Depois, Sesshoumaru foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a breve batalha o deixou ferido como em raros momentos, todo seu pescoço estava arroxeado, o braço direito praticamente pendurado e duas ou três costelas quebradas. O meio-_youkai_ aranha então se sentou, sobre as pernas, com a cabeça abaixada, e colocou as mãos no rosto enrubescido. Tinha ficado profundamente envergonhado. Pouco depois, a bruxa voltou, e ao ver o chão de sua gruta todo marcado e cheio de sangue, o cobrou explicações:

– Mas o que é isto?! O que diabo aconteceu aqui?!

Ele então levantou-se às pressas, segurando os ombros da moça com força e a indagando aos berros:

– Como tem coragem de se afastar e deixá-la sem proteção?!

– Modera-te! – vociferou, empurrando-o. – Ela não está desprotegida.

O-Ren então o afastou de sua frente, jogou seu cetro para o alto, segurou-o pela ponta e arremessou-o contra o casulo. Naraku desesperou-se outra vez. No entanto, quando chegou bem perto, um clarão rubro repeliu o bastão, fazendo-o voltar feito um bumerangue para a feiticeira que o catou.

– Viu só? Há um escudo feito pela própria árvore. Seja lá quem veio aqui, com certeza não queria feri-la. Portanto, acalma-te! – ordenou, olhando-o de cima a baixo com desprezo.

Naraku então caiu de joelhos, sentando-se sobre as pernas outra vez, e socou o chão praguejando. Acalmando-se, voltou-se para trás, resolveu ficar um tempo de costas para Kikyou. Apesar de ela estar desacordada e sem alma, não queria que o visse naquele estado. Mas, a moça parecia ter outra opinião a respeito. O vaso do dragão sacudiu mais uma vez. Ele até percebeu, mas ignorou. O-Ren então surgiu de seu aposento e o avisou:

– Ei! Acho bom tu arrumares essa bagunça, senão o expulso daqui até ela acordar!

Ainda faltava um bom tempo para a sacerdotisa despertar. Ele não iria ficar longe da jovem. Teve que acatar as ordens da bruxa. Ele parecia estar pagando por seus pecados. Já fora ameaçado, humilhado, sua amada estava entre a vida e a morte, e agora a feiticeira queria dar-lhe ordens. Pobre Naraku. Ou talvez, não. A feiticeira o olhou mais um pouco e falou para si mesma, com ares de entristecida:

– Que irônico, não é? Quanto mais forte o amor, maior o desespero ¹ .

Estranhamente, o sangue de Sesshoumaru que havia derramado sobre as raízes e o casulo desaparecera. O meio-_youkai _aranha não percebeu. Alguns dias depois, quem viria atormentá-lo era o meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru. Era de noite, e o meio-_youkai_ cão acabara de chegar à gruta. Quando próximo à entrada, avistou Naraku sentado em frente ao casulo, como de costume. Ficou nervoso, mas decidiu continuar. Quando o outro o percebeu, ficou enfurecido. Levantou-se e saltou em direção a ele.

– Por que está aqui? – enfrentou-o.

– Ah, não me faça perguntas idiotas!

– Já se decidiu?

InuYasha ainda não sabia o que fazer, preferiu ser direto:

– Não.

– Então ponha-se daqui para fora! Você não é digno de estar aqui.

– Cale-se! Sou sim!

– Não, não é! – rebateu, socando-lhe o rosto.

O outro logo reagiu e o socou também. Depois, agarraram-se pelos colarinhos dos quimonos e começaram a se bater, igual a dois moleques brigões, chegaram a cair e rolar pelo chão. O-Ren, que já estava pronta para dormir, logo veio separá-los.

– Parai! Parai! – ordenou, batendo com seu cetro neles.

Os dois se ergueram e ficaram se provocando, com a bruxa entre eles, apartando-os.

– _Grrrr_, seu maldito! Desgraçado! – praguejou InuYasha.

– Saia daqui, seu irritante, estúpido, inconveniente, insuportável!

– Parai! Eu já disse! – brigou a bruxa. – Que vergonha! Dois homens adultos brigando deste jeito! E ainda mais _youkais_! Ou pior, meio-_youkais_, só a existência de vocês já é um vexame! – provocou. – E ainda por cima brigando por causa de mulher?! Ridículo!

InuYasha então reparou nos trajes da moça e enrubesceu. Achou estranho ela estar daquele jeito com um homem ali. Cobrou a ele:

– Escute aqui, você diz que ama a Kikyou e fica se desfrutando com essa mulher?!

– Do que está falando, eu nunca a toquei!

– E como é que ela fica assim na sua presença?!

– Não tenho culpa se ela é uma vadia!

O-Ren então deu-lhe um belo tapa na boca, rezingando:

– Mede tuas palavras!

Ele se espantou, mas logo voltou a brigar com o outro:

– Saia daqui!

– Não! – replicou o canídeo, sacando sua espada.

– Não irá vê-la! – O araneídeo então ergueu uma barreira ao redor do casulo, impedindo a passagem de luz.

– Ela sumiu! – assustou-se o outro.

– Eu disse que já chega! – brigou O-Ren mais uma vez. – Tu – voltou-se para InuYasha –, guarda esta porcaria! – Ela então deu um peteleco na lâmina da Tetsusaiga e a fez perder a transformação. – E tu – voltou-se para Naraku –, para de gracinhas! – Ela fez um gesto com a mão, ruindo a barreira que ele armou.

Aquilo os deixou pasmos, com simples gestos ela fez aquelas coisas. Os dois ficaram pensando como pode ser possível. InuYasha quis testá-la, guardou sua espada e partiu para cima da moça:

– Garras Retalhadoras de Almas!

– Pare imbecil! – ordenou Naraku.

Quando se aproximou da bruxa, ela voltou-se para ele fazendo-o parar no ar.

"_Mas o que é isto?! O que está acontecendo?!"_, abismou-se.

A bruxa sorriu, estendeu a mão na altura dos lábios e soprou, fazendo InuYasha ser atirado para fora da gruta. Naraku ficou ainda mais pasmo. Aquela mulher realmente parecia ser bem mais poderosa do que ele imaginava. Por um instante cogitou a possibilidade de absorvê-la, mas percebendo que ela o encarava de um jeito desconfiado, resolveu afastar aqueles pensamentos. A moça então ergueu os braços e os abaixou, fazendo as velas se apagarem e foi se deitar. O meio-_youkai_ cão continuou voando até sair dos domínios da floresta, caindo feio no chão. Recuperado, pôs-se a voltar para o vilarejo de Kaede. No na tarde do dia seguinte, ele finalmente chegara. Indagado por seus amigos, ficou quieto. Kagome lhe perguntou se foi ver Kikyou. Ele permaneceu quieto. Sempre que a colegial o perguntava sobre o que ia fazer, ele desconversava. InuYasha estava mais tonto do que nunca.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

E Naraku continuou indo e vindo, indo vindo. Quando chegava ao seu abrigo, apenas pedia para que Byakuya lhe preparasse um banho. E lhe cobrava explicações sobre sua investigação, que, apesar de tanto tempo, estava para lá de malsucedida. O araneídeo ficava furioso. Como o outro podia ser assim tão incompetente? Mas o ilusionista continuava a dizer que por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia descobrir nada de muito útil, o passado da bruxa era mais obscuro do que as entranhas do bosque maldito. Numa das vindas do meio-_youkai_ aranha, ele estava mais uma vez reclamando com seu servo devido a sua ineficiência. Em uma noite, Naraku estava sentado no peitoril da janela e Byakuya estava em pé um pouco distante dele.

– Byakuya, você é um inútil!

– Ai, mas eu já disse mais de mil vezes, tentei procurar em vários lugares, me passei por um viajante à procura da bruxa nos vilarejos mais próximos, que convenhamos não são tão próximos, e nada!

– Como nada?! Não é possível!

– Nada. Quero dizer, nessa última vez, conversei com um senhor de um vilarejo a cerca de 50 léguas do bosque cujo irmão procurou pela bruxa a cerca de 40 anos.

– E? – indagou curioso.

– Bem, disse ele que a noiva de seu irmão havia falecido em um acidente. Akihiro, o irmão do tal velho, sabia da lenda de O-Ren e foi procurar pela bruxa. Hotaru, o tal velho, contou-me que ela pediu um valor relativamente baixo, a considerar que eles eram bem pobres, e pediu também que o tal do Akihiro se deitasse com ela na noite do despertar de Mai, a tal moça.

– Sim, sim, igualzinho ao que pediu a mim, só que exigiu a Joia de Quatro Almas também! Uma coisa extremamente preciosa. O que foi que ela pediu ao Akihiko?

– Akihiro! Bem, uma saca de arroz e um tonel de saquê. Algo bem mixuruca para reviver alguém! Isso só já é estranho. Então, o tal do Akihiro fez tudo o que a bruxa pediu, no entanto, duas semanas após a data em que a Mai despertou, eles ainda não haviam voltado. O Hotaru desconfiou e, junto com um grupo de aldeões, foi até a gruta pedir explicações à bruxa. Ela alegou que eles haviam ido embora e nunca mais os viu. Hotaru insistiu; ela insinuou que talvez tivessem fugido. Hotaru disse que isso era absurdo, exigiu inspecionar a gruta com os aldeões e não encontrou nada de estranho, digo, de mais estranho! Ela então insinuou que eles pudessem ter se perdido pelo bosque ou sido comidos por algum _youkai_. Hotaru continuou desconfiado e decidiu procurar pelo irmão e a noiva pela floresta com seus companheiros, que morreram um por um. Hotaru conseguiu escapar, porém teve o braço esquerdo arrancado, segundo ele, por uma das árvores.

– Minha nossa, mas o que é isso?! Não é a primeira vez em que me conta algo parecido, isso quer dizer o quê? Que ela não cumpre o acordo?

– Calma, ouvi também a história de uma mãe que perdeu os filhos num incêndio, procurou a bruxa, que pediu algo bem pomposo em troca e, aparentemente, tudo ocorreu bem. Acredito que ela tenha algum problema com casais.

– Ah, que ótimo! Exatamente a minha situação!

Naraku desesperou-se. Cada vez mais achava que a feiticeira iria ludibriá-lo, perdido em uma confluência de pensamentos escabrosos, tentou arrancar mais alguma coisa de Byakuya:

– Escute, é só isso mesmo, não tem nada de melhor para me dizer?!

– Já disse Naraku, a única coisa que escuto são rumores. Uns dizem que a O-Ren e a tal árvore não passam de lorota; o tal Hotaru é considerado maluco pelos aldeões dessa geração; uns dizem que o tal bosque amaldiçoado sempre existiu; outros dizem que era sim o bosque puro do qual você mencionou e não existe bosque maldito algum; e tem também uns que dizem que o bosque puro tornou-se maldito por razões desconhecidas. – Pausou. – Ah, quer saber, sei lá! Sempre vem um contando uma história e qualquer pessoa de um vilarejo a mais de 100 léguas do bosque jura que nunca ouviu falar dessa lenda.

– Não é possível! – exclamou o araneídeo, preocupadíssimo. – E batalhas? Nunca ouviu falar de ninguém que quis comprar briga com a O-Ren?

– Bem, sim, mas ela não parece ter muitos inimigos. E os poucos que brigaram com ela não obtiveram qualquer sucesso.

– Como assim?

– Ah, ouvi dizer que ela parece ser imune a qualquer tipo de ataque.

– O quê?! – espantou-se. – Impossível! A O-Ren é poderosa demais para ser imortal!

– Bem, uma pessoa que tem a capacidade de ressuscitar que ela tem não é muito surpreendente que seja imortal.

– Não, não, não! – relutou. – A O-Ren pode ser poderosa, mas ela ainda é apenas uma _youkai_! Ela não pode ser imortal. Não pode!

– Mas você não disse que não sente energia alguma emanar dela? De repente, ela não é uma _youkai_, talvez seja um espírito maligno ou algo assim.

– Não, não, não sinto nenhuma espécie de energia vir dela, nada, digo, apenas pouquíssima, é como... É como se ela fosse praticamente uma humana comum!

– Bem, aí já é demais para mim!

– No entanto, quando ela tombou minha barreira e desfez a transformação da espada de InuYasha com simples gestos fiquei espantado! E mais! Quando aquele imbecil tentou atacá-la e ela simplesmente parou-o no ar e o soprou para longe, senti uma explosão de energia sinistra, cheguei a ficar com as pernas bambas, e essa energia era exatamente igual a da árvore! – Pausou. – A O-Ren é a árvore?

– Ah, isso eu não faço ideia! Não ouvi nada a respeito e quando perguntei ninguém soube responder.

Naraku suspirou pesado, seus olhos se conturbaram e seu coração disparou. Mergulhado na incerteza e com a vida de Kikyou nas mãos daquela perigosa mulher, o araneídeo começou a suar frio, seu coração falhava uma batida ou outra e sua respiração tornou-se excessivamente ofegante, parecia estar se deixando consumir por uma crise de pânico. O estalares de dedos de seu servo o fez voltar a si.

– Ei, não vá entrar em colapso agora! – pediu o ilusionista.

– Tem algo de muito errado aqui, eu preciso saber o quê! Ei, você disse que o irmão do tal velho foi solicitado a deitar-se com a bruxa também, certo? E na noite do despertar de sua noiva? Você não acha isso muito estranho?

– Ah, sei lá, vai ver ela é tarada mesmo, _há, há_! – riu-se.

– Ora, não seja tolo, se fosse só isso, ela poderia me ter todas essas noites, por que só quando a Kikyou despertar?

– Um teste, talvez?

– Para quê?! Para ver se sou fiel à Kikyou? Ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se importa com isso! Além do mais quando briguei com o InuYasha ela deixou bem claro que despreza meio-_youkais_, por que iria querer deitar-se com um? Pior! Por que iria querer deitar-se com um humano?! E aquela floresta? Por um lado parece estar morta, por outro parece ser uma extensão daquela árvore! E aquele _youkai_ flautista? Ele só fica lá tocando aquela maldita flauta, não come, não dorme, não fala, não reage a nada, obedece àquela mulher sem nem ao menos piscar, mas que merda toda é essa?! – explodiu.

– Calma Naraku! Desesperar-se não irá adiantar nada!

– Calma? Calma?! Eu não aguento mais toda essa pressão, todas essas incertezas, estou com os olhos vendados, as mãos e os pés atados, estou cercado, paralisado! Eu não sei quem é aquela mulher, eu não consigo entender o que ela realmente quer, eu não faço ideia do que pode acontecer comigo e com a Kikyou, eu não sei o que fazer! – berrou, encaminhando-se para a parede à sua frente e batendo nela com as mãos espalmadas fortemente. – Impotência... Impotência!... É isso que estou sentindo... Impotência, desespero, dúvidas... Eu sempre impus isso aos meus inimigos e, agora, degusto de meu próprio veneno... Até literalmente, uma vez que a Kikyou está daquele jeito por minha culpa! Eu não sei o que fazer...

Byakuya então lembrou-se de outra coisa. Pensou em não falar naquele momento, no entanto, deixar para mais tarde poderia ser pior.

– Naraku...

– O que foi agora?

– Ouvi também que nos vilarejos próximos ao bosque, qualquer monge ou sacerdotisa que vá para lá acaba morrendo misteriosamente. Uns disseram que a O-Ren possui uma mania estranha de matar espiritualistas sem um motivo aparente. – Disse aquilo com extremo pesar.

Naraku então bufou e soltou uma risada exasperada, como se estivesse debochando de sua própria desgraça. Voltou o corpo para frente e tornou a falar com seu servo:

– Sabe Byakuya, fico pensando... Será que vale mesmo a pena tudo isso?

– Do que está falando?

– A Kikyou não me ama, quando acordar vai correr para os braços daquele cão, como se nada tivesse acontecido... E eu?! O que eu vou ganhar... – hesitou.

– Eu não acredito, está pensando em desistir agora?!

– Eu não sei. Eu não sei de mais nada! Mas tenho a impressão de que a minha vida está correndo perigo. Isso está me... Eu... – Ele então calou-se, escorregou as costas pela parede, sentou-se, baixou a cabeça, alisou o rosto, suspirou... – Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem saber que a Kikyou está bem, no entanto... – Pausou mais vez, por alguns segundos. – Byakuya. Eu não vou desistir! – disse firmemente a seu servo, mas com a voz embargada.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

E Naraku prosseguiu, todavia, sentia-se como um boizinho sendo encaminhado para o abatedouro, não sabia ao certo o que iria acontecer, mas sentia que estava chegando ao fim. Por outro lado, todas as manhãs faziam surgir uma forte esperança dentro do peito do araneídeo, seu coração combustava em júbilo; as estrelas, nunca foram tão cintilantes; o vento parecia aliviar a pressão em sua cabeça e carregar para longe todas as suas angústias; a água aliviava a carga em seus ombros e ver a sua adorada, tão linda, tão magnificente, tão perto dele, ah, era uma paz tão excelsa, tão absoluta, o fazia pensar que não era possível aquilo terminar em tragédia, já havia sido tão pesado até em então...

E ele permaneceu, sempre indo e vindo, indo e vindo, sempre contemplando sua amada, sempre a guardando, sempre a aguardando, durante todo o tempo que ela ficou no casulo. Exceto um mês antes. Por alguma razão, a partir do nono mês, ele não apareceu mais lá. A bruxa começou a achar que estivesse doente. Fim do verão, eis que finalmente chegou data do despertar de Kikyou. Era de manhã, e Naraku não estava lá. Das outras vezes, ele simplesmente não voltava para casa nas proximidades do período de lua nova. A bruxa tinha acabado de acordar. Bocejou, procurou, procurou mais um pouquinho e nada. Olhou para Daisuke e ele apenas moveu a cabeça negativamente. Ela então resolveu chamar o araneídeo. Fechou seus olhos, abraçou seu corpo abaixo do busto e uma luz vermelha a envolveu, fazendo seus cabelos e vestes se balançarem. No abrigo do meio-_youkai_, o sol estava fúlgido, mas ainda baixo. Naraku estava sentado na varanda com suas vestes de babuíno até os ombros; suas pernas estavam flexionadas, a direita na vertical e a esquerda na horizontal, embaixo da outra na altura do calcanhar; a mão direita apoiada no mesmo joelho e a outra sobre seu colo; seu olhar estava perdido e triste. Byakuya estava sentado no guarda-corpo da varanda, um pouco distante do outro, com os braços dentro das mangas do quimono e o olhando de um jeito preocupado. De repente, a voz da bruxa surgiu na cabeça do araneídeo:

_Naraku! _Ele arregalou os olhos e checou os lados, não encontrando ninguém. _Será esta noite! Estou aguardando-o_.

Ele então levantou-se bruscamente e direcionou-se para seu servo, sem olhá-lo:

– Byakuya! Hoje à noite...

– Oh, céus! – estremeceu.

Naraku continuava olhando para o nada. Não esboçou nenhum traço de alegria. Apenas apreensão. Byakuya parecia acompanhá-lo.

**-:-** _CONTINUA..._

¹ Adaptado de: Naraku, no episódio 24 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _O desejo incerto de Naraku_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Bem pessoal, postei este capítulo meio adiantado porque agora estou em fase de finalização de um trabalho que venho desenvolvendo há 3 meses e requer dedicação exclusiva. Com isso, a fic está praticamente suspensa, só vou postar o próximo capítulo dia 30 de setembro, porém com esses altos e baixos da greve (sou uma pobre universitária), não sei como estará minha situação até lá, pode ser que eu extrapole o prazo. Bem, só peço mais uma vez que não desistam da fic! E podem cobrar! Até a próxima!


	10. Eu, Naraku, Sim Senhora

Título adaptado do episódio 251, temporada _Master Quest_ (5ª temporada), Segunda Geração de "Pokémon": _Eu, Politoed, Sim Senhor_.

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 10 – Eu, Naraku, Sim Senhora -:-**

Contemplando o sol nascente, lá estava o meio-_youkai_ cão, no alto de uma colina do vilarejo, sentado de pernas cruzadas e braços dentro das mangas do quimono, com um olhar meio distante. Seu grupo estava afastado, ainda terminando de se ajeitar para o novo dia. Perto dali, estava seu meio-irmão, também com seu grupo. Sesshoumaru andava vigiando InuYasha e os outros, queria tentar entender melhor o que estava acontecendo, não parava de pensar em seu encontro com Naraku há meses atrás. Durante todo esse tempo, o observara sempre indo e vindo. Também estranhou o fato de ter parado de viajar. Além disso, havia outra coisa: a Tenseiga andava inquieta; e ela apontava para a direção da floresta. Kouga e seus amigos continuavam no vilarejo, o _youkai_ lobo só aguardava uma oportunidade para tomar a cabeça de seu grande inimigo. Calmaria, silêncio, a brisa suave balançando os cabelos e acariciando as faces. De repente, o cheiro do vento começou a mudar, uma intensa energia sinistra se aproximava. InuYasha levantou-se às pressas, os outros ficaram em alerta. Eis então que surgiu dos céus uma esfera transparente de tom púrpura. Naraku surgiu diante do meio-_youkai_ cão, acompanhado de seu servo, que também estava sob a barreira. Apenas o fitou por alguns instantes sem nada dizer. Depois, deu-lhe as costas, ainda o encarando, e começou a ir embora. InuYasha já sabia do que se tratava: Kikyou finalmente despertara. Ele olhou para o sol, ainda baixo, atormentado.

_Maldição! Tinha mesmo que ser em dia de lua nova?!_, pensou.

Então, ele e os outros se aprontaram às pressas para iniciarem a viagem. Kagome, Sango e Miroku montaram em Kirara, com Shippou no ombro da colegial; InuYasha e Kouga seguiram aos saltos; Kaede, os amigos do _youkai_ lobo e Kohaku ficaram no vilarejo. No entanto, o mais importante era o fato de o canídeo virar humano naquela noite. Seus amigos tentaram fazê-lo ponderar, "InuYasha, o seu segredo será descoberto!", diziam-no sempre, mas nada adiantava, ele não queria nem saber, ia ver Kikyou e ponto final. Lógico que Kagome ficou decepcionadíssima, chegou a pensar em não ir, porém, não ia simplesmente deixá-los juntos assim. O jeito era o grupo aproveitar a escuridão da noite de lua nova para camuflar o turrão ao máximo.

Quanto a Sesshoumaru, ao ver o araneídeo passar feito um caça por seus olhos, alertou-se, mas nada fez. Entretanto, quando viu o meio-_youkai_ cão e os outros a segui-lo, foi também. Rin, Jaken e Ah-Un dirigiram-se para as proximidades do vilarejo, o _youkai_ jade deveria guardar a criança. Naraku estava bem longe de todos, sua face esboçava uma tensão descomunal, enquanto Byakuya estava completamente enjoado, porém não reclamou, sabia que o outro não estava em condições de tolerar nada ultimamente.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Passado um bom tempo, o sol estava baixo, no entanto posicionado à oeste. O crepúsculo se aproximava e Naraku finalmente chegara à gruta da feiticeira. Deu ordens a Byakuya para que ficasse do lado de fora, o aguardando. Iria demorar. O _youkai_ ilusionista não reclamou. Pousou sobre a árvore e lá ficou. O meio-_youkai_ desfez a barreira e entrou na caverna, ficando parado em frente ao caminho e próximo ao nicho de Daisuke. Pôs-se a olhar a sacerdotisa, que ainda estava de olhos fechados. Ficou um tempo a observá-la, até a bruxa aparecer.

– Ora, ora, olha só quem está aqui! Por que sumiste? – indagou a moça, sorrindo.

– Já estava farto de esperar – respondeu secamente.

O-Ren estranhou muito aquilo. Depois de tanto tempo incansavelmente vindo ficar com Kikyou agora veio com essa? Naraku então agarrou a bruxa pela cintura com força e a suspendeu, colocando o busto da moça na altura de seus olhos.

– E então? Você não queria passar esta noite comigo? – perguntou, deixando-a ainda mais desconfiada.

Ele confortou o rosto entre os seios da moça e começou a beijá-la ali, enquanto a abraçava, passando um braço por sua lombar e o outro logo acima. Ela apoiou uma das mãos num ombro de Naraku e ficou olhando-o, muito mais desconfiada, porém, parecia estar gostando daquilo. Ele então a pousou no chão e tomou seus lábios com vontade, sentindo como eram grossos, macios e molhados; colocou a língua dentro da boca da moça sem avisar, começou a girá-la e depois chupou os lábios e a língua de O-Ren deliciosamente, os imbuindo em bastante saliva. Naraku então virou-se à frente de Daisuke e foi a empurrando, com as mãos em sua cintura, até pressioná-la contra a parede. Ele a suspendeu outra vez, travou o corpo da moça com o seu e acelerou o beijo, segurando-a pelas coxas. Depois, colocou as mãos sob o vestido e foi o empurrando, enquanto alisava com força as pernas de O-Ren até seu quadril. Ele então desceu as mãos arranhando-a até metade de suas coxas e a segurou. Ela apenas retribuía o beijo, sem executar nenhuma outra ação. Pouco depois, Naraku começou a soltar os lábios da moça enquanto a descia, alisando-a até seu quadril e indagando novamente:

– Não é isso que você quer?

– E a minha Joia? – perguntou com rispidez.

– A Joia vem depois. Antes... – Começou a sussurrar libidinagens num ouvido da moça, fazendo-a se arrepiar com sua grossa voz.

Naraku então se distanciou dela abruptamente e olhou para Kikyou de um jeito meio agressivo. A bruxa disse que já o chamaria, enquanto começou a se dirigir para seu aposento íntimo. Na entrada, ela o observou mais uma vez, desconfiada e, de certa forma, desapontada. Naraku pôs-se a olhar para fora, apesar do céu sombrio daquele lugar, o sol poente anunciava-se como um ponto luminoso alaranjado. Naquele instante, ele praticamente havia desaparecido no horizonte. O araneídeo aguardou-o sumir. Enquanto isso, InuYasha e seu grupo continuavam a caminho. A noite finalmente abateu-se. O meio-_youkai_ cão deu um grande salto, o último naquele dia: suas orelhas de cachorro se tornaram humanas; seus alvos cabelos enegreceram; suas garras se retraíram, seus caninos se retraíram e seus olhos âmbares tomaram um tom de terra umbra.

– Maldiçãããão! – praguejou, enquanto caía rolando no chão.

De volta à gruta da feiticeira, a tensão do meio-_youkai_ aranha aumentou ainda mais. Ele começou a virar seu rosto para Kikyou, hesitante e com o coração aos saltos. Quando finalmente o virou, seu órgão acelerou ainda mais, seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca se abriu e seu corpo estremeceu, a sacerdotisa finalmente afastou suas pálpebras. Ele virou-se, enquanto seus olhos tremulavam e em sua face se desenhava uma expressão que misturava pânico e deslumbramento. A moça apenas mexeu um pouco a cabeça e seu corpo, sem esboçar reação. A bruxa então o chamou, sem aparecer. Ele começou a caminhar para lá, sem tirar seus olhos da sacerdotisa. O vaso do dragão rubro tremelicou mais uma vez.

Quando Naraku finalmente entrou no aposento de O-Ren, voltou os olhos para frente e a viu surgir da cintilante e fortemente azul laguna, completamente nua. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a ele, bem devagar, enquanto afastava seus cabelos, deixando a testa e toda a frente do corpo à mostra. Os olhos do meio-_youkai_ vidraram instantaneamente, não conseguia parar de olhá-la, contemplando cada detalhe do corpo da ruiva. Os seios enormes, de mamilos quase avermelhados que se empinavam parecendo estarem loucos para saltar em sua boca; a cintura de O-Ren era bem estreita, tal como seus ombros, e seus braços de pouca espessura a faziam parecer frágil, contrastando com o quadril largo, mas sem exagero, e as pernas longas, grossas e firmes que pareciam conseguir prendê-lo com facilidade entre elas; a pele da moça parecia estar reluzindo, como se fosse mesmo feita do próprio cobre; a boca, pequena, mas com fartos lábios, continuava vermelha, parecia chamá-lo para devorá-la. Naraku ficara instável, sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha e as têmporas, enquanto ela o fitava com um jeito que Machado de Assis talvez descrevesse como "cigana oblíqua e dissimulada". Quando ela chegou bem perto, pousou as mãos delicadamente sobre o peito do meio-_youkai_ e aproximou sua boca do rosto do araneídeo, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco, e indagou:

– Estás a gostar do que vês? Ou a tua sacerdotisa é mais bela?

Outra coisa chamou a atenção de Naraku: o cheiro que O-Ren exalava era exatamente igual ao de Kikyou, só que mais acentuado. Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e por um braço, cheirando desesperado o pescoço da moça.

– Mas o que é isto?! – vociferou, voltando seu rosto para a bruxa. – Por que você está cheirando igual a ela, por quê?!

– Qual é o problema? Não gostaste? – riu-se.

Ele então a agarrou pelos braços com força e cheirou seu pescoço ainda mais, esfregando o rosto nele e até o beijando. Depois, enlaçou-a pela cintura aos trancos, colando-a em seu corpo. Começou a alisar as costas da moça, sem parar de cheirar e beijar seu pescoço. Ele chegava a emitir uns gemidos de aflição enquanto fazia isso, parecia descontrolado. Naraku sentia-se atraído por O-Ren como se estivesse diante de Kikyou. Seu corpo tremia e seu coração estava alucinado; sua pele parecia pegar fogo e seu membro para lá de ereto. Começou a mordiscar e beijar toda a extensão do pescoço da moça deixando-a surpresa, porém, mais por vê-lo tremer daquele jeito e, apesar disso, a pegar com exatidão. A respiração pesada aliada aos gemidos de aflição a faziam ficar ainda mais impressionada.

– O que ela tem para você ficar deste jeito? – indagou rindo-se.

Ao ouvir a voz da feiticeira, ele parou os movimentos e a encarou atônito. Seu coração e seu corpo viam Kikyou, mas seus olhos viam O-Ren. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais insano. Volta e meia, a imagem da bruxa se confundia com a da sacerdotisa. Quando viu Kikyou mais nitidamente, tomou os lábios de O-Ren mais uma vez e a abraçou fortemente, tornando a alisá-la, agarrando suas costas, suas nádegas e suas pernas.

– Para! – bradou ela, empurrando-o contra a parede e fazendo-a fissurar, pois o corpo de Naraku a adentrou um pouco com o impacto. – Calma – pediu rindo-se. – Vamos mais devagar.

– O que é que você fez?! – indagou bravo.

– É um feitiço! Eu peguei um dos fios que arranquei dos cabelos de sua amada e fiz um preparado que o faria sentires como se diante dela na minha presença. Surpreso?

– Sua maldita!

– Assim será mais divertido!

Ela então, calmamente, começou a tirar as vestes do meio-_youkai_, enquanto ele continuava nervoso, trêmulo, afoito, instável. Primeiro, ela tirou-lhe as armaduras dos antebraços, depois seu colete com "chifre"; seguiu para a _obi_, a faixa em sua cintura, depois procurou o fecho da couraça e desceu seu corpo junto com ela, sem flexionar os joelhos. Ao ver aquilo, Naraku corou imediatamente, revirou os olhos, fechando-os, e apertou com força as pedras da parede, esmigalhando-as. Após descer toda a couraça, a bruxa baixou o quadril, ficando de cócoras, e manteve suas pernas bem afastadas, exibia sua flor sem o menor decoro, enquanto tirava as botas do meio-_youkai_, fitando-o pretensiosa. Ele não resistiu a abrir os olhos e ficou ainda mais enlouquecido. O que O-Ren fazia ainda era pouco, no entanto, como ele a via conforme Kikyou, aquilo chegava a quase enfartá-lo. A moça então subiu, ajeitando os cabelos e colocando a franja de volta no lugar, e começou a entrar com as mãos pela da gola do quimono superior de Naraku, puxando-o lentamente, enquanto ele olhava para o alto e respirava pesado, apertando ainda mais as pedras da parede. Quando livrou os braços do moreno do quimono principal, ela seguiu para o inferior e repetiu seus movimentos, mas, desta vez, ela revelou o peito delineado, os trapézios saltados, os braços firmes e o abdômen reticulado do meio-_youkai_, observando como seu corpo se estufava e se retraia com rapidez, parecendo implorar por carícias. Ela começou a alisá-lo e beijá-lo bem de leve, enquanto ele chegava a engasgar com a própria saliva de tanta vontade de tomá-la. Depois, O-Ren retirou os quimonos de dentro da calça, pegou no laço desta e começou a desfazê-lo. Feito isso, simplesmente a largou, fazendo-a cair.

– Uau, que garotão! – exclamou a bruxa ao visualizar o membro do meio-_youkai_.

Não resistiu, desceu até ele, sem flexionar os joelhos, e deu uma lambida com vontade em seu topo, fazendo Naraku urrar e socar a parede. Ela ficou roçando os lábios ali e volta e meia dava lambidas, fazendo Naraku se contorcer. Quando a moça começou a subir, dizendo-lhe algumas saliências, ele escutou a voz de Kikyou, olhou para baixo e viu a sacerdotisa subir rastejando por seu corpo. Ele então agarrou a bruxa pela nuca, apanhou-lhe os lábios e a beijou loucamente, hora chupando-a, hora lambendo-a, hora mordendo-a; agarrou os cabelos da moça bagunçando-os, desceu para suas costas, arranhando-as, agarrou com vontade seus seios, passou as mãos por seu sexo, apertou suas nádegas e catou suas pernas, suspendendo a bruxa e a enroscando em seu corpo. Começou a caminhar com ela, sem parar de beijá-la insaciavelmente, enquanto tirava o restante da calça dos tornozelos. Ele então lançou-os na cama, bem ao cetro, ficando por cima da moça, soltou seus lábios e olhou seu rosto, vendo com exatidão quem era. Travou instantaneamente.

– Qual o problema? – indagou a bruxa rindo-se.

Naraku então suspirou fundo e tentou recompor-se. Naquela noite, ele havia sentenciado que iria se deleitar nos braços da feiticeira, fazia questão de levá-la aos céus, entretanto, devido àquele truque inesperado, o araneídeo ficou atônito, não quis deitar-se com outra como se ela fosse Kikyou, paralisou imediatamente, se encheu de pudicícia, decidiu que ficaria como um morto, embora isso fosse extremamente complicado para ele naquele momento. A saudade assombrosa que sentia de sua adorada e o poder daquela magia o cerceavam. Tentava se dispersar em seus pensamento, mas as coisas que vinham deixavam-no ainda mais agoniado, não havia escolha menos atormentadora. E quanto mais resistia em "atacar" O-Ren, mais a sensação de descontrole o consumia. Ele queria ao mesmo tempo fugir e continuar ali. Ao perceber que ele não executaria nenhuma outra ação, a feiticeira resolveu começar, ao seu modo. Ela saiu debaixo do meio-_youkai_, o olhou de um jeito safado e o fez se sentar sobre as pernas. Depois, ela ficou de quatro e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, bem suavemente, enquanto alisava-lhe o peito e os ombros. Naraku voltou a tremular. Ela então foi acelerando os beijos, chupando e mordiscando o pescoço do araneídeo e ganhando gemidos abafados do moreno, que agarrava as próprias coxas com força, tentando se controlar. O-Ren então foi descendo com a boca até o peito do meio-_youkai_ e começou a lamber um de seus mamilos, intercalando com mordiscadas e chupões; depois, seguiu para o outro e fez os mesmos movimentos. A bruxa começou a descer mais com a boca pelo corpo de Naraku. Ele resolveu olhar para baixo e viu uma mulher branca como a neve e de cabelos nigérrimos escorregar os lábios para perto de seu sexo; começou a gemer mais solto e respirar ainda mais desacertado, ergueu alto a cabeça, mas não resistia em direcionar seus olhos para baixo. Quando chegou ao baixo-ventre do meio-_youkai_, a bruxa deu uma bela lambida na extremidade de seu membro, fazendo-o urrar novamente. Naraku olhou bem para baixo e viu uma mulher ruiva e de pele bronze. O-Ren então sorriu para ele e começou a masturbá-lo bem devagar. Os movimentos lentos, sua excitação fervendo e a imagem de sua amada se confundindo com a da belíssima bruxa. Ah, aquilo foi o deixando cada vez mais louco. O-Ren começou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do meio-_youkai_, bem lentamente, e depois cada vez mais rápido, e depois cada vez mais lento; Naraku revirava os olhos e seu suor começou a recobrir todo o seu corpo. A moça então começou a acariciar os testículos do moreno e toda a área ao redor, a parte interna de suas coxas e pressionava vez ou outra a base de seu membro. Naraku rangia os dentes, arranhava suas coxas, coçava a cabeça e não conseguia parar de ficar abrindo a boca, deixando um gemido ou outro escapar. O-Ren então voltou a masturbá-lo e ficou lambendo loucamente a extremidade do seu membro.

Ao perceber que ele já não estava suportando, ela resolveu começar a colocar o sexo do araneídeo dentro da boca, bem devagar, deixando-o cada vez mais louco. Quando chegou até a base, começou a chupá-lo com vontade. Ele então se descontrolou e soltou os quadris, movendo-os com tanta rapidez que ela quase se engasgou. A feiticeira o segurou, fazendo-o mover-se bem devagar, depois devagar, um pouco acelerado, até bem acelerado. Naraku apoiou-se nas mãos, para frente, e olhou para baixo, viu os cabelos de O-Ren passarem do bordô para o preto em piscadelas; apoiou o rosto no dorso da bruxa e sentiu ainda mais o cheiro de Kikyou, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso, fazendo até umas lágrimas saltitarem de seus olhos, tamanha a tensão. Quando a bruxa percebeu que ele estava para explodir, parou de sugá-lo e voltou a lamber toda a extensão do seu membro, chupando a extremidade e voltando a lambê-lo. Depois, lambeu mais um pouco seus testículos, foi subindo com língua até seu umbigo, voltou para seus testículos, subiu por seu membro e chupou com força a extremidade. Naraku berrou, quase se entregando, apertou os olhos, os dentes, as mãos e as veias de seu pescoço explodiram. A bruxa então apoiou os lábios e a língua na base do membro do meio-_youkai_, posicionando-os na vertical. Foi subindo, aos poucos, dando beijos rápidos e fortes, como se estivesse saboreando uma espiga de milho, até chegar à extremidade; ao chegar, arrastou a boca um pouco para o lado e fez o mesmo movimento para baixo; ao chegar à base, arrastou um pouco a boca para o lado e repetiu o movimento outra vez, para cima, foi fazendo isso até percorrer todo o membro de Naraku, enquanto ele já estava quase não mais se retendo. Ela então pousou a pontinha da língua sobre a extremidade do membro do meio-_youkai_, bem no centro, e cobriu o resto com os lábios, sugando-a vorazmente. Depois de um tempo, percebendo Naraku tremular, não contendo os gemidos e praticamente rasgando os lençóis, ela resolveu intensificar os movimentos, começou a girar a língua ao redor da extremidade do membro do araneídeo; depois, seguiu girando por toda a extensão, indo até a base e voltando, indo até a base e voltando. Com aquilo, não demorou muito para que ele não se segurasse, soltou um gemido bem alto e delicioso, porém quando a bruxa largou seu membro, percebeu que nem uma gotícula de sêmen havia extravasado.

Ela riu-se, como se achasse graça por seu esforço em não "desapontá-la". Naraku não deu nenhuma resposta à bruxa, apenas olhava para o alto e respirava bem ofegante, mas com um belo alívio. O-Ren então o abraçou por trás, passou as pernas à frente das dele e depois as enroscou, o prendendo feito uma serpente. Em seguida, ela o inclinou para frente, fazendo-o apoiar os antebraços no _futon_. Naraku não gostou muito daquilo, afinal era ele quem sempre queria controlar tudo e, naquele campo, não seria diferente. A moça então afastou os cabelos encharcados de suor do meio-_youkai_ das costas. Ela foi arrastando os lábios por toda a parte superior, vez ou outra dando suaves lambidelas, enquanto suas mãos arranhavam de leve a parte inferior. Aquelas carícias tão meigas o fizeram arrepiar-se todo, já sentindo sua excitação voltar a disparar. Depois, a moça escorregou as mãos para frente do corpo de Naraku, apertou com vontade suas coxas e seguiu para sem membro, masturbando-o bem devagar; sua boca subiu até a curva do pescoço do moreno e começou a beijá-la suavemente; Naraku voltou a tremular e vez ou outra soltava um grunhido acanhado. A bruxa então começou a ampliar seus movimentos cada vez mais; sua mão direita ia de baixo para cima, enquanto a esquerda de cima para baixo e, vez ou outra, a direita pressionava a base do membro do meio-_youkai_, enquanto a esquerda fazia um belo vaivém em sua extremidade; a boca da moça sugava com força a curva do pescoço do vilão, a lambia até chegar a sua orelha, mordia com vontade seu ombro e seguia para o outro lado repetindo os movimentos sob seus cabelos molhados. Enquanto isso, ele se contorcia tentando mover os quadris, mas só conseguia um pouquinho, pois a bruxa estava o travando. Ele foi ficando desesperado, voltou com seu corpo e tentou afrouxar o enlace da _youkai_, sem conseguir. Ela era muito forte, sentiu-se como um pobre animalzinho preso embaixo de uma árvore. Fora isso, vez ou outra Naraku via as grossas pernas amorenadas de O-Ren ficarem mais finas e mais brancas do que sua própria pele. Ele quase começou a lamuriar de nervoso. Gemia alto, de prazer e desespero. A bruxa se deleitava com aquilo.

Após um tempo "torturando-o", a moça afrouxou um pouco as pernas e continuou beijando-o e masturbando-o, enquanto ele continuava lutando para mover-se livremente. Ela então finalmente o soltou, o meio-_youkai_ moveu com muita rapidez os quadris, para frente e para trás, enquanto ela tentava acompanhá-lo com as mãos. Quando ele estava no limiar do ápice, ela simplesmente parou tudo, fazendo-o até cair no _futon_. A moça então saiu de trás dele e o suspendeu, fazendo-o se sentar sobre as pernas outra vez. Em seguida, ela segurou o rosto tenso do meio-_youkai_ e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, porém profundo. Ver aqueles lábios se aproximarem dele daquele jeito o fez ter a impressão de que a bruxa iria devorá-lo literalmente. Mas, ela queria era começar por outra parte. O-Ren o lambeu do pescoço até a base de seu membro. Ao chegar, ela parou, sorriu para ele mais uma vez, achando engraçada a forma como, de repente, ele corou: mais uma vez ele viu Kikyou. A feiticeira então deitou-se de costas e foi empurrando seu rosto para baixo do meio-_youkai_. Depois, ela o pediu para que ficasse na mesma posição que estava, só que com as costas voltadas para a cabeceira da cama. Ele o fez e aguardou. Ela o segurou pelos quadris e o levou para perto de sua boca, começando a colocar o membro do meio-_youkai_ em seu interior mais uma vez. Ao chegar ao final, a bruxa fez algo bem bizarro: ela aumentou o tamanho de sua boca e inseriu os testículos do meio-_youkai_ dentro dela. Ele olhou aquilo extasiado, ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca. A moça então procurou encharcar bem todo o conjunto com sua saliva e depois começou a sugá-lo com vontade. O corpo de Naraku trepidava com a intensidade dos movimentos, ele chegou a soltar uma risada boba com aquilo. Volta e meia, ela parava de sugá-lo e fazia um vaivém ritmado; aí voltava a chupá-lo com vontade. Volta e meia, ela parava de sugá-lo e lambia toda a extensão de sua intimidade; daí voltava a chupá-lo com vontade. Naraku só ficava rindo, feito um besta, mas, volta e meia olhava para baixo e via a sacerdotisa, corava, ficava tenso e suspirava profundamente, e tentava se acalmar. E seu corpo trepidando mais do que charrete sobre terreno esburacado.

Com aquilo tudo, não demorou muito para ele não se conter, outro estado de zênite sexual o consumiu e o fez gemer alto e ir projetando o corpo para frente, deitando-o no leito. A feiticeira parou o movimento aos poucos. A seguir, ela saiu debaixo dele e se empurrou para trás, o puxando pelos pés junto consigo. Ela o alisou dos calcanhares até suas nádegas, apertando-as com força e depois o lambeu do final das costas até uma orelha. Ela então o virou de frente e ficou apoiada nas mãos e nos joelhos sobre o corpo do meio-_youkai_, curvando bem suas costas. Naraku a olhou por completo, ficando alucinado, principalmente ao ver aqueles brônzeos, belos e imensos seios quase no seu nariz; de repente, eles diminuíram de tamanho e ficaram alvíssimos; olhou para o rosto da moça sobre seu corpo e viu Kikyou sorrindo-lhe cheia de malícia. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sacudiu a cabeça, viu novamente O-Ren, mas o cheiro de sua amada estava ainda mais próximo. A bruxa então foi se abaixando sobre o baixo-ventre do meio-_youkai_, fazendo seus sexos se ligarem. Depois, ela passou os pés por cima das pernas dele, fazendo-os se encaixarem na parte interna. Ela levou o corpo um pouco para frente e agarrou os lençóis na altura da cabeça do meio-_youkai_. Em seguida, contraiu as nádegas e levou o quadril um pouco para cima e começou a fazer movimentos curtos e firmes, para frente e para trás. Primeiro, bem devagar e depois foi acelerando, acelerando. Quando bem rápido, parava e voltava a executar os movimentos com lentidão. E Naraku se contorcia sob a bruxa, abrindo a boca, revirando os olhos, erguendo o tórax e soltando um grunhido entre um suspiro e outro. E ele ficava sob suprema tensão sempre que via a imagem da bruxa se confundir com a da sacerdotisa. Enquanto isso, O-Ren mantinha seu rosto voltado para o teto, vez ou outra olhava para baixo, achava graça em ver Naraku se controlar, se constranger e se soltar, no entanto, depois, certo incômodo lhe subia à cabeça e ela voltava a olhar para o alto, parecia que procurava evitar manter seus rostos muito próximos. Ela então seguiu com os movimentos, o ajustando para que ela e o meio-_youkai_ atingissem o ápice juntos. Quando chegaram, Naraku conteve seu fluido mais uma vez, e a moça emitiu um gemido bem solto; e ele ouviu aquela voz lúbrica, grave, porém bem feminina, junto com a voz séria e doce de Kikyou. Aquilo o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Depois, a bruxa começou a massageá-lo com seu próprio corpo, vez o outro o lambendo, mordiscando e beijando, estava o "relaxando" para o próximo movimento.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, Byakuya estava no alto da árvore, de pernas cruzadas, braços encerrados nas mangas do quimono e com aquela expressão de tédio.

– _Aff_... Até quando isso ainda vai demorar? – reclamou, bufando.

De repente, seus olhos ultravioletas avistaram pontinhos se moverem, não viu com muita clareza, mas com certeza viu: o grupo de InuYasha se aproximava. Ainda estava longe, mas já podia ser visto.

– Oh, céus! Eles estão chegando! É o meu momento de entrar em ação. Mas antes, preciso saber como andam as coisas na cova da bruxa – disse, fazendo seu olho direito sair do seu rosto.

Byakuya então lançou sua montaria de origami e pulou sobre ela, indo em direção ao grupo de InuYasha a toda velocidade. Enquanto isso, seu olho adentrou o aposento da bruxa, ela estava ainda "torturando" Naraku com sua massagem. De tão embevecido, o meio-_youkai_ não percebeu a presença de seu servo, que tentava fazê-lo dar-lhe atenção. O-Ren percebeu, erguendo uma mão como se fosse atacá-lo. Byakuya fez seu olho sair de lá às pressas, antes que a mulher percebesse suas intenções. Ela apenas bufou, achando se tratar de um _youkai_ curioso.

– O que foi? – indagou Naraku, ofegante.

– Nada não, relaxa – riu-se.

– _Humpf_!

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Maldição! – resmungou o ilusionista. – E ainda me obriga a ver uma cena dessas. Tudo bem, Byakuya, acalme-se, está tudo sob controle, é só fazer o que o Naraku mandou – tentou acalmar-se. – Ai, que inferno, o pior é que dependo da anta do InuYasha, espero que ele colabore, mas acho meio improvável que não use aquela técnica!

Quando enfim com o grupo do meio-_youkai_ cão à sua frente, o ilusionista desceu um pouco, ficando a cerca de dois metros do chão e já com sua flor de lótus em punho.

– Byakuya das Ilusões! – exclamou Sango.

A exterminadora estava montada em Kirara, junto com Miroku; Kagome estava nas costas de Kouga e Sesshoumaru já havia se juntado ao grupo, apesar de ignorá-los. InuYasha estava bem mais atrás, voando baixo, montado em um cavalinho de brinquedo produzido pela mágica de Shippou ¹ , que agora estava em seu ombro.

– _Grrr_, mas que cacete, Shippou! Estou ridículo sobre esta coisa – resmungava.

– É o único jeito! Se bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde você será descoberto nessa forma – replicou o _youkai_ raposa.

Considerando que Sesshoumaru sempre esteve na frente de todos por ser mais rápido e que Kagome usou-se do pretexto de ir com Kouga por estar instável com InuYasha – o que de fato acontecia – era até fácil camuflar o humano. No entanto, naquele momento alguém já descobriria.

– Ah! – gritou Shippou. – É o Byakuya!

_Essa não!_, preocupou-se InuYasha, enquanto se aproximava cuidadosamente.

Mais à frente, o ilusionista causava problemas para os outros:

– Boa noite, pessoal! Desculpem-me por ter aparecido assim tão abruptamente, mas tenho ordens para não deixá-los passar agora – disse sorrindo, forjando uma sublime calma.

O ilusionista então sacou sua garrafa e fez surgir uma horda de _youkais_. Depois, sacudiu a flor, fazendo surgir outra horda de _youkais_, falsos. Na dúvida, o grupo atacava a todos.

– Bakusaiga! – bradou o _youkai_ branco.

– Goraishi! – bradou o _youkai_ lobo.

– Vai! – bradou Kagome, atirando sua flecha.

– Osso Voador! – bradou a exterminadora.

– Buraco do...

– Miroku! – alertou Sango ao monge, ele havia esquecido que não mais possuía aquela arma.

– Parece estranho, mas sinceramente, fiquei frustrado agora! – disse.

Distraídos, um _youkai_ verdadeiro quase os atingiu, mas InuYasha, que se aproximou demais e displicentemente, o cortou com sua Tetsusaiga sem transformação.

– Ei, fiquem atentos! – alertou o humano, aos sussurros. – Muitos deles são falsos, mas outros são reais!

Byakuya fora privilegiado, o primeiro inimigo de InuYasha a descobrir seu fabuloso segredo. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, o olho esquerdo do _youkai_ se arregalou tanto que quase saiu da cara também.

_Maldição! Mas que merda é essa?! Não me diga que esse palerma vira humano justo agora?! O que eu faço, o que eu faço?!, _berrou em seus pensamentos. _Desse jeito está tudo arruinado, a infeliz da espada não se transforma, não há técnica, não posso fazer o que Naraku me ordenou!_

O ilusionista continuou usando truques para mantê-los todos lá, enquanto isso pensava numa maneira de avisar Naraku sobre o "pequeno" equívoco que acontecera sem levantar suspeitas da bruxa.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Não aguentando mais as provocações de O-Ren, Naraku a segurou com força pelos braços, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e a fez ficar em seu colo, penetrando-a com vontade e fazendo a mulher emitir um gemido alto.

– Como é, isso não vai acabar nunca?! Eu quero a minha Kikyou! – bradou sério, fazendo-a assustar-se.

– Acalme-te! – sorriu-lhe. – Tu já irás vê-la.

O meio-_youkai_ então deu uma boa olhada em O-Ren, daquele jeito sobre ele, igualzinho a primeira vez em que tocou na sacerdotisa. Um arrepio intenso percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, fazendo-o até revirar os olhos. A bruxa achou graça. Naraku emitiu um forte suspiro, apoiou seu rosto em um dos ombros da feiticeira, segurou seus pulsos ao redor da moça, na altura da lombar, e começou a balançar seus corpos com intensidade.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– _Youkai_ à direita! – berrou Sango, desferindo seu bumerangue.

– Ilusão à esquerda! – berrou Miroku, dispersando o falso demônio com seu cetro.

Enquanto isso, Byakuya não desgrudava seu olho de InuYasha que, escondido entre as árvores retorcidas, balançava sua espada feito um pedaço de pau, para lá e para cá, sem quaisquer rastros de energia sinistra. O ilusionista olhou para o céu, não havia como saber se o amanhecer estava próximo, a lua desaparecera e a atmosfera da floresta era completamente soturna. Aproveitando-se de sua distração, Sesshoumaru saltou até o Tsuru e deu-lhe um belo soco no rosto, fazendo-o cair e a montaria se desarmar.

– Bakusaiga! – anunciou o canídeo, erguendo sua arma.

– Nem pensar! – berrou o outro, empunhando sua flor e desaparecendo, enquanto o _youkai_ branco abria uma fenda na terra.

Com ele fora de cena, as ilusões acabaram e o caminho voltou a ficar livre. E lá foram todos, ainda mais velozes. E InuYasha ainda mais escondido, sobre o cavalinho "upa upa" de Shippou.

– Senhor monge, o Naraku está querendo que cheguemos num instante planejado, o que acha que ele está tramando? – indagou a exterminadora.

– Eu não sei, Sango. De qualquer forma, é bom que a gente se apresse, não podemos baixar a guarda com o Naraku assim tão facilmente, vamos lá!

Porém, mais veloz do que eles estava Byakuya, montado em outro grou de origami. Sua face esboçava um nervosismo intenso, seus dentes se empurravam, suas sobrancelhas estavam super erguidas e seu olhar alucinado; as veias de seu pescoço estavam exaltadas, de sua testa se desprendiam gotículas de suor e sua pulsação acelerada.

_O que eu faço, o que é que eu faço?!,_ continuava a rezingar em pensamento.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, Naraku continuava balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás, mas desta vez olhando fixamente para O-Ren. Via na bruxa Kikyou; via em Kikyou a bruxa. Seu peito inflava e desinflava com dificuldade, seus olhos estavam agitados e vez ou outra ele emitia grunhidos, de prazer e tormento. Entretanto, um estranho evento chamou-lhe a atenção: a expressão de O-Ren. A bruxa não estava o olhando de forma maliciosa, com seu sorrisinho debochado de canto de boca. A mulher o encarava tensa, com os olhos também agitados, a boca entreaberta, uma respiração descompassada, que mais parecia por nervosismo do que por esforço físico; suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos ombros do meio-_youkai_ e o apertavam vez ou outra, parecendo tentar camuflar um tênue tremor que vinha de seu corpo. Naraku remexeu as sobrancelhas, apertou o olhar e a encarou com estranheza. Ela então deu um sorriso aos suspiros, olhando para baixo. O meio-_youkai_ estranhou ainda mais quando ela se pronunciou:

– Tu... És igualzinho a ele.

O quê? Igualzinho a quem? Naraku nada disse, apenas esperou que a bruxa falasse um pouco mais. E ela o fez, ainda olhando para baixo:

– Eu não devia ter feito aquilo com ela. Com eles... Pobrezinhos! _Huhuhum_... – riu-se, mesclando alegria e tristeza, parecia louca.

– Quem? Do que está falando? – não resistiu e indagou Naraku, pela primeira vez, vira a bruxa demonstrar alguma fraqueza, aquela poderia ser a chance perfeita para mudar o curso de sua história.

– Aquela pobre mulher, ela retirou cada pedaço daquele corpo do fundo do mar, enfrentando bestas e outros obstáculos, arrastou aquele fétido amontoado de carne e, quando chegou... _Há, há, há_... – disse, mais uma vez feito louca e de cabeça baixa.

– O-Ren, por favor, o que está acontecendo? – insistiu. – Há algo que a faz sangrar? Vamos, diga-me o que é – insistiu novamente, apoiando a cabeça da bruxa em seu ombro esquerdo e dando-lhe um caloroso abraço. – O que é? – sussurrou no ouvido da moça, que soluçava. – Diga-me o que é... – sussurrou ainda mais baixinho. – Talvez eu possa ajudá-la – disse docemente, enquanto seus olhos estavam carregados de sadismo e em seus lábios se desenhava um sorriso irônico.

Naraku então a abraçou ainda mais forte, acariciou a cabeça da moça e continuou sussurrando, entre um beijinho e outro, próximos à orelha da bruxa e a arrepiando com sua respiração tão achegada; seu quadril balançava sutilmente, como quem apenas não quer perder o embalo:

– Vamos, vamos... Diga-me. Diga-me o que é!

Ah, como ele foi cortês e carinhoso, faria o coração de qualquer donzela tristonha se dissolver com tanta galhardia. Talvez até mesmo o de uma _youkai_. Mas, O-Ren era bem durona:

– Tira as mãos de cima de mim! – bradou, saindo do colo do meio-_youkai_ e afastando-se um pouco, indo em direção à laguna, ainda de cabeça baixa e com a respiração descompassada.

_Maldição!_, praguejou Naraku, a olhando.

– O que pensas que sou, Naraku, uma humana burra que cairia na tua conversa de cavaleiro gentil?! Deveria matá-lo pela afronta – resmungou, erguendo a cabeça.

E os olhos da bruxa tremulavam, sua boca ainda entreaberta; seu coração estava agitado. O meio-_youkai_ virou-se um pouco para ela, escondendo seu sexo, ainda bem ereto, com os braços. O-Ren cobriu seus belos seios com o braço direito e voltou metade de seu corpo para ele, o chamando:

– Naraku! Tens razão, já durou demais – disse com sua expressão costumeira. – Já está em tempo de reveres tua querida sacerdotisa, vá recompor-se!

Naraku a encarou de um jeito tenso, parecia desesperado. Finalmente chegara o momento de reencontrar Kikyou. Os últimos e fatais instantes se aproximavam, o epílogo de sua angústia estava para ocorrer.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ No episódio 104 de "InuYasha" – 4ª temporada; _Mukotsu, o Doku Tsukai, se aproxima / Mukotsu, o envenenador_ – Shippou cria um cavalinho mágico de brinquedo para procurar InuYasha, que estava tendo uma batalha com Jakotsu, enquanto todos os outros do grupo havia sido apanhados por Mukotsu.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Pessoal, não rolou, minha universidade acabou de voltar de greve e tive uma semana bem agitada, prova, entrega e apresentação de trabalho, tudo isso após 4 meses de paralisação. Uma correção: no capítulo 8, eu disse que Miroku havia pedido Sango em casamento, mas ele já havia o feito (5ª temporada, episódio 132: _A confissão mais perigosa do houshi Miroku / A mais perigosa confissão de Miroku_); bem, consideremos como uma oficialização. Pelo menos eu finalmente trouxe o desenho que prometi da O-Ren, não ficou excelente (considerando que adaptei uma imagem do Sesshoumaru e uma da Athena), a cor está péssima, mas dá pro gasto. Para ver, acessem a página do capítulo no AnimeSpirit e digam-me se ela é mesmo belíssima ou devo ser mais criativa. Capítulo 11, dia 28 ou 31 de outubro, se tudo ocorrer bem. Até a próxima!

**- AnimeSpirit:** .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-animes-inuyasha-a-confissao-de-naraku-pt-iii-a-feiticeira-youkai-362444/capitulo10


	11. Adeus, Kikyou, Minha Amada

Título homônimo ao do episódio 124, 4ª temporada, de "InuYasha"(versão brasileira: _Adeus, minha querida Kikyou_).

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 11 – Adeus, Kikyou, Minha Amada -:-**

Byakuya desapareceu no meio da floresta e ressurgiu nas proximidades da gruta, pousando num galho da árvore e pondo-se a mirar InuYasha e seu grupo. Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. O ilusionista então sacou sua flor de lótus e criou uma ilusão para atrasá-los novamente. De repente, o meio-_youkai_ cão e os outros viram-se correndo em câmera lenta, as sombrias árvores passavam por eles com lerdeza, cheias de "fantasmas"; do céu começou a cair vários grous de origami, feito flocos de neve, também com lerdeza, que desapareciam ao entrar em contato com quaisquer superfícies; no chão, havia mais _tsurus_, como vistos de cima, formados pela terra, se locomovendo para todos os lados, igualmente com lerdeza, a deixá-los mais tontos; ao tentarem se comunicar, as palavras emanavam-se em câmera lenta, tornando-se ininteligíveis. Na prática, Byakuya os fez cursar em círculos. Seu olho havia finalmente avistado Naraku, sozinho. Pensou em entrar na gruta, mas Daisuke estava vigiando o acesso, logo ele, sempre apático, desta vez estava em alerta. Byakuya achou seguro não avançar, mas continuou fazendo seu olho dar voltas, tentando chamar a atenção de seu mestre. Nada.

Naraku estava em frente ao casulo de Kikyou, já devidamente vestido e aprumado, andando de um lado para o outro.

– Tu irás abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito – provocou a bruxa, vindo da sala de experiências, arrastando seu vestido pelo chão e batendo seu cetro.

Quando ela se aproximou, o meio-_youkai_ parou e a agarrou pela cintura, colando o corpo da moça no seu e lhe aspirando deliciosamente o pescoço.

– O que estás fazendo?! – rezingou irritada, o afastando.

– Só queria saber se já acabou com aquele truque ridículo – rebateu.

A pele de O-Ren já havia voltado a exalar jasmim, o efeito do feitiço já havia se findado. A feiticeira sentira um arrepio e ficou tensa. Naraku ainda estava tentando arrancar dela a informação que poderia ser decisiva. O-Ren então se recompôs, ergueu a mão e desferiu uma lâmina de luz dourada no casulo, abrindo uma longa fenda. Com isso, o fluido em seu interior, cuja densidade era similar a de um mingau espesso, começou a escorrer. Em seguida, o "cordão umbilical" da árvore saiu de dentro de Kikyou, voltou ao nódulo e este se refez em raiz, ascendendo. O corpo da sacerdotisa moveu-se em direção a fenda, primeiro suas pernas saíram, fazendo-a sentar-se. Depois, ela levantou-se, ficando de pé ¹ . Seu rosto se ergueu e ela não esboçou expressão alguma. Naraku estremeceu e a olhou desconcertado. O-Ren pousou sua mão na escápula esquerda das costas da moça e começou a guiá-la para a sala de experiências. Enquanto isso, Byakuya ficara ainda mais desesperado, Naraku sumira de suas vistas.

– Maldição! Como vou alertá-lo?! – resmungou, fazendo seu olho direito retornar para si.

O _youkai_ permaneceu a manter a ilusão, ele havia deixado um _tsuru_ vermelho preso em uma das árvores próximas onde InuYasha e os outros se encontravam, o que a fazia se perpetuar. A floresta devia ter cerca de 30 quilômetros de raio, o grupo do canídeo avançava a cerca de 70 quilômetros por hora e já havia percorrido uns 15% do trajeto, ou seja, em cerca de 20 minutos chegaria até a árvore, isso não poderia ocorrer. O ilusionista ficou tonto, não sabia o que mais fazer, tinha que comunicar seu soberano de um erro fatal no processo e não sabia como. Resolveu tentar se acalmar e esperar o outro aparecer novamente.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

No cômodo de experiências, Kikyou estava de frente para a entrada, mais ou menos no centro da ala; a bruxa estava misturando os líquidos que ela havia preparado com os cabelos da sacerdotisa e de Naraku em uma tigela sobre a mesa; o meio-_youkai_ estava um pouco além da entrada, olhando sua amada alucinado, não parava de tremelicar.

_Acalme-se, acalme-se!_, se ordenava, desrespeitando-se.

Terminada a mistura, O-Ren pegou um jarro cheio d'água e limpou um pouco Kikyou. Em seguida, pegou a tigela, branca, de tamanho médio e com pinturas que remetiam a guerras, e começou a banhar a sacerdotisa com o líquido. Feito isso, apoiou de volta a tigela sobre a mesa, enquanto Daisuke vinha com os jarros das almas, também os apoiando sobre a mesa. O jarro de Naraku possuía base triangular que se prolongava um pouco e começava a se retorcer e inflar e depois diminuir, formando um corpo oval pregado; era mais alto que o de Kikyou, tinha alças grandes, em forma de orelhas, feitas com esculturas de serpentes; sua cor e brilho o faziam parecer feito de bronze. A bruxa voltou-se para frente dos vasos e virou a cabeça para Naraku, o indagando:

– Tens mesmo certeza de que queres fazer isso? É a tua última chance!

– Escute, a minha essência maligna não pode contaminar a alma de Kikyou?

– De modo algum. Ao menos que tu estivesses morto e quisesses possuir a moça, o que não é o caso. E, se fosse, seria necessário a porção principal, a de consciência do "eu", que permanece contigo. Esta parte denomina-se _Kon_, a alma propriamente dita; a que eu transferi para Kikyou denomina-se _Haku_, que confere mobilidade ao corpo ² , é por isso que tu não podes mais mover-se, sem anexar outras almas.

– Sim, isso tudo eu sei, mas...

– De fato, ela possuirá o _Haku_ de um meio-demônio, isso implica em algumas alterações no corpo espiritual, no entanto, não chega a ser um percalço. Entendas de vez o que irá acontecer: com o feitiço, eu "costurarei" a tua porção de alma na de Kikyou. A tua porção servirá apenas de sustentáculo para a de Kikyou, que coordenará a parte espiritual do ser em questão, tua sacerdotisa. Como já disse, essa porção que juntarei a de Kikyou jamais retornará para ti, e, quando tua sacerdotisa morrer, as duas porções de alma irão se fundir, compondo um novo espírito, dotado de _Kon_ e _Haku_. Quanto a que ficou contigo, apenas o _Kon_, já disse, vagará para sempre no nada, ao menos que... Um anjo, ou entidade do tipo, julgue que tu mereças uma nova chance e recupere tua alma despedaçada, permitindo-a continuar a jornada espiritual.

– Você não me disse isso antes – cobrou rude.

– Juras?! Eu esqueci-me completamente! – treplicou em tom de sarcasmo. –Vamos, digas logo, posso transferir tua alma para ela ou não?

– Sim – declarou sem hesitar.

A mulher pousou dois dedos de cada mão sobre as treliças de raízes que lacravam os jarros e as queimou. No que fez isso, os receptáculos começaram a remexer. Eis que as almas saíram com rapidez e começaram a se espalhar por todo o local, distribuídas em feixes. O-Ren esticou o braço direito em direção a Kikyou e começou a proferir um breve poema, em uma linguagem desconhecida, enquanto desferia uma espécie de onda de calor sobre ela.

Aparentemente, nada acontecera à jovem, no entanto, no que a bruxa fez aquilo, os feixes de almas se dirigiram para a sacerdotisa e começaram a se alocar em seu corpo com bruteza, fazendo-a sair do chão, enquanto mais e mais feixes a penetravam. Ao final, uma luz branca intensa adornava a moça, ela estava com os olhos cerrados e suas mãos pousaram sobre o rosto, enquanto ela começava a descer e a luz se expirar ³ . Quando pousou, Kikyou abriu seus olhos, tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou bem para elas, começou a sentir bem todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos começaram a tremular e marejar, sua boca se abriu e sua pulsação disparou. Ela estava viva outra vez. Quanto tempo não sentia o próprio calor, seu coração bater, seus pulmões impregnarem-se de ar. Apertou as mãos, apalpou o próprio rosto e os braços. Ela estava viva outra vez.

O-Ren posicionou-se entre ela e o meio-_youkai_, apoiando seu cetro no ombro esquerdo e cruzando os braços.

– E aí? Satisfeitos? – indagou rindo-se.

Quanto a Naraku, ao ver a moça se mover outra vez, dando saltinhos para conferir como o corpo vívido sacudia, meio abobada, como se estivesse procurando algo... Seu queixo despencou, seus olhos resplandeceram, marejaram, uma estática recobriu todo o seu corpo, suava frio, seu coração parecia descompassado e sua mente havia se esfacelado. Ele então pôs um pé à frente do corpo, começou a caminhar em direção a sacerdotisa, lentamente. Ela o reparou, as pulsações da jovem aceleraram mais, seus olhos se angustiaram, respirava meio ofegante, reencontrá-lo assim também foi forte para a sacerdotisa. Naraku chegou bem perto de Kikyou, quase encostando seus narizes, a olhava fundo nos olhos, aturdido, encantado; ele então ergueu dois dedos e apertou uma bochecha da moça com eles, os retirando rapidamente e mirando-a, como se estivesse se assustado, apertou-a mais um pouco, fundo, depois deu vários toquinhos por sua extensão e depois apoiou todos os dedos sobre ela, sentindo o calor da moça; moveu a cabeça para o alto, suspirou fundo e volveu o rosto; apoiou o polegar na outra bochecha da sacerdotisa e começou a mover a mão, observando como o rosto da jovem se modelava com seus toques. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas apertava as mãozinhas e não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos do meio-_youkai_. Ele então parou de remexer a face da jovem e passou o polegar nas bordas dos olhos de Kikyou, extraindo seu quente lacrimejar, enquanto no rosto do araneídeo uma cachoeira de lágrimas desaguava de cada olho; ele levou a mão à testa de Kikyou, afastou-lhe os cabelos e encostou os lábios com cuidado, agitado, soluçante, em colapso, ele beijou-a sutilmente; abaixo, suas mãos seguraram a cintura da jovem e a apalpou forte, seus braços começaram a enlaçar o corpo da sacerdotisa, a abraçando apertado; acima, sua boca dava estalos mais intensos na testa da jovem; ela o segurou firme pelos braços, sentiu como todo o corpo do araneídeo tremia, olhou para a própria mão e percebeu que também estava a tremer. Naraku então soltou um braço de Kikyou e agarrou-a pela nuca, começou a beijá-la por todo o rosto, com rapidez, e depois começou a cheirar-lhe o pescoço, voltou a beijá-la pelo rosto, e voltou a abraçá-la forte. E não parava de beijá-la, abraçá-la e cheirá-la. E a cheirava, a abraçava; e sorria e chorava e a cheirava.

_Ele esteve aqui todo esse tempo..._, pensou Kikyou. _Não o InuYasha... Ele!_

A bruxa os observava de um jeito tenso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, os dentes se comprimiam, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e sua mão apertou com força o cetro, enquanto a outra se pressionou, parecia uma mistura de raiva e pânico. Em sua cabeça vinha uma voz, a voz de uma mulher, desesperada e aos prantos:

"_Por favor, me ajude!"_

"_Hã?! O que está fazendo?!"_

"_Não, nãão! Aaaaaahhhh!"_

E Naraku não parava. Kikyou tentou acalmá-lo:

– Ei, está tudo bem, sossegue! – disse, afastando-o um pouco.

– Não acredito que está aqui novamente! Por instantes achei que isso nunca aconteceria! – disse. – Olhe para você, viva!

– É... Viva... Bem melhor agora, não é? – provocou, olhando-o de um jeito malicioso.

Esperto, Naraku tratou de rebater:

– Não exatamente.

– O quê?

– Você está igual, só que agora, macia e quentinha! – brincou, fazendo-a sorrir. – Olhe só, que gostosa! – disse apertando os braços de Kikyou com um jeito de "fofinho".

Naraku então deixou suas mãos escorrerem pelos braços da jovem, como se estivesse desfalecendo, dirigiu seus olhos para abaixo do rosto de Kikyou, esquadrinhou com exatidão cada detalhe daquele corpo despido que, tecnicamente, permanecia o mesmo; durante aqueles dez meses a moça manteve-se encolhida, na primeira vez em que esteve despida sob seus olhos também encolhia-se e ele evitava olhar demais para não deixá-la desconfortável, evitava olhar demais talvez por excesso de pudicícia; mas agora, o corpo da bela morena estava alongado, vívido, sob seus olhos: as veias do pescoço estavam revoltas e a saliva que a jovem engolia incessantemente também faziam-no mover-se em constância; as mamas da jovem avançavam e se retraíam em direção àqueles faróis rubros como se ameaçassem atacá-los, devido a respiração descompassada da moça; sua barriga se comprimia forte e volvia; suas coxas se empurravam para dentro, na tentativa de camuflar ao máximo sua intimidade; as veias dos pés também estavam revoltas, ela comprimia seus dedos sobre o chão duro, o pé esquerdo posto à frente e o direito mais atrás, meio de lado. Kikyou estava em absoluto nervosismo, afinal estava desnuda diante daquele homem, mesmo sem ser a primeira vez, ainda não era nada cômodo. E os olhos do meio-_youkai_ desceram pelo corpo da sacerdotisa como cerejas rolando por um monte nevado pouco íngreme; em seguida, as cerejas burlaram a gravidade, ascendendo. E o rosto de Kikyou, vermelho como um monte nevado sob o sol poente. Ela pensou em cobrir o corpo com os braços, mas Naraku a impedia, travando os pulsos da jovem com a ponta dos dedos de suas mãos. Deslumbrado. Essa é a palavra que o definia naquele momento. Seus olhos permaneciam em deságue, sem esforço e sem controle. No entanto, lamuriar, pasmar-se e fazer cara de bobo, para ele, ainda era insuficiente na tentativa de demonstrar todo o seu estado de arrebatamento. Naraku então sentiu um rebuliço tenaz em seu baixo-ventre, sua coxa se contraiu instantaneamente; ele mirou no busto da jovem com febre, suas mãos migraram lentamente dos pulsos de Kikyou para a região, feito garras; ela entrou em estado de choque, só conseguia suspirar e transpirar; as mãos do araneídeo então foram, aos poucos, tomando a forma dos "bolinhos de arroz" da sacerdotisa, sem premê-los, apenas resvalando, até cobri-los por completo; o meio-_youkai_ então começou a apertá-los gradualmente, até o limiar de feri-los, a observar como eles explodiam por entre seus dedos; e como eram macios, quentinhos e delicados, assim como (quase!) bolinhos de arroz. Os olhos do araneídeo se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu mais, só faltou pôr a língua para fora e babar feito uma hiena de desenho animado. Ele então foi os soltando, gradualmente, pôs seus olhos na mira dos de Kikyou, que pareceram estilhaçar de tanto embaraço, a pegou pela nuca e lhe alcançou a boca, bem devagar; o corpo do meio-_youkai_ tremeu ainda mais, o que desejava combustava em urgência, mas ele insistiu, bem devagar. Roçou seus lábios nos da sacerdotisa, mordeu com cuidado o inferior, puxando-o, beijou os lábios da jovem em um estalo, mas sem desgrudá-los; e continuou, beijos estalados bem audíveis, ele abria a boca ao máximo, ela foi cedendo aos poucos. Ah, os lábios de Kikyou, quanta diferença! Antes frios e secos, agora quentes, a pegar fogo, em chamas, instáveis, e molhados feito um suor febril. Naraku franziu o cenho, suas pernas estavam tão bambas que ele temia que seus joelhos falhassem; seus olhos ainda estavam desgovernados, entre lacrimejamento e piscadelas.

Ele então não suportou mais esperar, segurou-a com mais força pela nuca e deu-lhe um delicioso beijo, a devorou com seus lábios e língua, como um urso em seu primeiro banquete pós-hibernação, em um beijo carregado de desejo, saudade, desespero... Amor. Enquanto a beijava, levou as mãos novamente aos seios da moça, os apertando com gosto; a seguir, apertou-lhe a cintura, depois desceu para as nádegas, as apertou e puxou o corpo da jovem, aderindo-o no seu, e a suspendeu. Kikyou ficou tonta, não sabia o que fazer, onde pôr a mão, apenas movia a boca tentando acompanhar o ávido moreno. De tão enlouquecido, ele enfiou dois dedos no interior do sexo da jovem, sem avisar, a fazendo dar um salto.

– Naraku! – exclamou, brutalmente ofegante, e reparou na face exasperada da bruxa.

Ele, de olhos fechados, com o rosto molhado e inquieto, foi introduzindo os dedos embebidos naquela "flor do luar" ¹¹ em sua própria boca, bem devagar, e os chupou, sentindo o sabor de sua amada. Kikyou achou aquilo meio nauseante, mas aquela ânsia que ele tinha em tomá-la e abraçá-la e beijá-la e matá-la em tanta agonia era tão visceral que ele mal podia conter suas vontades. E o sentimento do meio-_youkai_ era tão pujante que podia ser tempestuoso. Tão pujante, e que ardia feito a lava magmática, queimava-o a carne, os nervos, os ossos, a alma e a mente; visceral, animal, obsessivo, explosivo, selvagem, brutal, tempestuoso, avassalador... Sublime. E o que os nervos imploravam, todos os órgãos encolerizavam-se, e a pele clamava e a mente sucumbia. E o que o beijo não satisfaz, o sexo não sacia e a morte é incapaz de atenuar... Esplêndido.

O araneídeo abraçou outra vez a jovem, com força. Seu rosto, molhado; sua boca, entreaberta, desprendia pesados suspiros; as pálpebras cerradas; seu coração não batia, mas sim espancava-se dentro do peito; a pele inflamava e as pernas não suportavam. E tudo isso só queria dizer: "Que saudades, minha querida!". E sua Mary Jane o olhava sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. A bruxa continuava atônita, com a voz da desesperada mulher ressonando em sua cabeça. O-Ren então ergueu seu cetro e bateu na cabeça de Naraku, deixando-o furioso:

– O que está fazendo?!

– Para! – ordenou seriíssima, deixando-o assustado. – Que aflição medonha, não suporto mais teus devaneios!

Ela então pegou as roupas de Kikyou, que estavam dobradas umas sobre as outras em cima da mesa, e as empurrou contra a sacerdotisa:

– Toma! – disse, denotando brabeza. – Daisuke! Leve-a para recompor-se! – ordenou a seu servo, dando as costas para o casal.

O _youkai_ pegou Kikyou pela mão e foi conduzindo-a. Ela ficou nervosa, foi andando meio contraída e com o rubor ainda forte em sua face. Naraku enxugou o rosto nas mangas de seu quimono, suspirou fundo e voltou-se para O-Ren, reclamando:

– Qual é o seu problema?!

Ela nada disse. Ele andou rápido até a bruxa e a segurou com força pelos braços, mas depois, com delicadeza.

– Qual é o problema?... – indagou baixinho. – Por que não me diz o que aconteceu com você? – sussurrou, bem perto do ouvido da bruxa. – E que em mim a faz perturbar-se tanto? Há algo em meus traços e atos que remete ao seu passado? "Você é igualzinho a ele!", _tu_ disseste...

– Tu me lembras a ele, a ela, e também... E também a mim mesma! – respondeu com jeito de chorosa.

– O quê? – insistiu, acariciando os braços de O-Ren.

– Já disse que não é de tua conta. E não fiques achando que ser galante comigo ou tentar me seduzir irá me fazer desistir da Joia.

– Do que está falando? – indagou cínico.

– Para! – ordenou, voltando-se para ele e o empurrando. – Dê-me... A Joia! E sem mais conversa!

– Maldita! Fale baixo! E por que você quer tanto essa merda de Joia?! Ela só traz infortúnio, ela deve ser exterminada!

– Que conversa mais enfadonha, não diga-me tolices! Dê-me o que quero e suma de minhas vistas com tua odiosa amada! Não suporto mais ter de ver tais cenas! – disse agressiva, retirando-se.

Saindo da ala e passando pelo casulo murcho, vinha O-Ren bufando. Naraku a pegou pelo braço, puxando-a para si.

– Por que não me conta sobre você?

– Por que quer saber?

– Desista da Joia, você é tão poderosa, para que mais?! E aquela história de que padecemos nessa vida por causa de nossas perversidades de outras?! Era tudo lorota ou isso não se aplica a "vossa senhoria"?! Parece que tudo o que quer é trazer desgraça para mim e para a Kikyou!

– Ora, que absurdo, eu não tenho interesse algum em me imiscuir em vossas vidas, me deixe! – ordenou tentando fugir e sendo mais uma vez puxada por Naraku.

– Me conte, me conte, por que deseja tanto que eu continue me arrebentando?! Aquele feitiço estúpido, essa cisma desmotivada em possuir a Joia, essa sua reação, cadê aquele sorriso debochado e mesquinho, aquela mulher seca, fria e rude que se mostrou?! Ou você é assim mesmo, seca, feito uma árvore morta!

– Chega! – bradou, esticando o braço com a mão espalmada e desferindo uma luz dourada em Naraku, fazendo-o bater com força contra a parede, adentrando quase todo o corpo nesta.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– O que foi isso?! – assustou-se Kikyou, do lado da laguna, sentada em uma pedra chata e com uma toalha cobrindo a frente do corpo.

– _Nhãinhãm_!... – grunhiu o _youkai_ flautista, enquanto limpava as costas da moça, a alertando.

_O que há com este youkai? Não sinto praticamente nenhuma energia demoníaca nele, é como se eu estivesse diante de um youkai minúsculo ou até mesmo um humano!_, pensou desconfiada.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– _Humpf_!... Por quê fez isso...?! – balbuciou Naraku.

O-Ren ainda estava com o braço esticado, o rosto ainda bem irado e sua respiração ofegante. Ela então deu as costas para Naraku e reclamou:

– Insolente, eu deveria obliterá-lo por isso!

– Então por que ainda nem chegou perto disso? – provocou o araneídeo.

– _Humpf_! – rezingou a feiticeira e começou a caminhar para a saída da gruta. – Espero-te lá fora, para a tua sacerdotisa não nos ouvir, mas acho bom que a deixe ciente do que está ocorrendo logo, não quero mais me aborrecer com tuas pequenezas! _Humpf, Kikyou, aquela sacerdotisa era quem protegia a Joia de Quatro Almas, teus poderes espirituais são fortíssimos, mesmo a tendo em minhas mãos, preciso acautelar-me!_

Recuperado do "susto", Naraku viu-se encurralado de vez, depois de dez meses, nada conseguiu descobrir sobre o passado de O-Ren, cada vez mais constatara que sua força era muito maior do que parecia, isso sem falar dos feitiços escabrosos que ela conhecia, e a última chance de arrancar-lhe algo acabava de se inviabilizar. Kikyou nunca aceitaria deixar a Joia de Quatro Almas nas mãos daquela mulher, e mesmo que deixasse, sabe lá o que ela poderia fazer. Só restara ao meio-_youkai_ uma última solução. Ele então começou a andar de um lado para outro novamente, esboçar pânico, respirar pesado, soltando grunhidos; passava a mão na cabeça, pousava sobre a boca, pousava as duas sobre o rosto; seus olhos patinavam nas cavidades oculares e sua cabeça fervia tentando ainda procurar um caminho, uma luz. Nada. Ele então foi caminhando devagar para o aposento onde estava Kikyou. Foi entrando hesitante, bem devagarzinho, enquanto ela estava terminando de se vestir, estava amoldando o quimono inferior, ainda descalça e com Daisuke ajeitando-lhe a barra da calça. Ela percebeu o meio-_youkai_ e voltou-se para ele. O araneídeo a olhou bem: os cabelos úmidos, espalhados pelo corpo, o rosto sereno, com a boca armada em um bico, e as mãozinhas a ajeitar a gola do quimono. Linda.

– O que foi, Naraku? – indagou, percebendo a face tensa do moreno.

– Deixe-nos – ordenou para Daisuke, enquanto ele terminava de mexer na barra da calça.

– Dei-xe-nos... – insistiu, com o _youkai_ saindo devagar.

– Saia daqui! – bradou, o fazendo levantar voo. – Parece que estão todos tentando testar a minha paciência, já estou farto disso! – resmungou, enquanto chegava à sacerdotisa.

– Naraku, o que há com você, por que está desse jeito?

Enquanto a voz meio-_youkai_ estava ríspida, seu rosto estava consternado, os olhos tremulavam marejados, a boca também tremelicava; ele começou a soluçar, enquanto segurava a cabeça de Kikyou, empurrando a moça até encostá-la na parede.

– O que há, Naraku?! Não está tudo bem agora? – indagou.

Lágrimas começaram a deixar os olhos do araneídeo, uma, duas, três, várias... Seu rosto se deformava, e ele soluçava e suspirava, entregava-se à lamúria vez ou outra, encostando a cabeça na de sua adorada. Ela ficou ainda mais preocupada, ele tinha acabado de agir meio assim antes, no entanto aquela era uma choradeira de alegria, essa denotava tristeza, uma profunda tristeza, que parecia não ter sentido algum. E Naraku continuava, choramingando, soluçante, parecia querer diz alguma coisa, mas a garganta travava. E ele chorava, e tentava impedir as lágrimas, se controlar, e se atrapalhava.

– Naraku! – o chamou meio lacrimosa, mas ele não reagia.

O meio-_youkai_ então começou a beijar a moça, primeiro uma das bochechas, seguindo para a orelha e o pescoço, e sem parar de soluçar e as lágrimas rolarem fora de controle.

– Naraku, o que está fazendo?! – indagou a moça.

Ele alcançou os lábios da sacerdotisa, começou a beijá-la devagar, molhando bem seus lábios com saliva e lágrimas. As mãos de Naraku tremiam, mas ele segurou firme o rosto da moça. Foi aprofundando o beijo aos poucos; foi inserindo a língua com cuidado, capturando a da moça e as embalando. Kikyou ainda tentava resistir:

– Naraku o que está fazendo, não é tempo para isso!

– Cale-se! – ordenou bravo. – Por favor, cale-se! – pediu desesperado.

A sacerdotisa ficou assustada, mas resolveu deixá-lo. Ele capturou os lábios da moça, voltando o beijo com vontade. Enfiou-lhe a língua, bailando sua cabeça de um lado para outro; abraçou Kikyou com força, segurando-a pela escápula esquerda e a lombar. A moça segurou o rosto do meio-_youkai_ e o correspondeu com gosto. Suas línguas dançavam, brincavam, imbuídas em bastante saliva; suas bocas se abriam ao máximo, como se eles quisessem devorar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia mutualístico, como se necessitassem um do outro para estarem em equilíbrio; um beijo forte, visceral, cheio de desejo, cheio de urgência, os estalares e suspiros se emanavam continuamente, contundentemente. Kikyou pôs a perna esquerda entre as de Naraku e com a direita enlaçou a perna esquerda do meio-_youkai_. Uma de suas mãos pousou no meio das costas de Naraku e o puxou, forçando ainda mais o corpo do moreno contra o seu; sua outra mão o segurava firme pela nuca. Começou a subir na moça uma imensa vontade de ser possuída pelo meio-_youkai_ e ele, não iria demorar a atender seu clamor.

Naraku então foi descendo a boca para o pescoço da moça, o beijando, mordiscando e lambendo por toda a extensão, deixando-o completamente úmido e avermelhado, enquanto a moça emitia grunhidos abafados. Ele então a suspendeu, prendendo-a na parede com seu corpo, segurou as bordas do quimono de Kikyou e o abriu com tudo. Olhou bem para as mamas da moça. Ficou paralisado, como se fosse a primeira vez que visse. Os seios de Kikyou eram um pouco maiores do que medianos, ligeiramente grandes; as auréolas vistosas e bicos bem empinados; a cor dos mamilos, rosa bem claro, da cor da flor de cerejeira, mas com um bom contraste com o restante, alvíssimo. As pupilas do meio-_youkai_ iam de um lado para outro, sua boca estava aberta e ele instável. A sacerdotisa começou a ficar constrangida, uma formosa faixa vermelha se desenhou em sua face, as mãos da moça se apoiaram nos ombros do meio-_youkai_ e suas pernas envolveram-lhe o quadril. Ele então deu uma última olhada no rosto da moça e foi se aproximando lentamente de seu seio esquerdo, segurou o bico delicadamente com os dentes e o puxou com os lábios. Ela deu um gemido alto, afinal, antes ela possuía um corpo feito de barro, sua sensibilidade, se havia, estava brutalmente reduzida. Kikyou ficou ainda mais ruborizada. Ele então envolveu o mamilo com a boca e começou a sugá-lo de leve, colocando-o e retirando-o a boca. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, mexendo as pernas e apertando os ombros do moreno, enquanto sua boca abria e fechava. Depois, Naraku começou a englobar toda a extensão do seio de Kikyou, quase conseguiu colocá-lo por completo dentro da boca, e continuou tentando enquanto o sugava cada vez mais forte, com as duas mãos começou a apertar a base tentando empurrá-lo mais para o interior de sua boca; e o sugava com mais força, como se estivesse mastigando-o, e desprendia ronquidos e suspiros, parecia estar se nutrindo, faminto, da moça. E os altos barulhos que os chupões de Naraku desprendiam ecoavam por todo o aposento. Vez ou outra, ele retirava o seio da jovem da boca e sugava apenas o mamilo, dava-lhe mordiscadas cuidadosas e puxava o bico com os lábios bem devagar, e depois voltava a engolir todo o seio de Kikyou, sugá-lo e premê-lo com vontade. A moça não parava de gemer, alto, parecia não se importar se a ouvissem. O meio-_youkai_ sugou tanto, tanto, que o mamilo da moça começou a reclamar de tão sensível que havia ficado. Com isso, o moreno passou para o outro seio, fazendo os mesmos movimentos. Não satisfeito, enfiou as mãos pelas calças da moça e começou a massagear-lhe a parte interna das coxas e a virilha, enchendo-a de expectativa. Depois, voltou com uma das mãos para o seio direito da moça enquanto a outra começou a tocar os lábios externos de sua intimidade, promovendo movimentos circulares e lentos, para cima e para baixo, enquanto chupava e apertava com força sua mama. Kikyou estendeu os braços para o alto e começou a alisar a parede da gruta. Naraku passou seus toques para os lábios internos, fazendo movimentos rápidos quando puxava lentamente o mamilo da moça com a boca. Kikyou começou a arranhar e bater de leve nas paredes da gruta, gemendo e gemendo, enquanto seu corpo arqueava para frente e volvia. O meio-_youkai_ então inseriu dois dedos no interior do sexo da jovem, os movendo com rapidez e intensidade em vaivém, os inseria o mais fundo que conseguia; sua mão estava à frente de seu sexo, ele movia os quadris como se não estivesse a penetrando com os dedos. Vez ou outra cessava o movimento e massageava o clitóris da moça com o polegar, enquanto mordiscava e lambia o mamilo da jovem, que já reclamava, mas ela ignorava. Quando puxava o bico do seio da moça, bem devagar, inseria os dedos em sua intimidade, bem devagar, ainda estimulando seu clitóris; em seguida voltava a engolir o seio da moça e masturbá-la com vontade. Kikyou não parava de gemer, e gritava, gritava, e batia na parede e a arranhava.

Ao perceber que ela já estava quase para atingir o ápice, o meio-_youkai_ simplesmente puxou o seu falo, grande, graúdo e rijo feito aço, para fora das vestes e a penetrou com força, sem avisar. A moça emitiu um grito alto, distorcido, havia doído, Naraku não tivera o menor cuidado. Sangue escorreu da região, ela havia sido deflorada com bruteza, as cinzas haviam registrado apenas os eventos de sua vida anterior ao corpo de barro, nenhum depois. Isso não tinha se quer passado pela cabeça do araneídeo, só se deu conta ao sentir o sangue quente da sacerdotisa resvalar em sua pele. Ele então soltou o seio da moça, alinhou seus corpos e começou a mover-se com cuidado, para cima e para baixo, observando a face assustada da moça; a boca aberta, o rubor intenso e a expressão que indicava agonia, cerrando as pálpebras vez ou outra, no entanto ela não desejava que ele parasse. Naraku fez surgir tentáculos em forma de pata de aranha da parte medial de sua armadura, que se bifurcavam na ponta e seguravam, feito uma pinça, a moça com esmero; assim, pode apoiar as mãos na parede, por baixo dos braços de Kikyou e começou a imprimir movimentos longos e suaves no corpo da sacerdotisa. A expressão do moreno ainda estava estranha, seu rosto indicava dor, mas não denotava uma dor física, parecia muito mais profunda; a boca aberta, o rosto úmido e o olhar triste e desesperançado. Kikyou voltou a se preocupar. Ele apoiou o rosto em um dos ombros da moça e continuou a fazer movimentos longos, porém fortes, com os quadris. Kikyou continuava gemendo de agonia, estava doendo, mas ela não queria que parasse. Naraku também gemia alto, sua voz estava sobrecarregada, como se estivesse embargando choro. Ele começou a se mover com mais rapidez, em vaivém, porém foi tentando ajustar o movimento para não machucar mais a moça. Kikyou enlaçou a cintura de Naraku com as pernas e o apertou contra si, apesar da dor queria aprofundar a conexão entre seus corpos. O meio-_youkai_ tornou a se mover para cima e para baixo, alternando com circulares e ondulantes, bem incisivos. A dor começou a perder força para o prazer, Kikyou voltou a gemer deliciosamente, agarrou os cabelos do moreno e massageava seu coro cabeludo conforme a intensidade de seu êxtase, beijando com ardor a testa do meio-_youkai_ entre um gemido e outro. Naraku embebeu dois dedos de cada mão em sua saliva e os levou para baixo, para trás do corpo da jovem, separou suas nádegas com os outros, inseriu os molhados com cuidado em seu orifício, os encaixou no interior e começou a mover as mãos em vaivém, devagar, sem retirar os dedos de dentro da moça. Kikyou ficou nervosa com aquele estímulo, mas logo tratou de tentar se acomodar, começou a gemer com mais intensidade, arranhava a cabeça do moreno, até o machucando um pouco. Quando estavam para atingir o ápice, ele parou tudo, pegou a perna esquerda de Kikyou, a trouxe para frente, a segurou por baixo do joelho com a mão esquerda e com exímia rapidez, descolou o corpo da jovem da parede, soltou-a de seus tentáculos e a girou meia circunferência, sem romper a penetração, agarrando os seios da moça com o outro braço, para a parede não feri-los, e a apoiando novamente na estrutura. A mão direita do meio-_youkai_ envolvia o seio esquerdo da moça, enquanto o antebraço protegia o direito; os tentáculos do meio-_youkai_ seguraram a cintura da moça. Naraku subiu um pouco Kikyou, que amparava as mãos na parede e olhava para ele, apreensiva, e inclinou o torso da moça a cerca de meio quadrante. Em seguida, travou firme o corpo da jovem com os tentáculos, enlaçando sua cintura, para não quebrar-lhe a coluna, pousou a mão em seu quadril e começou a mover-se mais uma vez. Kikyou ficou nervosa, para melhorar o equilíbrio, cruzou as pernas na extensão das costas de Naraku. E ele pôs-se a fazer movimentos em vaivém, intensos, incisivos, retirava todo o fuste de seu membro, mantendo apenas o topo no interior da jovem, e depois volvia com tudo, enterrando-se nela e suspendendo o quadril; vez ou outra suspendia bem lentamente, bamboleava e tornava a se retirar e voltar para o canal da flor da moça. O êxtase foi aumentando, aumentando, Kikyou gemia com cada vez mais intensidade, enquanto Naraku parecia estar com algo travando-lhe a garganta, seus gemidos saíam abafados, chorosos, ofegantes. E o êxtase foi aumentando, aumentando. Quando o ápice se aproximou mais uma vez, Naraku cessou os movimentos mais uma vez, puxou a perna direita de Kikyou para sua frente, a segurou por baixo do joelho com a mão esquerda e, com exímia rapidez, recolheu os tentáculos, descolou-a de seu braço na parede e girou a jovem a meia circunferência, sem interromper a penetração, protegendo as costas da sacerdotisa com seu braço direito. Aquele movimento parecia meio impossível, no entanto Naraku era um meio demônio, sua força era assombrosa, girar uma mulher ao redor de seu membro em pleno ar era tarefa fácil para ele.

Naraku então começou a encostar todo o torso da sacerdotisa na parede, a olhando fixamente, e sem descolar seus sexos. Ele levou as pernas da moça atrás de suas costas e ela as cruzou por sua extensão. O meio-_youkai_ segurou a cabeça da sacerdotisa aproximando bem seus rostos; ela o segurou pelos pulsos. Ele começou a mover os quadris devagar, para cima e para baixo, e abaixou seus olhos, observando bem o corpo da morena: o quimono aberto, com os seios inchados sacudindo; o corpo exposto até a ligação entre seus sexos; o torso da moça estava arqueado, seu corpo tremelicava e sua respiração falhava vez ou outra; a pele úmida de suor. Voltou ao rosto de Kikyou, aqueles castanhos o encaravam vidrados, havia rubor em sua face e sua boca estava bem aberta, soltando gemidos e suspiros vez e outra. Linda, perfeita e nas mãos do meio-_youkai_. Naraku ficou tão extasiado que sentiu seu corpo formigar dos pés à cabeça. Ele então abocanhou os lábios da moça e voltou a devorar sua boca com avidez, enquanto seus quadris moviam-se com rapidez, para cima e para baixo, produzindo estocadas firmes e curtas. Quando percebia que seus tempos estavam desalinhados, levava dois dedos à intimidade da moça, retirava seu membro e os inseria, a masturbando, enquanto girava a língua, bem espichada, como um furacão dentro da boca de Kikyou, que tentava o acompanhar. Bem alinhados, com o ápice à espreita, o moreno moveu os quadris ainda mais rápido, bem como Kikyou, em vaivém, se distanciavam no limiar de se separarem e volviam com tudo, ligando-se ao máximo; suas bocas se soltaram e eles começaram a gemer com mais intensidade, até que finalmente uma explosão de êxtase os consumiu, fazendo-os gemer bem alto, em uníssono, ecoando por toda a gruta.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Depois de tanto tempo imerso naquela narcótica armadilha, Sesshoumaru ficou extremamente enfadado, ele então começou a procurar o que mantinha a ilusão de Byakuya alçada; ele avistou um _tsuru_ vermelho, cerca de dez vezes maior do que aqueles que vinham do céu, escondido no alto de uma das árvores, reparou que volta e meia ele reaparecia; reparou também que ele exalava o cheiro de seu criador. O canídeo saltou até lá, vagarosamente, e cortou o origami com suas garras, fazendo a ilusão ruir e todos se darem conta de que percorriam em círculos.

_Maldição!_, resmungou o ilusionista, de frente para a gruta e escondido entre as outras árvores. _Aposto que sei quem foi!_, concluiu, a pensar no irmão de InuYasha.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Naraku continuou a mover-se, devagar, para cima para baixo, até todo o seu fluido extravasar. Kikyou e ele ainda gemiam. Quando todo o pico de prazer baixou, a sacerdotisa começou a se aquietar, desceu as pernas, pousou as mãos nos ombros do araneídeo e recostou a cabeça na parede, relaxando, entretanto o meio-_youkai_ tornou a choramingar e mais uma vez ela estranhou sua reação. Naraku não conseguiu se segurar, apoiou o rosto em um dos ombros da moça e começou a lamuriar descontroladamente, tremendo.

– Naraku! – o chamou a sacerdotisa. – Naraku, o que está acontecendo?! Naraku! – insistiu tensa.

E ele continuava lamuriando, retirou seu membro de dentro da moça e a abraçou com força, quase a esmagando.

– Naraku! – insistiu novamente. – Naraku o que está havendo?! Por favor, me diga! – implorou.

Ela então puxou a cabeça do meio-_youkai_, tentando olhar sua face, ele relutava.

– Naraku!

Ele ergueu um pouco a face, seu rosto estava encharcado em lágrimas, uma longa veia estava saltada em sua testa e outra pequena abaixo de seu olho esquerdo; sua boca tremia, seu corpo tremia, e seus olhos estavam fechados com força.

– Naraku! – insistiu mais uma vez a sacerdotisa, quase chorando também.

Ele então abocanhou os lábios de Kikyou, enfiou-lhe a língua e iniciou outro beijo carregado de aflição. Segurou o rosto da moça com rudeza, movendo os lábios para todos os lados, suspirava, ronquejava, girava a língua, mordia a boca da moça e a chupava e a lambia, fazendo saliva escapar pelos cantos da boca dos dois. Kikyou começou a sufocar, tentava separar-se, o empurrava, batia em seu peito. Quando percebeu que ela não suportaria, o araneídeo desprendeu sua boca as pressas, com uma linha espessa de saliva os ligando. Kikyou abriu bem sua boca tentando puxar o máximo de ar que conseguisse; Naraku também estava bem ofegante. Ela então o encarou assustada, enquanto ele olhava para o alto, ainda com lágrimas deixando-lhe os olhos. Mais calmo, ele a soltou, deu-lhe as costas, voltou, roçou sua cabeça na da moça e deu-lhe as costas novamente, caminhando com dificuldade, feito um embriagado, para longe dela.

– Naraku... O que foi isso?! – indagou tensa, enquanto ajeitava suas roupas.

Ele então foi para perto da laguna, agachou na beirada, quase encostando os joelhos na água, ajeitou seu sexo dentro das vestes e depois mergulhou as mãos. Ele estava de cabeça baixa ainda ofegante. Kikyou pensou em ir até ele, mas apenas caminhou um pouco para frente, ficando no mesmo eixo do meio-_youkai_, o observando. Ele molhou o rosto e o pescoço com a água fresca e depois os enxugou com bruteza usando as mangas do quimono e a _obi_. Em seguida, apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e uniu as mãos, trêmulas, ainda olhando para baixo e ofegante, estava tentando se acalmar.

– Naraku... – sussurrou a sacerdotisa. – O que está acontecendo? Há algo que eu precise saber?

Silêncio...

...

...

– Naraku, o que está havendo? – insistiu a moça.

...

...

...

Ele então ergueu-se, ainda de cabeça baixa. Depois, elevou os braços bem no alto entrelaçando os dedos e tirando os pés do chão, esticando bem o corpo e o pescoço, inspirou profundamente e depois largou os braços e pousou, expirando com força. Em seguida, abriu os olhos, fixando um ponto qualquer no alto, suspirou e depois começou a voltar-se para Kikyou, que devia estar a uns três metros dele. A moça ficou assustada, ele a olhou de um jeito agressivo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas; seus olhos denotavam fúria e sua boca estava cerrada e inexpressiva. De repente, uma sutil curva no canto esquerdo da boca do araneídeo. Ah, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso... Veio na cabeça de Kikyou um terrível _déjà vu_, o dia em que o meio-_youkai_ atravessou seu peito e o transbordou em miasma ¹² . Ela deu um passo para trás, sua mão direita segurou com força a borda do quimono, seus dentes cerraram-se e seus olhos começaram a tremular, denotando muito medo. Naraku desfez o sorriso e foi caminhando lentamente em direção a ela, em passadas secas, com as mãos comprimidas. Kikyou deu mais dois passos para trás.

– Naraku! – o chamou desesperada.

Ele então passou por ela, esbarrando seu ombro com brutalidade e continuou caminhando sem nada dizer. Ela o olhava ainda pávida. Quando o meio-_youkai_ estava quase saindo do aposento, parou e finalmente se pronunciou:

– Vista-se! – disse secamente, sem mostrar-lhe o rosto, e voltou a caminhar.

Kikyou soltou um pesado suspiro e levou suas trêmulas mãos sobre a boca. _O que está acontecendo?!_, ela indagava-se.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Lá fora, estava a bruxa: encostada no canto direito da entrada da gruta, logo abaixo da tocha, de braços cruzados, as pernas transportadas um pouco para frente, com os tornozelos também cruzados, e uma expressão de aborrecida. Sobre uma das árvores, a cerca de cinco metros da gruta, Byakuya, em cima de seu _tsuru_, olhando com fixação para o local. Naraku então finalmente apareceu, saindo da caverna e voltando o corpo para sua direita.

– _Arf_, achei que iria mofar aqui! – resmungou a feiticeira, catando seu cetro e posicionando-se frente a frente com o meio-_youkai_.

Ela espantou-se. Analisou bem o rosto daquele homem, havia algo de errado: antes exasperação absoluta e agora... Frieza. Como pode ter mudado tanto?

– O que há contigo? – indagou a mulher, denotando inquietude.

Ele nada disse. Apenas continuou encarando-a com frieza; os olhos vazios, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca inexpressiva. O-Ren ficou incomodada. Nem disfarçou direito, cerrou os dentes, abriu bem os olhos, voltou ao normal, riu-se, olhou, olhou, ficou nervosa outra vez. Havia algo de errado. Não conseguia entender as pretensões do meio-_youkai_. Resolveu fingir que estava tudo bem, estendeu a mão e pediu-lhe sua recompensa:

– Dê-me a Joia. Foi esse o combinado, certo? – riu-se.

O meio-_youkai_ então fez a pérola aparecer em sua mão direita e a posou sobre a da bruxa.

– O quê? – retrucou Kikyou ao flagrá-los. – Naraku! Que história é essa?! – cobrou ríspida.

Kikyou já estava aprontada, só estava sem a fita de cabelo e a arma. Ela os olhava pasma, a bruxa tencionou-se, mas Naraku continuava impassível.

– Respondam-me! – cobrou mais uma vez, pondo-se entre Naraku e O-Ren, que recolheu a mão.

– É isso mesmo que ouviste! O teu meio-_youkai_ prometeu-me a Joia de Quatro Almas em troca de tua "inestimável" vida! – riu-se.

– Ora, mas que absurdo! Naraku! – tentou cobrar-lhe outra vez, mas ele permaneceu quieto e novamente de cabeça baixa.

– Não irá ficar com a Joia! – declarou a moça à bruxa.

– Escute aqui, fui eu quem deu-lhe uma nova vida, e, se tu voltar-se contra mim, posso retirá-la em um piscar de olhos, garanto que nem irás sentir. Não penses que sou como aquela ordinária da Urasue que tu incineraste após ser ressuscitada, aqui eu quem a incinero! Será que tu tens a mínima ideia de como a tua vidinha insignificante está em minhas mãos?! – vociferou, empunhando sua outra mão feito uma garra para a sacerdotisa.

A moça bateu na mão da feiticeira e continuou a desafiá-la:

– Não permitirei que alguém como você fique com a Joia!

– Muito bem, assim sendo, tua vida recém-devolvida se encerra aqui – disparou, rindo-se.

Kikyou ficou instável. Nunca desejou tanto viver e agora o preço era esse? Mas seus deveres de sacerdotisa lhe trovejavam aos tímpanos. Byakuya ficou ainda mais tenso. InuYasha e os outros estavam cada vez mais próximos.

– Naraku...! – tentou clamar a sacerdotisa ao meio-_youkai_.

– Ou a Joia, ou seu óbito eterno. Não há outra opção – sacramentou a bruxa.

Nervosismo, desespero, à margem, destruição, à espreita, inflexibilidade e impassibilidade. E agora, Kikyou? Tinha uma pérola no meio do caminho; no meio do caminho tinha uma pérola ¹³ . Uma pérola mágica e letal, até mesmo indiretamente. Naraku então, sem hesitar, estendeu a mão como uma foice gigantesca e ceifou a bruxa entre o busto e o abdômen, quase a partiu ao meio, e a transbordou em miasma. Ela foi jogada para o alto e depois caiu no chão, a uns cinco metros da sacerdotisa e do meio-_youkai_. O araneídeo saltou e catou a Joia, pondo-se bem ao centro entre O-Ren e Kikyou, ainda de cabeça baixa e de frente para a bruxa.

– O-Ordinário... – balbuciou a _youkai_. – Achas mesmo que um golpe tão ridículo e frágil desses é capaz de fazer-me quaisquer males?! – vociferou, já erguendo-se. – E esse teu veneninho... Eu fui capaz de expurgá-lo das cinzas de tua amada, achas mesmo que ele é capaz de ferir-me?! – bradou, fazendo o tóxico sair de seu corpo enquanto a ferida já começara a se fechar. – Seu híbrido estúpido... Eu o avisei...! Isso termina aqui!

Então, todo o entorno começou a ser invadido por uma fumaça negra, o céu começou a estrondar, as árvores balançavam em uma brisa sinistra e a energia demoníaca de O-Ren elevou-se ao máximo. A sacerdotisa tremeu; o ilusionista tremeu; todos os outros sentiram aquele evento brutal. Mas Naraku, nada. A bruxa ergue sua mão direita, aproximou o polegar do médio e anunciou:

– Morra. Ki-ky-ou!

– _Ku, ku, ku_... – riu-se o araneídeo, fazendo a mulher se desconcentrar.

– O quê? Qual é a graça?!

– _Ku, ku, ku_!... – riu-se mais uma vez, ainda baixo. – _Há, há, há, há, há_!

Ele então mostrou sua face para a bruxa: as sobrancelhas erguidas, um olhar de deboche e um sorriso ameaçador e maligno.

– O-Ren – pausou –, você achou mesmo que eu iria entregar-lhe a Joia? – disse serenamente.

– Do que estás falando?! Sabes muito bem que se não me entregá-la a Kikyou...

– "... a Kikyou morre"! Não me diga. Mas você acha mesmo que eu iria entregar-lhe a Joia, em troca da vida de uma humana miserável?

_Hã?!_, espantou-se a bruxa.

_O quê?!_, espantou-se a sacerdotisa.

_Ai!_, desesperou-se o ilusionista.

– Esse tempo todo – continuou o araneídeo – eu estava fingindo. Eu não tenho o menor interesse em salvar a Kikyou, sua tola! – vociferou.

– Como assim?! E o tempo que gastaste aqui, teu desespero, tu entregaste tua alma para essa mulher...

– O-Ren! O-Ren, O-Ren, faça-me o favor! Não me encaminhe a duvidar de sua essência _youkai_. Você sabe muito bem como somos capazes de cometer quaisquer barbarismos para obter mais poder. Alma... _Humpf_...! Dane-se a minha alma, eu tenho quatro agora! – riu-se.

– Naraku, do que está falando?! – cobrou assustada a sacerdotisa.

– Minha amada Kikyou! – debochou, ainda sem olhá-la. – A verdade é que tudo foi apenas um plano para me apossar mais facilmente dos fragmentos restantes. Eu sabia da existência dessa bruxa quando fui lhe procurar, na noite em que "confessei meus sentimentos"! _Ku, ku, ku_... Eu sabia o que ela me pediria para salvá-la. Mas restavam os fragmentos de Kouga e Kohaku para completar a Joia, isso sem falar na asquerosa luz que você instalou nela ²¹ . Ah, maldição! O que eu fiz: você sempre se segurou nos sentimentos do falecido Onigumo por você, aquela era uma arma poderosa que tinha contra mim. Mas, depois de dele me livrar pude matá-la. Mas, você resistiu. E resistiu outra vez. Mudei a minha estratégia. Naquela noite, eu a seduzi, disse que a amava, disse que não eram os sentimentos de Onigumo e sim meus e todo aquele blábláblá enfadonho. Você acreditou. Ia tratar de inserir minha "marca" em você ali mesmo. No entanto, achei melhor adiar dando aquela desculpa torta de que "não tinha coragem". Ato um, concluído. – Enquanto dava aquela terrível revelação, Naraku encarava a bruxa, risonho, debochado, frio e ardiloso, e Kikyou não conseguia controlar as lágrimas ao levar aquela facada brutal; O-Ren parecia também estar levando uma facada, estava incrédula. – Bem, abandonada por seu "cãozinho de estimação" mais uma vez, que resolveu continuar abanando o rabo para a outra, à beira da morte e completamente sozinha, deixada à própria sorte, bastou uma declaraçãozinha de amor e um gesto medíocre de respeito para fazê-la cair em meus braços. Foi mais fácil do que imaginei. Como você é estúpida, ingênua e insegura! Você me deixou tocar no seu corpo, o demônio então maculou a sacerdotisa, e então, a luz que ameaçava o demônio foi igualmente maculada. Ato dois, concluído. Trouxe-te até essa mulher, implorei por sua fútil vida, disse que faria qualquer coisa, vendi a minha alma. E meus inimigos, ah, irritantes, atrapalhando o tempo inteiro. O jeito foi pagar de "o arrependido" para todos, convenci o InuYasha, a Sango, a todos os outros e finalmente completei a Joia. Ato três, concluído.

– Oras – resmungou a bruxa –, então porque prosseguiste protegendo a Kikyou?! Poderias ter simplesmente ido embora e tê-la deixado para trás.

– Você acha mesmo que eu iria perder a oportunidade de dizer isso a ela? Ato quatro, concluído!

O meio-_youkai_ então girou meia circunferência, observando como Kikyou o olhava lacrimejante, cheia de raiva e vergonha. A expressão do vilão permaneceu intocada.

– Minha amada Kikyou. Como é parva! Chego até a ter um pouco de pena de você! – brincou. – Sabe, até que foi divertido. Imagine, você permitiu que logo eu, o "odioso Naraku" tocasse o seu corpo imaculado. Nem o InuYasha você permitiu... Aliás, ele ficou furioso quando contei para ele! – disparou, fazendo a moça desesperar-se ainda mais. – Agora mesmo é que ele a odiará para sempre! Na verdade, será mesmo uma desculpa, afinal, ele queria livrar-se de você faz tempo. Porque quem iria querer ficar com um pedaço de terra?

– Naraku... – sussurrou a moça. – Não, não é possível. Você não pode ter me enganado desse jeito! – relutou. – As... As coisas que você disse, que você fez, eu... Eu, eu o vi chorar...!

– Ah, por favor, não abuse de minha paciência! Chorar... Eu passei a vida inteira enganando o mundo para me beneficiar. Acha mesmo que chorar é algo que eu não possa fazer para convencer alguém?

– Não, não, não... – insistiu a sacerdotisa. – Não! – Ela então o segurou pela gola do colete e começou a sacudi-lo: – Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Não me diga que não foi real, o que eu vi, o que eu senti, e-eu senti em você, não me diga que não foi real, não me diga que não foi real!

– Saia! – Ele então desferiu um tapa no rosto da jovem, fazendo-a cair no chão. – Sua puta! Sua suja... – continuou, massacrando-a. – Escute aqui, seu pedaço de lixo surdo, a única coisa que senti foi nojo, nojo! Você não passava de um aglomerado de barro e cinzas, você cheirava a sepulcro, você fedia, você fede, olhar para a sua face estúpida já me é nauseante! – Pausou. – Se bem que, agora a pouco na gruta, até que você é bem ajeitadinha! _Ku, ku, ku_... Era tudo o que você precisa, não é? Uma chupada gostosa, alguém que te metesse com vontade! Sua ordinária...

– Seu maldito, desgraçado... – sussurrou entre os dentes, ainda mais irada.

Enquanto isso, a bruxa estava boquiaberta, não podia acreditar no que via. Estava instável em seus pensamentos:

_Mas o que é isso?! Isso que ele está fazendo... Eu não consigo... Eu não consigo compreender! O coração e a mente estão em completo desacordo! Entretanto... Entretanto parece que é isso! Mas o quê...?_, eis que a feiticeira percebeu algo ainda mais estranho.

– Kikyou, a sua vida, como a de qualquer outra pessoa, para mim não passa de lixo, bolhas se erguendo e desaparecendo na imundice. Lixo! Sabe, eu nem a odeio, o que eu sinto por você... Sabe a sensação que se tem ao chutar uma poça de lama ²² ? É isso que eu sinto por você.

_Não é possível!_, espantou-se a bruxa, ao reparar que, quanto mais o meio-_youkai_ humilhava e enchia de ódio a sacerdotisa, mais a Joia de Quatro Almas brilhava puramente.

Kikyou estava tão enfurecida e envergonhada que não conseguia perceber. Levantou-se e continuou a encará-lo, embravecida.

– Seu maldito! Maldito! – vociferou.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, o humano InuYasha e seus amigos estavam ainda mais próximos. De repente, ao cruzar certo ponto, perceberam algo se distorcer.

– Miroku! Você sentiu isso? – indagou a exterminadora ao monge.

– Sim! Parece que acabamos de entrar em um campo energético!

– O que acha que pode ser isso? – preocupou-se.

– Há! – pronunciou-se Kouga. – Aposto que ele armou isso para saber exatamente onde estamos!

– Sim – confirmou Miroku.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Já chega! – anunciou o araneídeo. – Não se atormente mais, minha querida Kikyou, sua miséria acaba agora!

Ela assustou-se, deu alguns passos para trás, ao avistar o golpe de misericórdia vir a cavalo. Naraku estendeu sua mão livre como tentáculos que, no limiar de atingir a moça, se abriram, a ferindo de raspão nos ombros, cintura e parte interna das coxas. Kikyou caiu outra vez, com sangue a espirrar pelo chão.

– Vou dar a você, sua ratazana desprezível, aquilo que merece!

Ele então ergueu seus tentáculos. A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos. Byakuya entrou em pânico.

_A cavalaria finalmente está chegando! Vamos, vamos!_, pensava Naraku aturdido. _Mais um pouco..._

Então, o grupo de InuYasha atravessou outro campo energético.

_Agora!_, conclui o araneídeo. – Que você seja enviada para as entranhas do inferno. Morra de uma vez por todas!

Sango e Miroku ao verem aquela cena não puderam acreditar, depois de tudo, lá estava Naraku outra vez tentando matar Kikyou. O meio-_youkai_ então empunhou bem seus tentáculos e os lançou contra a sacerdotisa, ao mesmo tempo em que Sango atirou seu Osso Voador, ceifando o araneídeo e fazendo-o saltar, em direção à árvore, e se armar em uma barreira, enquanto voltava com sua mão. O bumerangue quase atingiu a distraída bruxa, mas ela emitiu um clarão vermelho, repelindo a arma, que voltou para as mãos da exterminadora. Ela e o monge saltaram de Kirara e correram para ajudar a sacerdotisa, levantando-a. Depois, veio Kagome, com seu arco e flecha a tiracolo.

– Kikyou! – exclamou a jovem, tocando-a nos braços. – Minha nossa, você está ferida!

– Maldito! – exclamaram Sango, Miroku e Kouga, quase em uníssono.

Sesshoumaru saltou para o alto de uma árvore, ficando à direita do servo do meio-_youkai_ aranha, só observando.

– Kikyou! – exclamou mais uma vez a colegial. – Vou ajudá-la.

– Cale-se. Cale-se! – vociferou a outra, arrancando a arma de Kagome e jogando a garota no chão.

Kikyou então empunhou a flecha na direção do araneídeo, que estava a uns cinco metros sobre sua cabeça e uns sete à sua frente. Ah, aquele olhar, irada, cuspindo ódio, vergonha, o rosto inchado, as lágrimas espessas.

– Você é quem vai morrer de uma vez por todas, Naraku! – anunciou.

O-Ren continuava inconformada, ela então apertou a cabeça com as mãos, franziu o rosto e curvou-se um pouco, uma luz dourada a circundou; ela elevou seus poderes ao máximo para tentar descobrir o que Naraku escondia por trás daquela atitude grotesca. O olhar do araneídeo agora estava abatido, a Joia estava no ar, frente a seu peito, ele a aproximou ainda mais. Kikyou esticou a linha do arco ainda mais. Byakuya desesperou-se ainda mais. Aquele seria o trágico desfecho.

.

**-:- Um mês antes...**

Noite chuvosa, a água desabava como se quisesse purificar toda a corrupção do mundo, trovões fortes brutalizavam ainda mais, os clarões rasgavam o céu escuro. No abrigo do meio-_youkai_ aranha, lá estava ele e seu servo, mais uma vez, sentados de frente um para o outro, tendo uma daquelas conversas sigilosas.

– Naraku, isso é absurdo!_ – _exclamou o ilusionista.

– Escute, não há saída! Nós tentamos de tudo, investigamos sobre a história dessa mulher e o que descobrimos foram coisas ainda piores. Isso é o que restou a ser feito.

– Mas Naraku... Se matar?!

– É a única opção. Na noite em que a Kikyou despertar, direi a ela e a O-Ren que era tudo mentira, que foi apenas uma encenação quando InuYasha e os outros estiverem próximos, saberei erguendo barreiras em locais específicos para eu poder senti-los. Aí, ameaçarei matar a Kikyou, eles me impedirão, a Kagome estará com seu arco e flecha, a Kikyou pegará a arma e irá apontá-la para mim e, no exato momento em que ela atirar a flecha, absorverei a Joia. A flecha penetrará a mim e a pérola e... Bem, o resto é contigo.

– Mas e se ela não acreditar? Depois de todo o faniquito que você deu...

– Ela acreditará. O coração de Kikyou é muito frágil, qualquer coisinha é capaz de despedaçá-lo. Isso sem falar no fato de eu conseguir fazer qualquer pessoa crer naquilo em que _eu_ quiser, principalmente quando essa pessoa é alguém assim tão vulnerável.

– Naraku...

– E lembre-se! Não pode haver falhas! Caso contrário, terá sido em vão. Nós não queremos isso. Pelo menos ainda temos mais um mês, continuaremos procurando uma maneira de sobrepujar O-Ren, no entanto, se definitivamente não conseguirmos nada, entregarei minha vida ²³ .

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– "Não pode haver falhas"! – lembrou-se Byakuya, desolado.

– Naraku. Maldito. Morra! – Kikyou então disparou a flecha.

_É isso!_, exclamou a bruxa em seus pensamentos.

_Não!_, exclamou o ilusionista em seus pensamentos.

_Então é assim que termina..., _ponderou Naraku, arrasado. _É uma pena que a última coisa que irei ver neste mundo... É a sua expressão de ódio para mim. Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada!_, concluiu, antes de a seta rasgar-lhe a vida.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹ "InuYasha", 4º filme: _Fogo Na Ilha Mística_ (_Guren no Houraijima_).

² "InuYasha", 6ª temporada, episódio 165: _A grande pista para derrotar Naraku_.

³ "InuYasha", 1ª temporada, episódio 15: _O retorno da trágica miko, Kikyou / O renascimento da infeliz sacerdotisa Kikyou_.

¹¹ Nome dado a lubrificação feminina de acordo com livros sobre práticas sexuais da antiga China.

¹² "InuYasha", 4ª temporada, episódio 124: _Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada / Adeus, minha querida Kikyou_.

¹³ Adaptação de trecho do poema "No meio do caminho", de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

²¹ "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 08: _Entre as estrelas cintilantes_.

²² Adaptado de: Thanatos, no episódio 17, 2ª temporada, de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – Meo Sinwa": _Lixo_.

²³ No anime/mangá, Byakuya possui um elo com Naraku no qual ele morre junto com seu mestre. Aqui na _fanfiction_ tal fato será desconsiderado, Byakuya será completamente independente de seu criador.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA: **Aí está o capítulo 11, um tanto atrasado, e enoooorme, até poderia tê-lo dividido em duas partes, mas achei mais pertinente deixá-lo inteiro (isso sem falar que seria um tremendo corta-tesão dividi-lo). O próximo iniciará um novo ciclo na fanfic. Por agora eu estar de "férias", irei dedicar-me para escrever ao máximo a fanfic. A partir do dia 19 de novembro o coro volta a comer, com isso, a próxima postagem será só dia 25 de novembro, se a faculdade permitir. Até a próxima!


	12. Águas a Perder de Vista

**-:- CAPÍTULO 12 – Águas a Perder de Vista -:-**

O Japão é um país insular da Ásia Oriental, composto por milhares de ilhas, sendo as quatros maiores Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu e Shikoku, representando quase a totalidade do território nacional. A ilha de Hokkaido forma a cabeça de um suposto dragão mimetizado pelo mapa do país, ou ainda, um dragãozinho levantando voo. À norte de Hokkaido, a uns 20 quilômetros da praia, havia outra ilha, uma ilha que nunca constou nos mapas. Nessa ilha – cuja área de quase 3.900 quilômetros quadrados, com seus cerca de 70 quilômetros de diâmetro – havia uma coroa montanhosa recoberta por campos limpos de uns 5 quilômetros de extensão e, cercado por essa coroa, se encontrava o lúgubre bosque de O-Ren. Dentro dessa história, nesse instante estava a ocorrer algo decisivo. À esquerda do caule do gigantesco salgueiro mágico, embrenhado entre os galhos, estava Naraku, envolto em sua barreira e com a Joia de Quatro Almas à frente de seu peito; cinco metros abaixo do araneídeo e uns sete à sua frente, estava Kikyou, furiosa, segurando o arco de Kagome, acabara de atirar a flecha; a colegial estava à sua esquerda, ajoelhada; à direita da sacerdotisa, Kirara, Miroku, Sango e Kouga; no alto de uma árvore em frente à gruta, Byakuya sobre seu _tsuru_; à sua direita, pousado sobre outra árvore, Sesshoumaru; InuYasha havia acabado de chegar, escondido atrás de outra árvore, a menos de um metro do chão, sobre o cavalinho de Shippou e com o _youkai_ raposa em seu ombro direito, ele não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. No exato instante em que Kikyou atirara a flecha, a cena pareceu quase paralisada, a seta pareceu ir lentamente em direção ao peito do araneídeo, entretanto, logo mostrou-se em sua velocidade real. Naraku fechou seus olhos, percebia o brilho puro da flecha por detrás das pálpebras cerradas chegar cada vez mais perto de si, "Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada", havia sido seu último pensamento; suou frio, deu um último suspiro e, no limiar de ela transcender seu campo energético, um clarão o fez quebrar a concentração e atentar-se.

– O-Ren! – exclamou ele, ao ver a bruxa ser atingida em cheio pela seta, logo abaixo do busto.

A mulher havia se atirando em sua frente, deixando seu elmo ser lançado para alto pelo impacto e caindo no chão. Em seguida, colocou-se sentada, deixando as pernas de lado, e apoiando as mãos no chão à sua frente, enquanto a sacerdotisa já pegara outra flecha e apontara para Naraku, resmungando:

– Sua imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Todos ficaram incrédulos, por que ela havia feito aquilo? O araneídeo, que estava com boca e olhos bem abertos, não sabia o que pensar. O ilusionista, que antes estava sob suprema tensão, riu-se animadíssimo:

– _Há, há_! Mais que filho da puta! Eu não acredito! No último instante... Mais que filho da puta! _Há, há, há_!

Sesshoumaru olhou para ele com jeito de aborrecido, fazendo-o ficar quieto. O-Ren estava gravemente ferida, largas fendas se formaram por seu corpo, irradiando-se do ponto onde a flecha a atingira, como se ela fosse feita de algo quebrável; uma das fendas cortou-lhe o lado direito do rosto, em sentido longitudinal, fazendo o olho da feiticeira estilhaçar-se, como se de vidro, e passar para o dourado. Após resfolegar um pouco, ela finalmente se pronunciou:

– _Há, há_...! Naraku... Podes parar com esse teatro pífio. Eu já descobri teus planos!

Todos ficaram confusos. O araneídeo tencionou-se. A sacerdotisa cobrou explicações da bruxa:

– O que está dizendo?!

– Menina, tudo aquilo era mentira.

– Eu sei!

– Não, era mentira o que ele disse agora. Não foi encenação nenhuma, ele ama-te mesmo e esse blábláblá paulificante... _Cof, cof, cof_! – interrompeu-se, tentando prosseguir com dificuldade: – Isso tudo o que ele falou agora foi com o intuito de obrigá-la a acertar a Joia. Assim sendo, a Joia seria destruída, bem como ele próprio, e tua vida então não mais poderia ser ameaçada por mim.

Todos se espantaram mais uma vez, mas Kikyou resistiu:

– Ora, que absurdo...

– Menina! – vociferou a bruxa. – Olha para a tua Joia! Deslumbra como ela cintila puramente!

Kikyou então finalmente atentou-se para a pérola, bem como todos os outros, incluindo Naraku: resplandecia com força em um lilás puríssimo. Aquilo era a prova das intenções do meio-_youkai_ aranha. O que havia acontecido era que, ao mudar suas intenções para salvar sua amada, Naraku dera forças à luz. O lado maligno da pérola enfraquecera e, com isso, o brilho implantado por Kikyou na Joia – que não havia se esvaído – a dominou, a faísca que aniquilou a escuridão graças à mudança de atitude do araneídeo.

– Minha nossa, como tu és arisca! – resmungou a bruxa para a sacerdotisa. – Mesmo depois dessa prova irrefutável da lealdade do amor de Naraku por tua triste pessoa, ainda estás apontando essa flecha maldita para ele... Abaixe-a! – ordenou, fazendo a moça recuar e, de certa forma, envergonhar-se. – _Hugh_! Eu não aguento mais... – balbuciou O-Ren, tremelicando. – Hei, meio-_youkai_ – chamou-o, a fitá-lo –, tu passaste esses dez meses buscando avidamente uma maneira de destruir-me, não é? Pois bem, este é o meu ponto fraco, energia espiritual!

A bruxa relutou um pouco antes de a flecha rasgar-lhe a vida de vez e dirigiu-se a Naraku e a sacerdotisa novamente:

– Sabe, Kikyou, tu tens um homem e tanto aos teus pés. Embora ele esteja bem distante de alguém benevolente, a devoção que tem por ti é digna de admiração... Veneração!... _Há, há_!... Mas é uma pena que não saibas perceber isso, tu tens tudo o que eu sempre desejei... Tu tens tudo o que aquela ordinária teve. E tu, Naraku, espero que fiques bem. Ainda irás sofrer muito!

Ela então emitiu um grito bem alto, quase ensurdecedor, e caiu no chão. Nisto, a alma da bruxa começou a sair de seu corpo em uma velocidade assombrosa. Feixes e mais feixes se juntando no alto; do salgueiro também saíam feixes, alguns uniam-se à alma da bruxa, enquanto outros iam em direção aos céus. Ao fim, formou-se no espaço a árvore, três vezes maior do que a física. O-Ren então disse sua última frase, em um tom retumbante:

– Naraku! Antes de ir, lhe darei um presente. Faças bom proveito enquanto viver, mas saibas que sempre será oscilante e tentará abandoná-lo quando oportuno. Não deixe-o fugir!

A bruxa então fez com que todas as almas que estavam contidas no corpo do meio-_youkai_ o abandonassem. A barreira do araneídeo se desfez e ele caiu, segurando a Joia em sua mão direita. Nisso, um ramo da alma da bruxa se desprendeu e caiu sobre ele, como uma pena, adentrando-lhe corpo. Feito isso, a feiticeira _youkai_ emitiu fortes risadas enquanto sua alma ia desaparecendo. Ao fim, foi a vez de Daisuke desaparecer: o _youkai_ flautista surgiu da caverna, voando de um lado para o outro e ganindo desesperadamente, eis que então, extremamente veloz, ele chocou-se contra a árvore, bem no caule. O _youkai_ quebrou, seus pedaços escorreram pela convexidade da gruta, parecia feito de barro e revestido em madeira. Todos ficaram ainda mais assombrados; Naraku levantou seus olhos.

– Ei, olhem! – atentou o monge. Ele havia reparado no corpo da feiticeira que permanecia ali, com a flecha incrustada, no entanto agora a mulher estava com os cabelos bem negros e a pele bem pálida; seus olhos estavam selados. Miroku a pegou nos braços e disse: – Não sinto nenhuma energia _youkai_ emanar dela. Será que era apenas uma humana possuída?

– Isso não faz sentido, Miroku – objetou a exterminadora. – Se o corpo verdadeiro da bruxa era a árvore, então porque sua alma foi embora ao Kikyou atingir essa mulher?

– Eu não sei, mas... – Ele e a exterminadora olharam para a planta, estava intocada.

Sesshoumaru sentiu sua Tenseiga pulsar, pulou para perto do corpo da bruxa, a olhou bem, a percebeu bem, e declarou:

– Essa mulher é uma humana, e está morta. _Você quer que eu a use, Tenseiga? Mas como? Eu não vejo os Emissários do Outro Mundo nela._

De repente, uma alma desenhou-se à frente do peito da mulher, e saiu; seu corpo começou a desaparecer, tornou-se fumaça, sobrando os ossos e as vestes. A alma "fujona" foi voando para perto de Naraku, circundou-o, enquanto ele se erguia, depois foi até a flauta de Daisuke, que estava atirada no chão, a alguns metros do meio-_youkai _aranha, e a circundou. A espada de Sesshoumaru voltou a pulsar; o _youkai_ branco andou até a flauta, não entendeu muito bem os objetivos de sua arma, mas cortou o instrumento com ela. Com isso, saiu outra alma de dentro da flauta, bem grande, umas dez vezes maior do que a outra. As duas almas começaram a "brincar" alegremente, voltaram para Naraku, o circundaram mais um pouco e depois foram embora, evanescendo. Enquanto isso, todos se encontravam atônitos, quem pôde vira as almas; mas o que estava acontecendo? Até o _youkai _branco ficara intrigado, a Tenseiga o havia pedido que se aproximasse da jovem caída e depois cortasse a flauta de Daisuke, permitindo que a alma que ali estava enclausurada se libertasse. A quem haviam pertencido as almas? Em seguida, um evento ainda mais brutal os aprisionaria a atenção: uma brisa estranha começou a passar pelo local, anunciando algo; depois, a árvore começou a pulsar fortemente, uma, duas, três vezes; seus ramos começaram a passar do intenso verde-esmeralda para um castanho fúnebre, começaram a apodrecer, bem como seu caule, seus galhos foram arriando-se, a fazer os longuíssimos ramos pendentes enrolarem-se sobre o chão; estalos intensos de madeira em declínio se espalharam pelo local, a deixar todos em alerta. A árvore então começou a defletir para frente, todos saíram às pressas, principalmente Byakuya, ao perceber o caule do gigantesco vegetal quase em sua cabeça; InuYasha se escondeu mais, ao perceber que Kouga, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou vinham em sua direção. A árvore foi caindo, caindo, foi despedaçando várias outras que estavam em seu caminho, suas raízes saíram bastante do chão, mas sem revelarem suas pontas; o topo da gruta ruiu. Naraku não havia saído do lugar, onde se encontrava não seria atingido; sua boca estava cerrada, os olhos arregalados, as mãos fortemente pressionadas e a mente instável, ele tentava formular um pensamento enquanto ouvia o estrondo da queda daquele gigante. Então, o colossal salgueiro, de 300 metros de altura, 300 metros de diâmetro de copa e cerca de 12 metros de diâmetro de caule, terminou de vir abaixo, levantando bastante poeira. As densas e sombrias nuvens do céu sobre a ilha começaram a dissipar-se, revelando o céu verdadeiro, limpo, quase sem estrelas. Não demorou muito e algo mais aterrorizaria a todos: o chão começou a mover-se e prover ruídos feito as batidas de um dantesco coração, começou a tremer, como em um violento terremoto, eles tentavam segurar-se; canhões de água salgada começaram a explodir por todos os cantos, feito gêiseres, a superfície da ilha começou a rachar, com água do mar se interpondo entre elas; Sango, Miroku e Kagome montaram em Kirara, Sesshoumaru voou para longe, Byakuya voou para longe, Kouga saltou para longe, Naraku armou-se em uma barreira e voou para longe, InuYasha se escorou em Kirara, que também voou para longe, tentando camuflar-se. No entanto, havia alguém que ainda estava ali e não tinha como sair.

_Kikyou!_, desesperou-se InuYasha.

_Kikyou...!_, desesperou-se Naraku.

Enquanto isso, mais gêiseres estouravam e os cacos da ilha começavam a afundar. Kouga então saltou para buscar a sacerdotisa, que montou nas costas do _youkai_ lobo; no exato instante em que saíram, outro canhão d'água explodiu. Kouga ainda voltou e pisou num dos pedaços a pique para ganhar impulso.

– Shippou! – gritou.

O pequeno atirou para ele um cavalinho de brinquedo, o lobo pousou seu pé direito na cabeça do bichinho e o esquerdo em seu lombo, flutuando junto com os outros, a cerca de cem metros da superfície da ilha. InuYasha estava escondido à direita de Kirara e o lobo, a sacerdotisa e Sesshoumaru entre o grupo do canídeo e Naraku e seu servo. Todos olhavam para baixo, os pedaços da ilha estavam apontando para eles feito lanças, estremeciam, sendo cada vez mais sugados para o fundo do mar. Eles então saíram, se dirigindo à praia; Naraku permaneceu ali, havia ficado extremamente abalado com o que acontecera, nunca imaginou em sua vida inteira que um dia alguém morreria por ele – mesmo sabendo que não fora exatamente por ele –, _Mas por que, afinal?_, indagava-se, ficou mais instigado do que nunca em descobrir a história daquela mulher, ou seria daquela árvore? O araneídeo continuou ali até ver o último item ser engolido pelo no mar, um galho do salgueiro. Ele então deu as costas e se encaminhou para a praia.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, no litoral, estavam todos reunidos, meio em roda, aguardando a chegada do meio-_youkai_ aranha. Teria ele resposta para aquilo? E qual era sua explicação para a tentativa de salvar Kikyou? Qual era o seu plano, quando veria InuYasha e descobriria que algo estava errado? Eis que o araneídeo finalmente chegou, ficando de costas para o mar, a uns três metros do quebrar das ondas; à sua esquerda, a uns cinco metros, seu servo; em frente ao araneídeo, a uns oito metros, Sesshoumaru; à direita do _youkai_ branco, a uns dois metros, Kouga e Kikyou; à direita de Naraku, também a uns cinco metros, o grupo de InuYasha, o humano escondia-se atrás de Miroku; no centro de todos, uma fogueirinha azul-esverdeada, feita por Shippou, para que pelo menos enxergassem melhor os rostos uns dos outros. O araneídeo pôs-se a reparar em InuYasha, achou sua postura muito estranha, logo ele que sempre ficava à frente de todos com sua voz estridente a buzinar insultos nos ouvidos do vilão, agora estava parecendo querer que ninguém o visse. O araneídeo também não sentia sua presença, era como se não estivesse ali. Por enquanto, decidiu esquecer-se dele e finalmente se pronunciou:

– Bem... Definitivamente por isso eu não esperava – balbuciou, ainda bem abalado.

– Naraku... O que está acontecendo?... – insistiu a sacerdotisa, trêmula.

O meio-_youkai_ aranha então encarou a todos: Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kouga, Sesshoumaru e a silhueta rubra de InuYasha por detrás do monge. Naraku começou a se explicar, ainda abatido, porém com a voz firme, altiva, e até um pouco frio:

– _Humpf_! Aqui estão todos vocês. Como seria do outro modo. – Pausou. – A Joia de Quatro Almas... – Recomeçou, erguendo a mão que a segurava na altura do peito. – Supostamente deveria ter queimado junto com o cadáver de Kikyou e ter sido apagada deste mundo. No entanto, ela usou os sentimentos duradouros de Kikyou por InuYasha e seu corpo reencarnando para retornar. E continuou a trazer desastres após ser estilhaçada, antes de ter suas partes unidas, transcendendo o próprio tempo ¹ . Assim sendo, a Joia jamais seria destruída, afinal ela funciona como uma maldição e sempre voltaria quando oportuno, assim eu pensava. Portanto, há 50 anos, a Joia não foi destruída como achavam. A sacerdotisa que a protegia – nesse instante, ele olhou para Kikyou, seco – cometeu um grave erro ao queimá-la consigo: ela não fez o desejo correto sobre a Joia.

– Desejo correto? – indagou o monge.

– Depois de me encontrar com a Kikyou, na noite em que disse para ela que nunca quis destruí-la, que... – Hesitou. – Que a amava... – murmurou, baixando os olhos. – Enfim, logo depois, eu entrei em uma espécie de conflito existencial, meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos, se confundiam e se chocavam, eu me senti perdido, confuso. Eis que, no meio desse turbilhão, recebi uma resposta: a Joia poderia sim ser destruída, uma vez que alguém fizesse o "desejo correto" sobre ela. Mais! Que quem seria capaz de fazê-lo era a Kagome.

Todos então voltaram os olhos para a garota.

– Kagome – chamou-a a exterminadora –, que história é essa...?!

– É verdade! – disse a colegial. – Meu avô já me falou sobre isso ² , se alguém fizesse o desejo correto sobre a Joia, ela finalmente seria destruída! Mas, quanto a _eu_ fazer isso...

– Sim, menina! – confirmou Naraku – Foi o que Midoriko me disse.

– Midoriko?! – protestou Miroku. – Mas como?!

– Eu também não sei direito como essa garota pode descobrir a resposta, mas Midoriko me disse que a Kagome saberia fazer o tal pedido correto. Mas por quê?! – questionou. – Será por causa de sua benignidade? Kagome, um coração que quando caminha pelo lamaçal do ódio não se deixa infectar por ele. Diferente de outras pessoas... – Tornou a olhar Kikyou, que se retraiu. – Como você pode ser assim tão pura? – questionou outra vez, olhando para a colegial.

– E-Eu não sei do que está falando, eu... – Ela pôs-se a pensar, não fora a primeira vez que disseram algo do tipo para ela, seria mesmo assim tão pura?

– Isso não importa, foi o que Midoriko conseguiu me dizer, que você seria capaz de destruir a Joia fazendo o tal pedido. Só não sei exatamente como, em qual circunstância... Dessa forma, farei como em meus planos originais. – Todos ficaram ainda mais confusos. O que poderia ser? – Uma série de eventos em cadeia aconteceria após Kikyou perfurar a mim e a Joia com a flecha. Com a intervenção de O-Ren, as coisas mudam um pouco, mas vamos lá! Kagome – chamou-a –, eu preciso que você atire na Joia.

– Espere, espere, Naraku! – protestou novamente o monge. – Antes disso precisamos de explicações! O que vai acontecer? Qual é o seu plano?

– Monge, não atrapalhe! – rebateu ríspido. – Eu não posso revelar-lhes, pois isso pode fazer com que vocês não reajam da forma que reagiriam sem saberem.

– Mas nós não podemos nos atirar nos seus planos de olhos vendados, precisamos saber o que...

– Monge! Eu já disse. Além do mais, de um jeito ou de outro, o que está para acontecer seria de tal modo. Eu preciso que a Kagome acerte a Joia!

– Mas – intrometeu-se a exterminadora –, antes quem atirou a flecha foi a Kikyou, por que agora você está dizendo para a Kagome fazer isso?

– Kagome, Kikyou, tanto faz quem irá atirar essa merda de flecha, pode ser até o Miroku caso saiba, o importante é que alguém atire uma flecha espiritual e perfure a Joia!

– Naraku – chamou-o Byakuya, aproximando-se –, eu preciso falar com você.

– Agora não, Byakuya.

– Mas é urgente!

– Quieto! Kagome, vamos, atire! Lembra-se o que eu lhe disse no dia em que a sequestrei?

A jovem então recordou-se das palavras do vilão:

"_Escute menina, você é a única que pode pará-la! Mas lembre-se, deverá deixar de ser tão atrapalhada e se conectar com seu verdadeiro poder! A Kikyou não pode fazer mais nada, ela não mais está habilitada, quando pode, ela errou. Você é a única que pode pará-la, não hesite ao fazer e muito cuidado com suas ações. O destino de todo o mundo está em suas trêmulas mãos. Não se esqueça disto! Não é só a Kikyou, seus queridos também irão sucumbir se você falhar, se eu falhar! Precisão, mulher, precisão! (...)"_

– Kagome – continuou ele. – Você está carregando o peso da dor de milhares de pessoas em seus pequenos ombros. Você precisa seguir em frente para salvar a todos, para se salvar! Não recue. Você é a nossa esperança de futuro.

– Kagome! – exclamou Miroku.

– Kagome...! – exclamou Sango.

Pensando no que o vilão lhe dissera, em sua mudança repentina para salvar Kikyou e em tudo o que ele passou para tanto, a colegial resolveu fazer uma objeção sobre a relação do araneídeo com a pérola ³ :

– Naraku, você... Antes de sua redenção, o que você realmente esteve tentando fazer?

– O quê? – incomodou-se o araneídeo, elevando as sobrancelhas.

– Você sempre fez a mesma coisa quando estava lutando contra nós. Você separou o InuYasha e a Kikyou... Forçou os irmãos, Sango e Kohaku, a lutarem um contra o outro... E sempre usou nossos sentimentos contra nós mesmos. Antes, você sempre desdenhava dos nossos laços de amizade e amor enquanto tentava nos dividir. E por quê? Era aquilo que você queria?

– Por que está me perguntando isso agora? – indagou tenso.

– Você não poderia ter feito aquelas coisas sem conhecer o coração de uma pessoa! E conhecer desde sempre, não de um instante para o outro. Você entende a dor da perda porque você sempre soube o quão importante esses laços são! Você não simplesmente caiu em si e se deu conta de que amava a Kikyou. A verdade é que você sempre quis isso e sabia muito bem! – Naraku arregalou os olhos. – A verdade é que a Joia de Quatro Almas nunca concedeu seu real desejo!

– Escute, não é tempo para isso! – rebateu, claramente aturdido. O que Kagome lhe dissera, ele, de certa forma, já estava cansado de saber. No entanto, ter seus sentimentos mais íntimos expostos daquela maneira, sentimentos que ele ainda se esforçava para assumir totalmente para si mesmo, serem lançados em sua cara sem o menor pudor, _Mas que garota insolente!_, pensou, ah, aquilo o deixara desarvorado. Tentou rapidamente se recompor e voltar a tomar as rédeas da situação: – E você disse muito bem, _antes_, eu lutava contra vocês; _antes_, vocês queriam me destruir e eu a vocês. Mas agora, temos que nos unir para derrotarmos o verdadeiro culpado por toda essa tragédia, temos que lutar lado a lado para destruir essa Joia e livrarmos a nós e todo o mundo de sua maldição! Vamos, Kagome, atire!

Apesar dos riscos, da incerteza, a jovem foi até Kikyou e pegou seu arco de volta, pegou a cesta de flechas, a colocando a tiracolo, pegou uma das flechas. Caminhou para frente, ficando a cerca de três metros de Naraku, que esticou o braço direito para o mesmo lado, espalmou bem a mão, pondo a pérola em evidência, e emitiu um olhar firme para a garota, que estava nervosíssima. Os amigos da jovem ficaram em pânico, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, o que aconteceria quando a flecha de Kagome perfurasse a Joia? Byakuya estava cutucando seu mestre, tentando fazê-lo dar-lhe atenção, mas ele empurrava-lhe o peito. O ilusionista então perdeu a paciência com o descaso do araneídeo, agarrou-o pelo braço e berrou em sua face, quase assustando-o:

– Naraku!

O meio-_youkai_ aranha finalmente atentou para seu servo, que apontou o dedo para InuYasha, que, displicentemente, havia saído detrás de Miroku e dado alguns passos para frente. Naraku foi levando os seus olhos para o local indicado pelo ilusionista, assim como os outros. Quando o araneídeo viu o humano, espantou-se:

_O quê...?! Mas o que é isso?!_

Os amigos do canídeo se apavoraram, Sesshoumaru e Kouga pasmaram-se, enquanto InuYasha esboçava uma expressão apreensiva, mas também de enfrentamento, parecia pronto para ser visto naquela forma por seus três grandes inimigos. Entretanto, a última pessoa que olhou, esta sim, teve a mais suprema surpresa: Kikyou. Ela nunca o havia visto como um humano. Apesar de ela saber, InuYasha nunca havia se revelado para a sacerdotisa. O coração da jovem disparou, seus olhos se arregalaram e quase desprenderam lágrimas; seu queixo descarrilou. InuYasha, naquele instante, era um humano. Conforme ela tão fervorosamente desejara há 50 anos. Não resistiu e berrou:

– InuYasha!

Pasma. Boquiaberta. Deslumbrada. InuYasha não lhe era indiferente, fitava a moça de um jeito avassalador. Se encontrarem daquele jeito, seus corpos deram alguns passos à frente, a sacerdotisa chegou a pôr-se próxima à fogueira; suas mentes estavam fora de combate. Ah, aquelas trocas de olhares, aquelas reações, deixaram Kagome desolada. A colegial quase lamuriou ao perceber suas expectativas com o canídeo serem obliteradas naquele instante; e Naraku, ódio. Ódio, ódio, ódio. Seus olhos denotavam uma fúria dragontina, sua boca quase espumava, ele apertou a Joia com força em sua mão, cujas veias explodiam, e que tremia em ira; a pérola começou a escurecer outra vez, depois de todo o esforço que Naraku tivera para salvar Kikyou, ter aquilo como recompensa fora o estopim para o seu ciúme, a cabeça do araneídeo explodia em pensamentos imundos, feito um bueiro entupido. Ódio. O humano InuYasha então deu-se conta de que o outro poderia estar a um passo de fazer algo brutal, tentou apaziguar:

– Naraku! – chamou-lhe a atenção, firme.

O araneídeo surpreendeu-se, não achou que o outro teria coragem de se dirigir a ele. Seus dentes estavam tão agressivamente cerrados que não conseguiu mover a mandíbula para responder algo. O humano continuou:

– Que história é essa de você precisar da Kagome? Você não me disse nada sobre isso.

...

...

...

Quebrar de ondas, brisa e crepitar de chamas. Eram os únicos ruídos audíveis. InuYasha moveu os olhos de um lado para o outro, checando as faces que fitavam-no: uma sacerdotisa abobada, uma colegial triste e assustada, um monge, uma exterminadora, uma gata gigante e uma criança raposa preocupadíssimos, um homem-aranha louco para avançar em seu pescoço, um homem-lobo confuso e um parente com rosto frígido, mas olhar distorcido. Respirou fundo e cobrou mais uma vez de seu maior inimigo:

– Naraku.

Ele finalmente disse algo, baixo, balbuciando:

– O... _M-Meidou_... _Meidou Zangetsuha_...

– O quê? – indagou.

– Byakuya! – bradou por seu servo, enlouquecido, estilhaçando de vez a quietude na praia.

O ilusionista pôs-se à frente de seu mestre, que logo o repreenderia, e pela primeira vez, extremamente fulo da vida, cuspindo fogo; mas sussurrou, em estado de cólera, para ninguém mais ouvi-lo:

– Mas que merda é essa, seu imbecil?! – Seu rosto parecia intacto, falava abrindo a boca o mínimo possível, mas suas mãos se pressionavam fortemente, as veias de seu pescoço estavam ultra exaltadas e seus olhos pareciam inflamados.

– Naraku, e-eu tentei avisá-lo... – gaguejou.

– Seu estúpido! Imbecil, imbecil! Será que você... Será que você tem alguma ideia... Do que teria acontecido... Se ela tivesse me acertado com aquela flecha?!

– E-E-Eu sei, mas...

– Nãão! – Fez uma ligeira pausa e continuou, vociferando aos sussurros: – Não! Você não tem! A única coisa que você tem nessa sua cabeça é um monte de esterco, seu lacaio ignorante! Seu miserável, seu estúpido, imbecil, inútil...!

– N-Naraku...! – apavorou-se, pela primeira vez, o ilusionista sentiu-se realmente humilhado por seu mestre.

– Eu não acredito, eu não acredito...! Todo o meu empenho por um triz não foi para lama! Não, mas você não tem culpa, o estúpido mesmo deve é ser eu, afinal, como pude confiar uma tarefa tão complicada a alguém tão incapaz! – ironizou. – Escute aqui – nesse instante, o araneídeo segurou agressivamente seu servo pela nuca e quase lhes colou os narizes –, a vontade que eu tenho é de arrancar o seu coração, engoli-lo e digeri-lo enquanto ainda pulsa, e ver você, você, seu verme relaxado e lazarento, morrendo... Aos poucos!

– N... N...

O araneídeo então largou-o e deu-lhe as costas, tentando se acalmar. Enquanto isso, o ilusionista estava, indescritível. Seus olhos, brincalhões, estavam baixos e imbuídos num misto de vergonha e raiva, os lábios rubros brutalmente cerrados, o pescoço duro e a testa franzida, chegava a suar frio. Percebendo o quanto havia se excedido e o fato de o ilusionista poder "aprontar" em nome de vingança, o meio-_youkai_ aranha tentou abrandar:

– Ei... – falou terno, voltando-se para ele novamente. – Ei, olhe para mim – pediu, segurando o rosto do jovem e não o deixando desviar o olhar. – Eu... Perdoe-me...! – pediu, aparentemente sincero. – Perdoe-me! – Encostou-lhes as testas. – Você sabe, você sabe o quanto estou à flor da pele! E o quanto é especialmente difícil para mim esta condição. O que lhe disse foi apenas uma tentativa inconsciente de me aliviar um pouco. Deu errado, por aquilo nenhum de nós poderia esperar, imagine, o InuYasha humano logo hoje! – riu-se, afastado o rosto. – Mas nós somos espertos. E acharemos uma solução. Afinal, está tudo bem, certo? – indagou, sem obter resposta. – Certo? – insistiu firme, balançando-lhe a cabeça.

O ilusionista então assentiu, com dificuldade. Naraku suspirou fundo e começou a dar-lhe novas instruções. Enquanto isso, os outros, naquele mesmo estado de tensão dantesca, Kikyou já havia "despertado", percebera o quanto a aura pura da Joia havia sido afetada devido a reação que teve ao olhar o InuYasha humano, provocando assim a ira do meio-_youkai_ aranha; Kagome estava embaralhada, os olhares daqueles dois um para o outro e a tal "esperança de futuro"; Sesshoumaru estava pensando em ir brigar com seu irmão, mas sabia que aquele, definitivamente, não era o momento; Kouga também queria se embolar com o humano, "Que estranho que você está, cara de cachorro!", chegou a provocá-lo. Sango, Miroku e Shippou não sabiam o que fazer, apenas ficavam cochichando milhares de possibilidades aterradoras.

Eis que então, finalmente Naraku pronunciou-se e, sem mais rodeios, dirigiu-se ao humano com solidez:

– InuYasha! Você está desprovido de suas "super orelhas", mas escutou muito bem o que eu disse sobre a menina Kagome, certo? – indagou, fingindo que tudo estava na mais absoluta normalidade.

– Sim – confirmou.

– Então, é isso! Preciso que a Kagome atire na Joia, mas antes... Antes preciso que você abra o seu _Meidou Zangetsuha_.

– O quê?! – espantou-se. – Por quê?

– Não faça perguntas, InuYasha, eu já disse. Abra o _Meidou_.

– Eu não vou abrir coisa alguma sem saber o que irá acontecer! – replicou, avançando alguns passos na direção do outro, tencionando-o. – Além do mais, todos sabem que não posso manejar a Tetsusaiga nesta forma – conclui.

– Certo, mas eu também sou um meio-_youkai_, basta que...

– Há! Eu nunca permitiria que você chegasse perto da Tetsusaiga, mas nem nas piores circunstâncias!

– Então, permita-me que chegue perto de você.

– O quê?!...

– InuYasha, eu posso elevar a sua energia demoníaca. Através de mim, você pode voltar a ser meio-_youkai_, mesmo nesta terrível ocasião. Apenas tem que permitir que eu o execute – concluiu, fletindo uma sobrancelha.

– Em outras palavras – intrometeu-se o monge –, confiar em você?

– Ora, eu já dei mais do que provas de minhas intenções. E agora estou aqui, implorando humildemente pela cooperação de vocês. Por favor, não me obriguem a agir de forma incorreta.

– Escute aqui – rebateu o humano –, nós não podemos fazer nada sem saber o que irá acontecer. Mas você sabe! Diga que nós pensaremos se é algo plausível.

– InuYasha! – vociferou o araneídeo. – Por favor, não me atormente! Eu já disse que o único jeito de destruir a Joia e salvar o nosso futuro é através do meu plano, assim como já disse que se eu contar-lhes algo, estaremos correndo ainda mais riscos.

– Que riscos são esses?! – insistiu o humano. – Vamos, vamos, diga logo!

– Não...! Não posso dizer – insistiu o araneídeo, entre os dentes.

Tensão, tensão e tensão. InuYasha olhou para Kagome, olhou para Kikyou; olhou para Kagome, olhou para Naraku. Kikyou olhou para InuYasha, olhou para Naraku; olhou para InuYasha, olhou para Kagome. Naraku olhou para InuYasha, olhou para Kikyou; olhou para InuYasha, olhou para Kagome, olhou para InuYasha. Miroku, Sango e Shippou olharam para InuYasha, olharam para Naraku; olharam para InuYasha, olharam para Kagome, se olharam. Sesshoumaru e Kouga olharam para Naraku, olharam para InuYasha; olharam para Naraku. E Byakuya? "Onde está o Byakuya?". Byakuya havia saído à francesa – simplesmente desaparecera, algo singelo para um demônio das ilusões. Percebendo que não haveria acordo e que a retaliação do araneídeo seria uma dramática e dispensável situação, o humano InuYasha tomou uma decisão: puxou sua espada da bainha e a direcionou a ele, mantendo o braço abaixado.

– Gente – intrometeu-se Miroku, outra vez –, ainda falta tempo para amanhecer, enquanto isso, por que não voltamos para...

– Não! – retrucou o meio-_youkai_ aranha, feroz. – Não posso esperar mais um instante! – conclui, observando o quanto o esplendor negro tentava dominá-lo.

Aquilo estava extremamente perigoso, a Joia quase infectada parecia ter posse sobre o araneídeo, ela parecia bloquear sua capacidade de reação e, no intuito de se proteger, poderia tentar manipulá-lo. Naraku sabia que, caso os níveis de seus ressentimentos continuassem a se majorar daquela forma, a Joia poderia tentar obrigá-lo a seguir "outra rota". Ele então foi se dirigindo para InuYasha, lentamente, seus olhos dilatavam e comprimiam, seu coração estava disparado, seus dentes super cerrados e suas sobrancelhas exaltadas; o humano parecia lhe retribuir. Os outros, desesperados; Sesshoumaru apreensivo.

Ao chegar bem perto, Naraku passou a pérola para sua mão esquerda e com a direita afastou, suavemente, a manga do quimono do jovem e segurou-lhe o pulso, tenuemente, encaminhando-se para trás dele; colou seu peito nas costas do outro, apoiou seu nariz no ombro do rapaz, percebendo o cheiro de humano que ele exalava. InuYasha entrou em pânico, sua respiração ficou ofegante, sabia que, se o araneídeo quisesse matá-lo, não teria a menor chance de se defender. E era bem isso que o vilão desejava, porém não o realizaria; porém não poderia deixar escapar aquela portentosa oportunidade de aterrorizá-lo. Aproximou a boca da orelha humana de InuYasha e começou a ameaçá-lo, com a voz baixa, rouca, mansa, e aterradora:

– Seu maldito...! Sabia que, caso eu julgasse pertinente, o esmagaria feito um verme...?!

InuYasha nada dissera, apenas tentava captar a face do outro por sua visão periférica, espiando-o pelo canto dos olhos. Naraku passou sua mão esquerda, fechada, segurando a Joia, para frente e a apoiou sobre o estômago do outro, espremeu-lhe o pulso fazendo a mão do jovem começar a fragilizar, a espada queria escoar por ela.

– Eu poderia destruí-lo neste exato instante, transbordá-lo em miasma, você nem sentiria de tão rápido, não! Eu gostaria de enterrá-lo vivo, queria saber que estava agonizando dentro de uma tumba, mas eu queria ver, presenciar cada estágio de sua expiação. Ah, como eu queria matá-lo...!

E a Joia escurecia mais, sua cor: roxa, encaminhando-se para a negridão absoluta. InuYasha continuou quieto, "Faça isso e ganhará o ódio de Kikyou para sempre!", pensou em rebater, mas nada disse. Não sabia se o que mais o incomodava era sua vulnerabilidade ou os sussurros medonhos de Naraku em seu ouvido. Eis que um chamado despertou a atenção do araneídeo:

– Naraku! – exclamou a sacerdotisa, austera.

_Sempre querendo proteger o seu amado, não é?_, irritou-se mais.

No entanto, a bela fez um movimento com os olhos que o surpreendeu: o atentou para Kagome, que estava com uma flecha apontada para ele e com uma expressão bem hostil. E não era só ela, olhou para trás, Miroku lhe apontava pergaminhos, Sango estava com seu Osso Voador empunhado, Kirara em posição de ataque e Shippou com um monte de brinquedos nas mãos. Estaria Kikyou querendo protegê-lo? Ou estava fingindo protegê-lo para acastelar InuYasha? Ou pretendia tutorar ambos? O araneídeo então parou de ameaçar o humano, cessou o excesso de força no pulso do jovem e começou a elevar sua energia _youkai_: uma luz roxa o adornou, seus cabelos começaram a se projetar para o alto e suas roupas sacudiam, como em um vento canalizado. Sob os olhos atentos de todos, os cabelos de InuYasha ascenderam e começaram a clarear, sua energia demoníaca despertara. Enquanto isso, Kikyou ficava alucinada em seus pensamentos:

_Que coisa, num instante atrás as intenções do Naraku em me proteger elevaram a Joia ao mais perfeito brilho e, agora, ela está enegrecida outra vez. Como seu coração é instável! Num instante, a devoção mais excelsa, no outro, o ódio mais hediondo. Em todos nós, sejamos humanos ou youkais, os sentimentos são oscilantes, mas no seu caso é assombrosa essa mudança de estágio. Enquanto isso, sua mente parece nunca se perder. Como pode um homem possuidor de uma mente tão fria ter um coração tão transtornado e tão necessitado de amar? Um homem que tem uma geleira na cabeça e um vulcão no peito... E o calor derrete o gelo, e o gelo derretido se converte em água, que arrefece o calor; mas o contato da lava ardente com a água enregelada pode provocar violentas explosões, e essas explosões liberam cinzas, cinzas negras que mancham o branco da neve. "O que é puro se torna sujo, o sujo se purifica; O que é bom se torna mau, e o mau se transforma em bom ¹¹ ". Naraku, você é um mistério para mim. Num instante me mata, no outro me ama, no outro deseja meu mal novamente enquanto se exaure para me proteger. Naraku, a contradição encarnada. Eu tenho a impressão... Que você me instiga!_

E a energia _youkai_ ia elevando-se cada vez mais, InuYasha já havia voltado a ser meio-_youkai_, no entanto, aquela egrégora demoníaca, incrementada com a Joia em corrupção o embevecera, juntamente com o araneídeo. Ele e InuYasha trocavam energia e, ligados, ambos começaram a avançar a fronteira que os separa de serem _youkais_ completos: os dentes do canídeo ficaram mais graúdos, um raio verde se desenhou sobre a maçã de cada lado do rosto; os cabelos de Naraku começaram a empalidecer, sua pele começou a tomar tom de madeira e sobre suas maçãs, uma marca vermelha se desenhou ¹² . A energia youkai no ambiente estava demasiada, isso sem falar no brilho negro da pérola, todos ficaram ainda mais em alerta, estariam eles se fundindo? Isso seria arrasador, só houve um jeito de romper aquilo: Kagome começou a bradar por InuYasha, provocando interferência. Mas Naraku não cedia. Kikyou então começou a bradar por seu nome. _Ela está chamando por mim!_, animou-se, detendo de vez o excesso de energia e clareando um pouco a pérola.

Finalmente alinhados, o canídeo então ergueu sua espada, o araneídeo moveu a cabeça discretamente para seu servo, que estava a cerca de trinta metros sobre si; ninguém mais o percebeu. O canídeo suspirou fundo e mandou:

– _Meidou Zangetsuha_!

Abriu-se então um imenso orbe negro. Todos olharam atentos esperando algo acontecer. Nada, a ação mesmo ocorria no lado oposto do _Meidou_: Byakuya desapareceu no céu, reapareceu ali e puxou a espada em suas costas, ela não possuía lâmina. Ele então colou a base da espada no _Meidou_ e, ao retirar, surgiu uma lâmina negra nos moldes da técnica, ele havia roubado uma porção de sua energia demoníaca ¹³ . O ilusionista então obscureceu-se outra vez, enquanto o círculo negro desaparecia. Naraku então soltou o pulso de InuYasha, imediatamente ele caiu devido a retirada brusca da potência demoníaca. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara correram para ajudá-lo.

– Naraku! – chamou-lhe, agora novamente humano. – E então? – cobrou-lhe enquanto erguia-se. – Você disse que eu deveria liberar o _Meidou_, mas não aconteceu nada.

– Eu não disse que aconteceria algo – retrucou ríspido. – Não agora.

Ele então caminhou até cerca de cinco metros para frente, virou-se e outra vez esticou o braço, agora o esquerdo, para o mesmo lado, espalmou bem a mão, pondo a Joia em destaque e lançando um olhar sedutor para a colegial.

– O que irá acontecer?! – insistiu o monge.

– Ora, vamos lá, agora já é tarde demais para se arrependerem – mentiu, no intuito de não deixá-los vacilar.

Naraku continuou olhando para Kagome, feito um réptil no limiar do bote, ela estava extremamente receosa, bem como seus amigos, ela deu um passo à frente e InuYasha a segurou pelo braço, "Kagome...!", chamou, ela apenas sorriu sutilmente e assentiu com a cabeça, decidida. Deu uns bons passos para frente, pondo-se no mesmo eixo da Joia, a cerca de três metros desta, posicionou a flecha no arco e forjou uma expressão de confiança enquanto alinhava a postura. Afinal, o que aconteceria quando a flecha de Kagome perfurasse a pérola?

Ela então disparou, estranhamente a flecha pareceu ir em câmera lenta no princípio, e, em sequência, uma série de acontecimentos milimetricamente exatos: Kagome atirou a flecha, que perfurou em cheio a Joia e, vindo do nada, Byakuya empunhou sua espada e cortou as costas da garota, que caiu de joelhos no chão. No que talhou a colegial, o ilusionista girou no ar e pousou ao lado de seu mestre.

– Seu maldito! – berrou Kouga. – O que foi que você fez?!

Naraku nem lhe deu atenção, observava a Joia flutuar no ar, atravessada pela flecha, desprendendo descargas elétricas, enquanto os amigos de Kagome, que aparentemente estava intacta, tentavam entender o que havia acontecido. Naraku então envolveu a Joia em uma barreira de cerca de um metro de diâmetro e moveu os olhos para seu servo, que fez seu olho direito sair do rosto e também entrar na barreira. E todos olhavam atônitos. Eis que o araneídeo agarrou seu servo pelas costas e prolongou dois dedos de sua mão direita como tentáculos, os enfiando na cavidade ocular do outro. Naraku então fechou os olhos e fez sua barreira ser impulsionada com extrema velocidade, a Joia perfurada saiu feito um raio da praia. O meio-_youkai_ aranha tentava acelerar ainda mais, chegando a começar a afundar no chão com seu servo, enquanto uma luz roxa adornava seu corpo e um canhão de vento elevava-lhes os cabelos e as vestes. _Mais rápido, mais rápido!_, resmungava o araneídeo para si, a Joia estava viajando a cerca de 300 quilômetros por hora, e ia aumentando. Temendo uma queda brusca de energia em função do esforço excessivo, o meio-_youkai_ aranha decidiu não acelerar mais. E lá ia a Joia, rasgando o manto azul profundo e assinalando um rasto lilás na abóbada celeste. O olho direito de Byakuya servia ao araneídeo como guia, enquanto este estava ligado ao ilusionista inserindo os tentáculos em sua cavidade ocular. É óbvio que o _youkai_ nunca gostava disso nem um pouco. E lá continuava seu mestre, posicionado atrás de si, a mão esquerda segurava-lhe a mandíbula com força e a direita os ligando. Fora, aquela energia toda e a bizarra ventania.

Enquanto isso, todos olhavam alarmados, como sempre, o que Naraku pretendia? Para onde estava enviando a Joia? E eles esperaram. Esperaram, esperaram, passou-se cerca de meia hora, uma hora, eles chamavam pelo araneídeo, que nada respondia. Para ficar mais confortável e protegido, ele ergueu uma barreira entorno de si e de seu servo, que ficaram flutuando lá. Naraku agora estava com o corpo meio encolhido e sua mão esquerda estava fechada com força sobre o abdômen do ilusionista. E o tempo passava, e aparentemente nada acontecia. E enquanto o meio-_youkai_ aranha estava naquela inércia, Sesshoumaru não parava de espreitar InuYasha, que estava posicionado perpendicularmente ao quebrar das ondas. Kouga também o espreitava, porém bem menos hostil. Kagome estava à direita de InuYasha, Miroku à esquerda, Sango à frente e atrás do humano, quilômetros de areia; InuYasha parecia estar sendo escoltado, como se aquilo adiantasse algo caso Sesshoumaru resolvesse quebrar a trégua. Kikyou estava sentada na areia, ainda próxima a fogueira, suas pernas estavam flexionadas e voltadas para sua esquerda e as mãos pousadas sobre o colo; volta e meia ela olhava para o céu; e depois olhava para Naraku, e depois para InuYasha, que olhava para ela e Kagome entristecia, e ele se retratava, felizmente Naraku não podia perceber aquilo. Kouga estava próximo a Kikyou, à sua direita, do outro lado da fogueira, de pé, com as pernas bem separadas, olhar arredio e os braços cruzados. E não tirava os olhos de InuYasha. Sesshoumaru parecia uma estátua, não saíra do lugar nem se pronunciara desde quando chegou. E não tirava os olhos de seu "adorado" meio-irmão.

E o tempo continuou passando, duas horas, três. Eis que finalmente a antemanhã os agraciou, as sombras da noite foram empalidecendo e abrindo caminho para a estrela magna. Mais um pouco, mais um pouco, e finalmente a manhã resplandeceu. O homem cachorro iniciou sua transmutação: seus cabelos perderam a negridão; seus olhos ônix negros se converteram em pepitas de ouro; suas garras expandiram, seus caninos expandiram e suas orelhas canídeas desabrocharam. Ah, finalmente um alívio para seus amigos. Kikyou esboçou um semblante de decepção, como quem desperta de um sonho bom. O meio-_youkai_ aranha continuava lá, ligado a seu servo e impulsionando a Joia, ele já estava extremamente exaurido, suava, tremelicava, mas continuava sem vacilar. E Byakuya não aguentava mais, no entanto, não podia reclamar. Lá para o início da manhã, no vilarejo de Kaede, a anciã caminhava nas proximidades do poço Come-Ossos. Eis que uma presença conhecida chamou-lhe a atenção: ela viu a Joia de Quatro Almas, adornada por uma barreira, perfurada por uma flecha e com um _youkai_ olho a guiando, agora já estava meio devagar. A pérola então posicionou-se sobre o poço.

– Finalmente! – exclamou Naraku, desarmando sua barreira e largando seu servo.

Do outro lado, a barreira entorno da Joia também fora desfeita e o olho de Byakuya saiu de perto. A pérola então desapareceu. Na praia, InuYasha e seus amigos mantinham suas posições anteriores, mas desta vez espalhados, meio em roda. No que Naraku disse "finalmente", eles se alertaram, Kikyou se ergueu e Kouga e Sesshoumaru também se alarmaram. Eis que então, _vush_! Um imenso orbe negro abriu-se atrás de Kagome.

– _Meidou_?! – berrou o cão.

A garota então começou a ser puxada para dentro da esfera, InuYasha tentava desesperadamente alcançá-la. Naraku então saltou até lá, agarrou a jovem pela cintura e os fez adentrar de vez, enquanto o _Meidou_ desaparecia e o canídeo ficava à deriva.

– Kagomeeeeeeeee! – bradou, enquanto o terror alastrava-se por sua mente.

**-:- **_CONTINUA..._

¹/¹² "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 24: _O desejo incerto de Naraku_.

² "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 03: _Meidou Zangetsuha_.

³ Adaptado de: Kagome e Naraku, no episódio 24 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _O desejo incerto de Naraku_.

¹¹ "InuYasha", poema/canção comumente reproduzida na fase do Monte Hakurei, 4ª temporada, episódios 102 (_Yourouzoku atacado por um bourei / Os Youkais Lobos são atacados por um zumbi_) ao 124 (_Adeus, Kikyou, minha amada / Adeus, minha querida Kikyou_).

¹³ "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 23: _Naraku: a armadilha da luz_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Pessoal, fiz alterações nas fanfics. Na parte II, umas sutilezas, o erro que eu havia cometido e lá no início, antes de eles começarem a "ação"; estava estranho e fora de contexto; apesar de já ter postado a fanfic há tempos, resolvi modificá-la. Na parte III, no capítulo 4, também no início, sobre a transferência de almas, e no capítulo 11, no diálogo entre Naraku e O-Ren sobre a concretização disto. Fiz isso após ter revisto o episódio 165, "A maior pista para derrotar Naraku". Nele, Miroku explica que as almas são compostas por duas partes: Kon, que é a alma propriamente dita, e Haku, a força que capacita os corpos a se moverem. Nesse sentido, ficou errada a maneira como eu escrevi na fanfic; então, mais um erro, concertado.

Primeiro atraso por pura negligência, os demais por motivo de força maior; acostumem-se, isso será mais do que corriqueiro daqui para frente, mas prometo tentar não deixá-los esperando por dois meses inteiros. Outra coisa, alguém sabe se depois da fase do Monte Hakurei o Naraku ainda possui a marca da aranha? Previsão da próxima postagem, ano que vem, dia 06 de janeiro. Até lá!


	13. Pensamentos Abaixo das Expectativas

Este capítulo é uma adaptação da segunda parte do episódio 25, homônimo, de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen".

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 13 – Pensamentos Abaixo das Expectativas -:-**

"_Vush_!", um imenso orbe negro abriu-se atrás de Kagome.

– _Meidou_?! – surpreendeu-se o meio-_youkai_ cão.

A garota então começou a ser puxada para dentro do _Meidou_, enquanto InuYasha tentava desesperadamente alcançá-la. Naraku então saltou até lá, agarrou a jovem pela cintura e os fez adentrar mais, enquanto o _Meidou_ desaparecia e o canídeo ficava à deriva.

– Kagomeeeeeeeee! – bradou.

InuYasha então caiu de joelhos, o olhar desnorteado, boquiaberto, a expressão de seus amigos era bem similar, até Sesshoumaru espantou-se. Byakuya ficara impassível.

.

**-:- Vilarejo de Kaede:**

– Oh, minha nossa! – exclamou a anciã, desorientada. – O Poço Come-Ossos desapareceu!

Sim, sumira, junto com a Joia perfurada. Quanto ao fragmento do ilusionista, já voltara em direção à praia.

.

**-:- Casa de Kagome:**

Souta e as amigas da jovem estavam passando próximos ao templo, as garotas indagavam o menino quanto a mais um dos sumiços de sua irmã, que há dez meses havia diminuído drasticamente tal constante.

– Kagome está doente de novo? Ela nem mesmo pode ir à festa da Yoko?

– Sim – respondeu ele. – Ela está tão fraca que tem sido problemático. _O que aconteceu com a mana?_, indagou-se preocupado em seus pensamentos. _Ela disse que estaria de volta antes da festa da amiga do colégio_.

De repente, um estrondo os alertou.

– Um terremoto?! – supôs Yuka.

– Não – disse Eri. – O barulho parece ter vindo de dentro do templo.

Eles então correram até lá e abriram as portas.

– Mamãe! Vovô! – berrou Souta. – Isso é ruim!

Quando chegaram ao templo, uma surpresa desagradabilíssima: o poço havia sumido.

_E quanto a Kagome?!_, desesperou-se a mãe.

.

**-:- Hokkaido, costa norte:**

– Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! – berrou o monge.

– A Kagome desapareceu! – berrou a exterminadora.

– Seu ordinário! – berrou Kouga olhando para Byakuya. Saltou até o outro e agarrou-o pelo colarinho do quimono. – Desgraçado, o que você e o maldito do Naraku fizeram com a Kagome?! Vamos, fale! – ordenou, sacudindo-o.

– Tire as mãos de cima de mim! – ordenou o ilusionista, empurrando-o.

– Byakuya... Byakuya! – bradou InuYasha, saltando até ele. – O que aconteceu aqui?! Onde ela está?! E por que... Por que o Naraku foi também?!

Logo, todos os outros se colocaram frente ao ilusionista, exigindo explicações.

– Muito bem – ele pronunciou-se. – Vou contar-lhes tudo agora, mas... Saibam que não fará diferença alguma – disparou rindo-se, enquanto ajeitava o quimono. – Bem, tudo começou com o fato de a O-Ren exigir a Joia de Quatro Almas. Não tendo outra opção, o Naraku aceitou dá-la para ela, no entanto, durante todo o tempo que a Kikyou ficou confinada no "Casulo", nós estivemos buscando um meio de liquidar a bruxa. Nada. Pior, descobrimos que ela não era um inimigo comum, ou seja, provavelmente seria insensível a quaisquer ataques convencionais. Bem, de certa forma foi isso mesmo, afinal o segredo para destruí-la era energia espiritual, como vimos. Porém não imaginávamos isso, não possuíamos quaisquer indícios. – Pausou, ajeitando os braços nas mangas do quimono. – Bem, vamos avançar para parte em que "cortei" a Kagome: no instante em que você, InuYasha, abriu o _Meidou Zangetsuha_, enquanto estavam todos distraídos esperando algo acontecer e de olho no Naraku, eu roubei um pouco da energia da técnica com esta espada – disse dando petelecos na empunhadura da arma – sem lâmina.

– Sem lâmina?! – repetiu o cão.

– Isso, aliás, tal espada fora projetada para esse objetivo quando nasci. Bem, roubada a energia, eu teria que cortar a Kagome. – Pausou. – Vamos agora ao plano original: enquanto vocês se aproximavam, o Naraku terminava de se entender com a bruxa devido à "outra coisa" que ela pediu, isso agora não importa. Enquanto isso, eu fui distraí-los, meu objetivo era fazer o InuYasha liberar o _Meidou_ para eu roubá-lo e cortar a Kagome. Do outro lado, a Kikyou descobriria o que o Naraku daria em troca para a bruxa salvá-la e se revoltaria, e a O-Ren a ameaçaria. Então, num último esforço, o Naraku acertaria mortalmente a bruxa, o que não adiantou, e diria à Kikyou que era tudo mentira e ele estava apenas a usando em mais um de seus planos sórdidos. Ela, obviamente, acreditaria e se encheria de ódio – disse, fitando a moça debochadamente. – Bem, aí vocês chegariam, nossa angélica Kagome se ofereceria para ajudar a Kikyou, mesmo desgostosa das circunstâncias, Kikyou lhe tomaria o arco e flecha, e acertaria o Naraku e a Joia. Nesse instante, num último suspiro, ele fugiria da floresta e eu junto, disfarçadamente. Depois eu conduziria o Naraku e a Joia dentro de uma barreira, graças a um artefato que ele me dera para tal, até o vilarejo de vocês, sobre certo poço conector de eras. Em seguida, abrir-se-ia um _Meidou_ atrás de Kagome, sugando-a para ele. E por quê? Essa espada estava impregnada com um desejo que o Naraku fez à Joia, desejo que ela o obrigou a fazer, que seria ativado no momento em que eu cortasse a garota. – Pausou. – Bem, houve mudanças escabrosas: o InuYasha estava humano e a O-Ren resolveu, sabe lá porque, proteger o Naraku. Ainda bem, né? Pois, caso contrário... Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, acabou dando tudo certo. Como o Naraku não foi acertado, o jeito foi ele se atirar dentro do _Meidou_ junto com a Kagome. Onde eles foram parar eu não sei. O que sei é que tudo depende de a Kagome fazer o tal "pedido correto" que pode destruir a Joia. Originalmente, se ela conseguisse, seria libertada do lugar onde eles estão agora e a alma do Naraku também seria libertada, uma vez que ele estaria morto, pois a flecha purificadora atingiria em cheio o seu coração. – Pausou. – Agora, se a garota fizer o pedido certo, todo mundo ficará bem; caso contrário, sua alma e a do Naraku serão penalizadas, sua alma e a do Naraku serão condenadas a lutar para sempre dentro da Joia de Quatro Almas!

– O quê?! – disparou InuYasha.

– Lembram-se de Midoriko e os _youkais_? Será a mesma coisa – sacramentou em tom de exaustão.

– Espere – objetou Miroku – mas o Naraku não tinha "mudado"?! Por que isso agora?

– Filhinho, não é culpa do Naraku, é culpa da Joia! Será que ainda não entenderam? – rebateu o ilusionista.

– Então – interveio Kikyou –, você está dizendo que a Joia controla as ações do Naraku?

– Bem, sim e não – complicou-se. – É o seguinte: a escuridão do coração de Naraku sempre foi a angústia, tristeza e revolta que ele sente por não poder tê-la para ele, embora não admitisse, por duas razões: um, você nunca poderia pertencer a ele mesmo; dois, como um ser de origem demoníaca, ainda que incompleta, ele não deveria ter um sentimento desses. Para resolver essa situação, o Naraku fez de tudo para juntar os cacos da Joia, seja lá por qual método fosse necessário. As atrocidades do Naraku somadas à dor e ao desespero que ele carrega por conta desse amor, somados ao rancor e ao desespero de vocês alimentaram o lado maligno da pérola e ele aos poucos foi vendendo sua alma para ela, bem como vocês, aos poucos, foram se embrenhando em suas artimanhas, enquanto praguejavam o Naraku. Agora, quer ele queira, quer não queira, o único jeito do Naraku se livrar da Joia é destruindo-a, mas ele sozinho não poderia fazê-lo. O jeito foi apelar, a única solução vislumbrada foi essa, situação que consta no projeto original da Joia. À Kagome será mostrado o maior temor de seu coração, para que ela não consiga fazer o desejo correto. Porém, se mesmo assim ela conseguir, o Naraku e todo o mundo serão libertados da maldição da Joia. Não há como destruí-la com armas ou flechas purificadoras. A única maneira é o tal desejo correto. Naraku só desistiu mesmo de seus planos porque obteve essa indicação da Midoriko. Caso contrário, ele iria persistir naquelas atitudes, pois não haveria outra opção.

– Quando se escolhe certos caminhos, não é possível retroceder... – murmurou a sacerdotisa para si.

Todos olhavam para o ilusionista espantados, já não sabiam mais a quem responsabilizar por toda aquela tragédia que regia suas vidas; fora o fato de que, de alguma forma, eles também tinham certa culpa. Mas a grande questão era: Kagome estaria em algum lugar que o _Meidou_ conduziria. InuYasha não poderia deixá-la só.

– Bem, o fato de parte da alma do Naraku estar na Kikyou me intriga um pouco, e também há uma fração da de O-Ren no Naraku, eu não sei no que isso implica aos objetivos da Joia, mas creio que o que ela quer mesmo é a parte essencial da alma do Naraku, que continua com ele – concluiu o ilusionista.

– Gente – pronunciou-se Sango –, acho que devemos voltar ao vilarejo, olhar o poço, talvez...

– Ih, esqueçam! – cortou-a Byakuya. – O poço não está mais lá.

– O quê?!

– Exato. Ele sumiu, e não me pergunte o porquê.

– Talvez – pronunciou-se Shippou – a Kagome tenha retornado para o seu mundo do outro lado?

– Não – rebateu InuYasha. – O Naraku estava focado em que a Joia alcançasse o poço em nosso vilarejo... Qual pode ter sido o desejo de Naraku? – indagou-se atormentado.

– Byakuya – chamou-o Miroku –, o que aconteceu com a Joia de Quatro Almas?

_A Joia de Quatro Almas?!_, questionou-se InuYasha.

De repente, algo sério lhe veio à cabeça. O meio-_youkai_ cão girou meia volta e puxou sua arma.

_Por favor, Tetsusaiga! Me leve até Kagome!_, pensou, enquanto a lâmina do gládio enegrecia.

– InuYasha! – berrou o monge, preocupado.

– _Meidou Zangetsuha_! – cantou a toda voz, saltando e desferindo a técnica, mas, algo novo: ela agora não mais era um círculo perfeito, projetou-se como uma enorme figura biconvexa no ar. Ele então lembrou-se de algo que Toutosai lhe dissera certa vez ¹ , enquanto o canídeo treinava exaustivamente sua nova técnica, ao longo do confinamento de Kikyou:

_Você herdou o Meidou Zangetsuha de Sesshoumaru. Uma vez que você dominar completamente essa técnica, você não poderá perdê-la. Quando ela se transformar, isso significará que a técnica verdadeiramente lhe pertence. Meidou Zangetsuha foi desenvolvido da Tenseiga de Sesshoumaru, a espada que não pode cortar. Portanto, o método para abrir o Meidou, o gigantesco Caminho para o Submundo, e mandar seus inimigos para sua morte foi deixado para Sesshoumaru. No momento em que usá-la, InuYasha, você, espada e técnica devem se juntar. E a Tetsusaiga é uma espada que corta. Meidou tomará a forma de uma lâmina para combinar contigo_.

Após o breve momento de lembrança, o canídeo atirou-se sem hesitar dentro do _Meidou_, os outros se espantaram mais uma vez. Já viajando no interior do Caminho, InuYasha estava imbuído em seus pensamentos a respeito de tudo o que Byakuya lhe dissera e das conclusões que tirara de tanto:

_Agora entendo, a Joia de Quatro Almas tem medo da Kagome! Se a Joia quisesse sobreviver, ela nunca permitiria que Kagome vivesse! Independente das pretensões do Naraku. Espere, Kagome! Eu vou encontrá-la não importa o que aconteça!_

E ele prosseguiu. Na praia, o pânico persistia fervorosamente. Será que o canídeo chegaria até a colegial? Onde ela e Naraku estavam? O que poderia ser feito? Afinal, qual era o tal pedido?

– Mas será que esse idiota perdeu a cabeça?! – zombou o ilusionista. – O que ele pensa que irá fazer?

– Byakuya! – chamou-o o monge. – Para onde ele foi? Onde o Naraku e a Kagome estão?!

– Eu já disse que não sei! Só que agora o amiguinho de vocês também está com a vida diretamente nas mãos da Kagome.

– Miroku – chamou-o a exterminadora –, vamos voltar ao vilarejo! Temos que saber como estão as coisas por lá!

– Certo, vamos todos! – respondeu, enquanto Shippou pulava em um de seus ombros.

– Kirara!

O monge e a exterminadora então montaram na _youkai_ felina e dispararam aos céus; Sesshoumaru também deixou o chão e Kouga seguiu aos saltos. Naquele "cada um por si", fora dada a largada para a corrida até o vilarejo de Kaede, no entanto, todos deram as costas para Kikyou, ninguém lembrou-se dela, e a sacerdotisa, com aquele ar de "Esqueceram de Mim", chegou a dar uma corridinha, como se tivesse acabado de perder a condução. Mas ainda restava Byakuya. Montado em seu _tsuru_, a cerca de meio metro do chão, o ilusionista postou-se à direita de Kikyou e ofereceu a mão para ela subir.

– É incrível como ele não pensa duas vezes antes de correr atrás da outra – alfinetou.

– Por que está me dizendo isso? – rebateu ríspida a sacerdotisa.

– Nada, nada, ande, senão seremos deixados ainda mais para trás.

Ela então segurou a mão do ilusionista enquanto subia, segurou-o pelos ombros e ele começou a mover-se; pouco depois já conseguiam alcançar os outros; mais tarde o ilusionista viria a encontrar seu olho pelo caminho. No vilarejo de Kaede, todos reunidos: a anciã, Kohaku, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, os amigos de Kouga e até alguns aldeões que nada tinham a ver com o assunto. Viajando incansavelmente, na madrugada seguinte os outros chegariam até o vilarejo. E a confirmação: o poço havia mesmo desaparecido e não havia quaisquer sinais de Kagome, InuYasha, Naraku ou Joia de Quatro Almas.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Céu turquesa, algumas nuvens, em um campo cercado por um prédio aglomerado, de geometria quadrangular e de pintura predominantemente parda encontrava-se uma jovem; corpo magro, mas bem desenhado, cabelos negros, vultosos, até o meio das costas, pele bege médio e imensos olhos castanhos; ela vestia um traje colegial, meias negras, sapatos castanhos, blusa social branca, um terninho azul-marinho, uma saia xadrez em tons de azul e uma gravatinha no mesmo modelo; bolsa castanha pendurada em seu ombro esquerdo, o vento fazia sua postura estagnada ganhar mobilidade, ela olhava para aquele lugar sabendo que o conhecia, há quase um ano o frequentava, no entanto, havia algo estranho. Mas o quê? Parecia tudo tão correto... Eis que um chamado a desconcentrou:

– Kagome! – gritou uma de três alegres meninas, Yuka.

– Pessoal – respondeu.

– Desculpe por fazer você esperar! Venha fazer compras com a gente.

– Podemos ver algumas roupas esportivas – disse Eri.

E lá estava Kagome, no colegial, com suas três amigas, fazendo compras, indo à lanchonete de costume, falando sobre paqueras... Tudo parecia absolutamente normal e perfeito. Eis que falaram para ela sobre a festa de aniversário de uma das companheiras de classe, "Você estava com a gente, Kagome", alertou Yuka, mas soou estranho, ela não se lembrava. A noite caiu, a jovem já estava de volta ao seu lar, sua mãe preparava o jantar e para ela pediu ajuda, como de costume; na hora da refeição, seu avô lhe falou de mais um dos estranhos presentes que ele lhe dava, mas que ela sempre repassava para o gatinho Buyo. Na manhã seguinte, de volta ao colégio, a classe de Kagome estava em aula de Educação Física; lá estava Kagome, com suas roupas esportivas, acompanhando os colegas; eis que um som familiar a brecou, fissurando-a: uma flecha penetrando seu alvo. De volta à casa da jovem, no final da tarde, ela pôs-se a olhar um barraco de armazenamento em madeira clara ocupando certo espaço no terreno, olhou para ele como se houvesse algo de errado. Quando seu irmão menor chegou, perguntou-lhe se o móvel sempre esteve ali; ele confirmou. Entretanto, para ela, deveria haver um templo com um poço no local; o irmão não a compreendeu, "Do que está falando?", indagou. Ela resolveu então perguntar à sua mãe e ao seu avô, que confirmaram a versão do irmão. Ela estranhou novamente. Mais tarde, em seu quarto, tentou refletir um pouco, _O que há de errado comigo? Algo está errado_, pensava. Então, o "_bzzz, bzzz_" do celular a desconcentrou, era uma mensagem de Houjo, a chamando para ir ao cinema com ele no domingo próximo. Ela ponderou um pouco, resolveu aceitar; noutro dia, na lanchonete de sempre, ela contou para as amigas sobre o passeio. Elas se animaram bastante, aquilo configurava um encontro, mas Kagome pouco se importou, era apenas amizade, apesar de Houjo gostar dela há tempo. Aí, suas amigas especularam uma possível pessoa que a garota tivesse interesse, "Não...", disse ela, meio insegura, meio desconfiada. De volta à sua casa, mais uma vez o vento insistia em animá-la, aquele rostinho parecia um tanto "anestesiado" por alguma razão, Kagome passava pela árvore em seu terreno; parou, virou-se, a fitou com cuidado.

_Está diferente_, pensou, indo em direção a planta e tocando em seu caule. _Deveria existir uma cicatriz na Árvore Sagrada_, pausou. _Uma cicatriz? Do quê?_

Eis que em seguida, uma claríssima imagem despertou em sua mente: um belo garoto de longos e vultosos cabelos brancos, orelhas caninas, vestes tradicionais bem antigas em um vermelho particular; o rosto plácido adormecido e uma flecha cravada no peito esquerdo; cipós grossos o serpenteavam. De repente, tudo desabou sobre Kagome, ela finalmente esclareceu-se, finalmente compreendeu o que havia de errado, atreveu-se a dizer o nome que veio à sua cabeça, o nome do garoto:

– Inu... Yasha. _É isso!_, continuou em seus pensamentos. _Quinhentos anos atrás, InuYasha e eu estávamos debaixo desta árvore_, pausou. _O Poço Come-Ossos se foi_.

– Kagome! – gritava desesperada a mãe da jovem, ajoelhada no local onde ficava o poço.

– Mana! – gritava o irmão da jovem, no mesmo local.

– Kagome! – gritava o avô da jovem também no mesmo local.

– Mamãe, Vovô, Souta! – gritou ela.

No entanto, ninguém lá a ouvia, sua imagem aparecia como um vulto e seus parentes continuavam clamando por seu nome.

– O que há de errado? Eu estou bem aqui! – insistiu ela.

– Senhora Higurashi, o que aconteceu com Kagome? – perguntou Eri, junto com as outras duas amigas da colegial, da porta do templo. – Onde ela está?

A menina finalmente se deu conta de que não podiam notar sua presença, mas por quê?

_Ninguém pode me ver?!_

– Ela não foi à festa da Yoko, mesmo prometendo que não faltaria por nada – disse Ayumi.

De repente, a jovem viu-se se atirada em uma escuridão aterradora, com a cesta de flechas à tiracolo e sua mão direita a segurar o arco; seu corpo flutuava, como se ela estivesse inserida em um espaço infinito onírico onde as trevas governavam hegemonicamente. Para piorar, uma voz, em tom médio, desconhecida, se dirigiu a ela:

– O poço foi selado – disse. – Não tem mais lugar algum para onde você possa ir.

Focando-se em de onde vinha a voz, virou seu rosto e encontrou próxima de si a maleficente pérola encantada atravessada por sua flecha. A voz dela vinha.

– A Joia de Quatro Almas! – exclamou a menina.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Enquanto isso, em outro local daquele espaço perdido, o cão continuava em busca da colegial, gritava desesperado, movendo-se aos impulsos no sítio escuro sem fim:

– Kagome! Onde você está?! _Kagome tem que estar em algum lugar do Meidou, o Caminho para o Submundo!_

Eis que então o meio-_youkai_ ouviu outras vozes gritarem pela jovem, fazendo-o parar.

_Essas vozes são da mãe e do irmão da Kagome_, pensou. – Kagome não voltou para o seu lado?! – indagou aos parentes.

– É o InuYasha? – questionou a mãe.

– É o cachorrão! – surpreendeu-se o irmão.

– Espere... – disse Eri.

– Aquela voz... – disse Ayumi.

– É o namorado da Kagome – completou Yuka.

– O Poço Come-Ossos desapareceu! – alertou o avô ao meio-_youkai_. – O que aconteceu?!

– Onde está Kagome?! – perguntou a mãe, enquanto as amigas de sua filha desciam as escadas até o local do poço.

– Minha irmã está bem?! – perguntou Souta.

– Não se preocupem! – confortou-lhes o cão. – Eu prometo que vou encontrá-la! Espere! Kagome! – concluiu, prosseguindo sua busca.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Onde estou? – Kagome indagou ríspida à Joia, que soltava descargas elétricas devido à flecha purificadora que a transcendia. – O que você fez comigo?! – cobrou-lhe, voltando seu corpo para ela.

– Kagome, você esteve aqui o tempo todo – respondeu.

– Mas eu estava em casa e indo para o colégio! – rebateu.

– Aquilo foi uma mera ilusão. Um olhar no futuro que você teria. Você deseja voltar para aquele mundo? Então faça o seu desejo. Deseje, sobre a Joia de Quatro Almas, voltar para aquele mundo; caso contrário você passará o resto da eternidade sozinha nesta escuridão – concluiu ameaçadora.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

A situação de InuYasha resolveu teimar em se agravar, _youkais_ surgiram em seu caminho, obrigando-o a lutar. O canídeo sacou sua Tetsusaiga.

– Saiam do caminho! Ferida do Vento! – ordenou, desferindo a técnica sobre os monstros, no entanto, não houve o efeito esperado. – Os _youkais_ se regeneraram sozinhos depois que eu os cortei. Isso se parece com...

– _Huhum_... – riram em uníssono as vozes dos monstros. – Não é preciso procurar. A sacerdotisa virá em breve – disseram.

– Sacerdotisa?! Kikyou?! Não! Vocês querem dizer Kagome, não é?!

– Nós podemos sentir que o coração daquela mulher teme a escuridão.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

A jovem estava desesperada. Ficar para sempre naquele assombroso e estéril infinito por toda a eternidade? Não poderia haver algo mais aterrador. Ela insistia em chamar seus queridos, checando os lados e berrando alucinada:

– Mamãe! Vovô! Souta!

– Não há ninguém aqui – retrucou a Joia.

– InuYasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Kouga! – perseverou, enquanto lágrimas já se aglutinam nos bordos inferiores de seus olhos.

– Ninguém virá.

– Sem chance... – desesperou-se mais.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Kagome sucumbirá em seu medo da escuridão e fará um desejo sobre a Joia – ameaçavam os _youkais_, deixando o canídeo ainda mais angustiado. – Ela irá buscar a salvação... Buscar uma fuga da escuridão da batalha e voltar para um mundo pacífico.

– A Joia de Quatro Almas continua mesmo viva, não é?!

– Você não percebeu, meio-_youkai_? Você está dentro da Joia.

– Isto é...

– O desejo de Kagome em se salvar a trouxe para cá.

– O quê?!

– Kagome irá lutar contra nós pela eternidade dentro da Joia de Quatro Almas.

– Vocês irão mesmo aprisionar Kagome?!

– O Naraku estava errado. O desejo correto é uma farsa. A Joia de Quatro Almas nunca poderá ser destruída. A batalha dentro da Joia continuará até o próximo mundo, onde ela cairá nas mãos de alguém que irá usá-la para propósitos obscuros. É um ciclo sem fim. Esse destino não pode ser negado.

InuYasha nem quis saber, continuou cortando os demônios.

– Kagome! Não desista! Aguente até que eu chegue!

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Em posição semi fetal, com as mãos sobre o rosto e tremelicando um pouco, lá estava Kagome, ainda relutante quanto ao seu cruel destino.

– InuYasha... – clamava aos sussurros.

– Você nunca pertenceu à Era Feudal – continuou a pérola. – Volte. Volte para o mundo ao qual você pertence.

_Se eu desejar voltar..._, pensava enquanto erguia a cabeça. _Eu posso voltar?_ A Joia pulsou, a menina estava prestes a render-se a ela.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, persistia o cão em chamá-la, enquanto cortava os _youkais_:

– Kagome! Não faça nenhum desejo! Kagomeeeeee! – gritou ainda mais forte, na esperança de que pelo menos seu coração alcançasse o da jovem.

**-:-** _CONTINUA..._

¹ Adaptado de: Toutosai para Myoga, no episódio 24 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _O desejo incerto de Naraku_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Atraso pelos motivos de sempre. Pessoal, este capítulo e o próximo são singelos, mas os avante são muito complicados, por isso vou enrolá-los mais um pouco, só devo postar novamente no final de fevereiro ou início de março. Aguentem! Outra coisa, só agora a espertalhona aqui percebeu que os títulos dos episódios da versão brasileira são diferentes dos originais, sutilezas, mas são diferentes. Com isso, o único grande dano foi o capítulo 11, que agora passa a se chamar "Adeus, Kikyou, Minha Amada". Sinceramente, gosto mais de "Adeus, Minha Querida Kikyou", mas se no original é "Minha Amada", que seja "Minha Amada", independente das minhas vontades. A razão de o capítulo ter o título homônimo ao desse episódio é pelo caráter nostálgico, embora os motivos de Naraku sejam opostos.


	14. O Laço entre os Dois Destrua a Joia!

Este capítulo é uma adaptação da primeira parte do episódio 26 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _Em direção ao amanhã_;

Título adaptado dos episódios 166-167 de "InuYasha": _O laço entre os dois. Use o fragmento da Joia_.

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 14 – O Laço entre os Dois. Destrua a Joia! -:-**

" – _Meidou Zangetsuha! (...) A Joia de Quatro Almas estava com medo da Kagome!_

_(...)_

– _Você nunca pertenceu à Era Feudal. Volte. Volte para o mundo ao qual você pertence._

'_Se eu desejar voltar... Eu posso voltar?'_

_(...)_

– _Kagome! Não faça nenhum desejo! Kagomeeeeee!"_

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

De volta ao vilarejo, o céu estava a encaminhar-se para o anoitecer; uma brisa tranquila, praticamente despercebida, anunciava-o, e o sonar tênue dos corvos já era audível. Em um campo verde e próximo a uma grande árvore com o caule marcado, estava um pequenino _youkai_ raposa. Ele olhava para o chão, trêmulo, tenso, preocupado, quase choramingando. Aguardava ansioso que certo evento acontecesse para ceifar sua angústia, mas nada. Eis que alguém o chamou:

– Shippou – disse Miroku, vindo acompanhado de Sango.

– Nós iremos pegar o seu lugar – disse docemente a exterminadora. – Você irá acabar com a sua saúde se ficar do lado de fora por tanto tempo.

– O que aconteceu com o InuYasha e a Kagome? – indagou choroso o _youkai_, com os olhos instáveis.

– No início – voltou a falar o monge, olhando fixamente para sua mão direita, ainda com a luva e o Colar da Oração – eu acreditava que tudo se acertaria quando o Naraku fosse derrotado. Mas aí, ele resolveu revogar seus objetivos, decidiu abandonar o desejo de possuir a Joia de Quatro Almas e tornar-se um _youkai_ completo, destruindo a todos nós, para salvar Kikyou e deixar-nos em paz. No entanto, nosso destino, e o do Naraku, continuam amarrados ao da Joia.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Do outro lado desta história, estava o meio-_youkai_ cão, cortando violentamente os _youkais_ que para cima de si vinham, um, dois, cinco, dez. E bradava continuamente, a fim de descarregar a plenos pulmões seu excesso de energia e toda sua agonia naqueles monstros que sacramentavam o cruel destino de sua adorada.

– Merda! – reclamava vez ou outra, enquanto vinham mais e mais _youkais_; e ele os cortava, e gritava, e voava de um lado para o outro, a retalhar mais e mais demônios.

De repente, ele reparou em uma horda que ia para outra direção. O canídeo viu uma mulher, de longuíssimos e vultosos cabelos negros, vestes de sacerdotisa, armadura e uma espada lutando contra os monstros.

– O quê?! – surpreendeu-se. – Um humano?!

E com sua espada de incandescência azul, a mulher jazia cortando _youkais_, que a todo o tempo se regeneravam.

– Aquela é a sacerdotisa que criou a Joia de Quatro Almas – disseram os demônios ao redor de InuYasha.

– Então aquela é Midoriko?

– Ela continuou a lutar contra nós por centenas de anos, desde que a Joia de Quatro Almas foi criada. Kagome irá sofrer o mesmo destino – concluíram.

– Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer! – retrucou o canídeo, desferindo uma poderosa Ferida do Vento sobre os monstros.

Quando a luz dourada da técnica se evanesceu, algo que estava ocultado até então fora revelado para InuYasha: uma imensa rede de teias de aranha o flanqueava. Ele pasmou-se e, ao voltar seus olhos para o alto, avistou quem faltava: Naraku. O araneídeo estava fixado na teia; por seus punhos, calcanhares e pescoço passavam mechas desta, o agarrando com maior precisão; sua cabeça estava posicionada no ponto mais elevado daquela trama, com os cabelos projetados para o alto, também aderidos.

– Naraku! – exclamou.

– InuYasha... – retornou, meio fatigado.

– Ora, ora, pensávamos que estivesse adormecido – provocaram os _youkais_ –, mas já que não, vá tirar um cochilo, e desfrute de seus últimos momentos de sossego.

– O quê?! – esbravejou InuYasha, confuso.

– Malditos... – praguejou Naraku, com um olhar de desprezo.

Os _youkais_ dirigiram-se ao canídeo:

– Quando Kagome sucumbir ao seu medo pela escuridão e for arpoada pela Joia de Quatro Almas, Naraku será libertoe uma nova batalha de almas irá começar. Uma batalha que nunca terá fim. – Pausaram. – Esse meio-_youkai_ estúpido e ingrato resolveu doar boa parte de sua alma para aquela sacerdotisa falida, no entanto, a parte mais essencial permanece em si e também há a porção de alma daquela bruxa que serve para escorar os pontos falhos. – Pausaram novamente, enquanto o araneídeo se enraivecia. – Saiba, InuYasha, que quando a Joia foi transportada através do tempo para a Era Feudal, o destino de Kagome foi selado. Quanto ao Naraku, cada vez mais chafurdou nas trevas e vendeu-se para nós, agora não tem escolha. Ele nos dará aquilo que se comprometeu, mesmo tendo abdicado de suas vontades funestas, que sempre serviram para mascarar o real desejo que ele sempre implorou para a Joia. Não é, estúpido? – dirigiram-se ao meio-_youkai_ aranha, que se enfureceu mais.

– Então, as almas de Kagome e Naraku serão mesmo as próximas a lutar dentro da Joia de Quatro Almas?!

– Exato. O Naraku não passou de uma marionete, um fraco que se vendeu porque não teve coragem de assumir suas verdadeiras vontades para si mesmo. Já a Kagome, essa sim sempre foi nosso alvo, ela nasceu para se tornar parte da Joia e lutar dentro desta!

– Vocês estão errados! Não foi por isso que Kagome nasceu! – replicou bravo o cão, desferindo outra Ferida do Vento sobre os monstros.

– _Huhuhu_... – riu-se Naraku, escondendo os olhos.

– Do que rir-se, meio-_youkai_? – indagaram os demônios, bravos, enquanto regeneravam-se.

– Não se esqueçam que há uma grande expectativa aqui – confrontou, armando o rosto em sua típica expressão de sarcasmo, em um tom de voz calmo e altivo; InuYasha fitou-o agoniado. – Se a menina Kagome conseguir fazer o pedido correto, vocês, lacaios ordinários, e essa maldita pérola serão destruídos.

– Não seja tolo! – enfureceram-se os monstros. – Já dissemos, essa história de desejo correto é uma pedantice, uma desculpa absurda inventada para sustentar uma obstinação infundada, não há saída, aceitem!

– Falácia! – rebateu-os. – Midoriko me disse, ela mostrou-me que...

– Ah é, meio-_youkai_? Ela mostrou-lhe? Como?

Naraku emudeceu. A seguir, respondeu-os inseguro, meio hesitante:

– Ela... Me disse...

– Disse? Disse como se ela está morta? – encurralaram-no.

– Na... Na minha cabeça, ela disse...

– _Há, há, há, há, há_, na sua cabeça?! Isso o que teve foi uma alucinação, um sonho, ou qualquer porcaria do gênero, um delírio! – zombaram os monstros.

– Não! Midoriko tem poder para comunicar-se comigo através da Joia, ela jamais havia feito isso porque eu alimentava vocês; quando baixei minha guarda para ela, alcançou-me e mostrou-me como eu poderia exterminar com a maldição da Joia! – rebateu.

– Ah, não seja ridículo! Aquilo fora apenas uma ilusão criada pela Joia para não deixá-lo desvirtuar-se, pois resolvera abandonar nossos planos para esfregar-se naquela sacerdotisa moribunda!

– Cale-se, imundície! – vociferou o araneídeo, fulo da vida.

InuYasha encontrava-se completamente perdido naquele tiroteio verbal. Visões, ilusões? O que diabo estava acontecendo ali? Eis que os demônios estressaram-se de vez com Naraku, "Basta!", bradaram, induzindo a teia a descarregar sobre o araneídeo uma espécie de choque elétrico, que não só o atingia fisicamente, como também na alma e na psique; nesse caso, pela geração de memórias malditas. Ele debatia-se e bradava ensandecido, imerso em um angustiante envoltório resplandecente; era uma dor imensurável, sem precedentes, que não suplantava-lhe a consciência e nem findava-se; era como se toda a composição de seu ser, material e imaterial, ardesse nas chamas do fundo do inferno, condenada à agrura perpétua. Sem fim, sem pausa; eterna e arrasadora. "Seu pequeno inseto atrevido!", murmuravam os _youkais_, enquanto admiravam-no contorcer-se.

– Já chega! – berrou InuYasha, furioso, desferindo outra Ferida do Vento sobre os monstros.

– Ora, ora, não vá nos dizer que irá defender esse biltre só porque agora ele resolveu "bancar o bonzinho"? – provocaram os monstros, enquanto se regeneravam, enquanto Naraku recuperava-se; trêmulo, com o maxilar derribado, os dentes e olhos cerrados e todos os músculos tencionados.

– Nada disso! – replicou o cão. – Apenas não vou ficar parado assistindo um ato de uma covardia sem tamanho e não fazer nada! – Pausou. – Seja lá com quem for... – completou, encarando o araneídeo com timidez, enquanto este observava-o com apenas um olho aberto, meio resfolegante

– Mas que postura lamentável, InuYasha! – riram-se. – E por que ainda tenta destruir-nos?! Sabe que é inútil! E você, Naraku, por que não simplesmente cala-se e aceita seu fracasso? Fraco, amador, sua marionete estúpida!

– Queimem no inferno! – praguejou Naraku. – E InuYasha, não desista! – ordenou, firme.

– Cale-se! – rebateram os monstros, fazendo a teia desferir-lhe outro choque brutal, que dessa vez o apagou, fazendo-o entrar em uma espécie de coma. – E você – voltaram-se para o meio-_youkai_ cão –, admita a verdade! Kagome veio para tornar-se parte da Joia, e assim será!

– Não! – replicou, disparando mais uma Ferida do Vento.

Passado o fulgor da técnica, em meio à poeira, o canídeo pensou sobre a razão de Kagome, algo que estava escondido em sua mente, mas que nesse momento caótico emergiu fervorosamente: _Kagome me ensinou a sorrir, a acreditar em outras pessoas! Kagome foi o motivo pelo qual eu pude fazer amigos e confiar nestes! Para chorar pelos outros, para entender a verdadeira força e a bondade... Essas são todas as coisas que aprendi com Kagome!_ E sacramentou: _Kagome nasceu para me encontrar! E eu... Eu nasci para ela!_

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Em meio às sombras e com a Joia de Quatro Almas diante de si, lá estava a colegial; abatida, com medo, esticara seu corpo, mas seu coração jazia oprimido. E a pérola maldita permanecia a encurralá-la:

– Você não irá fazer um desejo? Você escolherá passar a eternidade nessa escuridão solitária?

A menina continuava apavorada, sua expressão indicava uma vontade massiva de entregar-se às lágrimas e, talvez, à Joia. No entanto, algo poderia reverter aquela tragédia iminente:

– Kagome! Você pode ouvir a minha voz?! – tornou a avocar o cão. – Kagome! Você pode me ouvir?! Kagome!

Aquele chamado chegava abafado, como alguém que berra do fundo de um abismo; ela pensou que fosse um truque da pérola, mas seu coração teimava.

– InuYasha...? – sussurrou.

– Kagome!...

– Eu posso ouvir a voz de InuYasha.

– Não faça nenhum desejo! – ordenou. – Aguente! Aguente até eu chegar aí! – implorou.

– InuYasha! Você está por perto?! – perguntou a jovem, aos berros.

A Joia pulsou outra vez. Uma nova oportunidade de arrastar Kagome para sua estância surgira:

– Você deseja ver InuYasha? – indagou maliciosa. – Me responda, Kagome. Você deseja vê-lo?

Por um instante, a colegial quase agraciou a pérola, entretanto algo importante veio à sua cabeça:

_Kikyou simplesmente desejou ver InuYasha mais uma vez. E eu tenho certeza que o pedido de Naraku também foi modesto_, pensou. – A Joia de Quatro Almas nunca concede seu verdadeiro desejo... – sussurrou.

– Então, o que você fará? – tornou a insistir a pérola.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Como nós dissemos – tornaram a insistir os _youkais_ –, só existe um meio para que vocês dois se encontrem. Kagome deve desejar sobre a Joia e ficar presa dentro desta como uma sacerdotisa caída. – Pausaram, enquanto InuYasha tornava a empunhar seu gládio. – Como você é tolo, meio-_youkai_. O som da sua voz deu a Kagome falsas esperanças.

– O quê?!

– Ela irá, sem dúvida, fazer o desejo: "InuYasha, eu quero ver você".

– Kagome! – tornou a insistir o canídeo.

– É inútil! – bronquearam. – Não iremos deixar que ela o ouça de novo!

– Calem-se! – replicou InuYasha, os atacando novamente. – Kagome!

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

– Seja verdadeira com seu coração – disse a pérola. – Você deseja ver InuYasha. Simplesmente faça esse desejo.

– Esse é o único desejo correto? – objetou a colegial. Ela então lembrou-se das palavras de seu avô ¹ : _"E é dito que no fim, quando a pessoa que obteve a Joia de Quatro Almas fizer o desejo correto, a pérola será purificada e banida do mundo"_. – O único desejo correto... Eu sei qual é agora.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

E InuYasha persistia em chegar a Kagome, avançando cada vez mais, sem saber direito para onde, e destruindo os monstros que persistiam em bloquear seu caminho.

– Onde você está, Kagome?! – berrava, voando sem rumo.

Eis que avistou um pouso, no entanto acabara de voltar ao ponto de partida, aterrissando sobre a teia que ancorava Naraku, este ainda desacordado. Olhou para o alto, a fim de certificar se havia para onde ir.

– Merda! Eu não vejo uma saída! – desesperou-se.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

E Kagome persistia em penetrar fundo em sua intuição, tentando caçar o verdadeiro sentido do pedido correto, aquilo que libertaria ela e o mundo inteiro da maldição da Joia de Quatro Almas. Cerrou seus olhos e enredou-se em suas reflexões.

_InuYasha sempre veio quando precisei_, pensou. A seguir, ela promulgou sua vontade: – Eu não irei fazer um desejo. – A Joia pulsou. – Eu acredito que InuYasha virá me salvar.

Eis que, do lado do canídeo, uma cintilação rosada o chamou a atenção: uma linha em tal tom começou a desenhar-se defronte seus olhos. Sua espada chamejou em dourado, pulsou e teve a lâmina recoberta por um universo particular.

_A Meidou Tetsusaiga?_, indagou-se InuYasha, forçando os olhos, enquanto a linha rosada se expandia. _Ela está me dizendo para cortar aquele lugar?_, indagou-se outra vez, empunhando a arma.

_Tudo ficará bem_, alentou-se Kagome. _Eu acredito em você, InuYasha_.

O meio-_youkai_ então elevou-se a toda sua força, inspirou fundo e mandou:

– _Meidou Zangetsuha_!

Disparou, sobre a linha rosada, sua técnica, que abriu-lhe um caminho. Antes de nele atirar-se, deu uma última olhada em Naraku, ainda inconsciente; relutou, pestanejou, mas ignorou-o e voou para dentro do caminho aberto pelo _Meidou_, antes que este se extinguisse. Um clarão e ele finalmente avistou sua adorada. Eles ficaram frente a frente outra vez.

– Kagome!...

– InuYasha!...

Eles abraçaram-se docemente. Depois, olharam-se e, sem mediar, selaram os lábios um do outro, em um beijo sutil, mas extremamente aguardado.

_Isto não é uma ilusão_, pensou a jovem.

_Kagome_...

_InuYasha, eu queria vê-lo_, continuou, enquanto confortava-se nos braços e nos lábios de seu amado.

Eles então cessaram o beijo e, ainda abraçados, voltaram-se para a Joia, fitando-a com rispidez. Kagome, decidida, segura e sob a tutela de seu cavaleiro, finalmente deu a pérola a resposta que tanto aguardava:

– Joia de Quatro Almas, eu irei fazer o meu desejo.

Ela pulsou outra vez e começou a irradiar uma resplandecência lilás em direção ao casal. Eles assustaram-se um pouco, enquanto pareciam embarcar em uma espécie de túnel de luz ondulante, que passava a grande rapidez, acompanhado por uma ventania tempestuosa.

_Se InuYasha não tivesse vindo, eu teria sucumbido ao meu medo da escuridão e nunca teria descoberto a resposta correta_, pensou Kagome. _Mas InuYasha está perto de mim agora. Não há nada a temer!_

O brilho da pérola aumentou e a colegial fez o seu pedido:

– Joia de Quatro Almas! Desapareça! – A pérola então começou a trincar em milhares de pedaços. – Para sempre! – acrescentou a jovem, fazendo-a detonar.

Seus cacos se espalharam e começaram a evanescer; do ponto onde estava, uma luz dourada irradiou-se, liquidando com as trevas ao redor imediatamente. Midoriko deu seu último golpe, quando a luz a atingiu; ela guardou sua arma, desaparecendo a seguir, em uma cintilação esbranquiçada, bem como todos os _youkais_; suas almas finalmente poderiam repousar em paz. No alto da gigantesca teia, o araneídeo finalmente abrira seus olhos.

_Hum__m... Tão quente..._, pensou, com os olhinhos imbuídos em uma mistura de tristeza e alívio. _A sensação de estar em paz..._, concluiu, enquanto as teias desapareciam, livrando-o.

De volta ao casal, eles também podiam sentir o benefício do sossego.

– Finalmente acabou – disse Kagome.

– Sim... – concordou InuYasha. – Agora acabou.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Eis que finalmente a Joia fora expurgada do mundo, a paz poderia reinar soberana, ou quase. Finalmente também os sobreviventes poderiam retornar para casa, tranquilos, alentados, apesar da fuligem em seus corações. Por estarem mergulhados em uma atmosfera onde espaço e tempo eram insignificantes, não haviam percebido que se passara pouco mais de dois dias. Na casa de Kagome, seus parentes jaziam em guarda, ansiando vigorosamente a volta de sua menina. Então, um pilar de luz branca se formou no local do poço, enquanto ele reaparecia. Mas não foi só ele, Kagome e InuYasha ressurgiram também, sentados nas bordas do poço. Quanto a Naraku, ficara escondido, ancorando-se nas paredes da cisterna, logo abaixo do casal.

– Irmã! – berrou Souta, choroso e incrédulo, bem como a mãe e o avô da colegial:

– Kagome! – exclamou o ancião.

– Kagome! – exclamou a senhora.

A menina então pulou e correu para eles; com lágrimas nos olhos e corpo e alma implorando por conforto, abraçou forte sua genitora.

– Mamãe! – exclamou.

– Eu estava tão preocupada! – disse a senhora.

– InuYasha me salvou! – disse a garota, chorosa. Ela então voltou-se para seu protetor, quis agradecê-lo: – InuYasha, obrig... – No entanto, o pilar luminoso volveu, puxando o canídeo para o interior do poço. O araneídeo também fora sugado. Eles então desapareceram, junto com a resplandecência. Kagome correu para o poço, apoiando-se nas bordas e mirando o fundo. – InuYasha?!

Não havia nada lá, apenas a terra batida. A garota insistiu, pulou dentro do poço, mas nada aconteceu. A partir dali, ele nunca mais funcionaria. Do outro lado, na Época das Guerras, o _youkai_ raposa, o monge e a exterminadora jaziam sentados à frente do local do poço. Então, surgiu outro pilar de luz, que chamou a atenção de Kikyou, que estava próxima à Árvore Sagrada. Ela correu para lá, pondo-se lado a lado com os amigos do meio-_youkai_ cão, que haviam se erguido. O poço então reapareceu, enquanto o clarão se extinguia. Em sequência, InuYasha saltou dele, ficando à sua frente, e depois Naraku, pousando os pés em suas bordas.

– InuYasha! Naraku...! – exclamaram os outros em uníssono, menos a sacerdotisa, boquiaberta.

O canídeo estava melancólico, olhava para baixo, e o araneídeo o fitava, meio agressivo. Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kikyou também o fitavam, com um jeito de que havia algo fora do lugar.

– Kagome está segura – disse InuYasha, simplesmente.

– Ela voltou para o lugar ao qual pertence – completou ríspido Naraku, fazendo o outro apertar os olhos e as mãos. – E é lá que ela jazerá – completou, pausando. – Bem, agora que tudo está resolvido, eu não tenho mais absolutamente nada a fazer aqui – finalizou, encarando Kikyou de um jeito hostil.

O araneídeo então saltou a alguns metros de InuYasha e dos outros e pôs-se a caminhar, pisando firme.

– Espere, Naraku! – chamou-o o cão, olhando-o em sua direção; firme, tenso e inquieto.

– O que foi? – indagou rude, sem voltar seu rosto para ele.

– Nossas origens são diferentes, mas ambos somos meio-_youkais_! Somos seres com um coração humano e um coração _youkai_! Assim sendo, nós podemos escolher entre ambos nossos corações! Você havia escolhido viver como um _youkai_, apesar de também ter um coração humano! Você machucou as pessoas e as amaldiçoou, ignorando seu coração humano... E eu me recusava a permitir que alguém tão maldito continuasse a ferir meus amigos! Tudo o que eu queria era cortar você e suas obsessões que o prendiam a este mundo, junto com qualquer ligação com a Joia de Quatro Almas ² ! Mas aí, você, inesperadamente, retrocedeu, e... – Pausou, perdido em suas ponderações, enquanto os outros aguardavam ansiosos pelo que poderia sair dos lábios do canídeo naquele momento. – Escute, eu ainda não me conformo com todas as tragédias que você promoveu e possivelmente eu nunca o perdoarei por todo o mal que você fez, a mim, aos meus amigos, aos inocentes, no entanto... No entanto, depois de tudo o que você fez desde aquela noite em que me disse que iria salvar a Kikyou... Depois, do que eu vi naquela ilha... Depois de tudo isso... – Pausou mais uma vez, meio relutante com o que sentia que deveria dizer. Apertou forte os olhos, suspirou fundo, abriu-os, e: – Você ganhou o meu respeito! – sacramentou, fazendo o outro ficar pasmo, bem como seus amigos e a sacerdotisa.

Naraku não deu resposta, mas aquilo que o canídeo lhe dissera definitivamente mexeu consigo. Nunca imaginou que ganharia o respeito de alguém, ainda mais de InuYasha; e, se ganhasse, jamais imaginou que um dia descobrisse; e, se descobrisse, jamais imaginou que ouviria do próprio, e cara a cara, caso não houvesse recusado-se a encará-lo. O araneídeo então bufou, caminhou mais um pouco, encerrou-se em sua barreira e foi-se embora, olhando para Kikyou mais uma vez, que o correspondeu, ambos com rudeza.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

No habitáculo do araneídeo, lá estava seu fiel servo, sentado no peitoril da janela, com os braços dentro das mangas do quimono e a observar o céu crepuscular de um jeito meio apreensivo.

– Já se passou mais de dois dias – disse para si. _O que será que está acontecendo?_, indagou-se em seus pensamentos.

De repente, um púrpuro ponto brilhante surgiu no horizonte.

_É ele!_

Quando mais próximo, Byakuya levantou-se às pressas e afastou-se um tanto da janela. Eis que surgiu o araneídeo, penetrando o ambiente, sem a barreira, adornado pela resplandecência âmbar; de mãos e olhos cerrados, braços livres, parecia vir em câmera lenta, parecia um anjo transcendendo o vão. Ou um demônio que vai devorar almas no aproximado do cair da noite. Byakuya chegou a arregalar seus olhos, enquanto seu mestre pousava a alguns palmos de si, dando-lhe as costas e mantendo os olhos e as mãos fechados.

– Naraku! – exclamou animado, enquanto o outro abria os olhos e os dirigia para um ponto qualquer no chão. – E então? – indagou curioso.

– Está tudo bem.

Mais uma vez seu mestre poupara palavras. E mais uma vez resolvera insistir:

– E...?

– Ela conseguiu. Kagome liquidou a Joia, voltou para sua era e eu e o InuYasha retornamos para cá, sãos e salvos – respondeu baixo, sereno e meio melancólico.

– Ué? Por que a Kagome não voltou para cá?

– Porque não – respondeu ríspido.

Byakuya então se deu conta de que, naquele momento, o caminho estava completamente desobstruído para o romance de Kikyou e InuYasha; sua garganta travou, suspirou com descrição e fez a seu mestre _aquela_ pergunta:

– Bem, e... E a Kikyou? O que vocês conversaram?

– Nós não conversamos – respondeu no tom anterior. – Ainda não conversamos.

Ele então começou a caminhar mais para dentro da cabana.

– Ei, Naraku! – insistiu seu servo, fazendo-o parar. – Vá... Conversar com ela! – aconselhou, meio desajeitado; ziguezagueou os olhos, escondeu os lábios e remexeu os ombros. – Não se entregue assim tão facilmente. Isso não é do seu feitio – encorajou-o, estranhamente preocupado.

Naraku desprendeu um baixo grunhido, voltou metade de seu corpo para Byakuya, sem olhá-lo, e respondeu, desnorteado, fazendo gestos desconexos, com a voz embargada e com os olhos agitados:

– Eu irei falar com ela, já disse! Mas não agora. Eu... Eu não estou me sentindo bem, e-eu estou abatido, estou sujo, estou feio... Eu estou feio, eu não quero que ela me veja assim! _Arf_... Byakuya – finalmente o encarou. – Eu preciso descansar! Só isso. E-Eu preciso descansar...

Ele então sumiu, deixando seu servo sozinho na ala principal. O rosto de Byakuya indicava certas doses de aflição, por algum motivo não gostou de ver o outro daquele jeito; cogitou ir falar com Kikyou, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, Naraku iria matá-lo. Ou pelo menos ficar extremamente bravo. E o que poderia dizer? O ilusionista então voltou a sentar-se na janela, contemplando o sol poente. Procurou pensar em uma maneira de ajudar seu mestre, entretanto nenhuma luz vinha à sua cabeça. Ficou contente por ao menos o outro estar a salvo. Que bom.

**-:-** _CONTINUA_...

¹ "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen", episódio 03: _Meidou Zangetsuha_.

² Adaptado de: InuYasha, no episódio 24 de "InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen": _O desejo incerto de Naraku_.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA: **Depois de mais de dois meses, finalmente o capítulo 14. Esse período foi dose, só pude retomar a fic recentemente, aproveitando minhas "férias". Acredito que agora navegarei em águas mais amenas, porém tem muito trabalho a ser feito, perdi completamente o ritmo. Pretendo postar o capítulo 15 no final do mês, provavelmente dia 28; caso contrário, pelo menos no início de maio. Até a próxima!


	15. Por Trás das Cortinas: Parte I – O Sonho

Subtítulo homônimo à tradução oficial e literal de "Cassandra's Dream", filme de 2007, redigido e dirigido por Woody Allen; com Colin Farrell e Ewan McGregor;

Na mitologia grega, Cassandra e seu irmão gêmeo Heleno – dois dos vinte filhos do rei Príamo e da rainha Hécuba de Troia –, costumavam brincar no Templo de Apolo quando crianças; certa vez, anoiteceu e os irmãos lá pernoitavam quando duas serpentes lamberam seus ouvidos e tal evento lhes concedeu o dom de ouvir os deuses. Cassandra então passou a ser aprendiza de Apolo e, quando crescida, além de uma gloriosa profetisa, tornou-se uma mulher de beleza magnífica. Apolo apaixonou-se por Cassandra, mas, após ter seus sentimentos recusados, amaldiçoou-a retirando-lhe o dom da persuasão. Assim, as profecias de Cassandra, mesmo verídicas, nunca eram cridas pelas pessoas e a sacerdotisa passou a ser tida como uma louca. Mais tarde, tal fato levou a cidade de Troia à derrocada, por Príamo não aceitar os apelos de Cassandra para que destruísse o cavalo de madeira – o Cavalo de Troia.

.

**-:- CAPÍTULO 15 – Por Trás das Cortinas: Parte I – O Sonho de Cassandra -:-**

**-:- Japão, proximidades de Hokkaido, século XI:**

Manhã tranquila, mar plácido, o sol exatamente no centro entre o pico e o horizonte, e um solitário barco a deslizar em romaria a certo lugar. A embarcação trazia em seu interior cerca de quinze peregrinos. Eles se encaminhavam para um local pouco desvendado, que começava a aparecer ao dispersar de uma densa neblina, uma ilha, onde se localizava uma floresta cercada por uma coroa montanhosa recoberta por campos limpos. Tal floresta era tida como um ambiente sacro, dizia a lenda que só estar lá já trazia conforto para o coração. Composta por belas e frondosas árvores, possuía também lagos cristalinos, solos férteis, recobertos por gramíneas fofas, e fauna variada; dizia-se que o gorjeio dos rouxinóis era audível por toda parte, um verdadeiro jardim das fadas. Era conhecida pelo nome de "Floresta da Aurora Perene", ou simplesmente "Aurora", e o porquê era em razão do céu sobre aquele lugar jazer em constante estado de antemanhã, a resplandecência tênue que consome a paisagem antes de a curvatura do sol superpor-se à linha do horizonte. Por alguma razão oculta, ali nunca era dia e nem nunca era noite, apenas em aurora. Era possível ver o sol mover-se por detrás daquele manto meio azul, meio rosado, como um singelo ponto alaranjado, mas lá, o período do dia era sempre o mesmo. Apesar disso tudo, o que mais chamava atenção naquele feérico lugar era a árvore que se localizava bem no centro: um exemplar mítico de um Salicáceo chorão sobre uma gruta. A partir do topo dessa gruta, cerca de sete metros, a planta elevava-se a por volta de 50 metros, mais que o triplo do máximo possível que pode alcançar um exemplar puro dessa espécie; seu diâmetro de copa, também uns 50 metros, e o de caule, cerca de dois metros; seus longos ramos pendentes pincelavam o topo da gruta e moviam-se em constância, às ordens do vento. Diferente também de um salgueiro-chorão autêntico, cujo caule curva-se graciosamente, o deste era altivamente ereto; suas grossas e vorazes raízes delineavam sem folga a convexidade da gruta, entranhando-se no chão sem delicadeza; musgos e frutificações de _funghi_ faziam destas sua morada. O redor da parte frontal da gruta encontrava-se alagado, cerca de dez centímetros, com gramíneas altas transcendendo o perfil de água; a base da imensa boca da caverna, com cerca de dez metros de largura e uns cinco de altura, encontrava-se ligeiramente acima do alagamento. As plantas sob o salgueiro gigante iniciavam-se a um raio de prováveis cinco metros a partir dos limites da gruta, suas copas "brigavam" com os ramos do Salicáceo, mas todos pareciam confortáveis, a pouca luminosidade era a marca principal do lugar; estranhamente, plantas de sol pleno, como o próprio salgueiro, possuíam uma profusão jamais vista. Além de sua grandiosidade, aquele vegetal era tido como uma planta mágica; uns a rechaçavam, por acreditar que se tratava de um _youkai_ adormecido, e outros a veneravam devido a seu assombroso poder de cura. Seus ramos, casca e até uns galhos pequenos podiam ser retirados – com muito respeito e com uma oferenda em troca da coleta – e destes podiam ser feitos remédios, curativos, condimentos, armaduras e até venenos, o que também levava muitos a "torcer o nariz" para ela.

Os peregrinos então finalmente atracaram e se dirigiram ao seu objetivo. Primeiramente, um tortuoso caminho pelas trilhas nas montanhas, depois uma longa caminhada até a árvore, os mais velhos se cansavam, mas a sublimidade daquele lugar os deixava mais fortes. Ao fim do trajeto, cerca de um dia depois, lá estava o Grande Salgueiro. Vivaz, suas folhas possuíam um verde e reluziam como se fossem feitas de esmeraldas. Os romeiros ajoelharam-se, bem à frente da árvore, sem importarem-se com a enorme poça de água, e começara uma corrente de orações, pedindo bênçãos e prestando agradecimentos. Naquela floresta também havia um macróbio e rústico casebre que parecia no limiar de ser devorado pelas plantas. Ali morava uma anciã que fora se refugiar naquele lugar devido às ameaças que sofria por ser considerada uma bruxa louca e perigosa. Mas de louca ela nada tinha, tampouco de bruxa, tratava-se apenas de uma velha sacerdotisa ranzinza que conhecia como ninguém sobre feitiçaria, de vários lugares do mundo, de diferentes culturas, e também sobre _youkais_ feiticeiros. Naquele instante, a velha encontrava-se escondida atrás de uma árvore qualquer, a observar os romeiros. Era uma senhora de aparência castigada, bem baixinha e com a coluna recurvada; seus trajes, uma _hakama_ – a calça larga feito uma saia – branca, quimono branco e um xale vermelho com motivos de grous; seus cabelos, bem volumosos, brancos e lisos, quase alcançavam o chão; dentes frontais separados e olhar cansado, porém ainda furioso; ela carregava consigo um cajado – que mais parecia que a carregava. A senhora possuía pele bem pálida e olhos azuis cor de chuva; seu nome, O-Ren.

– Humanos tolos!... – resmungou para si. – Ficam venerando esse demônio como se fosse um ser divino. Mas aguardem! O dia em que esse monstro despertar, todos nós estaremos perdidos. Perdidos! Todos nós estaremos perdidos... – prosseguiu a praguejar, enquanto voltava para sua morada.

Findado o rito, os romeiros retornaram, tomaram sua embarcação e volveram para o ponto de partida. No bosque, como sempre, a mais absoluta paz, talvez o único incômodo fosse a berraria da velha O-Ren, que passava o dia praguejando ao vento por falta do que fazer. No entanto, toda aquela magnificência estava com seus dias contados. O que não se via era um lacre ao redor dos galhos mais altos do Salicáceo, que ficava oculto sob a cachoeira verde. Aquele lacre fora punho por um sacerdote há muito tempo. Tal sacerdote travava uma longa batalha contra o salgueiro gigante, mas que parecia em vão, pois nada o afetava, parecia invencível. Em seu último suspiro, o espiritualista selou a árvore, impedindo que esta voltasse a manipular galhos, raízes e ramos por conta própria; no entanto seu poder maior permanecera potente. A supremacia do lacre se prolongaria graças aos descendentes daquele sacerdote; entretanto o parente daquela época, o único que sobrara, havia desgraçadamente nascido estéril e não sabia de seu legado; ele estava velho, doente, não demoraria muito para fazer a passagem. Enquanto isso, o lacre que seu ancestral lutara tanto para colocar encontrava-se em esfacelamento, fazendo a energia maligna do salgueiro, há séculos em coma, despertar.

Toda a história, tanto daquela planta, quanto daquela ilha, era um grande mistério. Uns diziam que surgiram com o mundo. Outros, que foi um presente dos céus que brotou naquelas águas. E outros, que foi uma armadilha dos Seres Inferiores para envolver os tolos. A velha O-Ren parecia concordar com essa última teoria. Seja lá o que fosse dito, isso não importava. Aquele salgueiro de fato era um _youkai_. Mas não um _youkai_ qualquer. Possuía a habilidade de trazer os seres de volta à vida terrena; e aquele bosque tinha como função purificar sua aura demoníaca. Sua própria forma possuía tal função, uma vez que o salgueiro é considerado a árvore da pureza: ele suga a água de terrenos inundados e necessita de sol pleno, mas o salgueiro nunca puxa mais do que precisa, a ponto de inverter suas folhas, refletindo a luz solar, quando dela se satisfaz. Além desse fato biológico, o salgueiro ainda tem várias lendas: a morada das musas para os gregos, o esconderijo das bruxas para os europeus, símbolo do amor para tribos indígenas norte-americanas ¹ , símbolo da morte e ressurreição para os orientais e símbolo da feminilidade em razão de seu ar maternal, cunhado pelos longos ramos pendentes que com o vento facilmente envolvem alguém em um abraço acalentador; fora o caráter poético de sua aparência, melancólica e introspectiva, "Oh, salgueiro, por que choras?". Mas aquele salgueiro abrigava a alma de um demônio. Um demônio que, segundo outras lendas, na verdade era um anjo caído, que desgraçou-se após contestar as leis celestiais; foi preso, escapou, caiu no inferno, se arrependeu, teve uma segunda chance, voltou a aprontar. O anjo então foi encarnar. Sua última oportunidade de aprender o que precisava. Foi "aprisionado" no corpo de uma planta que simboliza a pureza; mas ao mesmo tempo, encarnou como um demônio, a única forma de ter sua aura maligna suportada.

Conforme o já exposto, sua habilidade principal era ressuscitar os mortos. Mas tal sorte não viria gratuita para quem a procurasse. Primeiro, deveria saber daquela história; segundo, precisava achar o lugar; terceiro, conseguir chegar; quarto, sobreviver às provações da árvore, aquele que fizesse o pedido e o paciente teriam suas almas testadas: deveriam comprovar que eram merecedoras de tal graça. Originalmente, o Grande Salgueiro ficava satisfeito com oferendas. Outro motivo para tanta dificuldade era porque, para conseguir ressuscitar uma pessoa, necessitava-se de outras cem vidas. Isso mesmo. Mas oras, para quê ressuscitar alguém em troca de tirar a vida de outros cem? A planta deveria sacrificar o próprio corpo para devolver a vida a alguém. Após, aos poucos ela se restituiria. No entanto, a planta era um demônio. E como tal, não admitiria enfraquecer-se. Arranjou outra via. Na verdade, tais cem vidas não precisavam ser exatamente extraídas. A planta poderia se apossar de cadáveres recentes e suas almas e trazê-los para o interior de seu físico. Ela usaria os corpos para recompor a anatomia do paciente e suas almas para estudar o laço entre estas e sua parte material. Assim, recomporia o laço entre o corpo do paciente e sua alma. No entanto, no meio desse processo poderia ocorrer eventuais acidentes. A árvore poderia matar alguém sem perceber, uma vez que, no momento da "coleta", suas raízes viajavam a grandes velocidades, à procura de seres recém-desencarnados; elas não tinham precisão para certificarem-se de que realmente eram recém-desencarnados, só seus ramos poderiam fazê-los, entretanto, estes não podiam se esticar a distância de léguas e léguas, fora o fato de ficarem expostos a ataques, o que acarretaria em percalços na missão; por baixo da terra era mais seguro. Quaisquer razões que afastassem um ser da vida plena, fosse uma doença, fosse um ressentimento, era motivo para a árvore "confundi-lo" com um recém-desencarnado. E no momento de procurar seus recém-desencarnados, valia qualquer ser que possuísse certa complexidade: humanos, _youkais_, animais, plantas. Dentro da árvore havia diversas câmaras, para onde ia cada parte do corpo – sendo estas próximas às raízes –, e outras para onde iam as almas – alocadas nos galhos. A demais configuração do interior da árvore era distinta, havia estruturas que lembravam apêndices, ossos, por seus vasos corria sangue, e possuía um coração. Mas ao mesmo tempo possuía lenho, seiva e realizava fotossíntese. E possuía também venenos e ácidos. Parecia uma mistura de todos os seres que pudesse haver no mundo; isso era a prova de que ela poderia usar o próprio corpo para curar. Externamente, ela parecia um salgueiro comum, mas todo o seu físico era recoberto por uma finíssima carapaça indestrutível, que era ativada quando algo ou alguém tentava agredi-la, repelindo o incômodo.

No alto do tronco, havia uma fenda hermeticamente fechada com armações pontiagudas trançadas, a própria madeira. Uma fenda de uns três metros de comprimento que revelava-se quando certa porção da cortina verde era apartada. Quando essa fenda se abria, um tentáculo pegajoso, branco, levemente esverdeado, saía de lá e puxava o paciente para o interior do corpo da árvore. Lá, ele era envolvido por uma espécie de útero, uma massa vermelha feita por partes da planta e mais o sangue da vítima ou de algum parente; o tentáculo então entrava no umbigo do paciente e este começava a realizar trocas com o corpo da árvore. Era iniciado o processo de ressurreição: o tentáculo se subdividia em inúmeras partes, de seções transversais nanométricas, e ia aos poucos restaurando o corpo; aquela estrutura se conectava com todo o sistema da árvore, tragando os pedaços dos seres que jaziam na planta e os enviando, criteriosamente subdivididos, para o interior da matéria em restauração; o sangue da pessoa, ao redor de seu físico, entrava aos poucos por seus poros, onde havia terminais de ramificações destinadas para tanto; ali, a árvore comparava as informações genéticas do paciente com as das peças alheias e fazia alterações e recombinações moleculares para que as partículas de ácido desoxirribonucleico – o ADN ou DNA – ficassem exatamente iguais ao do paciente; quando entrava em pauta energia _youkai_, a árvore ou purificava ou promovia enriquecimento de _youki_, com as modificações necessárias. A planta ainda atraía a alma da vítima e a aprisionava em seus galhos, para depois religá-la ao corpo do paciente. Aquilo demorava. Para um humano que estivesse com o corpo intacto, cerca de nove meses. Só para religar a alma e fazer o corpo voltar a ministrar suas funções. No processo de reparação entre físico e espírito, a estrutura operária era de natureza imaterial. Enquanto isso, o paciente e o requerente do processo eram postos à prova. Sonhos, alucinações, tudo para que mostrassem à árvore que seu desejo de viver e reviver um querido eram fortes o suficiente para superar frustrações e mágoas. Se fossem "aprovados", o ritual estava cumprido e depois do prazo necessário os ramos mais próximos da parte frontal do tronco se afastavam, a fenda se abria, o paciente era visto em seu casulo, que rasgava, e a pessoa de lá saía, viva novamente, direto para os braços de quem amava. Ambos agradeciam ao salgueiro, que fazia o casulo murcho volver e fechava sua fenda; o que sobrava do processo era reciclado.

No entanto, se eles não conseguissem obter êxito, o paciente morria em seu casulo, seu corpo seria devorado e sua alma ficaria aprisionada no salgueiro; o requerente do processo acabaria por ter sua alma encerra em disposição ovoide, um estado de coma espiritual que pode acometer alguém que teve uma passagem demasiadamente dolorosa em razão de males da alma, grandes sofrimentos, arrependimentos, mágoas. Além daquela condição, o salgueiro também a tragaria para si, mantendo-a em cárcere em seus galhos, de forma que nunca mais volveria daquele estado, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse instalada nas dependências da planta. A alma do paciente, apesar de também sofrida, permanecia intacta, entretanto as folhas que compunham os ramos se moviam de uma forma tal que produziam o som similar ao de uma flauta, som inaudível para os vivos, que mantinha as almas aprisionadas em estado de embriaguez; caso contrário, o rancor gerado por estarem tolhidas acarretaria em uma série de tumores que se alastrariam pela árvore, podendo levá-la a óbito. A razão de esta querer mantê-las em si era o fato de a ligação direta com outras almas otimizar os processos de ressurreição, ou seja, ofertar mais poder para a planta. Um espiritualista podia ver as almas, como grandes e brilhantes frutos agarrados aos galhos do imenso salgueiro. Se houvesse uma superpopulação de almas, um contingente necessário seria liberto a fim de manter o equilíbrio. As provas impostas pela árvore eram interdependentes, a partir do momento em que requerente e paciente fossem ligados pelo salgueiro, um novo elo era feito entre suas almas. Dificilmente um dos dois sobreviveria ou seria tragado sem que o outro sofresse o mesmo destino. Com o lacre do sacerdote, a árvore continuava a fazer tudo isso, a diferença era que suas raízes não podiam mover-se e seus ramos não podiam coletar almas. Assim, ela era obrigada a usar seu próprio corpo e elo espiritual para promover ressurreições. E o fazia. Isso a motivou a impor provações mais rígidas para pacientes e requerentes. Os insucessos eram mais frequentes, fora o fato de que ao reabsorver seus suprimentos, estes retornavam com força extra. Entretanto, as pessoas não perdiam a fé. Ainda que ressuscitar fosse mais difícil, curas poderiam vir mais facilmente, embora a árvore também impusesse provações sérias nesses casos.

Apesar de todo o seu poder e do respeito das pessoas, o salgueiro _youkai_ era infeliz. Estava farto de ficar plantado. Queria transmitir sua alma para um corpo que pudesse vagar pelo mundo. Tinha esse desejo desde seus milhares, talvez milhões, de anos; com os inconvenientes do lacre, tal desejo tornou-se ainda mais pujante. Porém, para realizá-lo, ele precisava sacrificar alguém, e esse alguém deveria ser uma mulher, de alma forte, preferencialmente humana e de inigualável beleza. Mulher, pelo fato de o salgueiro estar ligado à feminilidade e também por aquele ser uma fêmea, pois salgueiros são plantas dioicas; alma forte, pois ela deveria conviver com a gigantesca alma do salgueiro, como um "amortecedor" entre seu corpo e a alma invasora, se frágil, romperia facilmente e não poderia ser restituída; preferencialmente humana, para que não ocorressem "batalhas" de _youkis_; já a inigualável beleza, apenas um capricho. Outra questão era que, ao mudar sua alma para outro receptáculo, a árvore não mais poderia religar-se à sua forma original, e se o corpo possuído morresse, ela também morreria; se a alma original do corpo possuído rompesse, ele não conseguiria sustentar sozinho a alma da árvore, então morreria, bem como a planta. Além de conseguir um corpo para sair "zanzando" por aí, a árvore deseja também reencontrar alguém. Um menino. Uma criança _youkai_ que vivia a divertir-se em seus ramos, com suas inacreditáveis madeixas ao vento, e a contar-lhe os segredos de seu coração, apesar de ela poder lê-los sem problemas, bem como sua psique. Porém o jeito como lhe tinha confiança a comovia. Apesar de sentir mal-estar devido à aura pura do bosque, a criança demoníaca ia para lá sempre, seu pai quem havia lhe mostrado. No entanto, um dia a criança sumiu. O salgueiro esperou, esperou, e nada. Ele sabia que estava bem, conseguia ver o passado, presente e o futuro dos outros. Mas a criança estava tão longe... Isso havia sido há muitos anos. Em breve, o tal guri voltaria, homem feito. A árvore sabia, só não tinha ideia de como estava seu rosto. Ela também não sabia que aquela criança do passado, além de voltar, traria para a árvore algo que há tempos ansiava. Ironicamente, podia ver tão bem sobre as vidas alheias, mas os acontecimentos da própria mantinham-se ocultos; consternação dos profetas, parte de seu exame. E sua provação maior estava a caminho, era o momento de o suposto anjo mau cumprir sua última expiação, o que provavelmente o faria voltar de vez para os céus ou sucumbir de vez às chamas do Mundo Inferior. Ele erraria. Fatalmente.

**-:-** _CONTINUA..._

¹ "As Cartas do Caminho Sagrado" (_Sacred Path Cards_), livro de 1997, de Jamie Sams.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Finalmente o capítulo 15! Era pra ser maior, mas em razão de minha baixa produtividade e excesso de atribulações (lembram daquele papo de águas amenas? Esqueçam!) foi necessário dividi-lo. Talvez eu reúna os capítulos, portanto não se assustem quando vierem procurar o 16 e ainda estiver no 15; o subtítulo deverá ser mantido (sim, há mais "Por Trás das Cortinas" pela frente XD). Vou tentar atualizar a fic, como sempre, daqui a um mês, mas é bem provável que só o faça depois do dia 17 de agosto, quando entro de férias. Como sempre, podem cobrar, e como sempre, não desistam... Até a próxima!


	16. Por Trás das Cortinas: Parte II – Veg

**-:- CAPÍTULO 16 – Por Trás das Cortinas: Parte II – Vega e Altair -:-**

Pouco após a saída dos peregrinos, um homem chegou à Ilha da Aurora. Passadas calmas, porém precisas, denotavam o jeito confortável e atento com que caminhava por aquele lugar; sabia por onde se embrenhava, aquelas terras não lhe eram virgens. Sua aparência, um cabelo volumoso, mas leve, possuía uma franja, de aspecto repicado, que recobria-lhe toda a testa, possuía mechas "espirradas" avançando-lhe o pescoço e parte inferior do rosto, o comprimento caía farto pelas costas, em movimento ondulante, a formar duas cristas por toda a extensão e pontas bem repicadas, o pigmento, azul, da cor do mar, que parecia resplandecer ¹ ; suas orelhas, pontudas, sempre escondidas pelos cabelos; sua pele, alva, feito a espuma do mar; suas vestes eram preferencialmente escuras, com quimono, calça, calçado e armadura em tom de azul bem escuro, quase preto, usava também uma _obi_ vermelha e uma capa de pele branca, até o chão, e uma espada de empunhadura verde e dourada; em suas mãos, um conjunto de luvas: brancas, com aspecto de algodão, recobriam as mãos por completo, e pretas, por cima, com aspecto de couro, pontiagudas, que cobriam os três últimos dedos e as laterais externas das mãos, deixando o restante em alvura; seu rosto era muitíssimo parecido com o de certo alguém deste romance, a maior diferença era a sombra verde lima sobre seus olhos, olhos vermelhos, olhos de araneídeo; seu nome, Daisuke. O _youkai_ aproximou-se calmamente do Salgueiro, abriu um largo sorriso, e saudou-o, com a sua voz baixa, rouca e incrivelmente lúbrica:

– Olá, Aurora.

A árvore era conhecida pelo epíteto de "Árvore da Segunda Alvorada", em alusão aos seus poderes e às características do lugar onde jazia. Mas aquela pessoa chamava-a simplesmente de Aurora. Talvez achasse que aquela faustosa atmosfera fosse ministrada pela árvore.

– Daisuke – chamaram em uníssono outros três _youkais_ aranha; olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou um deles. – Temos que começar a planejar a invasão.

– É – concordou o segundo –, finalmente retomaremos as terras que nos são de direito daqueles humanos tolos.

– Já chega – repreendeu Daisuke. – Eu já disse que não irei invadir lugar algum.

– De novo essa conversa?! – reclamou o terceiro. – Que espécie de líder você é?!

– Escutem bem, eu não irei interromper os atos do clã, porém não contem comigo para cometer barbáries. Além do mais, aqueles "humanos tolos" não invadiram nossas terras, elas foram pegas e disputadas por diversos grupos de _youkais_ e depois caíram em obsolescência, aí sim eles tomaram posse.

– Mas Dais...

– E tenho dito! Se tornarem a me amolar com essa conversa enfadonha, corto-lhes a cabeça – ameaçou.

– _Há_, vá! – debochou o primeiro. – Você mal mata um inimigo, que dirá um companheiro, realmente não dá para entendê-lo... Sabe, Daisuke, eu o estimo muito graças a seu pai, mas penso que você levará a todos nós à ruína com esses seus "recatos".

– Sumam daqui – rebateu, serenamente.

– _Humpf_, vamos mesmo, este maldito lugar me dá náuseas. Avante! – ordenou aos outros.

Os "irmãos" de Daisuke foram então embora, o _youkai_ aranha sentou-se no alto da gruta, recostando-se no tronco do salgueiro, e pôs-se a pensar. Aquele homem era um demônio completamente distinto dos demais. Primeiramente, sentia-se deslocado, como se ninguém o compreendesse – e de fato não –, sentia-se perdido. Ele também odiava batalhas, sangue, assassinatos, repudiava a ideia de atentar contra qualquer tipo de ser, mesmo monstros; já havia matado muitos monstros, porém apenas por não haver escolha. Daisuke pensava que toda forma de vida merecia respeito, e não deveria ser sacrificada de forma alguma, desde uma formiga até um grande _youkai_, como ele. Aquilo o fazia uma piada entre seu clã e entre outros _youkais_. Mas ele parecia não se importar. Era sisudo, bravo, altivo, e de uma inteligência massacrante. Mesmo quando em desvantagem, conseguia achar uma forma de suplantar seu adversário sem que este tivesse de provar de seu miasma, ataque o qual evitava ao máximo utilizar. No entanto, a maior arma de Daisuke era a memória de seu estimado pai – algo que também o incomodava, não gostava de ficar à sombra deste –, um respeitado _youkai_ aranha que, assim como ele, não era apreciador de batalhas e barbáries, mas sabia que essa era a única forma de conduta possível, e não a refutava, ao contrário, agarrava-a pelas rédeas e a dominava com destreza. Como o esperado, ele morreu em uma batalha, Daisuke era criança, e, dali em diante, quem assumiu foi seu tio mais velho, um _youkai_ cruel e ambicioso. Porém sua supremacia estava para se findar, Daisuke em breve assumiria o clã, seu tio, desde a tenra idade do araneídeo, tentava matá-lo, e ele sabia, entretanto sempre conseguia ser mais esperto, além de ser fortemente prestigiado e resguardado pelo clã, devido a sua ascendência.

A mãe de Daisuke era a última integrante de um clã de _youkais_ aranhas, cuja principal marca era os cabelos azuis. Apesar da força e exotismo, era um grupo diminuto em relação aos demais araneídeos, acabou por ser dizimado por outros grupos de _youkais_. Na tentativa de ainda salvar sua linhagem, o avô materno de Daisuke concedeu a mão de sua filha ao líder do clã mais poderoso de _youkais_ aranha na época, que acabou por encantar-se com a linda araneídea, alta, encorpada, cabelos azuis ondulados bem maiores que sua estatura, imensos olhos vermelhos e mais outros seis, pequenos, em forma piramidal em sua testa, segundo lendas, era profetisa. A mãe de Daisuke – outra obsessão de seu tio, pois desejava torná-la sua escrava – também morrera em batalha. Daisuke acreditava que seu sedento tio era responsável pela morte de seus pais, se fosse como outros, já o teria matado há muito, porém, não possuía provas e achava que devia tentar compreender o outro ao invés de apenas julgá-lo. Seu tio era um homem amargurado, com pouco poder, e preterido por seu pai. A única coisa que lhe restara era a maldade. Daisuke tentava entendê-lo, e ainda tinha esperanças de resgatá-lo das trevas.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Neste ponto da história, além de Daisuke, havia outra pessoa perdida no mundo. A princesa que habitava as terras que os _youkais_ aranha desejavam retomar. Seu pai, outro pulha com sede de poder, queria aumentar sua influência na região onde habitava, localizada na parte norte da ilha de Hokkaido. Sua mãe era uma apática e submissa mulher cujo único propósito era tentar convencer a filha de que tudo estava sendo feito para seu bem. E que tudo era esse? O pai da princesa queria casá-la com um asqueroso e agourento velho, detentor de outra porção importante de terra, localizada na mesma ilha – e também parte do território dos _youkais_ aranha. Com a aliança, ele esperava o breve óbito do traste – ou o realizaria – para depois dominar livremente a grande porção de terras e a armada das mesmas à sua disposição. Assim, auspiciava ganhar prestígio na capital, Heian-Kyo – atual Kyoto –, e fazer frente às poderosas famílias da época, sobretudo a Fujiwara ² . Enquanto isso, tudo o que a princesa queria era tornar-se um samurai, classe guerreira – _bushi_ ou _bushidan_ – em ascensão. Algo impossível para uma mulher, nobre e ainda mais naquela época. Porém esta era sua maior ambição e ponto. Desde criança observava às escondidas o treinamento do exército de seu pai e encantara-se com a habilidade, força e determinação daqueles homens, a viverem sob um rigoroso Código de Ética, que os impelia a seguir diretrizes árduas. Para aquela criança que nascera e crescera em um período de paz ³ , talvez não fizesse ideia da verdadeira face da arte da guerra, mas mesmo assim desejava ser samurai, seguia secretamente os preceitos do _Bushido_ ¹¹ , o Caminho do Guerreiro, e até treinava luta de espada com sua fiel serva – amiga –, que crescera com ela. Chio, a serva, usava um gládio qualquer, e a princesa uma legítima _katana_, adquirida com um bandido, ao furtá-la de um forjador; às escondidas, a princesa forneceu uma gorda quantia e cavalos para o larápio e seu bando; amarrando a sacola com o pagamento no lombo de um dos animais, fingiu um descuido do responsável pelo estábulo – que quase fora sacrificado, mas a moça dera um jeito de salvá-lo. Para que ninguém soubesse de sua arma, a guardava às costas, sob suas várias camadas de roupas. Sonhava fugir das garras de seu pai e de seu cruel destino, que a condenaria a um casamento infeliz, e tornar-se uma guerreira. Estava disposta até a praticar o _seppuku_, o suicídio ritualístico cometido pelos guerreiros na tentativa de restaurar sua honra, dilaceravam o ventre com sua própria arma ao falharem em sua missão; para a jovem, a maior expressão da desonra era a omissão. Sua amiga sempre lhe falava em amor. Para a princesa era bobagem; porém mal imaginava ela que demostraria seu espírito guerreiro justamente nesse âmbito. Seu real grande desejo era a liberdade, não a importava o quanto custasse, desejava liberdade acima de tudo, desejava que esta abrisse suas asas sobre si, mesmo sujas, com seus bordos manchados de vermelho, a gotejar vermelho. E sua tão sonhada liberdade viria; e definitivamente seria dispendiosa.

Naquele dia, algo especial estava à caminho. Era época do _Tanabata Matsuri_ ¹¹ , o "Festival das Estrelas", uma comemoração milenar, com ocorrência no sétimo dia do sétimo mês, de acordo com o calendário lunar, repleta de espetáculos, danças folclóricas, concursos de poesias tradicionais e comidas típicas. A parte mística fica a cargo da tradição de escrever pedidos em pequenos papéis de vários tons, os _tanzakus_, que são pendurados nos ramos de mais de cem bambus, os _sassadake_, com altura de cerca de treze metros. Segundo a tradição, todos os pedidos são consentidos. O nascedouro dessa celebração foi em homenagem à paixão entre a princesa Orihime e o pastor Kangyu que, entorpecidos pela paixão, abandonaram suas obrigações e foram punidos, a serem transformados nas estrelas Vega e Altair, separadas na Via Láctea. Entretanto, foi permitido ao casal fantástico se encontrar uma vez por ano, sob a condição de atenderem todos os pedidos vindos da Terra, no dia do _Tanabata Matsuri_, quando Vega e Altair podem ser vistas juntas. Na morada da princesa, seu pai era quem se encarregava da festa, e a fazia grandiosa, tudo para mostrar poder ao povo e ao odioso noivo de sua filha. Nessa, época o _Tanabata_ era exclusividade da nobreza, se popularizou apenas no final da primeira metade do século XX, com o objetivo de incentivar o povo japonês a desejar reconstituir o país após a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Os _youkais_ aranha companheiros de Daisuke, que a pouco encontravam-se na Floresta da Aurora, naquele momento estavam a observar os preparativos para a festa dos humanos no palácio, por detrás das árvores de um bosque próximo, e a rogar-lhes praga. Daisuke chegou de repente, queria tratar do assunto da invasão, para tentar arrumar um jeito de sacrificar o mínimo de vidas possível. Naquele dia, ele conheceria a maior razão de sua vida para proteger alguém. Lá estavam os quatro _youkais_, discutindo, quando a princesa apareceu. Um se aquietou e fez todos repararem na jovem. Sua beleza era impressionante, alta, bem encorpada, de rosto delineado e pescoço delgado; seus cabelos, vultosos, bem longos – passando dos joelhos –, lisos, com duas mechas à frente do corpo e com uma volumosa franja dividida ao meio, possuíam um tom nigérrimo, seguindo seus olhos, de geometria aparente de um trapezóide, extremidades arredondadas e cantos externos repuxados, cujo brilho suntuoso os transformava em diamantes negros; sua boca, pequena e bem desenhada, possuía lábios fartos, pintados de vermelho, como suculentos morangos; sua pele, branca, branquíssima, feito a névoa; suas vestes, muitas, mas basicamente _hakama_ vermelha, _nagajuban_ – quimono interno – branco, um quimono bem longo em tons de verde, com estampas florestais, chegando até os joelhos à frente do corpo, uma larga _obi_ vermelha e outro quimono, também vermelho, com desenhos grandes e arredondados em amarelo, a arrastar-se pelo piso, um par de _zori_ – sandálias de couro e algodão – preto e um par de _tabi_ – meias de um dedo – branco; sua expressão, pura, mas ao mesmo tempo austera, a fazia parecer um anjo soberbo; seu nome, Maiko.

– Olhem só! – exclamou um dos _youkais_ aranha. – Um belo exemplar dessa espécie abominável. Se eu fosse mais imprudente, até a faria minha esposa.

– Mas logo teria que descartá-la – disse o segundo. – Elas ficam gastas cedo, _há, há, há_! – riu-se, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros, exceto Daisuke, que achou abominável aquele comentário.

Ele então continuou a olhar a moça, enquanto os outros se foram, disseram aguardá-lo na reunião de logo mais. Daisuke resolveu chegou um pouco mais perto, para examiná-la melhor. Ela era realmente deslumbrante, o _youkai_ sentira seu coração disparado, a estranhar um possível motivo. Farta dos discursos prolixos que seu pai sempre fazia no festejo para se promover, Maiko afastara-se um pouco do falatório nas proximidades da área mais agitada do palácio e fora se escorar num pilar qualquer, no pavimento superior da construção, pondo-se a admirar a paisagem. Seus olhos capturaram o _youkai_ azul. Primeiramente ela preocupou-se, porém ao perceber que ele encolhera-se, um tanto intimidado, se aquietou. A moça também sentiu seu coração modificar o ritmo, ele estava longe, mas percebeu bem seu olhar penetrante e seus lindos fios azuis. Nunca vira algo igual. Daisuke então foi-se. Ela tentou procurá-lo com os olhos, mas sua amiga veio puxá-la para a agitação. Dias depois, o araneídeo continuava a pensar na princesa, queria vê-la outra vez. Enquanto não, ia até Aurora para contar-lhe sobre aquela experiência. Ele ainda não se dera conta, mas se apaixonara por aquela mulher. Aurora percebera. O ancestral do sacerdote que selou a árvore estava cada vez mais próximo da passagem. A aura demoníaca da árvore vinha se elevando cada vez mais. Não só pelo iminente esfacelamento do lacre. O grande desejo de Aurora era "conseguir pernas" para que pudesse viver ao lado do _youkai_ azul. Mas outra pessoa entrara em seu caminho. E tal pessoa trazia em si a possibilidade de realizar seu sonho. Os momentos decisivos se aproximavam. Aurora cometeria o maior erro de sua existência.

.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

.

Como membro da realeza, Maiko nunca podia sair sozinha. Sempre havia servos e militares ao seu redor. No entanto, vez ou outra ela conseguia escapar. Numa dessas, a bela princesa passeava pelo bosque próximo à casa real, sentia o vento fresco em sua face e ouvia o piar dos pássaros. Entretanto, sua calmaria logo seria rompida. Ela não deveria ter ido tão longe. Acabou por encontrar um demônio em seu caminho, um demônio que não estava ali por acaso, sabia exatamente seu objetivo. A silhueta do demônio era conhecida pela moça: porte guerreiro e mágicos cabelos azuis. Ela fingiu não se importar com tal presença, porém ele logo a interrompeu:

– Uma humana tão frágil a caminhar por aí sozinha... – refletiu em tom ameaçador.

A moça sentiu gelar toda a sua espinha, sentiu travarem todos os seus músculos e expandiu os olhos. Porém, em um delicado movimento, escorregou a destra pelo pescoço e agarrou a empunhadura de sua arma com firmeza, a declarar:

– Apenas de passagem.

A moça era tinhosa, entretanto não seria tola de comprar briga com um _youkai_ daqueles sem antes tentar apaziguar ao máximo.

– Ora, ora, pretende me enfrentar? – indagou com um sorriso malevolente.

Sobrancelhas exaltadas, olhar firme e ar sarcástico, contra a feição tensa e a segurança mal forjada da princesa.

– Perdão? Não compreendi.

– Essa arma que carrega em suas costas. Pretende usá-la contra mim?

– Não carrego arma alguma, sou apenas uma humana frágil.

– Humana, não zombe de mim – retrucou devagar, ácido.

– J-Jamais – estremecera como nunca antes.

– Vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez. – Aquela voz baixa, rouca, paciente; aquele tom fingidamente acolhedor, evidentemente ameaçador. – Pretende me desafiar?

A moça demorou-se um pouco. Respirou fundo, discretamente, abriu bem a mão e agarrou novamente a empunhadura, com mais precisão. Baixou um pouco a cabeça e apelou, com um sorrisinho de canto de boca e um olhar doce, nitidamente falso:

– Não sou estúpida de acreditar possuir qualquer chance contra alguém poderoso e viril como o senhor... Entretanto, se sua intenção é me comer – estranhamente, as sobrancelhas de ambos deram uma chicoteada e um fio elétrico invisível descarregou entre seus olhares –, preciso tentar me defender, é o que me resta.

– Não irei... Comê-la. Porém sem dúvidas a dilaceraria antes que pudesse perceber.

– Conceder-me-ia ao menos um último desejo?

– Não sei. Qual seria?

– Posso fazer-lhe uma pequena incisão com meu gládio? Para morrer com a doce ilusão de ter resistido bravamente a um _youkai_ de suprema estirpe como o senhor? – pediu, serenamente, com um tom de voz frágil, os olhos cerrados a tremular.

– _Huhuhum_... – riu-se baixinho o demônio.

Daisuke então cerrou os olhos, relaxou sua face e seguiu em frente, vagarosamente, seu corpo passou pertinho do da princesa, que naquele instante petrificou, a tensão foi tamanha, a moça sentiu seus ossos trincarem.

A alguns metros de distância o araneídeo parou e indagou, sem olhá-la:

– Como se chama?

Maiko, olhava-o atentamente, por cima dos ombros, ocultando a boca, a lutar para segurar firmemente a empunhadura da _katana_, embalsamada de suor. Respondeu docemente:

– Me chamo Kim, senhor.

– _Humpf_... – resmungou baixinho, porém estava a sorrir.

– E o senhor?

– Não lhe direi. Até amanhã, "Kim".

A moça arregalou mais os olhos. Voltou metade do corpo para o sentido do _youkai_ e acompanhou-o desaparecer no horizonte. "Até amanhã", aquilo fora um convite? Se sim, nenhuma criatura em sã consciência aceitaria. Entretanto, como a sanidade da princesa costumava ser contestável, a moça resolveu comparecer, sob a desculpa de "ele me encontraria de qualquer maneira". No dia seguinte, exatamente no mesmo local, lá estava ela, a segurar a empunhadura com firmeza, a suar frio, atenta a todos os lados, de olhos expandidos, a mover-se feito a cintilação de um farol. Esperou, esperou, quando desistira, ele surgiu a sua frente, exatamente como no dia anterior. E, exatamente como no dia anterior, deflagraram uma estranha conversa. E mais uma vez no dia seguinte.

A jovem então começou a pensar que poderia convencê-lo a ajudá-la fugir. Mal sabia ela que havia mais intenções ali. Continuaram a se encontrar, dia após dia; e conversavam, cheios de cautelas, distantes, fazendo insinuações, inventando pequenas lorotas, porém se encontravam todo dia, encontros longos, conversas longas, longas e afiadas, dia após dia, sempre. Aos poucos, foram descobrindo que tinham muito em comum. Tornaram-se "amigos". Enquanto isso, Aurora se enfurecia mais. O lacre cada vez mais perdia força. O clã de Daisuke estava a finalizar os acordos sobre o ataque, ele ouvia com atenção e secretamente arquitetava impedi-los. Certo dia, sentando na beira de um penhasco com a princesa, ao pôr-do-sol, o araneídeo se inclinou perigosamente, não inocentemente, para tirar um bichinho do alvo rosto de Maiko; chegou perto demais. Ah, por que chegou tão perto? Seus rostos se aproximaram mais, seus corações dispararam e seus olhos ficaram fissurados. Quando o araneídeo estava no limiar de beijá-la, ela o "atacou". Inicialmente, só sentiram seus lábios um no outro. Em seguida, entregaram-se por completo, unindo suas línguas e seus corpos em um abraço apertado. Infelizmente, um dos companheiros de Daisuke vira a cena, bem de longe. Correu para contar para o tio do _youkai_ azul, que manteve segredo, tramava usar a humana para chantagear seu sobrinho.

Os dias se passavam, Maiko e Daisuke se encontravam sempre, e beijavam-se, abraçavam-se, riam juntos, declamavam poesias um para o outro, tomavam banho de mar, andavam de mãos dadas e uma infindável confluência de alegrias. Certa vez, Daisuke levou sua adorada para ver a árvore mágica, a qual sempre sonhara conhecer, mas ninguém se importava. Estranhamente, Maiko sentiu-se mal ao estar diante da planta. O _youkai_ aranha também sentiu como se algo estivesse errado. Segundo as lendas, o salgueiro mágico expulsava da ilha as pessoas que julgasse indignas de pisarem lá. Elas eram simplesmente "sopradas" para longe e caiam no local de onde partida. Daisuke não entendera como uma moça tão adorável e cândida como Maiko não poderia estar ali. Pensou em levá-la de volta, porém aquela sensação passou aos poucos e a princesa logo viu-se impregnada pela atmosfera benigna daquele lugar. Naquele mesmo dia, dentro da gruta sob a árvore, próximo à laguna, o casal se amou pela primeira vez. Maiko temia muito a concretização de seu destino infeliz e decidiu que se entregaria de uma vez ao seu amado.

– Venha a mim, Daisuke – disse ela, concedendo permissão para o araneídeo tomá-la com fervor.

A fúria da árvore nunca fora tão grande, porém, graças a seu poder purificador, conseguia disfarçar sua energia maligna. O último descendente do sacerdote que a selara estava passando por seus últimos momentos. Os planos sombrios do tio de Daisuke estavam quase finalizados. E o demônio e a princesa decidiram seguir unidos; ela sabia o destino de seu vilarejo, bem como o fato de ser impossível salvar todos. Maiko aceitou o que iria ocorrer, e junto com seu par buscaria evitar o máximo possível de derramamento de sangue; o araneídeo prometeu salvar a família da jovem, mas quem ela fazia de fato questão de salvar era sua fiel Chio. Ele prometeu.

No dia seguinte, o _youkai_ azul voltou à árvore, sozinho, tentando entender o excêntrico ocorrido. "Diga-me, Aurora!", pediu, entretanto o lacre a impedia de se comunicar. "Mostre-me, Aurora!", a árvore então estendeu alguns de seus ramos na direção do homem, acariciou-lhe a face, os cabelos, o torso e por fim, seu sexo, enquanto fazia um ramo tentar invadir-lhe a boca. Daisuke assustou-se e deu um salto para trás, fazendo-a recuar. Não acreditou no pensamento que tivera. A árvore estaria apaixonada por ele? Como uma planta se apaixonaria por alguém? Não era apenas uma planta, era um demônio, um suposto anjo caído. E sua aspiração era estar materializada em um corpo humano feminino, de alma corajosa e beleza inigualável, para poder sair de seu substrato, "criar pernas", para poder caminhar pelo mundo e conhecer algo além da Floresta da Aurora, para poder sentir o sol em sua máxima plenitude. E também, para poder ficar ao lado do _youkai_ de cabelo azul, que amara desde quando o demônio era apenas uma criança, o qual aguardou crescer, por anos e anos, para poder cortejá-lo. Antes, temia o que havia de ter de fazer ao tomar o corpo de alguém para si, afinal só isto já era um grande despropósito, um ser de cura arruinar a vida de uma bela e corajosa jovem. Seu componente puro falava mais alto. Porém, com o ciúme e a proximidade do esfacelamento de seus grilhões, ela cometeria seu maior crime. Movida pelo ciúme... Algo típico da alma humana. No entanto ela era um demônio. E como tal, deixaria a exatidão preponderar. Realizaria a sua ambição de mover-se, entretanto abandonaria o araneídeo, pois sabia que nunca poderia ter seu amor. Daisuke foi-se, ela guardou bem seus lindos olhos vermelhos, sua alva pele e seu manto marítimo sobre a cabeça. Seria a última vez que o veria.

O descendente do monge então finalmente deu seu último suspiro. O lacre rompeu. E o componente maligno do virtuoso salgueiro se libertou, um _youki_ esmagador, energia demoníaca assombrosa, única; uma coluna cônica de luz negra, de mil metros de altura, ascendeu sobre o Salgueiro e formou no topo um imenso vórtice negro, que sobrevoava toda a ilha. O olho negro rotacionava, e deste saiam hélices negras, de quilômetros de alcance; os habitantes de Hokkaido puderam perceber que aquele evento aterrador vinha do local mais puro que conheciam. "A Aurora está em crepúsculo!", bradava-se.

**-:- **_CONTINUA... _

¹ _Haplopelma lividium_ (_cobalt blue tarantula_, em inglês, tarântula azul cobalto), espécie pertencente à família Theraphosidae, originária da Ásia, principalmente China, Tailândia e Mianmar. Fonte: Wikipedia.

² Durante o Período Heian (794-1185), havia quatro grandes famílias que dominavam a política do país: Tachibana, Taira, Minamoto e, principalmente, Fujiwara. Fontes: Wikipedia; Klepsidra; História do Mundo.

³ O Período Heian (_Heian jidai_) foi a última fase da história clássica japonesa, onde o país mais recebeu influência da China, experienciou o ápice da corte imperial e longos tempos livre de guerras. Em japonês, kyo significa capital e _heian_ significa paz e tranquilidade. Fonte: Wikipedia; Klepsidra; História do Mundo.

¹¹ Fontes: CAVALCANTI, Ana Elizabeth. Japão e o caminho do guerreiro. _Sexto Sentido Especial_, São Paulo, n. 61, p. 24-27, 2013 (_Bushido_); Wikipedia; CMQV (_Tanabata Matsuri_).

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA:** Finalmente um novo capítulo! O 17 está feito, falta finalizá-lo, não sei quando poderei postar novamente, mas esses hiatos imensos infelizmente não serão raros... Foco, força e café, meu queridos, até a próxima.


End file.
